A Feminine Touch
by RandomPow3r
Summary: Previously 'What if Aang was a girl' which tells you pretty much what this is about. Canon events twisted to how I think they would have gone if Aang was a girl. Will be eventual ZukAang and all couples not including Aang or Zuko will be Canon. :D T for violence. Dedicated to xxTigerAvatarxx for being such an amazing person dispite her hardships.
1. The Girl in the Iceberg

**Me: So happy ANZAC day to you all and if you haven't worked it out i'm an Aussie! :D I was on TV today! YAY! So this is my first chapter story and it will be about how A:TLA might have gone if Aang was a girl. It will be all the episodes with changes and if i get enough reviews i may do a sequal. I will explain changes i've made if they aren't straight forward but most are pretty self explainatory. So first things first. *Grabs magic wand/pencil* Genderbend!**

**Aang: *Turns into a girl* Spirits, what have you done to me! AHHHHHHHH!**

**Me: You are now a girl. Another thing i wasn't sure if i should change Aang's name so it is still Aang but if you guys want me to change it. (Give suggestions or i'll just find one) Now the most notable change in this one is thather hair is very short so people keep thinking she is a boy. Reason for this is that i've made it that she only got her tattoos recently and to get her head ones she had to get all her hair taken off. They also had to keep cuting it off so they could keep the skin clean and free of infection while it healed. Also girl novices wear the same as boys and since she is young she is pretty much flat. So if you need something to picture her as think of Aang just before the invasion but in his season 1 clothes and his hair line shaved further back (cause the girl airbenders did that when they had their tattoos). Also it will be Zukaang and I think that is all of it.**

**Toph: So Twinkle Toes is actually a girl now and is going to be paired with Sparky? Owned :D**

**Me: Yep, oh and since you aren't in Book 1 you can do the diclaimer instead of She-Aang or Angsty McEmo Pants.**

**Toph: RandomPow3r doesn't own us. Mike and Bryan do but if she did she would go and animate herself into it and kick all the Fire Lords to do with the war below the belt.**

**Boy members of the Gaang: *Wince* Ouch...**

**Me: Don't mess with me Fire Lords... Anyway on with the show!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

What if Aang was a girl?

Book One: Water

Chapter One: The Girl in the Iceberg

Two siblings drifted lazily down through the water in their canoe. Icebergs surrounded them on all sides and light glistened off the snow like tiny diamonds. The older of the two had a spear in this hand and was aiming it at the water as he saw a fish swim past.

"It's not getting away from me this time," The older boy said, "Watch and learn, Katara. This is how you catch a fish." The younger girl sat at the back of the canoe with an o-really look on her face. She looks into the water and spotted another fish passing by. She tentatively took off one of her gloves and faced the water. She hesitantly started moving her hands and the water with the fish in it started to rise. Smiling she kept moving the water over the canoe towards her brother.

"Sokka look!" she said excitedly to her brother. Her brother almost oblivious to what she had said replied, "Shush Katara, you're going to scare it away. Mmm... I can already smell it cooking." Sokka licked his lips in anticipation.

"But Sokka I caught one." She kept moving the fish till it was over the canoe and near her brother. Unfortunately this was the exact moment when he decided to raise his spear. The end of the spear hit the small globe of water making it burst and soaking Sokka. "Hey!" Katara cried at the loss of her prize and concentration.

Angrily Sokka turned around ringing out his gloves, "how come every time you play with magic water I get soaked."

"It's not magic its water bending and its a-"

"Yeah an ancient art form unique to our culture... Blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying if I had weird powers I would keep my weirdness to myself."

"You're calling me weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself ever time I see my reflection in the water." Sokka, who was doing just that, turned back to her about to say a comeback but was thrown forward from the force of getting hit by a small ice flow. He quickly grabbed his oar and quickly started to try paddle their way out to the rapids they had been knocked into. Katara who started to go frantic started yelling unhelpful orders.

"Watch out! Go left, go left." The canoe continued down the rapids until it was crushed between to pieces of ice, trapping them.

"You call that left?" she asked it a sarcastic tone.

"You don't like my steering, and then maybe you should have water bended us out of the ice."

"So it's my fault." She said starting to get angry.

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Furious Katara started to throw her arms around accidently bending the water. "You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained, I'm embarrassed to be related to you... ever since mum died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier..."

Sokka seeing the iceberg behind her start to started to try and get her attention.

"K-Katara..."

"I even wash all the cloths. Have you ever smelt your dirty socks, let me tell you not pleasant!"

"Katara settle down..."

"No that's it! I'm done helping you! From now on you're on your own!" She finished her rant throwing her hands down shattering the iceberg. Waves from the frozen ice pushed their ice flow back. Sokka held himself protectively over his younger sister. He got up and turned to her.

"You've gone from weird to freakish Katara."

"You mean I did that?" She asked not completely believing it.

"Yep, congratulations."

Suddenly the water in front of them started to glow with an eerie blue light. The glow started to get brighter and larger until another larger, circular iceberg burst through the surface. They stared at it seeing a person shaped object sitting in to. Strange arrows appeared to lighting up on him. Still curious she kept looking until the eyes of the person opened. They too glowed with the other worldly light.

"His alive..." She was shocked then with new gained conviction said, "We have to help!"

She picked up her brothers machete and jumped over ice flows using them a stepping stone.

"Get back here! We don't know what that thing is."

When she reached the iceberg she started to hit it with all her strength. After a few hits the iceberg shattered in a straight line. Air seemed to explode from the ball and a beam of light shot into the sky.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The light woke tiger-seals from their sleep as it torn through the sky into the heavens. Unfortunately they weren't the only ones to see it.

A scared teen stared up at the sky and turned to an elderly man sitting at a small table with a game and a pot of tea. "Finally. Uncle, do you realise what this means?"

The older man signed and looked up. "I won't get to finish my game."

"It means that my search is about to come to an end. That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him."

"Or it is just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please sit, and enjoy some calming jasmine tea"

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the avatar. Helmsmen set a course for the light."

The prince's uncle put down his finale game tile just in time to have a wind from the iceberg to rock them gentle.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

As the wind stoped and the mist cleared they looked up. They watched in excited fear as the boy climbed on top of the ridge of ice looking down at them.

"Stop!" Sokka called to them raising his spear. His tattoos and eyes stopped glowing and the boy fell of the ridge. Katara gasped running towards them, catching him before he hit the ground. Katara looked at the boy she saw that his was wearing an orange shawl thing over a long sleaved yellow top. He also had a belt made of the same orange material and a pair of brown pants with another loose yellow pant like thing over them. Although the thing that stood out the most were the sky blue arrows on his head and poking out of his sleeves. He had shaggy hair that went half way down his neck. As Katara continued staring at him Sokka started to poke him with the end of his spear.

"Stop it!" she cried as I pushed the offending object away. She turned him over a bit and the strange boy started to groan. He started to open his storm grey eyes and Katara gasped in relief.

"I need to ask you something," the boy murmured. Katara leaned in, her curiosity peaking.

"What is it?"

"Please closer..."

"What?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

Katara pulled back in shock of the question. She had thought he was going to tell her something life changing instead.

"Ah... sure, I guess..."

The boy seemingly floated of the ground to his feet and looked around. He looked a bit disoriented and confused. "What's going on here?" He asked rubbing his head. "You tell us. How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?" he inquired. Sokka, as paranoid as ever, came and started pocking the young boy in the ribs. The child batted the spear head away half heartedly and simply replied. "I'm not sure."

The siblings and the stranger heard a growl come from behind the ridges of the iceberg and the boy scrambled up the side. The boy jumped onto a strange creature's head giving it a hug.

"Appa. Are you alright?" the boy said leaning down to lift one of the creature's eye lids, revealing deep brown irises. "Wake up buddy." The scraggy haired boy jumped down and started trying to lift the beast's mouth. Katara and Sokka walked around the side of the ice and stared at the comical sight in front of them. The boy continued lifting the mouth until a large tongue came out and licked him from head to toe. The boy laughed joyfully and hugged the furry creature's nose, "ha-ha your ok."

The large animal got up while shaking itself off. It had an arrow on its head and a saddle on its back. It had six legs and two horns on its head. The siblings walked towards the boy who was patting his friend. "What is that thing?" Sokka inquired.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

Sokka raised his eyebrow then replied sarcastically, "Right... and this is Katara my flying sister."

Suddenly the bison started breathing in sharply. The boy, seeing the signs, quickly duck covering his heads with his hands as the bison sneezed. Green snot fired from its nose and coated Sokka in it. A look of pure disgust was painted on the teen boy's face. He started to try wiping it off in the snow but it still clung to him.

The boy stayed optimistic and smiled. "Don't worry it'll wash out." Sokka put his hand on his face and lifted it off and Katara gagged as the green slim followed it.

"So do you guys live around here?" The boy asked unaware of anything wrong with the question. Upon hearing the question Sokka quickly raised his weapon and said to the water bender, "Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light; he was probably trying to signal the fire navy."

"Oh yeah I'm show he's a spy for the fire navy," Katara began sarcastically, "you can tell by that evil look in his eye."

The boy quickly put on an innocent face trying to prove Katara. Then when he thought about what they had just said he took on a confused look. "Wait, wait. He? I'm not a boy... my hairs still just growing back after I got my tattoos." The 'boy' pouted pointing to the arrow on her head.

"Oh sorry," Katara quickly apologised, "I'm Katara and the paranoid one is Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm a-a-a-ah-ah choo!" The girl, previously thought to be a boy, face started to scrunch up until she sneezed causing her to fly over fifteen feet in the air and created a powerful gust of wind. Sokka and Katara looked up in amazement as the girl fell down, landing as if nothing outstanding happened, and replied, "I'm Aang." The girl sniffled a bit raising her finger under her nose then smiled.

"You just sneezed and flew ten feet into the air." Sokka said stating the obvious. Aang still unfazed by this looked up and said, "Really it felt higher than that."

Realisation dawned on Katara and she exclaimed, "You're an air bender."

"Sure am." Aang replied oblivious to what was wrong.

"Giant bolts of light, bison, air benders, I think I have midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where things make sense." Sokka said while walking away until he noticed that they were stranded. Aang seeing their problem offered to take them while jumping up to the reigns on Appa's head and sitting down. "Well if you're stuck, Appa and I could give you a lift."

"We would love a ride." Katara agreed happily while Sokka said, "Oh no! There is no way I'm getting on that fluffy snot monster."

Katara looked to her brother while getting helped into the saddle by Aang and retorted, "Are you hoping some other monster will come and offer you a ride home, before you freeze till death?" Sokka raised his hand to speak back but dropped it and walked over to get helped in.

When they were ready Aang told them to hold on tight then called, "Yip yip!" Appa jumped into the air but fell into the water to swim instead. "Come on Appa, yip yip." Aang said while yawning. Katara and Sokka started to say something but unconsciousness claimed her and she fell asleep.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Uncle walked out onto the deck and looked at Zuko. "I'm going to bed now," he said with a yawn,"Yep a man needs his rest. Prince Zuko you need some sleep. Even if you are right and the avatar is alive you will not find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed."

"That's because their honour didn't hinge on his capture, mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding are over."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara climbed over the saddle onto Appa's head and shock Aang awake. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." Aang replied groggily.

"It's just that I was wandering... with you being an air bender and all if you knew what happened to the Avatar."

Unsure of what she should do just stuttered out, "No I didn't know them... I mean I knew people who knew them but not me... sorry."

Downcast Katara got back into the saddle then called back, "ok I was just curious. Well good night."

"Sleep tight..." Aang replied hesitantly. She lay back down until darkness reclaimed her.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

(From now on all will be in Aang's or Zuko's PoV, unless I say so.)

Aang's dream

I woke up to lightening and thunder battling in the sky. Rain was bucketing down so thick it was like a blanket. The world seemed to blur as I tried to pull up. Screaming we smashed into the water going under. We tried to pull up but as we broke the surface for a breath another wave crashed over us again. Lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, we sank and I let the embrace of the water take me. Although something inside me, like a spark, screamed at me, "NO!" A blinding light engulfed us and I felt power flow through me. Something took control of my body and it formed a ball of air around me. I watched in joy as Appa was drawn into the safety of my sphere but then in horror as it froze over trapping us and the glow inside.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Aang...? Aang wake up."

I shot up with a gasp. I quickly scanned my surroundings and I saw I wasn't in my room at the temple. I frowned as I remember my dream and that had really happened to me. I saw I was in a tent, full of furs and blankets.

"It's ok." She said to reassure me, "We're in the village now. Come on get ready, everyone is waiting to meet you." Realising I was only in my under clothes I grabbed my pants and shirt throwing them on. I heard Katara gasp behind me. _She probably didn't see them all that well last night I thought and they are pretty cool_. As I pulled my head through the top of my shirt she gripped my arm and pulled be behind her. I saw Sokka outside sharpening a boomerang. Katara dragged me in front of a small crowd of people consisting of only women and children.

"Aang this is the entire village," Katara began. I was shocked that this was the entire village but I contained it, "and entire village Aang." I bowed respectively to them but they stepped back like they were afraid of me.

"Why are they looking at me like that, did Appa sneeze on me?"

An old lady stepped up to me and said, "Its just we haven't seen an air bender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my grand-daughter and grand-son found you."

"Extinct...?" I murmured to myself. Katara oblivious to my plight started, "Aang this is my grandmother,"

"Call me Gran-gran."

Sokka approached me grabbing my staff out of my hands. "Is this a weapon? You can't stab anything with this."

I air bended my staff into my hands by sucking the air towards me. Sokka gasped in shock and I laughed while air bending it open. "It's not for stabbing, it's for air bending."

One of the children clapped their hands in glee, "Magic trick! Do it again."

I shock my head at 'magic', "No not magic, air bending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly. I moved the glider around my body showing off its orange, webbed wings.

Sokka, being a sceptic, said, "Last time I check humans can't fly."

I grinned at the challenge, "Check again." I held my glider on my back and a jumped into the sky. I hocked my feet over the top of the tail end of my glider and did a few tricks for their amusement. Lost in their praise I forgot to look where I was going so I crashed into a bank of snow. I pulled myself out the wall and fell to the ground, followed by my glider-staff and a pile of snow.

"My watch tower!" I heard Sokka cry in sorrow. As Katara came to help me out Sokka ran over to what was a 'watch tower' only to have another clump of snow fall on him. He got him self up then turned to us. "Great! You're an air bender, Katara's a water bender. Now you can just waste your time all day long."

"You're a water bender."

"Well sort of... not yet." She said sadly.

Gran-gran came up to us and put her hand on her shoulder and started to turn her away. "Come on Katara, you have chores to do."

With nothing better to do I began to look around. A bunch of the younger children approached me and asked me to do some tricks. I agreed gladly and began using air bending to twirl some snow flakes in the air. I looked at my staff and held it to my face, "Watch this," I gave my staff I lick and held my tongue there until I felt it stick. "Now my tongue is stuck to my staff." They all gave a few cheers and giggle at turned into full blown laughter when one grabbed my staff and tried to pull it off. After using my air bending to heat the air around me and unfreeze my tongue I continued looking around the small Southern Water Tribe village.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Zuko stood with his hands facing towards to soldiers. His eyes sifted from side to side, alert to the smallest movement.

"Again," his uncle ordered. Zuko quickly fired two blasts at his opponents. Both of his opponents fired back which he dodged and blocked. He then flipped over them and stood ready on the other side.

"No, fire bending comes from the breath not the muscle. The breath becomes energy in the body and extends past your limbs and becomes fire. Get it right this time."

Zuko losing his patience walked forward. "Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. I'm more than ready. Teach me the advanced set."

"No you're impatient. You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again."

Zuko fired at one of the unprepared soldiers who only had time to make a minor fire shield but was still knocked down.

"The fire sages tell us that the avatar is the last air bender. He will be over a hundred years old by now and had a century to master the four elements. I will need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set."

"Very well... but first let me finish my roast duck."

Zuko watched in disgust as his uncle shovelled the food down his mouth, barely chewing it at all.

"Om nom nom nom." **(AN – Yes i wrote that. XD)**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

I exited the out house and joked to some nearby children, "Wow, everything freezes in there." The children asked if they could play on Appa which I happily agreed to. I got Appa to lift his tail onto a rack with a spear on it and I started helping children up onto his back so they could slide down his tail into the snow. As I sat on Appa's back I heard Sokka say, "Katara get her out of here this lesson is for warriors only," as well as Katara chuckling at the younger kids in the snow.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka yelled to me as he ran over. He grabbed the spear then looked up at me, "What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on." Puzzled and jumped down, "What war? What are you talking about?"

Sokka stared at me like I had grown a second head, "You're kidding right?" I lost all my concentration when I spotted a penguin on the far hill. "Penguin!" I cried for all to hear and then I used my air bending to speed over to it.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I chased the penguins around for a couple of minutes before Katara joined me, "Aang?" she called. "I'm over here," I replied from somewhere in the flock before continuing to try and catch one.

"Hey little guy, wanna go sledding with me?" I asked the bird while jumping at it and landing in the snow. I saw Katara walking to me so I air bended my self up to face her.

"I have a way with animals." I told her before imitating a penguin. "Narp, narp, narp, narp, narp, narp, narp." I heard her laugh at me antics then say, "Aang I help you catch a penguin if you teach me water bending." I turned to her after letting go of the one I had.

"You've got a deal...," I said bending myself to my knees then getting up, "Just one problem, I'm an air bender not a water bender. Isn't there someone in your tribe who could teach you?"

She looked away sadly, "No... You're looking at the only water bender in the whole south pole."

"This isn't right." I said shocked, "A water bender needs to master water. What about the North Pole? There is another water tribe up there right. Maybe they have water benders who can teach you."

"Maybe but we haven't had contact with our sister tribe in a long time. Its not just turn right at the second glacier, it's on the other side of the world."

I smiled at her then said, "But you forget, I have a flying bison. Appa and I could personally fly you to the North Pole. Katara we're going to find you a master."

She looked uncertain and then confirmed it when she replied, "That's... I mean, I don't know. I've never left home before."

I looked up at her then eagerly asked, "Well you think about it, in the mean time will you teach me to catch one of these penguins."

She cheered up then took on a teaching persona. "Ok my young pupil. Penguin sledding is an ancient and sacred art. Observe." She threw me a fish from her sleeve and all the birds waddled over and began to try and get the fish. I couldn't help laughing as they all covered me, all wanting my little fish.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We started to sled do the hills, going over ridges and off jumps. "Wahoo!" We cheered while soaring off another jump. We raced down the sloops swaying from side to side. I hit another jump, flying up and over her head to land just in front of her. I heard Katara start to laugh as she landed beside me after going of a ridge.

She turned to face me, "I haven't done this since I was a kid."

I smiled back, "You still are a kid."

We continued down until we reached a tunnel in the ice. We went up and down the walls but I wanted to do more. I briefly let go and air bent to go faster. With the sped I was able to go up and around the whole tunnel like a loop as well as get in front. We left the cave to find ourselves on a wide expanse of ice with a large ship wrecked on the flows.

I saw a fire navy flag fluttering on a pole and wondered why it would be here. Unable to contain my curiosity I asked, "Wow, what is that?"

She answered that it was a fire navy ship like I thought but then she said something unexpected, "And a very bad memory for my people."

I started to walk towards it after spotting a small hole in the haul. Katara tried to call me back saying something about booby traps but I replied, "If you want to be a bender you have to let go of fear."

She slowly followed me, unsure of herself and worried about what may happen. We scaled the ice to reach the gap I saw earlier then went inside. We walked through the empty corridors, looking in the many rooms.

As we continued further we found a room full of weapons and Katara started to tell me about the ship. "This ship has haunted our tribe since Gran-gran was a little girl. It was apart of the fire nation's first attacks."

My brain was swimming, _did she say attacks_?

"Ok back up a moment. I have friends all over the world, even in the Fire Nation and I have never seen any war." I picked up a large poll arm, looking at it closely while Katara continued, "Aang how long have you been in that iceberg?" Unsure of why she was asking I replied, "I don't know... a few days maybe."

"Aang... I think it was more like a hundred years."

"What! That's impossible. Do I look like a hundred and twelve year old lady to you?" I asked unconvinced.

"Think about it. The war is a century old, and you don't know about it... because somehow you were in there that whole time. It is the only explanation."

I fell to the ground holding my head._ All my friends are probably gone, everyone I ever knew and I've been missing for a century... they probably think I abandoned them._

"A hundred years... I can't believe it..."

"I'm sorry Aang, but maybe there is a bright side to all this."

"I did get to meet you and Sokka." I gave her my bravest smile, she could see it was forced but went along with it. She grabbed my hands and helped me up, "Come on. Let's get out of here." We continued to walk aimlessly around for a bit until we reached the top.

"Aang, lets head back this place is creepy." I was about to agree and turn around but I unfortunately hit a wire. I gate came down blocking our exit. "What did you say about booby traps?" Gears started turning and a flare shot up into the air. "Uh-oh."

I looking around I spotted a hole in the roof. "Hold on tight," I quickly commanded her. I briskly picked her up then used my air bending to make me able to jump out. I then used my bending to soften our landings as we went down. Once we reached the ground again we started to run back to Katara's village.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

Looking to the sky I spotted a flare. I followed its light with my telescope and I caught sight of a marooned ship. I kept watching with wide eyes as I saw a figure dressed and orange and yellow lift another in blue out.

"The last air bender... quiet agile for his old age." I observed as he carried the other down with large leaps and bounds.

"Wake my uncle. Tell him I've found the Avatar..." I commanded as guardsmen. I turned my telescope in the direction they are running and I spotted a small water tribe village, "As well as his hiding place."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: So thanx for reading and hope you like it. R and R pls! I will try and update once a week as well as keep myself ahead by a few chapters so you don't have to wait and it will flow.**


	2. The Avatar Returns

**Me: Hi! So if you are reading this you either 1) like chapter one :D, 2) didn't but i bribed you somehow O.o or 3) just found this and feel like reading ANs. Ok so no changes that weren't in the other chap but Zuko doesn't know that Aang is a girl yet (and will stay like that for a bit). Ok i have a treat for you guys. I got Azula from the metal hosiptal to do the disclaimer :D**

**Azula: *Gag is take off* You promise you will give me a cookie?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Azula: And a bunny?**

**Me: Yep, here they are! *Gives to Azula***

**Azula: YAY! *Spaz attack* El- I mean RandomPow3r doesn't own us but if she did I would get better and be happy! But Mike and Bryan do so i have to stay in a striaght jacket.**

**Me: You nearly said my name...*Eyes widen***

**Azula: Me sowy... *Whimpers***

**Me: It is ok. *hugs* Now on with the show!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

If Aang was a girl

Book 1: Water

Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

We quickly ran back to the village and were meet with the sight of all the villages standing at the entrance. Sokka stood with his boomerang in hand and was glaring at me. The children ran up to us and crowded around me. "Yay Aang's back." Sokka stepped forward and pointed at me accusingly. "I knew it, you signalled the Fire Navy with that flare. You're going to lead them straight to us."

"Aang didn't mean to do anything, it was an accident." Katara tried to tell her brother in vain.

"Yeah we were on the ship and there was this booby trap. And well we... we boobied right into it." I said rubbing my neck_. Well that sounded stupid_, I thought to myself.

Katara's grandmother stepped forward and said. "Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger."

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there... it is my fault." I explained to them since I didn't want Katara to get in trouble due to my stupidity and mistakes.

"Ah-ha! The traitor confesses. Warriors away from the enemy. The foreigner is banished from our village." Sokka decreed and I frowned. _I just stuffed up everything with my new and only friends, _I thought sadly.

"Sokka you're making a mistake."

"No I'm keeping my promise to dad, by protecting you from threats like her," he said while pointing at me.

"Aang's not our enemy. Don't you see? She has brought us something we haven't had in a while, fun."

"Fun! You can't fight fire benders with fun."

Think of all my past sparring fights with my friend Kuzon I replied, "You should try it sometime."

"Get out of our village, now!"

O_bliviously he didn't think my comment was funny,_ I sighed to myself.

"Gran-gran, please don't let Sokka do this." Katara begged.

"Katara, you knew that going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right; I think its best that the air bender leaves."

"Fine then I is banished too! Come on Aang lets go." She grabbed my arm and started to pull me behind her. "Where do you think you're going?" Sokka inquired.

"To find a water bender. Aang is taking me to the North pole." This took everyone by surprise and I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not. In my shock I simply said, "I am? Great!"

"You would really choose her over your own tribe? Your own family?" the young warrior asked sullenly.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family." I said not wanting to be the cause of anymore trouble.

"So you're leaving the south pole. So this is good bye..?"

"I guess... Thanks for penguin sledding with me."

"Where will you go?"

"I guess ill go back home and look for the air benders..." Horror crept across my face as I thought of home. "I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years... not looking forward to that. Well it was nice meeting everyone." I used and air bending assisted jump to get all the way onto Appa's head.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air girl." He taunted. I took the challenge. "Come on Appa you can do it. Yip Yip!" Appa just got up with a low growl and began to walk away.

"Yeah, I thought so." Sokka said in an 'I told you so' kind of way

Suddenly one of the children ran up to us and called, "No Aang, don't go! I'll miss you."

I'll miss you too." I said honestly and I continued turning Appa and we walked of into the tundra. "Come one boy." I said giving a little wave to the reins. As we walked I heard Katara yell in anger, "Are you happy? There goes my one chance of being a water bender."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We trudged along through the snow until we found a strange formation in the ice. It had different sized holes all the way through it. As we got closer I could see that even one of the lower ones could fit Appa. I jumped to one of the higher top ones and lay in it with my staff across my chest. Looking down I can see Appa curling up like me in the larger lower one. I let my mind wander on what I found out since I was freed from my icy prison_. _

_There was a war going on which I should have stopped a long time ago... and people haven't seen or heard from an Air Nomad in a hundred years and they are thought to be extinct. They couldn't be... there is no way that they could have been all killed. It is impossible, we are Air Nomads, and we always move around and can get away so easily._ I looked back to the town seeing smoke rising from the fires. _They could all be in trouble because of me_. Appa growled from underneath me. "Yeah I liked them too."

I looked up at the sound of a horn and saw a ship heading towards the village. "The village." I gasped _No this is bad! _I quickly jumped up. I slid down the ice to the ground. "Appa wait here." I called hastily while running off.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko POV

The servants helped me into my armour and clothes. _Today is it!_ It thought jubilantly to me. _Today, I am going to restore my honour and my father will welcome me back as a hero._ I felt the ship make land and a smirk reached my face. _Bring it Avatar!_

I walked down the lowered gangplank and I saw a teenager, with war paint on, crouched in the snow. He held a club in his hands but I could see he was no warrior. He ran at me and an easily disarmed he then kicked him in the side of the head. He fell from the gangplank and landed head first into the snow.

I continued walking down the plank and I saw I small crowd of women and children. They were all water tribe and differently not the one I saw before jumping off the ship. "Where is he? I know you're hiding him!" I sent a wave of fire at them to persuade them to tell me. I reached forward grabbing the oldest looking of the women and said, "He should be about this age, master of all four elements!" I threw the women back, "Tell me where he is!"

I heard a cry from be hind me so I turn and flipped the teen that had run at me. I quickly threw a fireball at him whom he rolled to dodge and then threw a boomerang at me. "Show no fear!" I heard a little voice call as a spear was thrown to the teen. He caught it then ran at me again. I mentally shock my head, _Pathetic_... I thought. As he got close I brought my forearms together like a scissor snapping it like a twig. I repeated it once more for good measure then yanked it from his grasp. I knocked him in the head with it and he fell to the ground.

I watched him rubbing his head until something smashed into my helmet. I looked to see his worthless boomerang had returned and was lying on the ground. I snapped the remaining part of his spear in half and crated fire daggers. Growling I advanced on him ready to end his idiotic existence.

Suddenly I was thrown from my feet by an orange blur. _Orange? Orange isn't a Water Tribe colour_. I heard the teen's voice say, "Hi Aang, thanks for coming. I got to my feet and gestured for my men to surround my attacker. I looked at him and saw it was just a young, short boy with shaggy brown hair. He held a staff expertly in his hands and his eyes were deep gray and determined. He quickly swiped his staff from left to right bring up heaps of snow then he jump hitting the ground straight on sending some snow my way. I could tell it wasn't an attack but more of a show.

I melted the snow off and saw him standing straight with his staff loosely in one hand. "Looking for me?" he said. I looked at the boy puzzled and then it hit me. This child was him... _I spent years training and he is no more than a scraggy haired boy. _

"You're the air bender? You're the Avatar?" I heard the villages gasp and a female voice say, "Aang?"

I_t must be his name_, I thought. The warrior's voice oozed with disbelief as he murmured, "No way."

He dropped into a fighting stance confirming my suspicions and we started to circle each other. Angry from my discovery of his age I spat, "I spent years training, meditating. You're just a child!" The boy put on a confused face and replied, "Well you're just a teenager." He tilted his head to the side and he dropped from his fighting stance. I took this opportunity and fired at him. He spun his staff around deflecting the flames.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

Flames lapped at the edge of my twirling staff. The heat of the flames grew the more he fired at me. The flames grew larger and larger, flying of the sides, heading behind me. I heard screams and I turned to see the villagers cowering at the flames jumping wildly off my twirling staff._ I have to stop this_. I spun my staff down extinguishing the flames, "If I go with you will you leave everyone alone?"

His answer came as a sharp nod so I lowered my arms and gave myself up. They grabbed my staff away from me and started to shove me towards their ship. "No Aang, don't do this."

"Don't worry, Katara, I'll be fine. Just look after Appa until I get back." The men shoved again and I stumbled forwards. Pushing me up and into the ship I turned and watch with sad eyes as my only friends were lost behind the closing gangplank. The ship started to pull out as I heard the scared teen yell, "Set a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home."

I was dragged onto the main deck where the teen was standing. He was inspecting my staff and grinning triumphantly to himself. "This will make a perfect gift for my father. Of course you wouldn't no about fathers, being raised by monks." I was about to abject and say that I grew up with the nuns because I was a GIRL but he ordered that I be taken to the prison hold and my staff to his quarters.

As I was shoved down stairs a got an idea, "So I bet you've never fought an air bender before...? I bet I could beat you guys with both my hands tied behind my back." Which they were. "Silence."

_Well that was rude, I was just making conversation,_ I signed. As we approached the door the guard pulled out a key. As he closed in on the lock I took in a deep breath and then quickly exhaled.

The force of the air threw the guard in front of me into the door, knocking him out, and me and the one behind me back. I heard the guard grunt as he hit the stairs then once more as I hit him. I jumped to my feet and ran across the deck. Jumping, I swung my leg around; I bent the air at the door knocking it open. From behind I heard someone shout, "The Avatar has escaped."

Staggering slightly I rounded a corner to be faced by several men with swords. _No harm in asking_, I thought, "You haven't seen my staff around have you." They just raised their weapons, figures... I used my air bending to propel me up the walls and around them. They looked... well... just plain stunned and impressed. "Thanks anyway." I called back being polite like I was taught.

I went up a ladder onto the next floor and of course another guard, but this one could bend by his stance. I looked at his silly pointed helmet getting an idea. As he blasted a stream of fire towards me, I used my bending to send me higher a further. Flying over his head I dragged my rope bindings on my wrists over his spike and it snapped, successfully freeing myself.

I heard him hit the ground but I kept running while checking every room I passed. After a few minutes of searching and nearly waking up an old guy, I found my staff in a regal looking room. "My staff!" I cried happily, but upon entering I heard the door close. "Looks like I under estimated you."

He looked up with a sinister gleam to his eyes. Dropping to a stance he fired at me. I quickly dodged to the side and they back again. He kept firing at me wildly as a sidestepped for him to miss. I rolled through his legs and got up behind him. With my hand to his back I kept him at my front while he continued to spin to try and hit me_. Wow he is CUTE up close... and it is like we're dancing... Wait what I'm I thinking? He is trying to kill me._

Using my temporary lapse in concentration he jumped around. Thinking fast I used small air currents on my hands to extinguish the flames before they hit. I pushed off his chest and jumped on my air scooter. I flew around the room while he fired a continuous wave behind me. He managed to swipe his leg under me causing my scooter to disperse as well as flinging me into the wall.

I pushed up on my hands going under the tapestry as another jet was fired. Gripping the top I jumped down and wrapped him in it. Seeing my chance while he was powerless, I grabbed my staff and faced him readily. The fabric erupted in flames, leaving nothing left. Once again we circled each other like wolf-bats. Seeing his matrass a mischievous smile played across my features. With a flick of my hand it slammed him into the wall, then with another it sandwiched him to the ceiling.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

I looked up growling to see the boy gone_. I'm not going to loose him_, I thought determinedly. I raced to the control room just in time to spot him unfurling his staff into a glider while throwing it into the air. I bolted over the deck as I saw him jump after it. Leaping towards him I clasped on to his ankle pulling us down. I heard strained groaning as he fought to keep us up but it prove too much and we plummeted down. Hitting the metal deck hard the Avatar's staff refolded and I rolled away from him.

I watched him pick up his staff and get up unsteadily. He looked worried and there was fear in his eyes, _so you should be_. I heard I growl and I looked up to see some kind of white creature flying towards us. "What is that thing?" I accidently voiced aloud. The boy turned and a grin broke out on his face. "Appa!"

_This boy must have the attention span of a four year old. _I quickly fired while he was unprepared and he barely reacted in time. _I've got you now._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

I saw a flash of light coming at me. I quickly twirled my staff to block the flames but the momentum pushed me back. Using my glider like a propeller I landed at the edge. He kept firing using my position against me and after a few streams of fire my staff flew from my hands. I dodged under and around his flames, but I was forced to jump up to dodge I landed on the railing. Using my natural balance from being an air bender to stay steady but I saw a flame I couldn't doge coming straight at me so I chucked my arms up to block and I was thrown over the side.

Cold water embraced me as I sunk under the waves. I heard my name being called but I couldn't respond. The gentle push and pull of the sea urged me to just close my eyes and sleep. Suddenly a spark within me seemed to scream at me. _No_! I saw light engulf the edge of my vision and I felt power course through my veins. Something moved me like a puppet, grabbing my limbs, and controlling me itself. I saw the sea bend to my will and I rose above the waves in a torrent of water. I swung onto the ship then with a light flick of my hand sent it spiralling around me. I looked at my hands and I saw that my tattoos glowed with an alien light. My hands, now moved in fast circles, pushed outwards and the spiralling water flew out into my attackers. I saw the Prince fly over the edge as the power left me. The glowing faded and I dropped in exhaustion, too tired to do anything more.

I heard Appa land behind me and the siblings run across the deck but I couldn't will my self to turn to them. I felt someone lift me up, so I used all my strength to open my eyes. Seeing Katara supporting my back I turned to see Sokka next to me. "Thanks for coming." I murmured breathlessly.

"Well I couldn't have all the glory." Sokka replied bashfully.

"I dropped my staff." I said weakly ignoring his comment.

"Got it." he said while running off. Katara lifted me onto Appa's head and I gripped the reins loosely while he stood up. I heard Sokka shout in victory, "That's from the Water Tribes."

_I wonder who he is talking to._

Feeling my energy slowly ebb back into me so I shifted my gaze to the side just in time to see Katara freeze Sokka by accident. I continued watching as she turned around and repeated the same move this time freezing the guards. I faintly heard Sokka mumble about magic, flying and boomerangs. He then yelled "Yip yip!" And we were off. Feeling stronger, I began to steer Appa away from the ship. I heard someone yell "Shoot them down!" It was probably the Prince. I turned to see a huge ball of fire flying at us. Ignoring my sore muscles and fatigue I jumped up, unfolded the tail of my glider, and swiped at the air. A wave of air flew toward the flames knocking them into the ice wall, burying the bow of the ship in snow. A cheer rose from the siblings so I joined in while continuing my exhausted slump.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

After flying for an hour I began feeling much better so I sat on the horn of Appa's saddle. I knew questions were coming and I dreaded them. Hearing Katara take a breath I clamped my eyes shut and faced down into my lap, _here they come.._.

"Why didn't you tell us you are the Avatar?"

A_nd there it is..._ Sighing I looked up, "Because I never wanted to be..."

"But the world has been waiting for the Avatar to return and put an end to the war."

"And how am I going to do that? I'm just one kid." I voiced, unsure of myself.

"Well the legend says you have to learn water, then earth and then fire."

I looked up, "That's what the nuns told me..." I said trailing off again.

"Well we could go to the north pole to learn water bending."

Excitement flooding my system I piped up. "We can learn it together!" Katara smiled and continued, "And Sokka I'm sure you'll be able to knock some Fire Nation heads in along the way."

Rubbing his boomerang he replied earnestly, "I'd like that, I'd really like that."

Beaming, Katara cried, "Then we're in this together!" Using my bending, I floated slowly down into the saddle to look at our map. "Ok but before we learn water bending we have some serious business to attend to. Here... here... and here." I said while gesturing to three different points.

"What's there?" Katara asked with curiosity.

While pointing to there places again I told them, "Over here we'll ride the hoping lamas, then way over here we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish and back over here we'll ride the hog-monkeys. They don't like people riding them, but that is what makes it fun." They put on confused looks but didn't question it._ I really should get my things from the temple first though._ Grinning like a lunatic I jumped back onto Appa's head to guide him back home.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

I watched in horror as the ice wall callapsed and fell towards us. I raised my arm over my face to block any falling snow but the force knocked me to my knees. I looked up to see that the bow of my ship was burried in snow and ice stopping us from advancing. "Good news for the Fire Lord. The Fire Nation's biggest threat is just some little kid." Uncle said while walking up to me.

I turned to him and said, "Uncle, that _little_ _kid_ just did this. I wont underestimate him again." I threw my arms wide and turned to my men. "Dig this ship out and follow them!" I then felt foolish when i saw that they were unfreezing the other soldiers. I turned around and stared at the sky, "As soon as you're done with that." I walked inside the cabin and headed for my quaters. _Now I know that you're out there, Avatar. Mark my words, you will be mine._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Well it has been great having you here Azula. I guess we will see you in the storm flash back and from Book 2 onwards.**

**Azula: Okay bye! *Regaged and taken away***

**Me: What i nice girl. :D Oh well... Anyway I've choosen to keep Aang's name the same due to some feedback from lynnedreamcatcher. :D R & R pls and see you later. (Also is you haven't worked it out yet _Words in Italics_ are thoughts unless they are in speech marks. Then they are stressed words.)**


	3. The Sourthern AirTemple

**Me: Yay this is my third chapter and this one has a few major changes such as the temples have been swapped so the ones for girls are now for boys and vice versa. I updated early this week cause I will be at Duke of Ed all weekend and I will go back to my normal Sunday update plan after. Anyway here is Zhao for the disclaimer.**

**Zhao: No! *Faces away defiantly***

**Me: Come one... If you do I'll give you the location of a library that you can use to find information on how to stop all water bending. *Dangles map temptingly***

**Zhao: *Snatches from hand* With this I will be able to KEEL ALL THE WATERBENDERS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :D**

**Me: *Takes back* Disclaimer first... :(**

**Zhao: Fine... RandomPow3r doesn't own A: TLA but if she did she wouldn't have allowed M. Night to kill it like I'm going to do to the water tribes.**

**Me: Very true. *Nods approvingly* Now on with the chapter!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 3: The Southern Air Temple

Aang PoV

I stood on Appa's head, tightening the reins to his horns and Katara was packing the saddle. "Wait till you see it Katara. The air temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world." A wide grin painted my face as I thought of my home. I jumped to the other horn making sure it was fastened when I heard the water bender reply, "I know your excited Aang but its been a hundred years since you've been home-"

"I know that is why I'm so excited." I said cutting her off.

"Its just a lot can change in that time." she finished.

"I know but I need to see it for myself." I jumped down slowing my fall with my bending. I walked over to the still sleeping Sokka and said, "Wake up Sokka. Air Temple here we come." He woke briefly to say, "Sleep now, temple later." Then he just continued to snore away. A mischievous grin grew on my face and picked up a lone stick.

Running the stick along his sleeping bag I cried in fake terror. "Quickly, Sokka, get up! There is a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!" He jumped up screaming, "Ahhhh! Get it off! Get it off!" he jumped around for a bit until he fell flat on his face. "Great, you're wake. Let's go." I said faking surprise while he looked at me in annoyance.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

We exited our ship that is dwarfed next to other ships at the port. How did that little kid do this to my warship on his own, I thought, that much power in a little boy is impossible. I looked around to make sure nobody was their then I turned to my uncle. "I want the repairs finished as quickly as possible; I don't want to risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar's?"

"Don't say his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he is alive every fire bender in the world is going to looking for him. And I don't want anyone getting in my way." I sly voice came as an unwelcomed and familiar face strode towards us, "getting in the way of what, prince Zuko?"

I crossed my arms and stated, "Captain Zhao..."

"It's commander now, and general Iroh, the great hero of our nation."

"Retired general." My uncle replied with a courteous bow.

"The fire lord's son and brother are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbour?"

My uncle gestured to our sorry looking ship, "We are getting repairs done."

"That's quiet a lot of damage."

"Yes," I quickly cut in, "you would never believe what happened. Uncle, tell commander Zhao what happened." Uncle, catching on to my lie, quickly started to build on it, "yes I'll do that. What did we crash or something?"

"Yes, right into an earth kingdom ship."

"Really?" Zhao said cockily, "you must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry but we have to get going." I began walking off but my uncle stopped me. "Zuko. Show Commander Zhao your respect. We would love to join you." As uncle walked of with the man with sideburns I heard him say, "Do you have any ginseng tea, it is my favourite."

Growling, I stormed off behind them with fire in my hands.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

I heard Sokka's stomach growl loudly from the saddle and the young warrior mutter, "hey, be quiet stomach. I'm trying to find us some food." After a bit more rustling in the back I heard him call, hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" I turned to see an empty bag in his hand and a frowned apologetically, "that was food? I used it to start the camp fire last night... sorry."

"You what? Awww... No wonder the flames smelt so good..." I turned back to my steering looking around. As I watched the cloud covered sky I noticed the mountains approaching. "Look, it is the Patola Mountain range! We're almost there!" I cried with joy painted on my face. The further we went the wider my grin grew as I saw the familiar peaks and summits that surround my home. However my happiness was cut short when a mournful voice said, "Aang, before we get to the air temple, I want to talk to you about the air benders." Trying to my keep optimistic attitude I played dumb, "what about them?"

"Well I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The fire nation is ruthless... they killed my mother... they could have done the same to your people."

"Just because nobody has seen an air bender doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all. They probably escaped-." I replied to convince myself more than her.

"Aang I know it is hard to accept but-"

"Katara," I said cutting her off, "you don't understand. The only way to an air bender temple is on a flying bison and I doubt the fire nation had any flying bison. Right buddy?" Appa have a grunt in agreement.

As we reached a steep cliff a called, "Yip yip," to get Appa to fly faster. I looked to my side seeing the siblings holding on for dear life as we climbed higher and higher. We rose over the ridge and right in front of us was the blue roofs of my home. "There it is... the southern air temple."

"Aang it's amazing!" Katara cried in awe.

"We're home buddy, we're home." I whispered contently to my life long friend. Smiling lightly I brought us closer and began the descent to the landing platforms.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

"And by the years end the Earth kingdom capital will be completely under our rule and the fire lord will claim victory in this war." He turned from his map on the wall to face me. "If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool."

"I see the years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So how's your search for the Avatar going?" There was a loud crashing and Zhao and I turned to see Uncle picking up some weapons. He bowed respectively, "my fault entirely."

"We haven't found him yet." I lied which he replied to with a snide comment. Well, did you really expect to? The avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the air benders... Unless you've found some evidence that the Avatars alive." He had a cocky grin on his face and the air of over confidence about him. I turned my face away slightly, "No. Nothing." Zhao stood up and leaned over me, "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the fire nation from wining this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left you will tell me what you found."

"I haven't found anything. Its like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago." I walked defiantly towards the door, "Come on Uncle. We're leaving." Although as I got to the door the spearmen crossed them, blocking our way. I stood their for a few seconds until another guard entered saying, "Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you ordered, sir, and they confirmed that Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody but let him escape.

"So Prince Zuko," he said in victory as he walked over to lean over my shoulder, "please remind me how your ship was damaged." I closed my eyes and bowed my head. His got me, I though sullenly.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

Running up the path that was blanketed in snow, I looked around anxiously. The wind howled mournfully over the rises and the sight that beheld me was saddening, Come on there has to be something, I cried desperately in my head, but there wasn't. It was empty. The siblings caught up with me so I put on a happy face to act strong. I turned to them, "So that's where my friends and I would play air ball and over there is where the bison would sleep and..." I trailed off unable to hold up my charade. "What's wrong Aang?" I concerned voice asked from behind me.

"It's just this place used to be full with nuns and lemurs and bison... and now it is just full of weeds. I can't believe how much has changed." Sighing I turned to the desolate scene in front of us. The wind ruffled my cloths lightly as if to comfort me in my loneliness. Catching on to my down mood Sokka piped up and said, "So how was this air ball game played?" Smiling, I quickly explained the game. "The idea is to hit the ball through your opponents goal while staying on the poles and protecting your own. It is a game based on balance, reflexes, quick thinking and fast movements. We used our bending to propel the ball and move while keeping our balance so it was a lesson in itself."

"That sounds like fun. Wanna have a round before we continue."

"Why not." I said I little more cheerfully, "but I'm not going easy on you. Meet you down there." I ran off to where we kept the balls and grabbed one. As I lifted it dust, long since settled, blew off in large clouds. These haven't been used in ages, I thought sadly. When I reached the field Sokka was trying to get on one of the poles in vain. With I quick air blast he flew up flailing and landed ungracefully on one pole. "Next time warn me when you are going to do that."

Laughing I jumped on to the other side with the ball floating in one hand. I spun it quickly using my air bending then I sent it to Sokka. "You can serve first." He looked at the hollow ball then back at me, "do I kick it or throw?" woops... forgot he couldn't bend, I chuckled to myself in my head. "Either is good, but we bend when playing." He held the ball out and gave it a good kick that made it fly towards me. Too easy, I thought. I was the best out of my friends. I sent it back, bouncing off of different poles then through his goal. "Score one for me!" I cheered.

After five more rounds for me and a few falls by Sokka the score reached six to zero. Holding the ball with my air bending I sent it flying upwards. Waiting patiently as it fell I jumped and made I quick air wave with my foot. The ball flew and rebounded of several poles before knocking Sokka through the goal with it. "Aang seven. Sokka zero." I laughed but I winced as he hit the ground. I was about to apologise but I noticed he was chatting to his sister. Curious I jumped down to go over but was beaten to it when Katara called, "hey aang there is something you need to see."

"Ok." I called back and I ran to her whilst spinning the ball over and around my head. As I got close she bent some of the snow down, "what is it Katara?"

"It's just a new water bending move I learnt." She must have been practising while I was playing with Sokka, I thought, she must have gotten bored watching us since it was pretty one sided. "Cool! But enough practising. We have an entire temple to see." I put the ball down and led them back up the path to the door.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Reaching the entrance I saw the statue of my mentor and smiled. Turning to the to water tribe teens I said, "Hey guys I want you to meet someone."

"Who is it Aang?"

"Sister Gyasto, the best air bender in the world. She taught me everything I know." I reminisced happily while gesturing to the statue of the sitting nun. I bowed deeply in respect and let my mind wander through my memories of my training under her.

-Aang's Flashback-

Gyasto stood in front of a large oven on the balcony and in her hand was a large paddle. She used the paddle to lift the last of four cakes out of the oven and placed it on the thick railing I was sitting on. I wasn't facing her but I could see it happening from the corners of my eyes. "But the true secret is in the gooey centre." She told me while using her air bending to make the centre spiral up and stick. "I see my ancient cake making recipe isn't the only thing on your mind... if it aang?" I turned to her sitting out over the ledge. "It's this whole avatar thing... Maybe the Nuns made a mistake."

"The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen... but we can't concern ourselves on what was, but act on what is." He made a wide gesture to the things around us. I gazed out seeing young bison feeding with their parents and nuns moving or meditating somewhere on the grounds. Plants grew lushly and rays of sunlight lit up the area and danced of the clouds. "But Gyasto how do I know that I am ready for this?"

"All your questions will be answered when you are ready to enter the air temple sanctuary. Inside you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey." My curiosity peaked, I asked, "really? Who is it?"

Unfortunately, my teacher replied cryptically, "When you are ready they will reveal themselves to you."

I groaned in annoyance while leaning back on my hands. Drawing my attention back to my mentor she asked me with a mischievous grin and hand on her hips, "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes or not?"

"Alright." I smiled happily to myself as I walked over standing in a basic air bending position. I stood on my side with my hands together. As I rotated them I pulled the air around me into a ball between them. As my ball grew I took a step back then I threw myself forward back onto my other foot. Bring my arms with me I launched the ball at the two cakes in front of my sending them flying. Gyasto and I watched as each cake hit one of the meditating nuns below causing lemurs to jump on them to eats.

Gyasto turned to me as we laughed and we bowed deeply. I stayed lowered as she rose and put I hand on my shoulder, "your aim has improved greatly my young pupil."

-End Flashback-

Katara approached me and put her hand on my shoulder just where Gyasto did. "You must miss her."

"Yeah. I answered slowly before walking off. "Where are you going?" I turned briefly to say, "The air temple sanctuary. There is someone I am ready to meet." I continued off not bothering to see if they were following.

After walking for a while in silence we reached the large door to the sanctuary. Finally Katara broke the silence, stating everyone's doubts, "But aang there is no way anyone could have survived in there for one hundred years." Positive attitude Aang, I reminded myself in my head. "It's not impossible. I mean I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"Good point."

"Maybe this person will be able to help me out with this Avatar thing."

"Or maybe they will have a melody of delicious cured meats." He drooled while running into the door trying to open it. I shook my head as he continued to try pushing it open. I shook my head as he asked, "I don't suppose you happen to have a key?"

"The key, Sokka, is air bending." I put my arms out, feeling the air currents around me, and took in a deep breath. I stepped forward willing the air to follow my hands and into a channelled gust. I kept feeding the air into the two openings on either side of the door until I heard the first two locks flip. The air blew past and through them making an eerie droning. The air continued on its course flipping the last lock adding another, higher note to the noise and then opening the door. The doors swung open to a dark room, "Hello? Anyone home?" I hollered into the blackness while walking in.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

Zhao paced in front of me. "So a twelve year old boy bested you and your fire benders. You're more pathetic than I thought." Anger boiled inside me and a rose defiantly from my chair. "I under estimated him once. That won't happen again."

"No it will not..." Was Zhao agreeing with me, I thought confused, there had to be a catch. "Because you won't have a second chance." _And there it is,_ I thought angrily. I jumped up, "but I've been hunting the Avatar for two years now-"he wiped around sending a wave of fire to cut me off. "And failed. Capturing the avatar is a too important a job to leave in a teenager's hands... his mine now."

I lunged forward only to be restrained by the soldier behind me. "Keep him here." He ordered as he walked away. In my rage a shattered the table beside me, causing all the food and tea to spill. "More tea please." My uncle called.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

We walked in and looked around. Hundreds upon hundreds of statues were arranged in a spiral. "Statues...? That's it? Where is the meat?" Really Sokka, is food all you can think about? I thought amused to myself. Katara stood beside me and asked, "Aang, who are all these people?"

"I'm not sure... but it is like I know them some how. Look that ones an air bender."

"And that ones a water bender. They are all lined up in a pattern air, water, earth and fire."

"That's the avatar cycle."

"Of course, Aang, their Avatars. All these people are your past lives."

"Wow, there are some many." I walked around the room peering at all the stone people in wonder. As I walked I felt the urge to stop and look up. My eyes were drawn to a statue of an elderly man who appeared to be from the fire nation. The stone eyes seemed to shimmer lightly and the name Roku drifted into my mind. I felt someone shaking my shoulder, "Aang, Aang. Snap out of it."

"Huh?"

"Who is that?"

"That's Avatar Roku, the Avatar before me." I continued to look at the statues face and I smiled lightly at the reminder of a long forgotten memory. Sokka walked up behind me and said, "You were a fire bender? No wonder I didn't trust you when we first meet." "There isn't any writing. How do you know his name?"

"I don't know. I just know it some how."

"You couldn't get any weirder." Sokka commented. Suddenly a noise vibrated through the halls. We turned and I managed to make out the sound of approaching foot steps. We jumped behind two different statues, Katara and I behind one and Sokka on his own behind another. I snuck a glance at the door only to see a shadow of what appeared to be a fire benders helmet.

"Fire bender. Nobody make a sound." Sokka whispered. "You're making a sound-"Katara began but was cut of by Sokka and I shushing her. Raising his club, Sokka said, "That fire bender won't know what hit him." He stood up and leaned out but I looked at him in confusion as he relaxed so I took a look.

"Lemur!" I shouted happily but I frowned when I heard Sokka drool, "dinner..." I looked back at the white and black lemur and said, "don't listen to him you're going to be my new pet."

"Not if I get him first." He leapt towards the lemur so I began after him. The lemur startled and ran down the hall. Sokka fell down and I just ran over him giving me a head start. "Come back." I called.

"I want to eat you." Sokka shouted while pushing in front after using his longer strides to catch up. Laughing I used my bending to make myself run faster and I took the lead. To stop me Sokka took a swing at my legs but I easily and nimbly jumped over it and just proceeded to run along the wall. I could almost fell his shock radiating off of him. After securing a good few meters on him I turned and fired a ball of air at him that knocked him over and sent me backwards.

Continuing my run I reached the balcony that the lemur was sitting on. As it took to the air and flew downwards, I jumped of the edge. I used my bending to make my landings soft as I hoped down the rocks and I vaguely heard Sokka cry in dismay, "No fair." I'm going to catch you now Mr Lemur.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

Zhao pushed open the flaps of the tent and stood at the door facing me. "My search party is ready. Once I have left the docks and out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you will be free to go."

"Why? Are you afraid a will try and stop you?" As I finished he laughed and replied, "You? Stop me? Impossible." I leapt up in anger and yelled at him, "Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko, that's enough." My uncle warned. "You can't compete with me." Zhao taunted, "I have hundreds of warships under my command. You, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you." Blinded by rage a retaliated, "you're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honour and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home he would have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the fire nation." He started trying to force a reaction from me. "That's not true-"

"You have the scar to prove it," he continued while cutting me off. "Maybe you would like one to match," I threatened. "Is that a challenge?" he asked me cockily. "An Agni Kai at sunset." I replied confirming him. "Very well. It's a shame your father wont be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do."

He turned and walked away leaving me to stare furiously after him. "Prince Zuko have you forgotten what happened the last time you duelled a master." Uncle asked with concern lacing his voice. "I will never forget."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

"Hey, come back!" I called as the lemur ran into a ruined building covered with cloth. I calmed myself and followed, "its ok little guy. That hungry guy won't bother you any more." I pushed past the last ragged cloth and I saw dozens of fire nation helmets and other bit of armour spewed around. "Fire benders, they were here...?" my eyes danced quickly around scanning the area until they came to rest on a body sitting up right at the back. As I focused of the skeleton I recognised the robes and necklace of my guardian. "Gyasto..." I whispered in anguish as I fell to the ground. Sobs began to rack my body as my grief flowed from me.

"Aang you found my dinner yet?" I heard Sokka ask as he approached. Seeing me upset and thinking it was his fault he tried to cheer me up, "Aang I wasn't really going to eat the lemur." Although when he got close enough he saw the devastation in front of me. "Oh man... Aang it's going to be alright. Come on lets get out of here." He put his hand on my shoulder but I barely felt it. In my head I was screaming and it was like thousands of people shared in my sadness and rage.

Light began to encroach on my vision and I felt that enormous power flow. Lost in my grief my body seemed to move on its own. I wanted revenge and something to vent my fury on, and the other voices in my mind seem to agree. I felt myself stand and surround myself in a ball of air while creating a large vortex outside of my bubble. As it grew I heard a muted scream and a loud bang marking the destruction of the ruined building.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Around the world the Avatar temples began to light up and glow. The eyes on all the statues in the sanctuary began to shine in the unearthly light, climbing all the way to the top. Katara gasped and cried, "Aang!" in fear and she ran out the door to find her and Sokka. In the Northern Water Tribe the crystal atop of their temple glowed with power and the Water Sages looked on in awe. In the Earth Kingdom the eyes of the Avatars on the murals began to shine and the meditating Earth Sage stared on with wide eyes in shock. In the Fire Nation the statue of Roku's eye shone brilliantly lighting the entire top of the temple. The Fire Sage in the room ran out to one of his comrades and said, "Send word to the Fire Lord immediately. The Avatar has returned."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

I heard people talking outside of my wind storm but they weren't important now. The people crowding my mind demanded vengeance and I wonted it. They controlled my body letting my pain and agony energize my power. The voices in my head were coursing so loudly that I couldn't think any more. I heard someone trying to scream to me but they now had full control and I could think of whom they were and what they were saying. My body rose into the air, still surrounded by my ball and vortex. The approaching person was forced back but they just yelled louder.

I tried to calm the screaming voices in my head but it wasn't enough. I finally restrained the furious people within me enough to hear Katara yelling, "Sister Gyasto and the other air benders may be gone but you still have a family. Sokka and I we're your family now." I pulled myself away from the raging spirits and I felt control return to me. I began to descend and I soon felt my feet on solid ground again. The power in me began to wain but the light around my vision remained as a warning that it may flare up again.

"Katara and I aren't going to let anything happen to you, I promise." The voice was Sokka's and they were closer. I felt someone grip my hand and the power in my veins and the light disappeared. I collapsed on my side to be caught by Katara. "I'm sorry." I said weakly as I was still drained from the usage of all that energy. "It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Katara replied reassuringly. "But you were right, and if fire benders found this temple that means they found the other ones too. I really am the last air bender." I closed my eyes fighting off more tears as I chocked the last part out. I felt Katara's arms tighten around me and Sokka put his hand on my shoulder.

After staying like that for a while I got up and returned to the Sanctuary to think. The two water tribe siblings went to pack so I was left alone. I walked up to Roku's statue and I stood in front of it. After a few minutes Katara approached me, "We're all packed," she informed me, "Are you ready to go?" "How is Roku meant to help me when I can't even talk to him?"

"Maybe you'll find away." We turned to find the lemur from before holding a pile of fruit which he then proceeded to drop by Sokka. Sokka then quickly sat and began to devour the food ravenously.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sokka."

"Can't talk. Must eat." The lemur then ran up my cloths and curled around my neck and head. "Hey there little guy."

As we reached Appa I turned to face my old home. "You, I and Appa are all that is left of this place. So we got to stick together. Katara, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family."

"What are you going to name him?" Katara asked. I thought deeply until I saw him take a peach from Sokka's hands and eat it. "I think I will call him Momo." I declared while chuckling that Katara joined in on, where as Sokka just stared at Momo in disbelief.

As we flew away I gazed back at what used to be my home. The clouds began to thicken and eventually hide the temple from view. I sighed as it completely disappeared and I tried to focus on my memories of what it was and not of what it became.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

I stood crouched in front of my uncle. The sun had just started setting and that marked the beginning of my duel. "Remember your fire bending basics, Prince Zuko; they will be your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win." I declared while standing up. My ceremonial drape fell from my shoulders to the ground. Facing Zhao I watched him turn and say, "This will be over quickly." The gong sounded and I quickly sent forth blasts of fire in rapid succession that he either dodged or blocked. Breathing heavily I sent a waves from my feet which he knock away or deflected with ease.

"Basics Zuko," my uncle encouragingly reminded me from the sidelines, "break his route." He started to attack and I was forced onto the defensive. I blocked his rapid attacks but one hit me straight on. I was knocked onto my back and Zhao leapt to me. He brought his arm back to strike and I saw flames start to dance along his skin. I pulled myself up and swept his legs from under him with my own.

Jumping to my feet I attack when he had barely enough time to regain his footing. Sending streams from my feet I kept him going backwards and unable to gain a strong stance. Seeing his off balance I shot a flame at his unprotected centre knocking him down. I hurried to his side and aim directly at his face. "Do it," he yelled at me. I fired at the ground next to him, _I'm weak_, I thought,_ I couldn't do it._ "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way I won't hold back." I promised him and myself and I turned to walk away. I heard a grunt so I spun around to see my uncle dispel Zhao's flames and throw him away. I rushed forward but uncle stopped me. "Don't taint your victory Prince Zuko." I told me and as I stood down he faced Zhao and said in a shaming tone, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honourable than you. Thanks for the tea it was delicious." He walked away beckoning me to follow.

As we exited the arena I heard myself asked, "Did you really mean that uncle?"

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea was my favourite." I smiled at his friendly jest and followed him to our ship.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Hahahaha Zhao got PWNED hard by Zuko! XD Zhao is such a spaz!**

**Zhao: I'm still here. *Crosses arms***

**Me: What? I thought you went to find the scroll so you could kill the magic fishies.**

**Zhao: I did but then I forgot that it was in the desert and so I needed to bring sunscreen so I came back.**

**Me: Oh... hehehehehe... Anyway R & R and I'll see you next time! :D Love you all! Oh and since it is the 4th of May AKA International Star Wars Day I would just like to say May the Fourth be with you always! XD**


	4. Warriors of Kyoshi

**Me: So changes in this one would have to be the fan-girling. It doesn't exist in this chapter because, tell me if I'm wrong, but I don't think boys fan like little girls... Also I figured that since Aang somehow knew how to use fans for air bending he must have learnt so I put that in. I also put other stuff in because without the fanning a lot of stuff doesn't make sense so I added things. :D Anyway here is Avatar Kyoshi herself with the disclaimer.**

**Kyoshi: How did I get here?**

**Me: I brought you here by breaking the fourth wall with the magic of irrational fan fiction! *strikes pose* Now do the disclaimers.**

**Kyoshi: Ok... *Is confused* but what am I meant to disclaim and who are you to order me around?**

**Me: I'm a fan fic writer and all you have to say is that I don't own you, any Avatar or anyone who was created by Mike and Bryan.**

**Kyoshi: *Still confused* This person doesn't own me, any other Avatar or anyone who was created by Mike and Bryan. Wait what do you mean by created and owning people? O.o**

**Me: *sighs* Have fun reading while I explain everything to Kyoshi. **

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 4: The Warriors of Kyoshi

Zuko PoV

I sat, meditating, with candles in front of me. Their flames grew and shrank with my every breath but never going out of control. The fire and I were calm, content to breathe the air around us and lighting the darkness around us. I heard my metal door creak open loudly. Keeping my composure, I opened my eyes and said, "The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar."

"There is news Prince Zuko. But I'm not sure if you will like it. Don't get too upset." My uncle said cautiously.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a good leader. I'm sure, whatever you have to say, I can take it." Staying calm the flames flicker lightly but did not waver or grew. "Ok. We have no idea where he is."

"What!" The flames lurched with my rage and went wild before dying down. I rose from my seat and faced my uncle who was fanning himself while mumbling something about windows. I snatched the map from his hands and opened it. My eyes scanned over the map that was covered with crosses showing sightings of my quarry.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar. But his is impossible to track."

"How am I going to find him Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive manoeuvring."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV (meanwhile)

Sokka stared at the map and then looked up at me. "You have no idea where you are going, do you?" I blushed in embarrassment, "I know it's near water."

"Oh, I guess we must be getting close then." Sokka replied sarcastically as he looked out over the ocean with no land insight. After a while of flying in quite I grew bored, "Momo, marbles please." Momo perked up and jumped into my shirt. He rummaged around until he found my marbles and handed them to me. I started to rotate them around with air bending while I hummed to myself.

Suddenly an irritated and pant less Sokka leaned over the front of the saddle and glared at me. "If you are so bored, Airhead, why don't you help Katara sew. You are a girl after all." I pursed my lips together about to fire back an insult but Katara beat me to it, "what does us being girls have to be with sewing?"

"It's simple. You girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at fighting and hunting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things." I stayed calm but watched as Katara raised her eyebrow. "I'm done with your pants and look at what a great job I did." She forced a smile while showing the large hole she didn't sew up before throwing them it her brother.

I snickered as Sokka's pants hit him in the head. "Wait I was just kidding. Really, Katara, I can't wear these. Please!" he begged her in vein. I spotted the island I had been searching for so I called back to them. "Relax Sokka. Where we're going you won't need any pants." The water tribe siblings looked at me in confusion as I steered Appa to land on the crescent moon shaped island.

I hopped down and stood on the sand. I stretched out my muscles out while my companions got off. "We just made a pit stop yesterday. Don't you think we should get a bit more flying before we camp out again?"

"Aang, Sokka's right. By this rate we won't make it to the North Pole by spring."

"But Appa's tired already. Aren't you boy?" he gave a soft growl in responds so I repeated while nudging him, "I said, aren't you boy?" This time it was a little bit more convincing but not by much.

"Yeah, that was real convincing. But still it's hard to argue against the ten tonne magical monster."

Ignoring them I studied the bay, carefully watching the water for movement. "Look!" I cried as a giant koi fish breached the surface. "That why we're here," I told them while struggling to undress quickly. "Elephant koi and I'm going to ride it. You guys have to watch it will be so cool." Once I was down to my under clothes I sprinted towards the water.

I dived in forgetting I was using my bending to make the air around me warmer. I hit the water and the freezing temperature was like a slap in the face. "COLD!" I screamed jumping out of the water before I continued to paddle out. I ducked under the surface and grabbed onto one of the dorsal fins.

I held tightly as the large fish jumped and speed along through the bay. I waved to my friends and I saw Katara wave back excitedly. The fish went under then leaped into the air again, landing with a splash. I saw Katara run off but it didn't matter because it was her lose, not mine.

Laughing like a maniac, I continued to ride the koi until I heard yelling from the shore. I turned my head to see Katara back, and wave wildly with Sokka. I tried to focus on what they were saying until the koi lurched. I flew from its back and crashed into the water. Winded, I gasped for air while struggling to stay a float.

Suddenly a large shadow was cast over me and the water. I spun only to see a large fin arching out of the water. Terror gripping me, I ran along the surface of the water as fast as I could using my bending to stop me from sinking. As I reached the sand I was unable to stop myself and I slammed into Sokka. We flew into a nearby tree my thankful were not hurt. I quickly slipped on my pants and shirt as Katara went to help her brother.

"What was that?" the water bender questioned, her terror making her voice shake. "I don't know, but it was huge." I replied earnestly. Getting up and dusting himself off, Sokka turned to us and said determinedly, "And lets not stick around to find out. Let's hit the road."

Unfortunately for us, people clad in green descended from the trees and surrounded us. Before we had time to defend ourselves, we were tied up on the ground and blindfolded. "Or we could stay awhile..." Sokka mumbled into the dirt and frost.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We were dragged up a long path. The warriors marched efficiently and quickly along what felt like icy slops. Abruptly we were unceremoniously thrown to the ground before tied to a large tree or wooden pole. After a couple of minutes slow foot steps could be heard crunching up the track. They stopped in front of us and someone began to speak.

"You three have some explaining to do." An elderly mans voice ordered, breaking the silence. Another voice chimed in after he had finished. "And if you don't answer all of our questions we're throwing you back into the water with the Unagi." _So that is what it is called_, I thought while pulling at my restraints. "Show yourselves cowards!" I heard Sokka yell.

I felt my blind fold yanked off and I quickly examined the scene before me. I saw an older man, probably the one talking before, and a group of girls dressed in green and black armor. Their faces were painted in white, red and black. _They look familiar_, I thought while a searched for the memory that eluded me. Unfortunately my concentration was disrupted by Sokka's query. "Who are you and where are the men that ambushed us?"

One of the girls stepped forward and I could tell she was obviously the leader. "There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us who are you and what are you doing here?" I recognised her voice as the other who had spoken earlier. I could also tell by the commanding tone to her voice she was the leader to their group.

"Wait a second. There is no way a bunch of girls took us down." Sokka retorted obnoxiously. I watched the lead warrior grab his collar, "I bunch of girls, huh? The Unagi is going to eat well to night."_ Really Sokka? You had to say something stupid like that and get us into even more trouble_, I thought in annoyance. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes."

"Kyoshi has stayed out of the war so far and we intend to keep it that way." _That's what it was. Avatar Kyoshi!_

"Wait, this island is named for Kyoshi? I know Kyoshi!"

"How could you know her? Avatar Kyoshi died over four hundred years ago."

"I know her because I'm the Avatar."

"Impossible! The last Avatar was an air bender that disappeared over a hundred years ago."

"Yep that's me."

"Throw the imposter to the Unagi." The warriors unfurled metal fans and began to advance on us. I fought with the rope on my wrist trying to brake free until I heard Katara whisper for me to do some bending. I felt the rope give so I used my air bending to jump high into the air while snapping the weakened bindings.

I flipped in midair and I floated slowly down to the ground. People stared at me and as I touched the ground again I had a small crowd. "It's true, you are the Avatar..." the elder whispered in awe. Caught up in the attention I pulled out my marbles. "Now check this out." I spun them around and moved them in rapid and intricate patterns.

The people cheered for me and I drank in the praise greedily. I looked around to see a man started to foam from the mouth and collapse before getting up and walking away with his face covered. Well that was weird, I thought in amusement. I stopped my trick and watched the warriors walk to their dojo and I decided to go their later.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

I sat down at the table with my uncle. The smell of food wafted up my nose making my mouth water. The heavy metal door opened to show the cook carrying the last part of our meal; some grilled fish. He approached and told me what he had heard from the merchant, "Sir, I heard that the Avatar is currently on Kyoshi Island while I was at the port shops this afternoon."

"What? The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?" I leapt from my seat, "Uncle, ready the rhinos, he is not getting away from me this time." I began to walk to my quarters, dinner pushed to the back of my mind. "Are you going to finish that?" My uncle asked staring at the fish on the table. I whipped around and grabbed it. "I was going to save it for later." I then strode of to my room to prepare for tomorrow's confrontation.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

I shuffled wearily out of the room I had stayed in the previous night. A sweet scent waffled into my nose and my mind shot awake. I hurried to the table to see it cover from end to end with food. I sat down and waited for the siblings who were still rubbing sleeping dust out of their eyes. Katara sat down next to me and Sokka just dropped on the floor away from the table.

They both looked a bit down so I cried happily in an attempt to cheer them to, "Alright! Desert for breakfast! These people really know how to treat an Avatar." I grabbed a bun and bit straight into in.

"Mmm... Katara you've got to try this."

"Ok, maybe one bite." I handed her the sweet bun and she bit into it hungrily. I turned to see the Water Tribe warrior sulking in the corner. "Sokka eat." I called enthusiastically to him. "I'm not hungry." He replied in a down tone. I looked at him in disbelief, "But you're always hungry."

"He's just upset because I bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday."

"They snuck up on me." He said in an attempt to retain his dignity. "Right... and then they kicked your butt." Katara teased back.

"Sneak attacks don't count!" he jumped up and strode off. I vaguely heard him mutter something about ropes before he came back to gather food off of the table. "I'm not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are anyway?" I watched him walk away again, mumbling this time about food. "What is he so angry about? It is great here; they're giving us the royal treatment."

"Hey don't get to comfortable. It is risky to stay in one place for very long."

"I'm sure we will be fine." I reassured my water bending friend while giving Momo a sweet. I leaned in and smiled, "Besides did you see how happy I am making this town. They're even cleaning up that old statue in my honour."

"Well it is nice to see you happy about being the Avatar. I just hope it doesn't all go to your head."

"Come on. You know me better than that. I'm just a simple nun." I rose to gaze out the window. I scanned the village till my sight rested on a small dojo. Maybe a bit of fan work will be fun, I thought happily. Sitting back down I continued to stuff my face. After finishing I ran out the door, "Bye Katara. I'm going to see the Kyoshi Warriors if you need me."

I walked down the street towards the Kyoshi Dojo. I looked up to see my last earth bender reincarnation's statue perfectly repainted and restored. "Wow... I was tall and beautiful in a scary way," I chuckled softly to myself as I continued along the path. As I peered through the door I saw Sokka tied up on the ground with his own belt. I had to suppress my own laughter as I saw he was already embarrassed enough. _Oh what did you do this time Sokka?_

I watched him struggle his leag and arm out then slink past me like a stray polar bear-dog. I turned back to face Suki, I smiled brightly and entered, "Mind if I train with you?"

"Well, we normally don't teach outsiders but we would be honoured to train with you. Do you know how to fight with fans?"

My grin widened and nodded an affirmative, "We learnt to use different weapons in our bending like staffs and fans. Although I don't know how to fight with them like you."

"Alright, grab a set of fans and we can see what you're made of as well as teach you some non-bending moves."

"Yeah!" I jumped in glee while pumping my arm before sprinting to the back of the room. I grabbed two of the metal fans and ran back. Suki stared at me in amusement as it only took less than two seconds for me to get ready. I playfully jumped into the position I saw them in before and got ready to spar. Seeing my excitement, Suki copied me and we began to circle each other.

After a while Suki and I had drawn a fairly large crowd. I ran my eyes over it quickly seeing some guys watching us intently. As I continued to scan the group I spotted Sokka hanging near the back with a solemn expression painting his features. I gestured to stop and I bowed deeply to my new friend, "Thanks for sparring with me."

As I left I saw the mass of observers disperse and Sokka approach Suki. _Hopefully he will apologise for whatever he did_, I thought.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I wandered around for a while kicking snow and stones alike along the paths. After I few more minutes of boredom I passed by the dojo again only to spot Sokka in a dress and wearing make-up which was pretty funny but now there is nothing to do. Suddenly an idea popped into my head I must have looked mad because some people were staring at me strangely.

Seeing Katara in the market place I ran to her and started rambling on about my idea. "I'm really, really bored. So I'm going to ride the elephant koi again and maybe the Unagi cause it will be fun and dangerous and fun and not boring and fun. Wanna come and watch? Please?" I bounced up and down in front of her and she raised an eyebrow at me and said, "No we can't stay here. It is a waste of time and we have to keep moving. Plus I saw you showing off to those people before in the dojo. I thought you said all of this Avatar stuff wouldn't go to your head."

"You know what? I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"That I'm enjoying it and Sokka is kinda enjoying it but you're not."

"That is just ridiculous."

"It is a little bit ridiculous, but I forgive you. So if you want me I'll be having fun in the bay." I walked off but the small fight left me feeling guilty and down. I strode happily along the snow laden track and through the trees until I reached the cove. I stripped off my cloths and jumped into the water to wait for the koi or Unagi.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The tattooed youth swam lazily around in the water as she waited for one of the large sea creatures to show up. Eventually she became bored and took to just floating in the water and taking in the warmth of the sun. After a few minutes the Water Tribe girl came running along the sand to the water's edge. "Hey Aang?" she yelled.

"Yes Katara? Did you came to watch me?" I called back.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok."

"But back there you acted like you didn't care."

"I do. I'm sorry."

"Me too. I did let all that attention go to my head and I acted like a jerk."

"Well then get out of the water you big jerk before you catch a cold." She had a cheerful gleam to her eyes which reassured the young air bender that she was not angry. "Ok on my way!" The Air Nomad called back to her friend. She began to swim paddle back towards the shore, glad that there was no more harsh feelings between them.

Suddenly a large, serrated fin broke the surface behind the Avatar and she was lifted out of the water. The air bender cried out in terror as the great serpents head rose above him. The Unagi opened its maw and a jet of water erupted out of them. The young nun flung herself being one of the grey ridges on its back.

The creature lunged towards her, trying to grasp her in its jaws. Aang dodged and grabbed onto on of the beast's barbell. The giant eel's green eyes focused on its prey and swung its head in an attempt to catch the tattooed youth. The would-be dinner screamed for her life as her grip loosed and she crashed into the water.

The Water tribe girl, upon seeing her friend floating unconscious in the water, began to quickly wad towards her. Her panic grew as the shadow on the water closed in on the Avatar. As she reached her friend the water monster's head reared from the deeps and dived at them. Katara quickly pushed out with her arm causing them to be propelled out of the mouth's path. The force the creature crashing back into the water sent them flying into a rock pool.

The water bender watched as the Unagi raged over its lost meal before retreating back into the ocean. As she made sure everything was safe she spotted a Fire Nation ship sail into the cove, "Zuko..."

The front of the boat fell away and the Prince with his men rode out on their komodo-rhinos. "I want the Avatar alive." He commanded his crew before taking his place at the front and leading them, past the rock pool where the girls were hidden, to the village. Katara made certain that they were gone before she lay Aang down fully to coax her awake, "Come on Aang. Wake up."

She thought quickly before using her bending to feel around in the other's chest. After finding the water she manipulated it out of his lungs and mouth. She sighed in relief as spluttering coughs came from the air bender, "Katara... Don't ride the Unagi. Not fun."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko PoV

We arrived at the village only to find the streets deserted. _They must have had some warning of our arrival_, I thought. Something didn't seem right so I shifted my gaze uneasily to try and spot a form of resistance of ambush. I halted my mount and yelled, "Come out Avatar! You can't hide from me forever." I waited for a few moments but nothing happened so I sent my men out, "Find him."

As my men pulled out in front I heard movement. It sounded like metal sliding over metal and the scuffling of boots over wood and earth. I urged my beast forward at a snail-sloth's pace while keeping my ears strained for more noise. After a few more slight sounds I watched as my men were thrown from their saddles my green and gold blurs. As my men were demounted I noticed that they were all girls as well as that one was beginning to rapidly advance on me.

I shot fire at her but she skilfully dodged them. She jumped, aiming to knock me from my seat, but I swung my komodo-rhino around causing it to hit her with its tail. I sent a wave of flames at her to make her pay of her insolence but it was dispersed by another warrior. I glared at the new fighter that had come to the aid of my opponent. _Wait is that a boy dressed like one of these girls_... A looked at the cross dressed boy in amusement but in my distraction I was taken from my seat and surrounded by the two girls and the cross-dresser.

I pushed myself up; I spun around on the ground, sending jets of fire out in rings. The fighters were thrown back so I walked into the middle of the road. "Nice try Avatar but these little girls can't save you."

Finally my target's voice rang out from behind me, "Hey! Over here."

"Finally."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I heard my hunter's voice yell, "Nice try Avatar but these little girls can't save you."

"What's wrong with girls?" I mumble as I run in the direction of his voice. "Hey! Over here." The scarred prince turned to me and threw two fireballs. I ducked under the first and blocked the second with my staff. I jumped up with air bending and spun my staff around like a propeller causing me to land closer to him. I dodged a kick from the fire bender but he caught me staff and disarmed me.

I spotted a pair of fans and bent them into my hands. Zuko ran towards me but I spun around and released a wave of air at him from the fans. I watch as he flew back and crashed into the building behind him before dropping the fans. I walked to where my staff lay and picked it up. I began to run before throwing it into the air. I bent it open with a flick of my wrist and jumped up onto it.

I peered down as I soared above the town. Smoke bellowed up from burning houses and soldiers marched through the streets. I looked back at the statue of Kyoshi only to see that it too was ablaze. I landed where Katara was getting children to safety and I hung my head in shame. "Look what a brought to this place."

"It's not your fault-"

"Yes it is. These people got their town destroyed trying to protect me."

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run but I think it is the only way."

"I'll call Appa."

I quickly let out I high pitched whistle, aided by my bending, while Katara went to find her brother. After a few moments I could see Appa fly towards me and then land. I grabbed our stuff and loaded it onto Appa as the siblings and Suki arrived. Katara jumped on Appa and I was about to call Sokka to get on when I heard him apologise before getting a little kiss on the cheek from Suki. "Nawwww..." I said softly as he put his hand to his cheek.

The Kyoshi warrior jumped up and shouted to all of us, "Now get out of here. We'll hold them off." Sokka ran up Appa's tail and I pulled on the reins. "Appa, yip yip!" As we rose above the village I saw Zuko commanding his crew to return to their ship. Phew. It worked, I thought in relief. As we flew over the bay Katara lent over the saddle and tried to comfort me, "I know it's hard, but you did the right thing. Zuko would have destroyed the whole place if we stayed. They're going to be ok Aang."

I heard her words but the only thing I was really focusing on the fires and how they were going to be stopped. Then realisation struck me, _The Unagi can spit water._ I leapt from the saddle and I through the wind I heard Katara cry in terror, "What are you doing." I hit the water hard but I ignored the discomfort and swam deeper. I was my goal but unfortunately it saw me. It lunged at me but as it closed in on me I grabbed on of its barbells.

Its momentum kept it moving forward and I was able to grab its other one too. I pulled up and we rose to the surface. The serpent swung its head to thrown me but I held firm. After getting a footing on its head I yanked on its barbells causing it to open its mouth and shoot a jet of water towards the town. I smiled as the fire lowered and the smoke became less thick. I slackened on the creature and it jerked its head throwing me up only to be caught by my friend. I climbed up his leg into the saddle and looked at my friends expecting them to be angry for scaring them. "I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous."

"Yes it was..." Although Katara pulled me into a hug and I could tell that she wasn't and Sokka didn't seem to care in the least. I pulled away from the hug and sat on Appa's head to steer. _Maybe we could go to Omashu next? _

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: *finishes explaining* There do you understand now?**

**Kyoshi: I'm not real...**

**Me: Pretty much...**

**Kyoshi: Do you have a therapist I could borrow for a bit?**

**Me: Actully, I got my old one back from my last one shot. Hold on I'll get him. *Gets the guy tied up in cupboard* Here you go! :D**

**Kyoshi: *Looks at the bound man* Actually can you just send me back...**

**Me: OK :D BYE! *Waves madly at Kyoshi before she disappears* R & R! Thanks for reading! RandomPow3r out!**


	5. The King Of Omashu

**Me: Today we have King Bumi cause this one is all about him.**

**Bumi: Hey! It is good to be here in Cid's Knee! Although I think it needs reconstruction. *Chuckles and snorts***

**Me: It's Sydney and it wouldn't have needed to be rebuilt if you didn't earth bend half of it to rubble... **

**Bumi: Now what fun would there be if I had done that?**

**Me: *Pinches bridge of nose and sighs* Please just do the disclaimers while I go help my neighbours.**

**Bumi: Miss Randomness here doesn't own me or my world, just this idea.**

**Me: Now on with the chapter. It is RandomPow3r by the way, not Miss Randomness, but even though I still wouldn't own it if it was. Oh and I have got over ten reviews so thanks for the support. Special mentions to Lynndreamcatcher and Mirajane Ryuu-Hitsugaya for being awesome. :D **

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 5: The king of Omashu

Aang PoV

"The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!" I threw my arms open wide as presented the city behind me. "I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi." The siblings stared at the city standing proud in the middle of the ravine. Its stone buildings were built from the very stone of the mountains that surrounded the city making it look as if it were carved out of the face itself.

"Wow... we don't have cities like this in the South Pole." Katara's voice was full of awe.

"They have buildings here that don't melt." Sokka's mouth was lack and his eyes wide. As they took in the view I started to head down the slope. I leapt down and started to slide on the snow. "Well let's go slowpokes. The real fun is inside the city."

"Wait Aang. It might be dangerous if people found out that you are the Avatar." I stopped sliding and looked up at the water bender. "You need a disguise." I turned to face the warrior and then shrugged. "So what am I going to do? Wear a wig?" Both brother and sister shared a glance then walked back to Appa. I watched as they started to remove some of his loose hairs and bundle them up.

"I'm not going to wear Appa's fur." I crossed my arms and raised one of my brows. Sokka got some rope and said, "Yes you are."

"But-"

"No buts about it. We need to keep a low profile." Katara looked at me stubbornly and I relented.

"Fine..."

"Good now come here so I can tie this on you." The water tribe boy tied the bundle of fur over my own hair with the rope then showed me my reflection on his machete.

"Great I look like a man now. Yeah I'm boyish but this is just excessive."

"Stop complaining!" He scolded me. "Now just one more thing... Perfect."

I wiggled my nose and grabbed his machete. Sokka had put a bunch of hair above my lip like a moustache. Resisting the urge to rip it off or sneeze I turned back to the siblings.

"Great now you look just like my grand father."

"Well technically Aang is one hundred and twelve years old." Katara reasoned with her brother.

"Yeah problem is I'm a girl so I don't know if I should be insulted or flattered."

"Does it really matter?"

"I guess not..." I slumped my shoulders in defeat.

"Good now just act old manish and lets get moving." A devious smirk played on my face._ Old manish ay?_ I spun my staff around and held it like a walking stick. I gave myself a fake hunch and accent before calling to them.

"Now let's get a skipping, you young whipper-snappers. The big city a waits." I began to hobble off in the direction of the city. _This is going to be fun._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We walked across the bridge towards the gate. I dropped my guise for a bit, "You guys are going to love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world." We walked closer and saw a merchant talking to the guards, and they didn't look happy.

"Rotten cabbages. What kind of slum do you think this is?" The earth bender punted the cabbage cart off the bridge into the canyon below.

"My cabbages!" the man cried in anguish as he peered franticly over the edge. _Gotta keep positive_, I though to myself as I heard nervous chuckles come from my friends.

"Just keep smiling."

"State your business." The guard said while bending a large rock above my head. _Old man time,_ I thought with an evil grin threatening to claim my lips. I used my air bending to speed right up to him and point in his face. I watched as his eyes went inwards to look at my finger and he dropped the rock.

"My business is my business young man and none of yours. I gotta have the mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside-"

The man pushed my hand down. "Calm down old timer." I quickly thought up a lie and fake name before telling the man.

"Names Bonzu. Bonzu Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis the Third and these are my grandkids."

Katara caught on quickly and approached with a smile. She gave a small wave and introdced 'herself.'

"Hi, June Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis. Nice to meet you." The guard watched her closely before replying.

"You look like a responsible young lady. Make sure your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu." The Earth bender stepped out of the way and waved us forward. The stone walls began to part revealing the green and yellow roofs of the city. I started to hobble forward but stopped as I heard the man call out.

"Wait a minute. You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag."

_Hehehehe. Pay back time. This will teach you for dressing me up like a man._

"Good idea." I lugged my satchel to him and walked happily inside. I turned back to my water tribe companions as the walls closed again and gestured widely. _Those men aren't very observant or I'm just I great actor._

"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and shoots. Earth bending brings the package up and gravity brings them down."

"Great. So they get their mail on time." Sokka replied, obviously not impressed.

"They do get their mail on time but my friend Bumi found a better use for these shoots." The wicked grin threatening my face before broke free and covered my features.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

-Flash Back-

As I approached Bumi he didn't turn around to face me. He just put his hands on his hips and asked me, "Look around you. What do you see?"

"The mail system?" I replied unsure of what I was meant to be seeing.

"Instead seeing what they want you to see. You have to open your eyes to the possibilities."

"A package sending system?" I shrugged at my half hearted guess.

"The world's greatest super slide!" He threw his arms up and spun around.

"Bumi you're a mad genius." We ran off and got one of the stone carts and Bumi brought it to the top with his bending. I hopped in the front and Bumi pushed us off before leaping in after it. The wind whipped past our faces and we laughed like crazy people, which we were.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"One ride and then we are off to the north pole. Air benders honour." We sat tittering on the edge of the shoot just waiting to go flying.

"This sounded fun at first but now I'm having second thoughts- AHHHHHH!"

I pushed off before she could chicken out on us. We plumeted down the tube and I laughed in memory of the days before I was told I was the Avatar. As our shoot began to merge with the one next to us another cart appeared but this one was full of spears. It was just behind us and the siblings scream and leaned as far forward as they could go. The ends were starting to get very close and my friends were throwing terrified glances at me.

"I'm on it." I began to rock the cart until we fell off that line. We fell of the track and started skidding across roofs and balconies. A sergeant's voice resonated through the buildings towards us. "Men when you go into combat you must be ready for anything-" We slammed down in front of them before ricocheting back up. _That counts as anything and he wasn't ready. _We slid down another roof onto the next shoot.

"Aang do something. Use your air bending." Katara's panicked voice told me.

"Yeah great idea, that will make us go even faster." A sent a wave of air out behind us, pushing us forwards. We rocketed down the step slide, screaming at the top of our lungs in glee. Well... at least I was. As we neared the bottom I saw a bender bring up another cart. We started to scream but as it was pushed away we sighed in relief. Unfortunately that went away when another cart was brought up and we slammed into it.

We fell of the track again, knocking tiles off of buildings as we slid over them. We smashed through a wall before crushing a vase and going through the other wall. "Sorry!" I called back over the destruction. We dropped of another balcony and landed on a stall which caused us to shatter the cart and stop.

"My cabbages! You're going to pay for this." I looked up from the debris and gave a guilty smile and laugh. "Two cabbages please. Hehehe..."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We were brought before the King and forced to kneel. I heard the King make a humming noise as he looked us over.

"Your majesty. These children were charged with destruction of property, travelling under false pretences and the malicious destruction of cabbages."

"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage." The merchant jumped up and down in rage but was calmed by the soldier.

"Silence! Only the king can pass down judgment. What is your judgement sire?" The king scanned over us, first Sokka who was whimpering, then Katara who had an innocent/charming/pleading face on and then me. He seemed to stare quite intently at me so I faced away. I began to whistle to calm my nerves but I couldn't get rid of them thanks to the weight of his gaze.

"Throw them... A feast."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We were brought into a large, bare room with only long table in it. We sat at one end while the King of Omashu sat on a throne at the other end. We waited fidgeting for a while but eventually servants began to bring in dish after dish of wonderfully scented food. The king got up strode behind us.

"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts so I hope you like your chicken without any skin."

"Thank you but I don't eat meat." I replied as he held a drumstick near my face.

"What about you? You look like you enjoy meat." The crazy King shoved the pig-chicken leg into Sokka's mouth and the warrior began to chew on it.

"Is it just me or is this guys crown a little crocked." Katara said while moving her hand in circles near her ear.

"So tell me young bald one, where are you from?"

"Kangaroo Island." I replied hoping a short answer would get him off the topic.

"Kangaroo island ay? I hear that place is really hopping." After a moment of silence Sokka began to laugh awkwardly but trailed off soon after. "What? It was pretty funny..."

"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired." the king said with a yawn and a stretch. "Guess it's time to hit the hay."

With a cobra-hawk* like speed, he threw a chicken drumstick at me. I caught the piece of meat and suspended it in front of me with my bending. The guards gasped, bring their weapons up in attention.

"We have an air bender in our presence. But not just any air bender, the Avatar!" The people around us gasped and the King leaned over the table. "Now, what do you have to say to yourself, Mr Pippinpaddle-Oppsokopolis?"

"Okay, you caught me." I threw my hands up in surrender. "I'm the Avatar. Doing my Avatar thing and keeping the world safe. No fire benders here so I guess we should get going." I said, checking under the tablecloth. "So, good work everyone." I looped my arms over my companions' necks and began to back up towards the door. "Remember love each other, respect all life, and don't run with your spears. See you next time!"

The guards behind us formed an 'X' with their spears, blocking our escape

"You can't keep us here. Let us leave!" Katara commanded.

"Lettuce leaf?" the king asked and picked up a piece of lettuce before putting into his mouth and chewing it slowly.

"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts," Sokka said.

"Tomorrow," the king announced, "The Avatar will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."

"My liege, do you mean the good chamber, or the bad chamber?" a guard asked.

"The newly refurbished chamber." The king answered.

"Wait, which one are we talking about?" the guard asked again, completely lost. _Not even they can understand their Kings orders or him it seems._

"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing that is." the king said. "Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them. Uh, take them to the refurbished the chamber that was once bad!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

After being led down a series of halls one of the earth benders opened up a wall and threw us in. I got up to run out but it had been resealed before I could reach it. "What I would give to be able to earth bend now..." I groan so only I could hear. I turned around and looked at the room we were in.

"This is a prison cell?" Katara asked confused. "But it's so nice."

"He did say it was newly refurbished." I said while I glanced at the green drapes and comfy beds.

"Nice or not, we're still prisoners." Sokka said.

"I wonder what these challenges are gonna be." I said nervously.

"We're not sticking around to find out." Katara decided. "There's gotta be some way outta here."

As I continued taking in the room I saw little holes in the walls. "The air vents!"

"If you think we're gonna fit through there, then you're crazier than that king." Sokka said.

"We can't, but Momo can." I said while walking to get Momo. I picked him up and began to shove him through the. "Go on, boy, get Appa!" I continued pushing but it quickly became apparent that he wouldn't fit.

"Eh, how was Appa supposed to save us anyway?" Sokka asked curiously

"Appa is a ten ton flying bison; I think he could figure something out." Aang said.

"Right." Katara nodded.

"Like destroying the building with us inside?" Sokka asked sarcastically. "Yeah... No."

"Well, no point in figuring it out now." Katara said and sat on one of the unoccupied beds. "Let's just get some rest. We are going to need it for tomorrow, especially you, Aang." I nodded and jumped onto the only unoccupied bed and soon drifted to sleep.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I woke up the next morning only to find that I was alone. "Sokka? Katara?" I called. Suddenly the wall fell open revealing two guards. "Where are my friends?" Aang I asked them while trying to refrain from just bolting past them.

"The king will free them if you complete your challenges." The guard said.

"And if I fail?" I asked.

"He didn't say." The guard replied. "Your staff, please?" I lifted my staff of the floor with my foot and flicked it into my hands. I held it to my chest but eventually I reluctantly threw it to the guard.

They led me down a few halls until we walked into a large room. The king was wearing a really odd robe that was mostly purple. _That's odd for the Earth Kingdom. They normally wear greens, browns and yellows._

"First, Avatar, what do you think of my new outfit?" he asked. "I want your honest opinion...I'm waiting."

"I guess it's fine." I said scratching my head while shrugging.

"Excellent!" the king said. "You passed the first test."

"Really?" I said half in hope and disbelief

"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more complex."

"We don't have times for your crazy games!" I yelled pointing my finger at him furiously. "Gimme my friends back! We're leaving!"

"Ooh, I thought you might refuse." the king said with a sly smirk. The wall opened revealing two guards holding Katara and Sokka. A crystal ring was placed on each of them and it glowed lightly. Sokka and Katara tried to take them off, but they refused to budge.

"So, I will give your friends some special souvenirs." The king said. "Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as the creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall, your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you can cooperate."

"AH!" Sokka screamed, terror etched on his face. "It's already creeping!"

"I'll do whatever you want." I sighed sagging my shoulders.

The Mad-man led us onto a balcony in a cavern. A waterfall surged in the centre of the cave and a small key on a chain swung gently inside it, batted by the strong water. I looked to my friends to see that the crystals had already grown up to their forearms making it look like they were wearing a glove.

"It seems like I've lost my lunch box and I'm hungry." the king gave a short laughed. Pointing dramatically at the waterfall he cried, "Ooo, there it is. Would you mind fetching it for me?" I jumped from stalagmite to stalagmite until reached the falls. I dived on it and started to climb the ladder, fighting against the relentless flow of the water. _Just a little bit further..._

I lost my grip and was sent flying out. I quickly stuck out my arms and caught two stalagmites to stop my fall. I looked down and saw I had just stopped centimetres before another one I would have been skewered on. I calmed my erratic breathing and began jumping up them like an air ball field. As I got further I held onto two high stalactites and looked down. I pushed off and used my air bending to speed and power my dive. I hit the water but I was thrown out quickly. I slammed into a rock and was about to fall onto a pointed one but I caught myself. I jumped back up ad looked at the waterfall. An idea formed in my mind so I broke of the weak stalactite.

Using the air around me to balance I stood on one leg and aimed the stone spike. Once I was ready I threw it and sent an air blade right after. The air blade travelled faster, and over took the spike, and cut the flow of water for a brief moment. The spike, untouched by the surge thanks to the air blade, went through a hole of the chain that held the key. The key was taken with the chain and the spike impaled itself into the wall under the king's head. He looked up in surprise at the key dangling before him.

"There, enjoy your lunch!" I shouted. "I want our friends back, now!"

"Uh uh ah, not yet." the king tched. "I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsy."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I wondered around the halls until I came across a large enclosure. I looked around it until I saw what I believed to be Flopsy sitting on a rock. I jumped down and walked over to it. "Okay, I found him!" I announced as I approached a cute little bunny with long ears. _Odd that a mad king would have such a normal pet._

"Bring him to me!" the king yelled from his spot on the balcony next to my friends. "Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsy!"

I dived for the bunny but it jumped away and fled. I heard a thump so I turned around to see a huge animal behind me. _Oh boy..._ I ran after the bunny calling out its name but it wouldn't stop and the large creature kept chasing. The bunny was heading towards a hole as I dived for it, thrusting my hand as far as it could go to grab it, but I couldn't catch it. The animal loomed over me and seemed to be waiting for something. Hesitantly, I turned around and looked at the large monster that stood in front of me. _No it couldn't... or maybe it is._

"Flopsy?" I asked, slowly reaching out with one hand. The white and black creature picked me up and gave me a big, slobbery kiss/lick. "FLOPSY!" I cheered and gave the animal a hug. A whistle reached my ears and Flopsy put me down and scaled the wall to the balcony. He rolled over in front of the king and lay with his stomach up. The king rubbed his belly and Flopsy kicked his legs happily. "Aw, that's a good boy! Yes, who has a soft belly?" The King cooed his pet. _Well that solves the normal pet for a weird guy problem._

"Guys, are you okay?" I asked while jumping up to the balcony to meet them. Katara was covered from her neck to her ankles in crystal and so was Sokka.

"Other than the crystal slowly encasing my entire body, doing great." Katara said.

"Whoa!" Sokka cried as the crystal grew uneven on one side and he fell over. I winced as he crashed hard on the ground. I turned to the King.

"Come on. I'm ready for the next test." The King snorted and chuckled at this. _I wonder what the next one is._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We were led onto another balcony but this one over looked an arena. I turned to my friends and my chest tightened at what I saw. Katara and Sokka were completely covered in crystal except for their feet and faces. _They don't have long._

"You're final test is a duel and as a special treat, avatar, you may choose who you will be you're opponent. Point and choose one." the king said while gesturing to my choices. They were a large and muscular man with an axe and a man who looked like he could crush you with his thumb.

"So, you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person we get to fight?"

"Choose wisely." the king advised me as I let my eyes wander over my choices.

"I choose you!" I declared pointing at the King. He laughed and smirked before replying. "Ha-ha! Wrong choice!" My friends and I breathed in sharply as the King shed his robe. _This guy was massive._

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earth bender you'll ever see."

"Can I fight the guy with the big axe instead?" I asked.

"Sorry, but there are no take-backsies in my kingdom." A rock jutted out of the ground beneath me and I was catapulted throw the air. I slammed onto the ground and lay on my stomach. Groaning, I looked up to see the King jump down and land in front of me.

"You might need this." A guard threw my staff from the balcony and I caught it. The second it was in my hand the King sent stone after stone at me. I jumped and dodged around them, even deflecting a few with my staff. "Typical air bender tactics avoid and evade." The king said. I'd hoped the avatar would be less predictable."

He sent another rock at me and I jumped high to dodge it. While I was still in the air he sent another at the roof causing small boulders to fall and knock me down. "Don't you have any surprises or me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back!"

_Fine I'll strike back._ I started to run towards him but pillars of earth began to erupt out of the ground. I continued to run towards him while evading his pillars but one came up under me. I jumped but it still clipped my stomach. "Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!" Wincing as a stood up, I formed an air scooter and began to advance again. I sent a strong wave of ait towards him but he easily blocked it with a stone wall.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafter in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" the king taunted me while kicking his shield down. He stepped on it and lent back. A stone wave rose and he pushed it out. I tried to jump it but it slammed me into the floor making me drop my staff. I got up slowly and shakily. I gazed down the arena only to see that the king had barely broken a sweat and was sending another wall of earth at me. I jumped up to dodge before propelling myself off the back wall to my glider. I began to run towards him but the ground beneath me became quicksand and I sunk in.

I struggled to free myself from the sand trap but I couldn't I watch helplessly as he began to bend two boulders towards me. I struggled harder to free myself as the rocks flew closer. I twirled my arms while pushing down to send out air currents. The currents forced me from the ground allowing me to narrowly doge the on coming rocks.

I whipped my staff around, creating a gust of wind which threw him into the fall. I heard him grunt. _Was that surprising enough?_ He brought another rock from behind which missed me by millimetres as I jumped over it_. Wow, that was close._ He shattered the rock before recomposing himself. His muscles bulged and strained as the balcony behind him shook.

I stared in horror as it started to break off and rise. Gasping, I began to run circles and willing the air to follow my path. Soon the wind whipped around me and a small tornado raged with me as its source. Dust started to be pulled in to my vortex and, when he threw the stone, it too was trapped in its wake. The strong gales brought it back around and sent it flying at its original bender. The King showed a moment of surprise but when it reached him he split it with his hands causing him to be unable to see for a moment. _Here's my chance to strike._

I ran up to him and pointed my staff at his neck. The King raised his hands in surrender but he began to laugh. A little pebble dropped on my head so I looked up to see a massive boulder hanging above me. The king chuckled while dropping the rock. "Well done, avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart." He spun around and disappeared into a hole in the ground.

I heard my friends gasp so I looked up at the balcony to see him appearing out of the ground over there. Wow that is so cool! I so want to learn that when I can. Using an air bending powered jump, I went over to my friends and the King. "You've passed all my tests." the king said. "Now, you must answer one question."

"You said you'll release my friends if I finished your tests." I yelled at the old man.

"Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" the King challenged.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka complained.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free." the king said and I nodded in response. "What is..." He paused for dramatic effect, "my name?" I raised my eyebrow.

"From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes." the king informed me and left the balcony.

"How are we supposed to know his name?" I asked pacing in front of my friends.

"Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle." Katara reasoned.

"I got it!" The warrior exclaimed.

"He's an earth bender, right? Rocky!" I shared a look with my other companion but neither of us said anything. Sokka tried to elaborate, "You know. Because all of the rocks." I grimaced and shock my head slowly while trying to refrain from laughing.

"We're gonna keep trying, but that's a good backup." The Water Tribe girl said. _I don't know if that was meant to be sarcasm. She isn't good at it like her brother I guess._

"Okay... So back to the challenges." I said. "I got a key from the waterfall, I saved his pet and we had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Katara asked.

"Everything was different then I expected. I had to think differently than I usually would." My eyes grew larger as I came realisation. I snapped my fingers, "I know his name!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I entered the throne room followed by my crystal-covered friends. I stepped forward and the King looked at me and asked, "Well, what is it? What is my name?"

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago. I had to open our minds to the possibilities." I said grinning widely. "Bumi, you're a mad genius!"

Bumi began to laugh and snort before answering. "Oh, it's so good to see you again Aang. You haven't changed, literally, and you are still as boyish as always. I'm impressed by the disguise, you could have fooled me." I pouted at his comment but he just chuckled again before bringing me in for a hug.

"Uh, over here!" The water bender cried. The crystal was all over her except for her face.

"Little help." The Water Tribe boy pleaded, his mouth being the part of him in sight. King Bumi closed his fist and the crystal shattered. He caught a piece of it and bit into it.

"Genemite is made of rock candy. Delicious!" King Bumi explained biting into the coloured crystal again and he hummed in pleasure at its taste.

"So, this crazy old king is your old friend, Bumi?" Katara asked.

"Hahaha! It's more like your old boyfriend!" Sokka teased. I blushed in embarrassment and looked at my feet.

"Who are you calling old?" King Bumi said with a humph. "Okay, I'm old. But I believe the boyfriend spot was taken or at least reserved by _Kuzon_. I never stood a chance with him around." He stretched out our old friend's name while nudging me with his elbow.

"That's not true..." I lied badly.

"How many times do we have to tell you? You can't lie to save your life Aang."

I turned redder and kick at the ground. "It was just a crush... Ok?" I attempted to defend myself while fidgeting with my hands.

"Who's Kuzon? Oh never mind, we will find out later. But what I really want to know is why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?" Sokka asked while approaching us.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi said with a snort, "But I do have a reason."

His voice turned grave as he continued. "Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. Aang, you must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! And it looks like you're in good hands."

He looked around at my friends and smiled. "You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo too." Momo jumped onto my shoulder and a scratched his head.

"Thank you for your wisdom and advice Bumi." I said bowing before joining him in another hug, "But before we leave, I have a challenge for you." I saw a glint of understanding in his eyes as his grin widened. We raced each other out of the palace and to the shots. "One ride for old time's sake?"

Bumi nodded and bent a cart over to us. He hopped in the front sat in the front of a mail cart and I sat at the back. We pushed off and used our bending to gain speed. We screamed and laughed the entire time until we collided with the cabbage merchant's stall again. "My cabbages!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: *Cobra-hawks aren't real or mentioned in the show. I just made that up cause it worked. I imagine it to be a cobra with feathery wings situated in the middle of its hood, feathers at the end of its tail like a fan and a pair of talons a little past the base of its hood. Their feathers match their scale colour but their wings aren't used for long distance flights. They use them to increase the range they can strike from or aid in escape where short distance flying would help. They are very fast and deadly but will only attack it provoked or hunting. :D (I made up an animal similar to this for French (don't ask why unless you want to talk about the names of animals in French) but it was a parrot and a normal snake not a cobra and a hawk.)**

**Bumi: Now you're thinking like a mad genius. Hehehe. *snort* Hehehehe.**

**Me: Why thank you. My friends say I'm both of those things but never together. Well I guess we will be seeing you again in Book 2.**

**Bumi: Ok bye. **

**Me: Long Live The King! R & R! The thing with Kuzon wasn't planned, it kinda wrote itself but I'm happy I added it cause it will actually help later with some bits I needed to work out. Aang has a thing for fire benders... :D RandomPow3r out.**


	6. Imprisoned

**Me: I have over 15 reviews :D Woot! Thanks for the support! Today we have SexyFine with us! **

**Haru: It's great to be here.**

**Me: Before we start I would just like to know what you guys think I should do for Katara's end pairing. I'm thinking Haru but tell me what you think. Please don't say Jet though because he dies so I can't really do it. Anyway disclaimers please.**

**Haru: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar or its characters. They belong to Bryan and Mike. Also SexyFine doesn't belong to her either. That is part of an amazing creation by GanXingba called Avatar: The Abridged Series.**

**Me: Ps I figured that since sound travels through the air in waves then air benders could feel where they are coming from just so you understand some of what I wrote. :D Ultra Kung Fu Jesus Magic Activate! Now on with the show.**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 6: Imprisoned

I lay on a root while contently watching Katara fold the rest of her camping gear and cloths. Upon hearing approaching foot steps I turned to see Sokka's blue clad figure entered the clearing holding a small brown bag. _Ooo, maybe he found something for us to eat._

"Great, you're back!" I called to the tan boy while bending myself lightly down next to him, "What's for dinner?"

"We've got a few options." The warrior dug around in the bag and pulled out some of its contents. "First, round nuts and some kind of oval shaped nuts, and some rock shaped nuts that might just be rocks. Dig in!" He threw away the rock and I stared at the measly amount and sighed in disappointment.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked after exchanging a glance with the water bender.

"Seriously, what else ya got?" Katara asked. Sokka looked through the bag finding a few more nuts but nothing more filling. He shrugged and Katara started to sort out what was and wasn't food. Resting back on my hands I watched as Momo grabbed one of the discarded rocks and look at it with his beady green eyes. He tapped it on another rock and after one harder hit a large bang resonated through the forest.

"What was that?" Sokka said as he fell over startled. Momo blinked then dropped the little rock back on the other and another bang echoed off the trees. I felt the particles move around me as the sound waves travelled through the air. Feeling which way they were coming from I pin pointed what direction the noise was in.

"It's coming from over there!" I yelled gesturing to the side. I took off running with Katara in hot pursuit. Meanwhile Sokka was still scrambling to his feet but stopped half kneeled.

"Shouldn't we run away from huge booms, not toward them?" Sokka asked, waving his arms, neither Katara or I responded so he followed anyway. I reached where the sound was coming from and when the Water Tribe girl reached me we peaked over a log. Sokka caught up and put his back to the fallen tree while Momo landed on my shoulder, distracting me briefly. I turned back to the man dressed in greens manipulating the earth and stared on in awe until Katara finally broke the silence.

"An earth bender!" She gasped, watching him lift another boulder before punching it into a wall.

"Let's go meet him." I said while turning to the Water Tribe boy as he spoke.

"He looks dangerous, so we better approach cautiously." I went to turn back to Katara but I saw that she was already over the log and calling to him. "Hello there, I'm Katara. What's your name?"

_So much for cautious_. She stood in the middle of the clearing with a wide, friendly grin on her face and in no way threatening. The boy's face twisted in terror and he gasped in surprise before, running away and blocking his route with giant boulders.

"Nice to meet you!" I yelled, even when he was no longer in sight, hoping that my manipulation of the air would carry my message far enough for him to hear it.

"We just wanted to say hi." Katara said while hanging her head. I looked down the path he had taken and got an idea that might lift everyone's spirits.

"Hey, that guy's gotta be running somewhere. Maybe we're near a village and I bet that village has a market!"

"Which means no nuts for dinner!" Katara said clasping her hands together. I followed my friend as she ran off.

"Hey! I worked hard to get those nuts!" Sokka yelled after us but eventually sulked after mumbling. "Yeah, I hated them to."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I wondered around the square, looking at the different stalls and goods. I spotted a simple hat at one of the shops and put it on my head. _Hmmm... This would be helpful to hide my tattoos and stay inconspicuous._ "Great hat. I'll trade you some nuts for it." The man nodded and I gave him all the nuts I had plus two copper pieces as a tip.

I showed my new hat to Sokka and laughed when he said his nuts must have been good quality then. "Hey!" Katara said and ran from Sokka and me. I watched her enter a building and decided to follow.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara PoV

I watched as Aang managed to buy a hat with the nuts from before. _Poor people must really be struggling._ I turned and saw the earth bender boy from before. "Hey..." I said while following him into the building. I walked into the building to see the boy from before standing in front of an elderly lady.

"Hey, you're that kid." He gasped and turned around as I spoke. "Why did you run away before?"

"Ah... You must have me mixed up with some other kid." He trailed off his poor lie while turning around.

"No she doesn't, we saw you earth bending." Aang said. _When did Aang and Sokka come in?_ I wondered but my train of thought was broken when they both gasped and the boy's mother to shut the windows and slammed the door.

"They saw you doing what?" She hissed at her son.

"They're crazy, mom, I mean, look at how they're dress." The boy pleaded. _What's wrong with how we dress?_ I self conscious looked at my cloths and saw that Aang was going the same with her hat and Sokka was with his shirt.

"You know how dangerous that is! You know what would happen if _they_ caught you earth bending!" she said to her son. She didn't sound as angrier as she was scared. Someone banged at the door and a voice commanded from outside, "Open up!"

Sokka peeked out of the blinds. "Fire nation. Act natural." he whispered. I grabbed a ball of berries and stuffed some in my mouth while the others struck 'natural' poses. The mother opened the door and a fire nation soldier marched in. He eyed the 'natural' scene before him with a sceptic gaze. I looked at every on from the edges of my eyes and saw that Sokka and Haru were studying in apple, and Aang stood leaning against a barrel. She slipped and almost fell into the barrel full of water. The water splashed and her hat slipped back a bit. _Please don't see her tattoos_, I pleaded in my head to whatever Spirits were watching us now.

"What do you want?" Haru's mother snapped drawing his attention away from the young Avatar. "I've already paid you this week."

"The tax just doubled. Wouldn't want an accident, would we?" He smirked while creating a flame in his hands. The small blaze twisted with his hands as he continued and we all took a step back. "Fire is sometimes so difficult to control." The mother sighed and brought a small chest from under the desk to the solider. She opened it and inside was only a few silver and copper coins. She picked out most of them and handed them to the fire bender. He smirked again before dropping a couple on the floor.

"You can keep the copper ones." Soldier jeered over his shoulder before slamming the door after he left.

The mother bent down and gathered the coins slowly before rising."Nice guy." Sokka said sarcastically before asking, "How long has the fire nation been here?"

"Five years. Fire Lord Ozai uses our town's coal mines to fuel his ships." The Earth Kingdom lady said.

"They're thugs; they steal from us, and everyone here is too much of a coward to do anything about it." The earth bender sneered while crossing his arms and facing away.

"Quiet, Haru." His mother snapped. "Don't talk like that."

_So that is his name._

"But, Haru's an earth bender, he can help." I insisted.

"Earth bending is forbidden." his mother explained. "It's caused nothing but misery for this village. He must never use his abilities."

"How can you say that?" I asked, appalled by Haru's mother just told us, "Haru was born with a gift. Asking him not to earth bend is like asking me not to water bend. It is apart of who we are."

"You don't understand." Haru's mother said quietly.

"I understand that Haru can help you fight back. What can the Fire Nation do to you that they haven't done already?" I asked.

She faced away and brought her hand up to her chest. "They could take Haru away. Just like they took his father." I watched as Haru's face tensed in anger and grief and all our unspoken questions were answered.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"My mom said you can sleep here tonight, but you should leave in the morning." Haru said leading us into a barn behind their house.

"Thanks I'll make sure Appa doesn't eat all you're hay." Aang said as Appa took a large bite of hay. He turned to us, pausing briefly in his chewing, before continuing to eat the hay. Haru began to walk away but I noticed that he wasn't heading towards the house. I jogged to catch up to him and said, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I didn't know about your father."

He didn't turn to me; he just kept walking and replied, "Its ok. It's funny, the way you were talking back in the store it reminded me of him."

"Thanks."

"My father was a very courageous. When the fire nation invaded he and the other earth benders were out numbered ten to one but they fought back anyway."

"He sounds like a great man." I told him causing him to finally look at me and smile lightly. We walked up to a cliff and sat, watching the sun set below the horizon. Yellows, reds and oranges streaked across the sky and danced along the waves of the ocean, that were so close yet so far away.

He crouched down, picking up two small pebbles, and continued, "After the attack they rounded up my father and every last earth bender and took them away, we haven't seen them since."

"So that's why you hind your earth bending." It was more of a statement than a question but he answered anyway.

"Yeah..." He began to spin the pebbles around in the air before crushing them. The dust blew away into the wind and he spoke up again. "Problem is the only way I can fell close to my father now is when I earth bend. He taught me everything I know."

I sat down next to him and touched my mother's necklace. "You see this necklace? My mother gave it to me."

"It is very beautiful." He told be truthfully

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her."

"It just not enough, is it?"

"No." After a few moments of silent mourning for our loved ones Haru stood up. He began to stride down the slope and into the forest again so I got up and followed him. As we came to a clearing at a coal mine we heard a large bang. "H-help!" An old voice cried out.

"The mine!" Haru yelled to me before running off. I chased after him until we saw an elderly man being crushed by some rocks. "Help me!" he called out, his voice strained and his breath coming in gasps. Haru tried holding back the caving earth while I tried to pull the man out but I couldn't free him. "It's not working. We have to get help." I said.

"There's no time, pull harder." Haru replied.

"Haru there is a way you could help him..." I started.

"I can't..."

"Please, there is no one around to see you. It's the only way." I continued. His face scrunched up as he weighed his options and he closed his eyes. He jumped away from the falling rocks and dropped into a low bending stance. He took in a deep breath and the stones began to levitate. He then forced his arms forward and the dirt and stone was sent deep into the mine and off of the man. Wow he is powerful, maybe I could be like that.

"You did it!" I cheered while helping the man to his feet. Haru came to my side and aided me in carrying him to safety.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"It was so brave of Haru to use his earth bending to help that old man." Katara said as she got under her blanket. I leaned down from Appa's head and said, "You must have really inspired him."

We sat in a short comfortable silence until Sokka spoke up. "Everyone should get some sleep. We're leaving at dawn."

"Dawn? Can't we sleep in for once?" Katara asked.

"Absolutely not. This village is crawling with fire nation troops." Sokka turned his attention to me and continued, "If they discover you're here, Aang, we'll be eating fireballs for breakfast. Good night."

"I rather eat fireballs than nuts." Katara said with a smirk.

"Good night." Sokka said more forceful, turning on his side, his back to them. Katara started to laugh and I joined in to before lying back on my back. Katara blew out the little lamp that was providing us light, plunging everything into darkness.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara's PoV

I walked out at dawn to collect some water for our travel. I put down the clay pot and bent some water from the pump into it. As I lifted it I spotted Haru's mother looking over the ocean. I should really say thank you before we leave. I began to walk over but when she heard me she turned. Her eyes glistened with tears that were streaming down her cheeks. Something's wrong. What could have- Haru. I dropped my pot and it shattered on the ground.

I ran over to her, questions spilling out of my mouth. "What happened? Where's Haru? Did he get taken?"

She began to speak, her voice raw from crying, "They took him last night. A man turned my son in for bending, even if it was to save his life."

"This is all my fault... Don't worry we'll get him back." I ran off to tell my friends the awful news.

"They took him! They took Haru away!" I shouted as I burst through the door.

"What?" Aang asked getting up from her spot on the floor.

I nodded and took a deep breath to stop the tears, which were threatening to spill from doing so. "The old man turned him in to the fire nation. It's all my fault; I forced him into earth bending."

"Slow down Katara. When did this happen?" My brother asked me after he stopped packing his blanket.

"Haru's mother said they came for him at midnight." I answered.

"Then it's too late to track him, he's long gone." Sokka said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We don't need to track him." I said thinking of my plan, "The fire nation is going to take me right to Haru."

"And why would they do that?" Aang asked.

"Because they're going to arrest me for earth bending." I said and from the corners of my eyes I saw Aang and Sokka exchange uncertain glances.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"I thought you were crazy at first, but this might work." Sokka said while rolling a boulder over a ventilation shaft.

"There are ventilation shafts throughout the mine." Sokka continued, "All Aang has to do is send an air current from that vent to this one right here. The boulders levitates and tada! Fake earth bending."

"Aang, did you get all that?" I asked Aang who was sitting behind the other boulder. She had a dazed look on his face and she was blowing gentle gusts of wind at a butterfly.

"Sure, I got it." Aang said.

"Do you remember you're cue?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just relax." Aang said while she continued to play around. "You're taking all the fun out of this."

"By this do you mean getting intentionally captured by a group of ruthless fire benders?" Sokka asked while raising his eyebrow.

"Exactly! That's fun stuff!" Aang said back to Sokka_. She doesn't seem to be following the conversation very well. Maybe I should make her repeat the plan_. I was about to quiz her when Sokka announced, "Here they come! Get into places!"

We split up then Sokka and I walked into each other on purpose. "Get out of my way, pipsqueak!" Sokka yelled in a fake voice.

"How dare you call me a pipsqueak. You giant-eared cretin!" I yelled back.

"What did you call me?" Sokka asked.

"A giant eared cretin." I repeated and placed my hands over my ears. "Look at those things. Do herds of animals use them for shade?"

"You better back off!" Sokka yelled back at me then whispered. "Seriously, back off. That is hurtful."

"I will not back off. I bet elephants get together and make fun of how large your ears are!" I said.

"That's it, you're going down!" Sokka yelled.

"I'll show you whose boss, earth bending style!" I struck a fake earth bending stance but nothing happened. _Aang_... I sighed inwardly. "I said, earth bending style!"

Aang finally sent a wave of air through the vents to levitate the rock. "The lemur!" one of the two soldiers gasped, pointing. "Its earth bending!" I looked at the soldiers then at Momo who had his arms in the air. Wow these guys aren't too bright.

"No, you idiot!" Sokka snapped at them for their stupid comment. "It's the girl!"

"Oh, of course." he said embarrassed looking away.

"I'll hold her." Sokka said while clasping on to my shoulders. "You've got twelve hours to find Haru. Then we are coming to get you." The soldiers grabbed me and led me away. I looked back to see Aang staring pensively after me and Sokka checking his ears. As I rounded the bend I just had time to hear Sokka say, "Momo, you have some big ears."

They took me down to the docks where they put me into a small cart and made me wear a brown tunic over my blue cloths. I looked through the crowd and noticed Aang's orange and yellow clothes and Sokka's blue. They looked up at me and nodded before walking off to follow me.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I steered Appa through the clouds, following the ship below. Sokka must have seen my worried expression because he leaned over the saddle and said, "Don't worry Aang. Katara will be fine. She knows what she is doing."

As we flew from a bit longer I saw I giant rig sitting on the horizon. _I guess that is where they are keeping them._ I quickly did I sweep of the perimeter so we would have a better idea of the place then pulled back into the clouds. _Twelve hours and we will be back, good luck._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara PoV

They lined me and the other benders up and a warden of sorts came out to address us. "Earth benders," the warden said. "It is my pleasure to welcome you aboard my modest shipyard."I am your warden. I prefer to think of you not as prisoners, but as honoured guests, and I hope you come to think of my as your humble and caring host. You will succeed here if you simply abide..." One of the older men in our line coughed interrupting the warden's speech. The warden glared at him before shotting a fire blast to the prisoner, who barely dodged.

"What kind of guest dishonours his host by interrupting him? Take him below! One week in solitary will improve his manners." He turned to the rest of us, "Simply treat me with the courtesy I give you and we'll get along famously." He stared at me right in the eyes and I thought about spitting on him but I couldn't risk it. "You will notice earth benders that this rig is made entirely out of metal. You are miles away from any rock or earth. So if you have any illusions about employing that brutish savagery that passes for bending among you people, forget them. It is impossible, good day."

We were led onto the deck where the other prisoners we sitting. "Katara?" Someone called to me as I walked near. "Haru!" I hugged him tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"It's my fault you were captured, so I came to rescue you." I answered.

"So you got yourself arrested?"

"It was the only way to find you." He looked at me for a moment in disbelief then said. "You got guts, I'll give you that. Come on, I want you to meet someone." He started walking over to a group of prisoners.

"Katara, this is my father, Tyro. Dad, this is Katara." Haru introduced me.

"It's an honour to meet you." I said to Haru's father and bowed.

"Have some dinner, Katara." Tyro said, handing me a bowl. I looked into the ball and retched slightly and the horrible looking stews. "It isn't as bad as it looks." He reassured me.

I sat down next to him and picked up the spoon in my ball. I put some of it into my mouth and gagged. Tyro laughed, "It's still pretty bad."

"Tyro," A man said while putting his hand on Tyro's shoulder. "The prisoners are complaining there aren't enough blankets to go around."

"I'll talk to the guards." Tyro said, "In the meantime, make sure the elderly are taken care of. The rest of us will simply have to hope for warmer weather." After the other bending prisoner left I spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your escape plan?"

"Excuse me?" Tyro asked, his eyes narrowing slightly and shifting to me.

"You know the plan to get everyone off the rig." I said as if it was the most obvious thing. "What is it? Mutiny? Sabotage?"

"The plan?" Tyro asked before continuing. "The plan is to survive. Wait out this war. Hope that one day, some of us can get back home and forget this ever happened."

"How can you say that?" I asked through my arms up. "You sound like you've already given up."

"Katara, I admire your courage and I envy your youth, but people's lives are at stake here. The warden is a ruthless man, and he won't stand for any rebellion. I'm sorry, but we are powerless."

I stood up in outrage, "We'll see about that!" I walked off and grabbed a spoon and a pan. I bagged them together to bring all of the earth benders' attention to myself.

"Earth benders! You don't know of me but I know of you. Every child in my Water Tribe Village was rocked to sleep by the stories of the brave Earth Kingdom and the courageous earth benders who guard its boarders. Some of you think that the Fire Nation has made you powerless. Yes they have taken away your ability to bend but they can't take away your courage, and it is your courage that they should truly fear, because it runs deeper than any mine you have been forced to dig. Any ocean that keeps you far from home. It is the strength of your hearts that make you, who you are, hearts that will remain unbroken when all rock and stone has eroded away. The time to fight back is now! I can tell you, the Avatar has returned! So, remember your courage, earth benders! Let us fight for our freedom!"

I looked at the dispirited men and frowned when nobody moved or did anything.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang PoV

I guided Appa past the spot lights and to a blind spot on the rig that I found earlier. "Stay here with Appa Sokka and move if a patrol comes around. I'll bring Katara back here so if you had to leave we will wait." I whispered and watched as the warrior nodded in agreement.

I slinked away using my bending to scale walls, move fast and muffle my foot steps. After a few moments of searching I found Katara asleep with some other prisoners. I tapped her shoulder and she startled awake. "Shhh." I said putting my finger to my mouth then motioned her to follow me. The trip back was slower than the trip there as I had to help Katara and she couldn't walk fast and quiet at the same time as well as I could. We eventually reached Appa and I jumped onto his head.

"Your twelve hours are up, where's Haru? We have to get out of here."

"I can't."

"But we don't have much time, there are guards everywhere." Sokka said trying to convince his sister. "Get on."

"Katara, what's wrong?" I asked.

"We're not leaving. We're not giving up on these people." I looked at Sokka before jumping back onto the rig, kneeling next to Katara.

"What do you mean you're not leaving?" Sokka demanded while following to crouch next to us. "We can't abandon these people. There has to be a way to help them"

"Maybe she's right. What do you say, Sokka?" I asked, tuning to the water Tribe boy.

"I say you're both crazy!" He replied. A spot light flashed over us and we ducked until it disappeared. "Last chance, we need to leave now." Sokka warned.

"No."

"I hate it when you get like this." Sokka sighed, shaking his head as another light past near us. "Come on, we better hide." The siblings ran off but before I went to follow them I crouched next to Appa's ear. "Go hide Appa. I call for you when we need you buddy." I ran off after my friends and Appa flew away just before a guard patrol came past. _I hope they didn't see Appa._

We sat hidden behind some crates and boxes discussing our plan. "We don't have much time." Sokka said looking at the moon's position in the sky. "What are we gonna do?"

"I wish I knew how to make a hurricane." I sighed. Upon receiving confused faces I explained, "The warden would run away and we'd steal his keys!"

"Wouldn't he just take his keys with him?" Sokka asked while looking at me with a 'that was stupid' expression. I shrugged looking away to hide my embracement for over looking that part. "I'm just tossing ideas around."

"I tried talking with the earth benders into fighting back, but it didn't work." Katara told us, "If there was just a way to help them help themselves."

"For that, they'd need some kind of earth, or some rock. Something they can bend." Sokka said.

"But this entire place is made of metal." Katara said rubbing the ground. I turned around and saw smoke coming out of the chimneys.

"No it's not. Look at the smoke." I said, pointing to the black wafting from the turrets. "I bet they're burning coal. In other words, earth."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I climbed to the top of the silo and entered down the shafts. I closed each of the ventilation vents and hopped down into the coal pile. I began to prepare to blow all the coal up but something broke my concentration. I heard voices resonated down the vents. "There are the intruders!" Someone yelled.

"Stay back!" Sokka yelled, holding his boomerang out. "I'm warning you!"

"Katara, stop!" Tyro insisted. "You can't win this fight!"

"Listen to him, children. You're one mistake away from dying where you stand."

I've got to do this now before they get hurt. I quickly spun my hands and twisted my body around before pushing upwards. The air pushed up and the coal soared through its only escape. I put up an air shield to keep it from hitting me but I couldn't stop all of the dust.

I jumped up after the last of the coal and landed on the pile outside of the vent. I coughed and tried to brush away the dust but only some of it went. "Here's your chance, earth benders!" Katara cried, holding a piece of coal high above her head. "Take it! Your fate is in your own hands!" I saw Haru move forward but, who I believe is, his father stopped him. The warden laughed before speaking.

"Foolish girl! You thought a few inspirational words and some coal would change these people? Look at these blank, hopeless faces. There spirits were broken a long time ago. Oh? But you still believe in them." Katara lowered her hand depressed and dropped the coal chunk. "How sweet. They're a waste of your energy, little girl. You've failed."

The warden whipped around as a coal smacked him in the back of his head. Hahahaha! Take that! All the prisoners turned to see Haru twirling three pieces of coal above his hand. The Warden sent a fire ball at him but before it could reach Haru, Tyro made a wall of the coal to protect his son. "Show no mercy!" The Warden yelled to the other fire benders.

"For the Earth Kingdom! Attack!" Tyro yelled while letting a large wave of coal fly at the fire benders. Most blocked with fire shields but some were knocked to the ground. I watched the earth benders charged and started to fight their ex-captors relentlessly.

Sokka ran in with his boomerang and club, breaking the spears of the soldiers. Momo started to collect the broken spears so the Fire Nation guards couldn't use them after. I helped protect Katara, who had no form of defensive, and followed Sokka through the fray. Tyro and Haru formed a massive boulder and sent it at the wall.

The wall shook and guards even fell down from their positions. When the dust cleared it revealed a large hole. That's our escape. I began running to it and me heard Tyro yell, "Get to the ship! We'll hold them off!"

"Do not let them escape!" The warden commanded. I turned to see the guards to start bending more fire at the fleeing Earth Kingdom villagers. I formed a funnel under my arm and kept it rotating by spinning my arms but that meant I couldn't put any ammo into it. "Guys, thrown me some coal!" Sokka and Katara started to throw coal into the top and it fired out the other side. The coal hit the guards hard and they fell down. Tyro and a two other ex-prisoners lifted the warden and carried them over to the edge.

"No, please! I can't swim!" the warden begged as the coal holding them up drifted over the water.

"Don't worry, I hear cowards float." Tyro smirked and let them go to splash into the ocean below. We got everyone onto the ships and started to sail back to the port. I sat on Appa's head, spinning a piece of coal in a ball of air, and Sokka was sitting in the saddle. I looked over at Katara who was talking with Haru on the boat. "I want to thank you for saving me. For saving us." Haru said while he approached Katara.

"All it took was a little coal." Katara blushed while rubbing her neck. _I think somebody likes someone_, I smiled to myself.

"It wasn't coal, Katara, it was you." Haru insisted causing her to go even redder.

Tyro walked to them and placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. "Thanks you for helping me find my courage, Katara, of the water tribe. My family and everyone here owe you much."

"So, I guess you're going home now?" Katara answered.

"Yes, to take back my village." Tyro said before yelling so all the boats could hear him. "To take back _all_ our villages! The fire nation will regret the day they set foot on _our_ land!" The Earth Kingdom people's cheers rose up and carried across the water.

"Come with us." Haru asked once his father walked away.

"I can't." Katara said, "Your mission is to take back your home. Ours is to get Aang to the North Pole."

"That's her, isn't it? The Avatar. Katara, thank you for bring my father back to me. I never thought I'd see him again. I only wish there was some way..."

"I know." Katara said, reaching for her necklace. She gasped and clutched at her throat, "My mother's necklace! It's gone!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I walked along the abandoned rig. Coal was everywhere and we had to fish the soldiers out of the water. Disgraceful_. An entire garrison taken out by their own fuel_. I shook my head and looked around for anything of use. As I continued to walk along the dull metal floor something shinning caught my eye. I looked at it closely and saw that it was a blue necklace from the Water Tribe. _The only Water Tribe people here were the ones with the Avatar. This must have been the Water Peasant's then; this may come in handy later._ I looked out to the horizon as the sun set and I gripped the pendant tighter. _I will find and capture you Avatar. You can count on it._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Oh Zuko... you will catch the Avatar, just not in the way you think. :D I got a review last chapter asking for a companion fic to this story about Aang and Kuzon which I'm going to use as a divider between book 1 and 2. I already have it's plot and I am already thinking about what the divider for book 2 and 3 will be (suggestions are welcome).**

**Haru: Stop being lazy and think of your own one shots.**

**Me: *Sulks in corner* I was going to do one with Kuzon anyway just not as a companion fic to this story so they would have been both boys. So shut up or I'll shave your mustache off.**

**Haru: You wouldn't dare...**

**Me: Try me. *Gets razor and shaving cream* Only reviews can save his mustache people so click that positive button down there. **

**Haru: Please save me and my stache!**

**Me: Muhahahahaha! R & R! XD RandomPow3r out.**


	7. The Spirit World Winter Solstice Part 1

**Me: Thanks for the support guys! I have over 20 reviews! :D Now before I get the disclaimer and the story going I just need some shaving cream, paper towels and a razor. *Gets listed items.* Ok now that is done here is Fang with the disclaimer.**

**Fang: Rawr, rawr, rawr, rawr... (Translation: Dragon speak - English - The A: TLAverse is not owned by RandomPow3r, just this idea.)**

**Me: Now all who reviewed said to shave Haru's stache. XD So I'm going hunting! *Loads dart gun that randomly appeared in my hands and puts on sunglasses.* Hopefully I will have my quarry by then end of this chapter. :D Let the games begin! *Runs off into a forest that appeared suddenly behind me.***

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 7: The Spirit World (Winter Solsist Part 1)

Aang's PoV

We flew high in the sky, basking in the warmth of the sun. The eagle-hawks rode the thermals but darted away as we came near. Katara stared at the clouds drifting beneath us and sighed. "Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft, cottony heap."

"Maybe you should give it a try, Katara." Sokka chuckled before returning to his half sleep state.

"You're hilarious." Katara replied with a sarcastic glare. _I peered over the side of Appa's head. I can't believe I never thought of this before_. I gave myself a mental face palm before jumping up. I spat the straw I was chewing out of my mouth.

"I'll try it." I said while grabbing my staff and diving into the clouds. As I hit the clouds I felt my clothes soak through and water droplets ran across my skin. I fell through to the other side so I opened my glider and soared back up to my friends.

"Turns out clouds are made of water." I told them when I was met with amused and shocked faces. I took in a deep breath before slamming my hands together, bending the air around me to quickly dry myself so I wouldn't get cold and relaxed back into my original spot.

"Hey, what's that?" Katara asked just as I had gotten comfortable. I looked down only to see a large section of the green forest was destroyed.

"It's like a scar." Sokka whispered as he looked on, a sombre expression on this face. I guided Appa down and I jumped off. Ash rose up which was disturbed by our presence and floated away in the wind. "Listen... There's no life anywhere." Sokka whispered.

"Aang are you ok?" Katara asked me as I stared off into the destruction. "No." I whispered as tear ran down my cheek but I doubt she heard me.

"Fire Nation." Sokka hissed after spotting tracks through the ash. "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for-!"

"Shh!" Katara hissed.

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" Sokka asked annoyed but his only reply was Katara pointing to me. I sighed and fell to a half sit half kneel. I dragged my fingers through the charred soil and picked some up only to have it escape through my hands. More tears began to trickle down my face, staining my cheeks.

"Why would anyone do this? How could I have let this happen?"

"Aang, you had anything to do with this. It's has nothing to do with you." Katara insisted and I fell into a full sit.

"Yes it is. I'm the Avatar and the Avatar's job is to protect nature. But I don't even know how to do my job." I hung my head and lent it in my hands. _And I never wanted it..._

"That's why we're going to the North Pole to find you a teacher." Katara continued.

I turned my head to look at her before turning back away so she wouldn't see my tears. "Yeah, a water bending teacher, but there's no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyasto said that Avatar Roku would help me."

"The Avatar before you? He died over a hundred years ago, how are you supposed to talk to him?" Sokka asked me.

"I don't know." Momo scrambled onto my lap and I patted him slowly. _What am I going to do?_

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I pushed through the thick bamboo plants, keeping them from slapping me in the face. "Uncle! It's time to leave!"

I reached a clearing and noticed his clothes on a tree branch so I called out again. "Where are you? Uncle Iroh!"

"Over here!" My uncle answered as he lay contently in a hot spring.

"Uncle?" The surprise evident in my voice_. I wasn't expecting that. _I shock my head to clear it.

"We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!" I approached with an urgent pace.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away! It's time to go." I yelled with a scowl.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Uncle said, blowing heat into the water causing to steam up.

"Enough!" I snapped while waving it away. "We need to leave now! Get out of the water!" Uncle got to stand and I quickly shielded my eyes. _Agni! I forgot his clothes were on the branch._

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or we're leaving without you." I tried to remove the image from my mind but I couldn't shake it. _Great now I have mental scarring too. _**(AN – Sorry but that just needed to be said, well thought in this case.)**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I sat in the ash, grieving for the loss around me. My tears had long since run out leaving me to just sit in silence. "Hey, are you ready to be cheered up?" Katara asked.

"No." I replied, my voice raw from crying. I sighed, slumping my shoulders and choking back a dry sob. Suddenly something hit me in the side of the head. I recoiled sidewards in shock. I turned to her as she gently throw and catch an acorn. "Ow! How was that cheering me up?" I pouted while rubbing the side of my head.

"Cheered me up." Sokka laughed before Katara lobbed one at him. "Ow! Yeah, I probably deserved that." He put his hand to his head and looked away guiltily.

"These acorns are everywhere Aang." Katara explained as she walked over to me. "That means the forest will grow back. Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back." She knelt done and she pressed one into my open palm. I looked up at her with a small smile, feeling a little better. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve, "Thanks Katara."

We both heard the crunching of approaching footsteps and we turned around. An old man with a walking stick hobbled towards us. Sokka jumped up and said, "Hey! How are you?"

He just continued past Sokka and walked up to me. "When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible, but those markings. Are you the Avatar child?" I looked at Katara before nodding to the elderly man. "My village desperately needs your help."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

By the time we reached the old man's town the sun was low. The setting orb of light caused the sky to look like it was a flame. _Fire used to be so beautiful but now it is just destruction and pain. How far it has fallen_... I sighed lightly thinking of my old fire bending friend. _I miss you._

I looked around me as we entered the gate only to see shattered buildings. _What has happened here?_ We entered the larger building at the end and our guide introduced me.

"This young one is the Avatar." Everyone turned to look at us and one man walked over.

"So, the rumours of your returns are true. It is the greatest honour of a lifetime to be in your presence." He bowed to me and I bowed in return.

"Nice to meet you too." I said happily before asking, "Is there something I can help you with?"

"I'm not sure..." The man said sadly, turning away.

"Our village is in crises, they are our only hope." The elderly man told the other before facing us, "For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit."

"Why is it attacking you?" Sokka asked.

"We do not know." The man said while walking out the door to look at the sun. "But each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near."

"What happens then?" Katara asked.

"As the solstice approaches," The old man began, "the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely."

"Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there is no telling what will happen." The other man told us.

"So, what do you want me to do exactly?" I asked unsurely.

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar? You are the great bridge between man and spirits." The old man said with a hopeful smile.

"Right, that's me." I said nervously.

"Hey, great bridge girl, can I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara asked before urging me to follow her. We went over to the side of the room and she said in a lowered voice, "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all this."

"Yes, that might be because I don't know anything about the spirit world besides from stories and legends the Nuns used to tell us." The siblings exchanged a worried look and I felt a little self-conscious. "It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!" I yelled in my defence while throwing my arms out wide before resting them on my hips.

"So, can you help these people?" Katara asked.

"Well I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just come to me." Momo jumped on my shoulder and gave my cheek a lick. I smiled to my friends after giving him a pat.

"I think you can do it Aang." Katara smiled at me encouragingly.

"Yeah... We're all gonna get eaten by a spirit monster." Sokka said in an optimistic voice even though he was being pessimistic.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

General Iroh lay snoring in the hot spring. Some rustling of the bushes awoke him, "Who's there?" He asked groggily. He searched his surroundings until a little rodent scampered long the ridge of the spring.

"A meadow vole! I should have known. You startled me, little one." He retired general put down his hand and the small animal climbed on. The Prince's uncle lent back and yawned. "It seems that I dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline." He put the creature back down and put both arms behind his head. "But it was a very sweet nap." The ground started to rumble and he was encased by rock.

Three earth benders jumped into ready positions while another grabbed his clothes. "He's a Fire Nation soldier."

"This one is no ordinary soldier." the leader told the four under his command. "This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West. The once great General Iroh, but now, he is our prisoner."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The doors swung closed behind me as I walked into the deserted streets of the village. "Hello?" I called, trying to keep my breathing regular. "Spirit? Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try help stuff!" I watched from the centre of the town as the sun went down and shadows claimed the land.

"The sun has set!" I yelled feeling a little bit of courage fill my veins. "Where are you, Hei-Bei?"

I relaxed my stance and shrugged. "Well Spirit... I ahhhh... I here by ask you to please leave this village in peace!" I twirled my staff around and slammed it into the ground in front of me. **(AN – Does this movement remind anyone else of the bridge scene in LoTRs where Gandalf is all like "You shall not pass!"? Cause it does for me.)**

"Okay, well... I guess that's settled then." I started walking back to the main building when I heard heavy foot steps and breathing behind me. I turned slowly to see a black and white creature behind me.

"You must be the Hei-Bai spirit." I said smiling before bowed my head in respect. "My name is..." The Spirit opened its mouth in a scream of sorts and a blue light emitted from it. I felt a strange energy flow through me. My grip weakened and I dropped my staff. As I regained my composure he stepped over me and began striding into the town.

"My name is Aang!" I yelled as I followed the destructive spirit. "I'm the Avatar and I would like to help you!" Hei-Bei smashed another building and I frowned. "Hey, wait up!"

The spirit charged through the town destroying buildings and watch towers as it went.

"Please, would you stop destroying things and listen?" I asked while bending myself up onto the roof of a house. "Hello? I'm just trying to do my job as the spirit bridge. Excuse me? Please turn around." I tried to get its attention but it only wanted to destroy the buildings. _That's it! No more nice Avatar!_

"I command you to turn around now!" I screamed at the vicious being. The spirit turned to me and swung with one of its arms. I felt it slam into my stomach and send me flying. I hit a roof and slid down to the ground. I stood up shakily and winced as pain coursed through my body. I looked up to see Sokka running towards us. "What are you doing? Get back inside!" I called to him but he didn't listen.

"Hei-Bei! Over here!" Sokka yelled while throwing his boomerang at the monster but it just bounced off harmlessly.

"Sokka, go back!" I ordered worried for my friends' safety.

"No, we'll fight them together." He said.

"But I don't want to fight him unless-" I started but was cut off. Hei-Bei snatched up Sokka and started running for the forest. I gasped and picked up my glider before following in pursuit. As I entered the veiled darkness of the trees I faintly heard Katara call after us.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" I yelled while rushing the forest. As I approached the springs some of my men returned from their searches.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him?" A soldier suggested.

"Something's not right here." I looked around the clearing. _What is wrong with this picture?_ I gazed at the spring Uncle was in last. "That pile of rocks."

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir."

"Land doesn't slide uphill." I said slowly as I came to my conclusion. "Those rocks didn't move naturally. My uncle's been captured by earth benders!" I stood up straight and ordered everyone to return to the ship. I'm coming for you.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I weaved through the branches and trucks of the trees as I followed the mighty spirit. "Aang! Over here!" Sokka cried in fear. I flew above the canopy as it was too difficult to manoeuvre through the dense growth. As we reached the burnt down section I guided myself so I was next to them. "Help!" Sokka cried out again.

"Hold on Sokka!" I reached out with one hand to grab him but just as our hands touched and I clasped on, he and the spirit disappeared. The weird energy pulsed through me again and I lost control of my glider. I felt my self hit the ground before darkness claimed me.

I came to a while later feeling empty but weighed down at the same time. I jolted upright and called out, "Sokka!" I looked around only to see that I was alone and that the moon was much higher in the sky than before. "I failed..." I sighed, hanging my head.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

All the Earth Kingdom soldiers sat mounted upon ostrich-horses as they headed down the road. The only thing guiding them through the thick forest were light lamps carried at the front and back of their company. General Iroh sat behind one in a loin cloth and chains. "Where are you taking me?" Iroh asked.

"We're taking you to face justice." The captain answered in short, not even bothering to turn to the older man.

"Right." Iroh agreed with a small nod before asking, "But where, specifically?"

"A place you, General Iroh, are quite familiar with, actually." The captain replied cryptically before continuing, "You once laid siege to it for 600 days, but it would not yield to you."

"The great city of Ba-Sing-Se." Iroh sighed letting his mind briefly wonder back to his past.

"It was greater than you were, apparently." The captain said smirking giving the Fire Lord's brother a sidewards glance.

"I acknowledged my defeat at Ba-Sing-Se." Iroh said in his defence. "After 600 days away from my home, my men were tired and I was tired..." Iroh yawned before continuing groggily. "And I'm still tired." He fell from the mount with a thud.

The soldiers stopped their mounts and stared at the old man now 'sleeping' on the hard ground. The men dismounted and lifted him up, putting him back on the ostrich-horse. Iroh's golden eyes opened a crack and he looked back at the sandal he dropped on the ground. A sly smile painted his face, _Good luck nephew, I'll see you soon._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I walked to the village slowly. I still felt odd and I felt bad for returning without Sokka. As I reached the gate I saw the old man talking with Katara. "Your brother is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar returned without him." Well that is just more salt in the wounds. I saw that she had a blanket around her shoulders and she was hugging Sokka's boomerang. Had she been out here all night?

"Katara, Katara, I lost him." Aang said looking at the ground, unable to meet her eyes. I looked up after I got no reaction. The shadows began to retreat as the sun rose. "The sun is rising. Perhaps they will return soon." The old man said to comfort her.

"What? I'm right here!" I shouted waving my hand in front of his face. I gasped as I looked at my hand. I was blue and I could see through myself. My mind was spinning but something inside me recognised it. The words fell out of my mouth as I stood frozen in horror. "I'm in the spirit world!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I dismounted my komodo-rhino as I spotted a slipper on the path ahead of me. I knelt down and picked it up. I took of quick whiff of it before retching in disgust.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." I said before standing up. I jumped back on my mount and grabbed a hold of its reins. I urged the beast on in my haste. _I'm coming Uncle._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"I'll figure his out, Katara, I promised." I told her even though she was asleep and even if she wasn't she still wouldn't be able to hear me. "Like they said, I'm the bridge between the worlds, right? All I have to do is figure out what I have to do. But once I do that, no problem!"

I heard a low growl and smile. "Oh, hey Appa. I'm over here buddy." Appa sniffed at Katara completely ignoring me. "Oh... I guess you can't see me either." Appa growled at Katara and she startled awake.

"Its okay, Appa." Katara said while patting his nose. "I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat." She got up and walked into the town and Appa followed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked the world around me even though nobody could hear me. I turned to the forest and in my frustration I yelled, "Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you?" I faced the town and sighed dejectedly.

I heard something approaching and I turned towards it hopefully. "Sokka?" I watched as the light got closer and formed the shape of a dragon.

"That's defiantly not Sokka!" I gasped. I unfurled my glider and jumped into the air but fell to the ground. I got up and tried to perform a simple air bending move but nothing happened. I tried it again and again before staring at my hands in terror. "I can't air bend in the spirit world!"

_Well that would explain the weighed down and empty feelings. I've never been without my bending, I've always felt apart of the wind. It is so strange... Is this what being a non-bender is like? I don't like it... _I turned to the approaching dragon and swallowed. The dragon landed in front of me and I took a step back.

"You don't know where Sokka is, do you?" I asked hopefully. I got no answer but the dragon touched my forehead with its whisker. My vision blurred and was replaced with that of a Fire Nation man riding on the back of the creature in front of me.

"You're avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me." I walked forward and it raised its head. "I need to find my friend but I don't know how. Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?" The dragon growled softly and lowered its head again. Its long neck curled around me and it stared at me expectantly. I shrugged and sat behind his head.

"I'll be back, Katara." I whispered to my friend before yelling, "Take me to Roku!" The dragon took to the skies. We flew over the rugged Earth Kingdom terrain at such high speeds that everything around me looked like a blur of colours.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Iroh's PoV

I sat behind one of the Earth Kingdom soldiers in chains and shackle. As we rode a long the winding road I felt a fluctuation of the energies around us. _That can only mean_- A blue, transparent dragon flew past me and upon its back sat the young Avatar. I gasped in surprise at seeing Roku's dragon and next incarnation causing the captain to turn to me. "What's the problem?"

"Nothing." I replied quickly knowing they wouldn't have seen or noticed anything. After a few moments an idea formed in my mind. _This might slow us down for my nephew_.

"Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are feeling sore and achy and these shackles are to loose."

"Too loose?" The captain asked while raising his eyebrow sceptically.

"That's right." I nodded while shaking them to demonstrate. I put on my best weak and senile act and continued. "The cuffs are loose and they jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you would tighten them so they wouldn't shake so much."

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's hand cuffs." The corporal hopped of his mount and approached to tighten the shackles. I smiled and when he reached for them I heated them with my bending. As he touched them he hissed out in pain, clutching his wrist. I took my chance, falling from the ostrich-horse while shooting fire at the others before rolling down the hill.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We approached a crescent shaped island and I saw a tall temple standing on it. Is that where we are going? There was smoke spewing from the volcano and lave running down the cliffs. I looked back at the magnificently sculptured temple and a gasped in awe. We flew thought the door then head straight at the roof and my eyes widened. "Hey, what are you doing?" I threw my hands up to protect my face but nothing happened. We just passed straight through it like it wasn't even there. In front of them, was a statue of Roku. I jumped of and walked towards it.

"I don't understand. This is just a statue of Roku." I hopped up looking at the metal statue with a flame design behind it. The dragon touched me again with its whisker and I saw a comet rocketing through the sky. I flinched away, "Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet?"

I turned back to the statue before asking, "When can I talk to him?" The dragon bowed his head in response revealing a beam of light shinning through a tiny window high up near the ceiling. The ray hit the wall just to the right of Roku's statue near the shoulder. I tilted my head in confusion and the dragon touched me with his whisker again. I saw days pass quickly as the sun and moon rose behind the temple on the volcanic island. With every new day the light would get closer to the statue and when it hit the statue glowed.

"It's a calendar," I said in realization. "And the light will reach Roku on the solstice. So that's when I can speak to Roku?" I cheered for my discovery but as I remembered what I needed to do before my mood went sober.

"But I can't wait that long to save Sokka." I murmured to the dragon who just stared at me with molten eyes. I jumped back on its scaled back and it took off back to the village.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Iroh's PoV

I tumbled down the rocky hill, groaning with every stone in the side. Suddenly I was covered with earth, trapping me. "He is too dangerous, Captain. We can't just carry him to the capital. We have to do something now."

"I agree." The captain agreed. "They must be dealt with immediately and severely." I spat out some dirt before smirking. I guess we are stopping now.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"It's no use, Appa." Katara said while she guided the Avatar's bison through the sky. "I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait." She pulled on the reigns and flew back to the village.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I rode my komodo-rhino along the dirt path, which was covered in tracks, when something caught my attention. I focused my gaze on the sky, "The Avatar!" I gasped, seeing the bison flying in the distance. I began to turn my mount around to follow him but stopped. No, Uncle first and then we can go for the Avatar. I nodded to myself and turned back to the trail.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I rode Roku's dragon back along the scared land until I spotted a large statue. The statue was of a standing animal and was surrounded by others but smaller. As we got closer I could see my body sitting on top with my staff in my hands. I saw that my tattoos were glowing with a white light. "Wow..." As we flew closer I started to become worried about how I was going to get back in and a scared noise whimpered from my throat.

I slammed back into my body and I took a shaky breath. I opened my eyes and blinked repeatedly before I stood. I bent myself down and gazed at the ancient statue and felt something pulse within me before fading_. It looks like a platypus-bear but without the bill or tail_. I shook my head and glided back to the village.

"You're back!" Katara exclaimed, running to me. She hugged me tightly before looking around franticly. "Where's Sokka?"

"I'm not sure." I lowered my head in shame and turned just in time to see the rest of the sun set behind the mountains.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I heard voices coming from nearby so I ran to them. I crouched at the edge of the pit and looked down. "These dangerous hands need to be crushed." My eyes widened as they brought a large boulder over my Uncle's hands. A determined frown creased my face and I steeled myself. I sprang from my position, kicking the rock away just as it fell. I landed and brought my leg down on Uncle's chains.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." My master said as he rubbed his freed wrists.

"You taught me well." I said smirking. I got into a ready stance and stood with my back to my Uncle's.

"Surrender yourselves, it's five against two. You're clearly outnumbered." The captain ordered. I saw my Uncle smile slyly while whipping the chains lightly."Uh, that's true... but you are clearly outmatched." The captain sent a huge wave of earth while the other soldiers sent rocks towards us. Uncle shattered the rocks with his chain while I knocked out those who had yet to throw theirs. The rocks landed on them and I heard pained groans.

I turned to see another coming at me but before I had time to react Uncle whipped his chain around it and swung it back at the benders. It crashed into them and they fell to the ground. The captain sent three at me which I dodged before retaliating with a fire ball. He dispersed it with his helmet before bending two huge pillars of stone up.

My grin turned into a frown as I watched the rocks build up above him, but it changed back when Uncle ripped his feet out from under him with his chains. The hit the ground hard with a grunt before the earth fell painfully on him. I looked at the knocked out soldiers in pride before turning to my Uncle. I put my hand on his shoulder, "Now, would you please put some clothes on." I groaned resisting the urge to pinch my nose.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The wind torn at my cloths and the leaves of the trees as I stood in waiting for the spirit to return. The sun had long since set and I began to feel disheartened. Maybe it isn't coming... Sorry Sokka. I began to walk back to the main building, dragging my feet and staff along the ground. The breeze rocked the wind chimes creating an eerie song of the night. As I walked past one of the houses the roof exploded and debris flew every where.

I chucked up a quick ball of air around me to deflect the wooded beams. "Aang, what are you doing?" Katara yelled at me from her safe position in the main building. "Run!" Hei-Bei started to head for another building so I chased after it. Using an air bending assisted jump, I sailed over it and placed my palm on its head. I felt energy course through me and the area around my head was glowing.

As I fell I could see through the creature's form. I saw the strange bear like creature from the statue. "You're the spirit of this forest." I said slowly as it stared silently at me. "Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When I first saw the forest, I was sad and upset. But my friend gave me hope that forest would grow back." I reached into my pocket and pulled out the acorn from before. Smiling, I placed it on the ground and it picked it up. The spirit changed into the form I had seen when I touched him and walked away. As he passed though the gate, bamboo sprouted out from the ground. I watched in joy as Sokka and a few other villagers walked from the bamboo trees looking confused and a little disorientated but happy.

"Sokka!" The water bender cried, running to envelop her brother in a hug. My smile reached my eyes as I watched the other villages embrace loved one.

"What happened?" The warrior's puzzlement clearly etched onto his face.

"You were trapped in the spirit world for twenty four hours." His sister said, letting go of him before continuing. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom!" The grabbed at his pants and ran to the main house. _Well that was more than I need to know... but it is good that he is back._

After Sokka returned from the bathroom we stood in front of the gathered village. "Thank you, Avatar. If there only was a way to repay you for what you've done."

"You could give us some supplies and some money." Sokka said sparing no sugar coating.

"Sokka!" Katara elbowed him in the gut and he looked at her with his hands up in surrender.

"What? We need stuff."

"It would be an honour to help you prepare for your journey." The man bowed and left.

"I'm so proud of you Aang." My Water Tribe friend told me while gripping my shoulder. "You figured out what to do all on your own."

"Actually, I did have a little help." I confessed before looking away sadly while lowering my head. "And there's something else."

The memory of the comet burned through my mind and I turned back to my companions.

"What is it?" Sokka asked, stepping towards me.

"I need to contact Roku and I think I've finally found a way to contact his spirit." I said slowly waiting for them to process the information.

"That's great!" Katara cried whist clasping her hands

"_Creepy,_ but great." Sokka said slowly.

"There's a temple on a crescent shaped island, and if I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak to Avatar Roku." I continued, pausing again for their reactions.

"But, the solstice is tomorrow." Katara said worried.

"Yeah..." I spoke slowly while turning away, "and there's one more problem. The island is in the Fire Nation." The siblings' faces lit up in mixed expressions of horror, shock and worry. _What am I going to do?_

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Aha! There you are! *Shots Haru.***

**Haru: Nuuuuuu... *Falls asleep.***

**Me: Hehehehehe! *Shaves off the moustache.* Well my work here is done! *Dusts of hands.* Fang would you kindly take him to the Northern Water Tribe for healing. I cut him up pretty bad. I can't shave guy's beards and stuff.**

**Fang: Rawr, rawr. (Translation: Dragon speak - English – Ok my lady.) *Picks up Haru and flies away.***

**Me: Thanks for reading! R & R! See you next time. RandomPow3r Out!**


	8. Avatar Roku Winter Solstice Part 1

**Me: So welcome back everyone. It is good to not actually see you. So today we have Avatar Roku and Shyu!**

**Roku: Nice to be here.**

**Shyu: Likewise.**

**Me: Disclaimers please.**

**Roku: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender-**

**Shyu: Although she does own this plot.**

**Me: So without further adieu. Chapter 8!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 8: Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice Part 2)

Aang's PoV

I looked up to see the full moon hanging in the sky. It illuminated the town around me, banishing shadows back into the trees. I sighed at how late it was already before grabbing Appa's reigns. "Let's go Appa. Come on!"

Appa sat down in defiance and growled. I looked at my friend and sagged my shoulders in defeat. "Look, I'm sorry, but Katara and Sokka aren't coming to the fire nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." I whispered before getting my determination back and started pulling again, "So get you're big butt off the ground and let's go!"

My pulling stretched the ropes out as long as they could go before they snapped back, causing me to fall to the ground. I let go of the reigns as I heard Sokka's voice call out from the night. "I think his big butt is trying to tell you something."

I scrambled to a sitting position and looked around. I saw my friends and some of the town's people standing on the other side of Appa.

"Please don't go." Katara pleaded with her hands clenched in front of her chest. "The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation."

I felt guilty for trying to leave with out them but the memory of the comet burned through my mind.

"But I have to talk to Avatar Roku. To find out what my vision means." I tried to convince them, "I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice. That's today!" I jumped up onto Appa and grasped his reigns. I looked back at them guiltily before urging Appa to start walking forwards.

The siblings ran in front blocking our path.

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang." Katara said with her blue eyes shining in determination. Her stronger words took me back for a moment, curiosity and confusion etched on my face.

"At least not without your friends." Sokka said taking his hands of his hips to cross them. "We got your back." Momo jumped onto my shoulder and I smiled at the warrior. Appa opened his mouth and dragged his tongue along the length to the Water Tribe boy's body. "Ewwww..." he groaned trying to wipe it off and I chuckled.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island." The village leader said while approaching us. He handed me a parcel wrapped in green cloth, "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

"Thank you for your..." I started but the man interrupted me. "Go!" He ordered so I urged my friend into the sky.

Thank you for your generosity, I finished in my head before steering ourselves in the direction of the Fire Nation.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I approached the main building of the town near where I had seen the bison before. As I approached the door an older man walked out, rubbing his eyes and temple.

"Having trouble sleeping?" I asked, watching his every movement. He gasped and I shoved him back through the door. I walked in a smirked, "Seen the Avatar lately?"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The sun was already high in the sky and we were beginning to run out of time. "Come on, boy!" I encouraged my spirit guide, "We've got a long way to go! Faster!"

_We have to make it..._

"Um, we got trouble." Katara yelled for the saddle, panic obvious in her voice.

"Yeah, and its gaining fast!" Sokka added

I turned to look and I saw a Fire Nation ship powering though the waves beneath us. I could see them raising their artillery and grimaced. _This is going to be rough..._

"Fire Ball!" Katara yelled confirming my fears.

"I'm on it!" I called back, quickly manoeuvring Appa to the right to dodge.

_That stinks... What are they throwing at us?_

"We have to get out of Zuko's range!" Katara yelled, muffled by her hand blocking her nose, "Before he shoots another hot stinker at us."

"Yeah! Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Sokka asked, his voice muffled by his hand too.

"Yeah..." I started slowly, "Just one little problem... There's a blockade..."

I turned to see their worried faces and I looked back down at the long line of ships.

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade. It's the only way."

"There's no time." Katara said reminding me of the urgency of our mission.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come. It's too dangerous." I said, concerned for my friend safety.

"And that's exactly why we're here."

"Let's run the blockade!" Sokka yelled determinedly.

"Appa! Yip yip!" I called and Appa picked up speed.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

Gazing through a telescope, I searched the skies for the Avatar's bison. My concentration however was broken as my Uncle spoke. "Sailing into Fire Nation waters..." My Uncle sighed while bowing his head. "Of all the foolish things you have done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish."

"Uncle, I have no choice." Zuko replied simply, not wanting to go into detail.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you? What if you're caught?" Iroh asked more worried than angry.

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home." I told him while turning around, trying to convince both of us.

Uncle tilted his head and looked at me sceptically, "You give my brother too much credit. He is not the understanding type."

I looked back through the telescope and saw them soaring through the clouds, "There they are." I whispered in victory and relief that we weren't in Fire Nation water's yet.

"Helmsman, full stream ahead!" I yelled before ordering that the catapult be raised.

The soldiers started to assemble the catapult on the deck and bring out the trash and sewage to use as the ammo. It smelt terrible but I didn't let it faze me. _I am so close, I can't slip up._

Uncle pulled a fan out of his sleeve and bag to waft the foul air away.

"Really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more... fragrant?" I ignored my Uncle's comment and turned my focus back to the task at hand. One of my guards put oil on it so it would burn quicker.

"On my mark..." I called after setting the ball alight, "Fire!" A guard cut the rope and the ball of fire was thrown through the air. The Avatar dodged the ball and continued flying. "Reload!" I ordered the men. I looked across the waves and saw one of the things I dreaded most.

"A Fire Nation blockade."

"Technically, you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you." Uncle advised me, stroking his beard.

"He's not turning around." I said astounded. Is that moron really going to run that blockade?

"Please, Prince Zuko." Uncle pleaded, "If the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar."

I sighed inwardly; _Too bad I've been cursed to chase him till the end_... I turned away from my Uncle. "I'm sorry, Uncle. Run the blockade!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Commander Zhao looked up at the sky through a telescope and smirked. "The Avatar..." He lowered his gaze and his grin grew. "And the banished Prince. This must be my lucky day."

"Commander Zhao, what are your orders?" One of his soldiers asked.

"Shoot the bison down Captain." Zhao ordered without hesitation which caused the man to be taken back.

"But there's a Fire Navy ship out there, Sir. One of our own. What if it's hit?" The Captain asked.

"So be it. It belongs to a traitor anyway. Ignite!" The man appeared shocked at his lack of mercy but didn't dare speak up. A signal went out and all the ships set fire to the balls in their catapults.

"Launch!" Another signal went out and the sky was quickly filled with a barge of fire balls.

"Load!" The ships loaded after the command and awaited the next signal. "Launch!" The sign went out and the second wave arched through the sky.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The ships of the blockade fire, sending a massive wave of fire balls towards us. I screamed along with my friends before tugging hard to the side. Katara and Sokka ducked down in the saddle and flattened myself as much as I could to Appa's head. The balls of fire raced passed us, the wind whistling in their wake.

I composed myself and manoeuvred Appa around the explosions and flames as best I could. One exploded close to us and Appa groaned in pain. I allowed myself to turn briefly to see some of Appa's fur had set alight but my friends were patting it out.

"Appa. Are you ok, buddy?" I asked concerned for my childhood companion. He growled in response as if to say yes. Smiling I banked us to the right and into the clouds.

Suddenly another line of fire balls surged through the clouds beneath us. I quickly pulled to the left, my friend's and my screams resonated through the blue expanse. We swerved around the balls that flew at us without warning. Two arched up in front of us and exploded as they collided. Appa jerked back to dodge but Sokka lost his grip and fell out of the saddle.

Katara tried to grab him but wasn't fast enough and her was swallowed up by the clouds. "Sokka!" I cried, directing us down to the sea. He was flailing as he fell, trying to slow his descent. I pulled us under him and Katara reached out. They latched hands and the water bender pulled the warrior into the saddle. Appa skimmed the water, yanking a fish from its liquid home. I heard a groan and a wet slapping kind of noise from the back. _Did that fish just hit Sokka in the head_? I chuckled despite our situation.

Another barrage of fire headed towards us and I pulled us around them. Water sprayed us from the splashes but none hit us thankfully. We were approaching the ships fast when a single ball flew directly at us. I jumped up and kicked out sending a strong gust of wind at it. The fire ball exploded into harmless dust. I fell back onto Appa's head and groaned at the hard landing.

We passed through the ships and I threw a fist into the air. "We made it!" I cheered as if nothing had just transpired.

"We got into the Fire Nation..." Sokka said in disbelief and slumped his shoulders. "...Great."

_I don't think their as happy as I am..._ I thought looking at their faces that showed a mixture of expressions.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I looked up at the mass of flaming rocks heading towards my small ship. I swallowed to calm my nerves. I faced away from the crew so they couldn't see the fear raging in my eyes. The balls hit the water around us causing waves to flood the deck. The crew and I held onto what we could to avoid being thrown over board. One hit the back of the ship and I stumbled slightly, catching myself before I fell.

"Prince Zuko!" I recognised the voice of the engineer and I turned to him. "The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

The back of the ship was on fire and smoke was bellowing out of it. _No, I am so close._

"Do not stop this ship!" Prince Zuko I said ignoring his advice.

"We're on a conclusion course!" Uncle gasped.

"We can make it!" I yelled, watching the ships sailing closer. The blockade suddenly stopped and we slipped through. I looked up and saw Zhao standing aboard the lead ship. I glared at him as we passed, _What is he up to?_ From Uncle's expression he is thinking the same thing.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"Where do you think the Avatar is heading, sir?" The Captain asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet a banished prince will know." Zhao smirked as Prince Zuko's smaller vessel sailed closer.

"The boarding party is ready to apprehend Prince Zuko." The Captain said after assembling several fire benders behind him.

"Wait." Zhao said putting up his hand. "Cut the engines. Let them pass."

"Sir?" The Captain asked once again shocked by Zhao's orders. A signal went out and all the ships in the blockade stopped immediately.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We flew for hours after passing through the blockade and the sun was getting dangerously low. I looked up and gasped, waking the others from their dozing. "There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!"

I landed Appa and he immediately lay down in exhaustion. "You did it buddy. Nice flying."

"Oh! You all must be tired!" Katara cooed Appa after he rolled on his side.

"No. I'm good." Sokka said while stretching and doing so warm ups. "Refreshed and ready to fight some fire benders."

"I was talking to Appa." Katara said looking at her brother in amusement.

"Well, I was talking to Momo." Sokka gestured to Momo who was hanging from a branch. I shook my head at my two friends and laughed quietly.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We walked up as path to the temple door. I looked around, _Something doesn't feel right..._

"I don't see any guards." Sokka said softly despite his observation. We crouched down behind a wall and looked at the seemingly empty temple.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died." Katara said as we watched silently.

"It's almost sundown, we'd better hurry." I leapt over the wall and ran to the stairs. We entered the door and Sokka gestured for us to stop.

"Wait, I think I heard something."

"We are the Fire Sages. Guardians to the temple of the Avatar." The one in front said causing us to spin around at his voice.

"Great! I am the Avatar." I said, stepping forward with a smile on my face.

"We know." The Fire Sage said breathing deeply. The sage punched forwards and sent fire towards me. I blocked it with a blade of air and sent him a questioning glance. The man just frowned and they all fired at me. I quickly blocked them and turned to my friends. "Run! I'll hold them off!"

The Water Tribe siblings ran down a corridor so spun my body and sent a wave of air from my foot. The candles were extinguished and the sages were knocked to the ground. I winced, _Sorry_...

I ran off after my friends and, with my bending, caught up quickly. I ran in front of them, "Follow me!"

"Do you even know where you are going?" I heard Sokka ask and I called back, "Nope!"

I rounded a corner and saw one of the sages. I turned back and ran past my friends, "Wrong way!"

I heard the sage call after us, "Come back!"

_Yeah_ _right_... I thought.

I skidded around another corner but it was a dead end. I turned back to see the man blocking our only escape. "I don't want to fight you, I'm a friend." I stepped into a bending stance as Sokka yelled form behind me, "Fire benders aren't our friends."

He approached slowly and kneeled. He bowed his head before looking up. I relaxed my stance and realised that I must look kind of odd.

"I know why you're here, Avatar."

"You do?" I asked complete dropping form my stance.

"Yes." The sage said while standing up. "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

I looked at him sceptically and asked, "How?"

The sage reached to the side and slid the light away revealing a little hole. He put his palm over it and bent fire into it. Flames danced around the edges of the wall before part of it moved away.

"This way." he gestured into the tunnel that was behind the wall. I looked from him to the passage, unsure of what to do and if we should trust him.

"Find them." A voice called from down the halls.

"Time is running out. Quickly." The sage's voice didn't hide any urgency. I looked at Katara and nodded. We walked in and the sage closed it behind us.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I gripped the railing tightly in my frustration. "What's he up to, Uncle?" I asked Uncle, still bothered by the earlier events. "Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?"

"Because he wants to follow you." My Uncle replied as if it were the most obvious thing. "He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after. The Avatar."

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, that's exactly what I'll let him do." I said as an idea came to mind.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma." The sage called Shyu told us as we walked through the passages that ran alongside rivers of lava.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" I asked.

"No," He replied, "but my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place."

"Is that how you knew I was coming?"

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes began to glow."

"That's when we were at the Air Temple." Katara said in amazement. "Avatar Roku's were glowing there too!"

"At that moment, we knew you had all returned to the world." Shyu finished.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?" I looked up at the elderly fire bender.

"Things have changed." The sage continued. "In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came."

"They were waiting for me." I said, leaning on a wall. I hung my head in shame. I felt Sokka sling his arm around my neck.

"Hey don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late." I glared at him and he looked at me oblivious to what he had just said.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him. I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping me." I said smiling in gratitude which he returned warmly.

"We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then, will you be able to speak to him." We exited the passage after walking up a long winding stair case and walked over to the door. "No!" The fire sage gasped.

"What's wrong Shyu?" I asked

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed." Shyu replied and I ran up to them. I tried to pull or push them open to no anvil.

"Can't you just open it with fire bending? Like you opened that other door?" Katara asked as I slumped to the ground in defeat.

"No." Shyu shook his head and sighed. "Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts." I put my hand on the door and sighed.

"Five fire blasts, huh?" Sokka asked, "I think I can help you out."

I turned to Sokka and raised my eyebrow. _When did you become a fire bender?_

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"Uncle, keep heading north." I said to my Uncle as my small river boat was lowered into the water. "Zhao will follow the smoke trail while I use it as a cover." Iroh nodded but he still looked a bit sceptical and worried about the plan. The ramp was raised and I drifted into the cover of the black clouds.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I watched curiously as Sokka filled small sacks with oil. "This is a little trick I picked up from my father. I seel the lamp oil inside an animal skin casing. Shyu lights the oil soaked twine and tada! Fake fire bending!" He threw his arms wide and struck a pose.

"You've really outdone yourself this time." Katara said, proud for her brother.

"This might actually work." Shyu nodded.

Sokka stuffed the bags in the openings in the door and ran behind one of the pillars.

"The sages will here the explosions," Shyu informed me and I nodded.

"Well, as soon as they go off, Avatar, you rush in."

"It's almost sunset." Katara asked. "Are you ready?"

"Definitely." I replied with a small nod and smile. Shyu shot a small stream of fire and hid behind the column with me. I covered my ears and smoke filled the chamber as they went off. I ran to the door and tugged on the handles but they wouldn't budge.

"They're still locked." I turned to them and looked at the disappointed looks on all their faces.

"It didn't work." Shyu sighed and I sunk to the floor, hugging my knees. As a few minutes passed I got frustrated and started throwing sharp gusts of wind at the door. With every hit it rang out, its metallic sound chiming through the room.

"Why won't it open up?" I screamed as I went to throw another air blade at the door but Katara grabbed my arm.

"Aang, stop! There's nothing else we can do." Katara pleaded and I looked at her, embarrassed at my fit of anger.

"I'm sorry I put you through all this for nothing." I hung my head.

"I don't get it." Sokka said, rubbing his fingers through the soot that was still stuck to the door. "That blast looked as strong as any fire bending I've ever seen."

"Sokka, you're a genius!" Katara cried.

"Wait, how is Sokka a genius?" I asked. "His plan didn't even work."

"Come on Aang, let her dream." Sokka said.

"You're right. Sokka's plan didn't work...but it looked like it did." Katara said.

"Did the definition of genius changed in the last hundred years?" I asked, confused at what she was getting at.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Come quickly! The Avatar has entered the sanctuary!" Shyu lied to the other four sages.

"How did he get in?" The head sage asked.

"I don't know." Shyu answered. "But look at the scorch marks and down there." Under the door, a shadow moved along the ground.

"He's inside. Open the doors immediately! Before he contacts Avatar Roku!" The head sage ordered as I lowered myself down from one of the dragon pillars.

They shot a blast the door at the door's lock mechanism and it creaked open. I smiled as they're stared at Momo.

"It's the Avatar's lemur! He must have crawled through the pipes! We've been tricked!"

Momo leaped at the fire sage and knocked him down. Katara and Sokka jumped from behind another pair of columns and held them down while Shyu grabbed the last one.

"Now, Aang!" I heard Shyu yelled and was about to run out when Zuko grabbed my wrists.

"Aang! Now your chance!" Katara cried again.

Prince Zuko forced me around the column. As I tried to struggle free I muttered under my breath, "Stop manhandling me, it isn't very gentleman like." Zuko must have caught some of what I said as he looked at me in misunderstanding before yelling to the sages that had freed themselves.

"The Avatar's coming with me! Close the doors!" He started to walk me to the stairs but I pulled out of his grasp and bent him down them. "Go!" Katara yelled as the doors started to close. I jumped over on man, pushing on his head. I bounced of another's and jumped through the doors as they closed, narrowly missing my feet.

_Phew... Just made it._

I looked at the statue and saw that the light was on it. "The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?"

_Maybe I missed it or this was all just a big waste of time._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"Aang made it..." I heard the Water Tribe peasant say happily as the door lit up with a strange light. "We need to open this door now!" I yelled to the sages.

The four Fire Sages that were still loyal shot their blasts of fire at the doors with me but the door did not open.

"Why isn't it working?" I asked in frustration. "It's sealed shut!"

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." One of the sages said to me.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is air bending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!" I pleaded to the statue. The beam of sunlight rose to Roku's face and sanctuary filled with white smoke. I turned around and found myself face to face with a man in red and black robes. "It's good to see you, Aang. What took you so long?" His russet eyes shone as he smiled at me. I smiled back and bowed.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"Why did you help the Avatar?" I demanded of the traitor.

"Because, it was once the sages' duty. It is still our duty." The sage replied, hanging his head.

As the sage finished I heard someone approaching, slowly clapping. I turned and glared at the man, _Zhao_...

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao smirked as his men surrounded us.

"Commander Zhao..." The lead sage bowed.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But you're little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." A soldier grabbed me and restricted me from struggling.

"You're too late, Zhao." I said tilting my head to the door. "The Avatar is inside and the doors are sealed."

"No matter. Sooner or later, the Avatar will have to come out." Zhao smirked at me and I heard the Water Tribe peasants gasp in horror.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"I have something very important to tell you, Aang." Avatar Roku started, "That is why, when you were in the Spirit World, I sent my dragon to find you."

"Is it about that vision? The one with the comet?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean, Avatar Roku?"

"One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war." As Roku spoke the scenery around as changed to that of a night sky with a comet streaking across it. "He and his fire benders army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

"So, the comet made them stronger?" I asked as the surrounding areas turned back to the clouded mountain range.

"Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine." Roku said ashamed of what his kinsmen did.

"But this comet happened a hundred years ago." I said unsure of why I was being told all of this. "What does the comet have to do with the war now?"

"Listen carefully." Roku said and a vision of a man roaring infernos burned through my mind. "Sozin's comet will return by the end of summer and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives."

"But I haven't even started learning water bending, not to mention earth and fire." I said, starting to panic.

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end." Roku said gravely and I looked at him in pure horror.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I struggled against my chains and snarled at Zhao. "When those doors open, unleash all your fire bending power." Zhao commanded and he and the sages got into ready stances. I looked to the other people chained to the pillars and they looked worried.

"How are they going to make it out of this?" The girl asked.

"How're we going to make it out of this?" The boy asked.

_How am I going to get my honour back if Zhao gets the Avatar now?_

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?" I asked continuing to stress on the situation.

"I know you can do it, Aang, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways...for now." Avatar Roku said trying to reassure me.

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?"

"I am apart of you." Roku said cryptically before continuing, "When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way. A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready."

I closed my eyes and saw that the door was surrounded by Fire Nation. I felt the strange power grasp hold of me and white light encroached on my sight when I reopened my eyes. I opened my mouth to speak but it wasn't just my own. "I'm ready."

The clouds around the mountain top swirled around us and disappeared. I found myself in the sanctuary room again and I let the energy take control of me. Something moved my arms and the door started to creak open.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

A bright light engulfed the door as it opened causing everyone to look away. As it dimmed, smoke flowed across the flow causing a few worried glances to be thrown around.

"Get ready." Zhao ordered as the door revealed a dark room and two large glowing eyes shone from the shadows. "No! Aang!" Katara cried in horror as she and Sokka struggled against they're chains.

"Fire!" Zhao commanded and all the benders shot streams of fire towards the glowing eyes. The flames swirled around their target before revealing Avatar Roku standing before them. "Avatar Roku!" Shyu gasped as the Avatar sent the fire back in a wave that sent all the men flying but those in the chains remained unharmed. The chains melted off those that were captured and when freed Zuko ran. Roku turned to the fire benders and they ran in fear.

"Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple!" Shyu yelled to the Water Tribe siblings. "We have to get out of here!"

"Not without Aang!" Katara shouted, her eyes hard with determination.

Avatar Roku slammed his hand into the ground separating the floor then commanded the magma to rise up to the surface. The lava erupted from the ground, tearing a hole right through the middle of the temple. Zhao and his men ran for the exit and down the stairs. Sokka and Karara crouched behind a column, using it as protection.

Avatar Roku lowered his hands and took a deep breath. As the light passed of his statue, Roku exhaled and the smoke pulled back into the room. As it retreated it left the exhausted air bender struggling to stand. Eventually Aang gave up her fight to stand and collapsed to the floor and Katara helped her up.

"We got your back." Sokka said.

"Thanks. Where's Shyu?"

"I don't know." Katara answered as she helped the Nomad steady herself. They ran to the stairs but the lava was already climbing to the top.

They ran to a hole that was in the temple wall and looked out. They sighed in relief as Momo followed by Appa flew towards them. They climbed out onto then jumped off of the roof into Appa's saddle. They looked back as the temple crumbled and the volcano reclaimed the island.

As they flew in the direction of the moon the siblings rose and sat with the young Avatar. The water bender wrapped her arms around her friend in comfort while her brother placed his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"No prince. No Avatar. Apparently, the only thing I do have is five traitors." Zhao growled as he paced back and forth on his ship.

The lead Fire Sage took a step forward. "But Commander, only Shyu helped the Avatar."

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord!" Zhao snapped at him. "As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty! Take them to the prison hold!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I jumped in my small river cruiser and pushed off the shore. I watched as the temple fell to the fury of the Avatar. _How can one being, one little child be that powerful?_

I spotted the Avatar's bison flying away from the destruction. _How does that shaggy haired boy always slip through my fingers? He is just a skinny brat with a high voice and the nerve to call me ungentleman like. So how come I can't get him?_

I shook my head to clear my thoughts. _Never mind... I won't stop hunting him. I swear by Agni, he will be mine._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Love some good Zuko Angst. :D Yes Zuko has noticed some of the girly attributes Aang has but has just played them off has her being young.**

**Roku: Why do you enjoy my great grandson's unhappiness?**

**Me: Because I'm slightly sadistic and laugh at people's pain...**

**Shyu: You're creepy...**

**Me: Why thank you. *Smiles slightly too wide.* Well anyway R & R! Can't wait to not see you next time! RandomPow3r Out!**

**Extra Note – Despite having the art capabilities of a 2 year old I made a cover for the book which can be found here - : / fav . me / d54zoe1 Edit 7/08/2012 - It has since been edited and made look much better. Link is the same :D **


	9. The Water Bending Scroll

**Me: Today we have these creepy pirates and the scene that Zutarans somehow think looks romantic. *Shakes head* I'll never understand Zutara... Even Zukaang has more canon evidence.**

**Pirates: Hey did you know half the stuff we trade in is yaoi?**

**Me: Really? Can I have some? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Pirates: What will you give us?**

**Me: Gold? Money? Jewels? The email and personal details of the guy who writes the Phoenix Files?**

**Pirates: What was the last one?**

**Me: Money?**

**Pirates: No after that one.**

**Me: Jewels?**

**Pirates: No, oh never mind.**

**Me: We'll discuss this later. Just do the disclaimers please.**

**Pirates: RandomPow3r doesn't own us or A: TLA but she is plotting to stea- I mean 'acquire' the rights.**

**Me: Shush! Now on with the chapter!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 9: The Water bending Scroll

Aang's PoV

We flew above the clouds, weaving through mountain peaks. It was peaceful and my friends were calm, but not me. I paced furiously back and forth in the saddle. Katara looked at me with concern and Sokka with annoyance.

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump, you'll go flying off!" He watched me fidget for a few moments before continuing, "What's wrong with you any way?"

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before the comet arrives." I told him still fidgeting slightly.

"Well, let's see. You've pretty much mastered air bending and that only took you 112 years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer." Sokka said with a teasing smile. I stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"I haven't even started water bending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole." I stressed to him. "What am I gonna do?"

"Calm down." Katara grabbed my arms and pulled me into a sitting position. "It's going to be okay. If you want, I can try and teach you some stuff I know."

"You'd do that?" I asked and Katara nodded happily in response. "We'll need to find a good source of water first." The other bender said as we looked out over the side of the saddle. Our eyes scanning the land below us.

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka said dryly, rolling his eyes.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Nice puddle." Sokka muttered as he starred at the waterfall in front of us.

Katara and I just gazed at it with open mouths. Appa flew into the water and growled lightly, snapping me out of my daze.

"Yeah! Don't start without me, boy!" I cried, stripping from my outer layers and running to the water.

"Remember the reason we're here." Katara said, stopping me mid stride.

"Oh right, time to practice water bending." I said, turning around and smiling sheepishly. I picked up my pants and pulled them back on.

"Great. So, what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked, looking at us with a bored expression.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?" I suggested, handing Sokka a leafy branch. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"So, while you girls are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"Mugs and bugs!" Aang I said with a smile. Sokka blinked before shrugging and taking the branch. "Okay."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I blasted my opponent with several blasts of fire. I was about to follow through with a low wave of flames from my feet when the boat tilled to its starboard side. I lost my balance and slid into the railing.

"Someone changing our course!" I growled to myself before marching to the cabin door. I climbed the stairs and entered the command room. I walked up to the man steering the ship and shouted, "What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did." Uncle said while playing his game. "I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?"

"Even more urgent." Uncle said seriously moving another piece. "I've lost my lotus title."

"Lotus title?"

"For my Pai Sho game. Many people think the lotus title insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ."

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus title?" I narrowed my eyes but Uncle just continued to lecture me.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully, they'll have the lotus title in stock and I can get on with my life!" I snarled while breathing fire and smoke out of my mouth.

"I'm so lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh said ignoring my annoyance.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I sat on the bank as Katara stood in front of me. I was literally shaking from excitement. _I'm finally going to learn water bending!_

"This is a pretty basic move." Katara said while turning to the water. "But it still took me months to perfect, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this." Katara dropped into a stance and began to rock backwards and forwards. She moved her hands in a similar way and the water started to lap at the shore in time with her. "The key is getting the wrist movement right."

I got up and mimicked her stance. "Like this?" I asked while trying to copy her movements.

"That's almost right." Katara said supportively. "If you keep practising, I'm sure eventually."

"Hey, I'm bending it already!" I said as the wave rose from the water and copied me.

"I can't believe you got that so quickly." Katara said surprised. "It took me two months to learn that move."

"Well, you had to figure it out on your own. I'm lucky enough to have a great teacher."

"Thanks."

"So, what's next?"

"This is a more difficult move. I call it streaming the water." Katara said while shakily pulling a stream of water out of the river. I focused on the water and pulled some out.

_This is like air bending, _I thought with a smile_, I just have to be able to flow with it while still being stern instead of free and gentle._

I began to move my arms through different forms, but kept myself more fluid and planted. My smile turned into a full blown grin as the water began to flow my hands. I worked! I cheered silently.

I began to move it in different shapes and patterns, swinging it around my body like a dance.

"It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if..."

I heard the splashing of water as Katara dropped hers so I quickly spun mine over my head and guided it gently back into the river.

"Nice work," Katara said dryly. "Though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary."

"Sorry." I bowed my head before meeting her eyes with a confident smile. "Well, don't stop now, keep 'em coming!"

"Well, I kinda know this one other move, but it's pretty hard. I haven't even totally figured it out yet. The idea is to create a big, powerful wave."

Katara took a deep breath and her face set in concentration. She dropped into a stance and guided her hands up. The water began to climb but as it reached a certain height, eventually began to shake. The water bender's face and hands tensed out of the strain, shacking slightly. Unfortunately the wave collapsed and she sighed in defeat.

"So, like this?" I jumped into a basic stance and pulled upwards. The wave towered over us and started to barrel towards Sokka

"Aang!" The warrior groaned before the wave swept him of Appa. I looked at him guiltily and apologised softly.

"Looks like I got the hang of that move!" I said, perking up as I reported my success. "What else ya got?"

"That's enough practice for today." Katara said turning away. _She sounds angry but why?_

"Yeah, I'll say." Sokka said, watching our gear float away. "You just practiced our supplies down the river."

"Uh, sorry." My guilty smile returned and I lowered my head. "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all that stuff."

"It was hard enough when you were just an air bender..." He sank bellow the surface causing bubbles to rise up.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I looked at all the stalls with wide eyes. There were so many cool and interesting stalls or attractions around the port.

"We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely." Sokka instructed.

"Uh, make those two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle." I pulled out the small whistle and smiled weakly. I blew into it and Momo started to chatter away on my shoulder.

"It doesn't even work."Sokka accused. "See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense, Aang, but I'll hold onto the money from now on." Katara said, holding out her hand. I put the money into her hand without meeting her eyes.

"Earth nation! Fire nation! Water nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!" A strange man yelled across the port.

"Oh! You there!" He said pointing to us, "I can see by your clothing that you're world travelling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

"Sure!" I replied before asking. "Uh, but what are curios?"

"You know I'm not entirely sure. But we got them." He led me onto the boat and I gasped at all the cool stuff.

I walked around examining all the things in the shop when a rough voice spoke behind me. "I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you would be willing to batter." The man's lizard-parrot squawked at me, baring its claws.

"Momo's not for sale." I hugged Momo as he flattened himself against my shoulder with a hiss.

I heard Katara gasp so I walked over to her. "Look at this Aang. It's a water bending scroll. Check out these crazy moves!"

"Where did you get a water bending scroll?"

The Captain slammed his hand down on the open scroll then rolled it back up.

"Let's just say I got it up north at a most reasonable price. Free!" He smirked and slid it back into the rack.

"Wait a minute! Sea-loving traders... with suspiciously acquired merchandise... and pet reptile birds. You guys are pirates!"

"We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders." One of the pirates said while slinging his arm around Sokka's shoulders. _Cool pirates!_

"So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?" Katara asked rolling the coins around in her hands.

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom. Unless, of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on ya right now?"

I watched as Katara sighed in defeat and I got an idea. "I know how to deal with these guys Katara. Pirates love to haggle." I held out my hand and she shrugged. The two coins dropped into my hand and I turned back to the pirate. "Watch and learn."

"What say you to the price of one copper piece?" I said, leaning over the counter and showing him the coin.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces." The pirate laughed, "I don't haggle on items this rare."

"Okay, two copper pieces!" I said flipping the other copper coin into my hand.

"It's not as amusing the second time, boy."

"Boy?-" I was about to talk when Katara interrupted me.

"Aang, can we get out of here. I feel like we're getting weird looks." Katara said, looking around the other pirates in the boat.

"Argh, we be casting off now!" I said while letting Katara lead me from the boat. "What was that all about, Katara?"

"Yeah, I was just starting to browse through they're boomerang collection." The Water Tribe boy complained.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." Katara shifting her eyes slightly.

"Hey you, get back here!" Someone yelled at them angrily. I turned and saw that it was one of the pirates.

"Well, well. Look who came to their senses. Told you the haggling would pay off." I smirked but that faded into a grimace when six more armed pirates showed up, obviously angry.

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us!" Katara shrieked, face paling.

We took off running through the rows of shops. _I wish I was allowed to run faster but then Katara and Sokka wouldn't be able to keep up._

"Get back here!" One of our pursuers yelled.

As we rounded a corner Katara bent water out of a barrel and froze it on the ground. One of the pirates slipped but the others jumped. As we ran I saw a stall of cabbages blocking our path. The siblings went around but knocked it slightly. I jumped through the gap, between the roof and food, and when I landed shot a blast behind me. The air pushed the stall into the oncoming pirates and knocked them out.

I faintly heard the merchant yell out in anguish and I whispered sorry as we ran. We continued down the street but another group of pirates blocked us off. "I hope that lemur of yours has nine lives!"

We turned and ran down another path but it was a dead end. We turned around and saw they were all brandishing their weapons.

"Now, who gets to take the steel of my blade first?" One of the pirates said swinging his swords.

"No thanks!" I replied sending a gale of air at them. I unfurled by glider and started to run in their direction. The siblings followed and I jumped into the air. "Hold on!"

I felt their hands grasp my ankles and I struggled to pull us up. "What are you doing Aang? I thought we were running away from the pirates."

My friends ran along the heads of our persuaders as we slowly climbed but I eventually got us up. Once we were far enough away and land, a bit sloppy but it did the trick.

"I used to kind of look up to pirates." I said, folding my glider and sitting down, exhausted. "But those guys were terrible."

"I know, this why I took this!" Katara exclaimed, holding something familiar out.

"No way!" I gasped.

"Isn't it great?" Katara asked, seemingly forgetting all the strife she just put us through.

"No wonder they were trying to hack us up. You stole their water bending scroll." Sokka scolded her.

"I prefer to think of it as high-risk trading." Katara called back using the pirates own words.

"Good one, Katara!" I laughed at her little pun.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a water bender."

"It doesn't matter. You put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes!"

"These are real water bending forms." Katara rebuked, "You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn water bending."

Sokka gave up and walked away, "Puff, whatever..."

"Well, what's done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it." Katara nodded at my reasoning and we opened the scroll to have a look.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I stood stiffly try to resist the urge to throttle my Uncle for making us stop here. "I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus title in the entire marketplace."

I lost my composure, "It's good to know that this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!"

"Quiet the contrary. I always say that the only thing better than finding the thing you were looking for is finding something you weren't looking for at a great barging!" I watched as the men carried the many things Uncle brought back to the ship when something caught my eye. He didn't...

"You bought a Sunji horn?"

"For music night on the ship. Now if only we had some wood winds..." Uncle trailed off as he walked away and I reluctantly followed.

"Ooo, this place looks promising!" Uncle pointed at one of the large boats with red sails.

We entered the ship and Uncle quickly scanned the shelves. His eyes set on something; he walked over to on of the shelves.

"Ooo, that is handsome!" Uncle exclaimed while looking a monkey statue with red gems for eyes and collar. "Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" He reached for the statue and grinned.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little monk she was travelling with." I over heard one of the pirates say to the Captain.

"This monk... did he have an arrow on his head, partially covered by shaggy hair?"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"I just want to try this one move first, and then it's all yours." Katara said while pointing at one of the moves. I quickly studied it before she pushed it into my hands. "Here, hold this open."

I held it open and she looked at the illustrations, "The single water whip. Looks doable."

She got into a stance and pulled some water out of the river. She tried to do the steps but her movements were too jerky and she flicks herself on the forehead.

Sokka laughed in the background and the water bender glared at him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but you deserved that." He turned to me and shook his head, "You've been doped. She's only interested with teaching herself."

Katara spun around with a scowl on her face. "Aang will get her turn when I work out the water whip."

She once again tried to execute the movements but the water wouldn't follow her. It snapped in the wrong direction and hit Momo. "Why can't I get this stupid move?" She exclaimed in frustration.

I set the scroll down and spared one more look at it. "You'll get it." I reassured her as I walked to the bank. "You just have to shift your weight through the stances..." I copied the scroll and did it near perfect. I smiled at my success, "There, you see the key to bending is-"

"Would you please shut your air hole!" Katara snapped as I turned around. I flinched back at her tone and stood quietly. "Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!"

I felt tears begin to well in my eyes, blurring my vision. My bottom lip and brows quivered while tiny whimpers escaped my throat.

"What?" Katara asked, looking at her brother. She turned back to me and her expression changed quickly.

"Oh my gosh, Aang. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But you know what, it won't happen again." Katara rolled the scroll up and pushed it into my hand. "Here, this is yours. I don't want to have to do with it anymore."

"Its okay, Katara." I forgave her quietly, not trusting myself to speak loudly in case my voice wavered.

"What about Momo? He's the real victim here." Sokka said pointing to Momo who was rubbing the base of his tail.

"I'm sorry, Momo." Katara said, stroking his ears as he chirped.

"And what about me?" Sokka asked, wanting some attention. "There was that time you-"

"No more apologies!" Katara snapped causing Sokka to jerk back.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

The river cruiser was unloaded from the ship and we sailed with the pirates up the waterway.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The Captain asked me.

I shook my head but didn't turn to him fully. "They stole a water bending scroll, right?"

"Uh huh." the captain nodded.

"Then they'll be on the water." I smirked and faced back up the river.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara's PoV

I opened my eyes and check that my friends were asleep. Aang lay on a layer of leaves while Sokka was rugged up in his sleeping bag. I got up and grabbed the scroll from the satchel before turning to sneak off.

As I spun around I came face to face with Momo. He chattered softly but I couldn't risk anyone waking. "Shh! Momo, go back to sleep." He chirped again and I spun around. "Shh!"

I walked through the trees until I made it to the water's edge.

"Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!" I tried to do it again but it just crashed back down uselessly. I tried again but in my frustration I threw my arms around and it hit me. "Ahhhh! Stupid scroll!" I remembered Aang's advice and I sighed. "Okay, Katara, shift your weight through the stances." I got it moving but it too dropped from my control back into the river.

I heard a strange noise so I went to see what it was. I peered through some bushes I saw I Fire Nation ship. I turned around to get the scroll and run when I large man grabbed me. "No, let go of me!" I struggled but he wouldn't let go until I streamed some water into his face.

I ran from him but only to have my wrists grabbed by someone even worse.

"I'll save you from the pirates." The scarred teen said.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I chained the Water Tribe peasant to a tree and paced in front of her. "If you tell me where the Avatar is and I won't hurt you or your brother."

"Go jump in the river!" She snapped back.

I turned my head as I thought of something. I made my voice I little more inviting and a spoke again. "Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honour. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." I circled her and held something near her neck. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" I walked away holding it up temptingly.

"I didn't steal it if that is what you are wandering." I said slyly before sternly asking, "Tell me where the Avatar is!"

"Enough of this garbage." the captain snapped. "You promised us the scroll!"

"I wonder how much money this is worth." I smirked while creating a flame in my other hand. I held it above it and the pirates gasped. I studied their reactions, "A lot, apparently. Now, you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the other two and meet back here." I said extinguishing the flame.

"Fine." the captain grunted walking away.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Huh? Where'd she go? I don't believe it." Sokka groaned as we woke up the next morning.

"What's wrong?" I sat up yawning.

"She took the scroll!" Sokka said while searching through his bag. "She's obsessed with that thing. It's just a matter of time before she gets us all in deep..." Sokka cut himself off with a scream as a sling wrapped around his arms and pulled him forwards. As the pirate swung it at him again he rolled away and grabbed his club.

I turned and saw a man with two cross bows pointed at me and a net. He fired and the net flew at me. I sent a ball of air at it but it just passed through and I got caught.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap?" I heard Sokka yell as I was being carried away and he got netted and dragged away too.

"Nice work." Zuko nodded to the men that had us tied up.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara confessed to me from her place on the tree.

"No Katara, it isn't." Aang I tried to reassured her even though it kind of was.

"Actually, it kind of is." The Fire Nation man said to Katara and she glared at him.

"Give me the boy." Zuko commanded and I frowned but decided it would be better no to speak.

"You give us the scroll." the pirate Captain replied in the same manner

"You're really going to hand over the avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka asked and I looked at him in disbelief.

"Don't listen to him!" Zuko told them. "He's trying to turn us against each other."

"Your friend is the Avatar?" the captain asked.

"Sure is, and I'll bet the Avatar fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll." Sokka continued while grinning.

"Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko snapped and I had to agree with him, "Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth."

"I'm just saying, it's bad business sense." Sokka shrugged still grinning. "Just image how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life!"

I watched as the pirates started to nod along with Sokka and smile. The Captain stepped forward, "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko yelled as he shot a wave of fire at the pirates with his men.

The pirates jumped back and one ran up, dodging fire blasts and throwing his smoke bombs. He jumped through the smoke cloud to engage the Fire Nation soldiers. Some of the pikemen ran towards us but were surrounded by pirates. The dropped more smoke bombs cause the soldiers to hesitate before they were pulled in.

I coughed on the smoke as I tried to find Sokka in the fray. A sword sliced through the smoke and I barely dodged. It sliced through my wrist ropes, freeing me. A pike struck out narrowly missing my back but it did sever my arm ropes. _Wow! I'm lucky!_ I thought as I removed the last of the rope.

"Hey! Aang! Where are you?" I heard Sokka yell over the sounds of metal against metal.

"I'm over here, follow my voice!" I cried while jumping above the smoke cloud.

"I'm right here!" I yelled while using my bending to blow the smoke away. I looked around and saw that there where several soldiers and pirates pointing their weapons at me. I drew the smoke back in and yelled, "Never mind! I'll find you."

"Run!" I jumped out of the smoke and over Sokka's head, who was just getting to his feet.

"Katara you're ok!" I cried happily when I saw her.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get out of here!" she said right away. I nodded and started to push it with the siblings to no anvil.

"We need a team of rhinos to budge this ship." Sokka groaned.

"A team of rhinos... or two water benders." I said and Katara looked at me happily, knowing I wasn't angry with her.

We pushed and pulled the tide; bring the waves higher and higher. Eventually the boat rose with the waves and it drifted into deeper water.

"Everybody in!" Katara yelled.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I felt Uncle grab my hair and stopped me from moving. "Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh said.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" I snapped back wanting to continue the fight he interrupted.

"It's no proverb..." Uncle pointed out the river and I could see the pirate's boat sailing away.

"Bleeding hog-monkeys!" the captain yelled and ran after his ship. I burst out in laughter, mocking him as he ran.

I turned to see that my ship had been taken by the pirates. "Hey! That's my boat!" I yelled, running after it too.

"Maybe it should be a proverb." Iroh thought out loud.

"Come on, Uncle!" I called before I left him too far behind.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I turned back to see that the machine powered boat was gaining on us.

"Sokka! Can't you make it go any faster?" I asked urgently.

"I don't know how! This thing wasn't made by the water tribe!" Sokka yelled as he tried to steer with the big wheel.

I watched as some of the pirates tried to board the ship. I quickly adapted an air bending move and will the water to follow me. I grinned triumphantly as a large wave crashed over the side of the boat knocking them down and even some over the side.

One of the pirates struggled to his feet and Katara hesitantly took a stance. She flowed through the movements and the water obeyed her. The water whipped the advancing pirate of the boat and she cheered.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" I cried while clapping a few times.

"I couldn't have done it without your help!" Katara smiled back at me.

"Will you quit congratulating and help me out!" Sokka yelled while struggling with two pirates. The pirates throw him at the sail and he hit the ground. I jumped down and swept one of his feet. I knocked him up with a small vortex and then threw him off. I quickly did another for the other man, throwing him off as well.

"Aang, look!" Katara yelled.

"Oh no!" I looked to the front of the ship and saw that we were approaching a waterfall.

I man snuck up behind me and I turned to him. I took out the bison whistle and started to blow. The man was taken back for a moment but before he could do anything he was kick off the boat by Sokka.

"Have you lost you're mind!" Sokka yelled. "This is no time for flute practice!"

"We can stop this boat!" Katara announced. "Aang, together, push and pull the water." We started to go through the movements and the boat started to slow.

"We're doing it!" Katara yelled.

"But we have another problem!" Sokka yelled. The Fire Nation boat crashed into ours, pushing us to the falls. The pirate ship began to tip and fell.

"Quickly, jump!" I yelled while grabbing their hands. I jumped, pulling them with me, directing our fall way from the rocks at the bottom with my bending. Suddenly Appa flew under us and caught us. As we soared back up me held the whistle in my hands and smiled.

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy. Thanks, guys."

"Yeah, we owe ya one." Sokka said.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I watched as my boat went over the side and shattered at the bottom. "My boat!"

My Uncle caught up with me and was panting. He composed himself and started to chuckle.

"He he, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The lotus title was in my sleeve the whole time!" he took a circular piece out from within his sleeve. I narrowed my eyes at the stupid tile and started to breath heavily in rage. I grabbed it and throw it as far as I could, do the falls.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"I still owe you an apology, Aang." Katara said. "You were just so good at water bending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger. I'm sorry."

"That's okay, Katara." I said honestly

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?" Katara said.

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked, pulling something from under his shirt.

"The scroll!" Katara exclaimed reaching for it.

"Uh uh ah... First, what did you learn?" Sokka asked keeping it from her.

"Stealing is wrong." Katara said, snatching the up scroll, "Unless it's from pirates!" I laughed along with her and Sokka just shook his head.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Well next week I am on holidays! :D So I'm going to try updating every second or third day or something (Once they start) so we can get to book 2 and 3 quicker. I no my top joke was off topic but I had to put it out there. I was talking to him and I asked him how his writing was going and he said he was good. I then asked what was the worst thing about being an Author and he said crazy fan mail. Then I loled and told him that I've seen fan fiction on his books and he was all like. O.o**

**Pirates: So do you want your life time supply of Zukaang yaoi?**

**Me: I said we would talk later! :D R & R! See you next time! XD RandomPow3r out!  
PS – Thanks to UltimateLoveStorys, warrioprincess951, Mirajane- Ryuu-Hitsugaya and anonymusBlack for your reviews last week and anyone else who has reviewed before.**


	10. Jet

**Me: Today we have Jet... Cause this chapter is called Jet... *Coughing in background* What? I've been too stressed to think of anything good. My computer had a virus and everything got deleted but I had a back up. But that started to format itself so I started to panic and I gave my things to the IT guy. Thank God or whatever for IT people cause they saved my school stuff and 3 weeks worth of chapters. Go Jarred the scooter riding techy! XD ****So anyway back to Jet...**

**Jet: *Takes straw out of mouth* Hey. *Puts it back in***

**Me: So Jet tell me... did you really have a thing for Zuko or was I getting vibes from nowhere?**

**Jet: Who is Zuko?**

**Me: You know the fire bender you stalked in Ba Sing Se.**

**Jet: What! Lee really was a fire bender! :(**

**Me: Um... woops... Did I say that?**

**Jet: *Crosses arms* Yes you did...**

**Me: Anyways... did you?**

**Jet: *Shifts eyes* No I didn't.**

**Me: Don't worry your secret is safe with me and anyone who reads this. :D**

**Jet: O.o I hate you... **

**Me: That has been said so much it has lost all meaning... Do the disclaimers please. :D**

**Jet: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar: The Last Air bender but she does own this plot.**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 10: Jet

We sat beneath scarlet leaved tress, getting ready for the day ahead. I heard some animals screeching nearby so I let my eyes scan our surroundings.

"Where's Momo?" I asked when I couldn't see my pet. I heard the screeching again so I ran to it. I looked up into the canopy and saw three balls hanging off of rope. I saw Momo trapped in one of them and quickly started to air bend myself up.

"Hang on, Momo!" I wrapped my legs around a branch and hung upside down. I lowered the rope and my Water Tribe friend let him out when he reached the bottom. I jumped down but looked up at the other two traps when I heard whimpering.

"Alright, you guys to." I smiled and bent myself back up. I crawled along the branch towards them but stopped when Sokka's boomerang flew up and cut each rope. I looked down at them and smiled, "That works."

I slid down the truck as Sokka and Katara released the hog-monkeys. Sokka crouched down next to one of the traps and frowned.

"These are Fire Nation traps. You can tell from the metalwork." He turned to look at us and stood up. "We'd better pack up camp, and get moving."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I jumped on top of Appa's head and I lent down to grab the sleeping bag that Katara was handing to me.

"No flying this time." Sokka walked up to us and took the sleeping bag back.

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" I asked as he put the bag down.

"Think about it." Sokka started, "Somehow, Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa they're just too noticeable."

"Appa is not too noticeable!" Katara said standing up for my life friend.

"Appa's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head. It's kind of hard to miss them." Sokka said loudly while pointing at Appa. Appa growled and I patted his thick fur.

"Sokka's just jealous cause he doesn't have an arrow."

"I know you all want to fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk."

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm not the boss. I'm the leader." Sokka said.

"You're the leader?" Katara asked raising her eyebrow. "But your voice still cracks!"

"I'm the oldest and I'm a warrior." Sokka's voice cracked and his voice deepen as he continued. "So I'm the leader!"

Katara suppressed a laugh but couldn't help grinning. "If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean, she is the Avatar."

"Are you kidding, she's just a goofy kid!" Sokka protested.

"He's right." I said hanging upside down from Appa's horn.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be a leader?" Katara said, putting her hands on her jutted out hips and rolling her eyes. "I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl."

Sokka shifted his eyes back and forth and stuttered,"I-I've kissed a girl. You just don't know her."

"Who? Gran-gran?" Katara teased while crossing her arms. "I've met Gran-gran."

"No, beside's Gran-gran." Sokka threw his hands up, visibly insulted. "Listen, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Okay, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader." Katara teased. I swung of Appa's horn and walked over to the bags. I grabbed one and slung it over my back before skipping over to them. "Who knows, walking might be fun."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Walking stinks!" I groaned, shifting the pack on my back while we walked. "How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?"

"I don't know Aang. Why don't you ask Sokka's instincts? They seem to know everything." Katara said.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Sokka said sarcastically.

"I'm tired of carrying this pack." I complained, rubbing my shoulders.

"You know who you should ask to carry it for a while? Sokka's instincts!"

"That's a great idea!" I said, continuing the joke. "Hey, Sokka's instincts, would you mind-"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sokka cut me off, annoyed at our little joke. "Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we are safe from the Fire Nation..." He trailed off as he pushed through the bushes and saw what was on the other side.

We had walked in on a Fire Nation encampment. _Good going Sokka's instincts..._

"Run!" Sokka yelled. We dropped our and tried to run off back the way we came. Suddenly a fire ball flew past us and the bush erupted in flames, blocking our escape. "We're cut off!"

"Sokka! Your shirt!" I cried, pointing to Sokka's sleeve that had caught fire.

"Ah!" he yelled in panic and Katara quickly water bent it out. We dropped into stances and stood so we covered all angles.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you." Sokka said.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.

"Bluffing?" Sokka replied.

"You?" the captain said, mocking us. "Promise not to hurt us?" He took a step forward but he collapsed.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd you do that?" I asked amazed.

"Uh, instinct?" Sokka shrugged, unsure himself.

"Look!" Katara pointed to the tree. I looked up and saw a teen standing on a branch. He stepped of the branch backwards but caught himself with his hook swords. He used his momentum to swing forwards and he landed on the backs of two soldiers. The force of his fall knocked them down and the teen ran forwards and grabbed another two by the ankle. He flipped over their heads, pulling their legs with him, and threw them to the ground.

"Down you go."

I stared at him in awe, _Wow he is so cool!_

Another soldier ran at him but the mysterious teen just caught him with his hooks and threw him away.

"They're in the trees!" I heard one of the soldiers yell to his comrades but before he could react to his own observation a small boy in a large helmet dropped onto his head. The kid blinded the man by covering his eyes and the soldier eventually fell. Arrows rained from the tree tops, knocking the Fire Nation men's swords from their hands.

I quickly bent a wind that knocked down two soldiers and blew them around the clearing. From the corner of my eye I saw Katara knock out an approaching soldier with a blast of water. I turned to see another running at us and Sokka charged at him, yelling and holding his club high over his head. Although the teen with the twig in his mouth kicked the soldier down first.

"Hey, he was mine!" Sokka complained.

"Gotta be quicker next time." he smirked before rejoining the battle. A large teen dropped down from the trees and crushed the soldiers' swords with a log. The soldiers ran away screaming, dropping their now useless weapons. Another soldier went after the hook sword wielder but his pike was knocked from his hand and thrown at another, knocking out that one as well. I heard Sokka groan in annoyance, "Man!"

The teen knocked out one more soldier and stumbled over to Katara. "Hey," He smirked while taking the twig out of his mouth.

"Hi."

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!" I said in awe as I walked up to Katara and the teen.

"Army?" Sokka scoffed in disbelief. "There were only, like, twenty guys!"

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighter, Sneers-" He pointed to a boy eating from one of the soldier's bowl. "-Longshot," He pointed to a lanky boy carrying a quiver full of arrows and a bow. "-Smellerbee," He pointed to a girl with short, messy hair that was holding many swords and knives. "-the Duke and Pipsqueak." He pointed to the short boy wearing the helmet and the big guy with the log.

I walked up to them and looked down at the boy with the helmet, "Pipsqueak, that's a funny name."

"You think my name is funny?" The musclier teen asked in a deep voice.

I looked up at the older of the two and smiled nervously, "It's hilarious!"

The older started to laugh so I joined in until he slapped me on the back and I fell forward. Stunned for a moment, I stopped laughing but quickly rejoined when the Duke started to laugh too. I got up and looked around the encampment. I saw Katara talking to Jet and Sokka sulking off to the side.

_I wonder why he is upset. Probably because Jet took all of 'his' guys._

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled with blasting jelly." The Duke yelled across the clearing, grabbing my attention.

"That's a great score." Jet said.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak said.

"Also good." Jet said. "Let's not get those mixed up."

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout." Pipsqueak said as they put the barrels into a wagon.

"You guys have a hideout?" I asked Jet in excitement.

"You wanna see it?" Jet asked.

"Yes, we wanna see it!" Katara said eagerly, clasping her hand together. Jet gestured for his group to form up and move out. "Let's go."

We walked through the forest for a few minutes before Jet told us to stop. "We're here."

"Where, there's nothing here!" Sokka said sceptically.

"Hold this." Jet said, handing Sokka a rope with a loop on the end.

"Why?" Sokka asked, taking it. "What's this do?" The rope quick pulled him up through the branches answering his question.

"Aang?" Jet offered one to me but I declined.

"I'll get up on my own." Momo jumped off my shoulder and flew up. I bent myself from branch to branch until I reached the top.

"Wow... This place is so cool." I looked around and saw a zip line. I quickly ran to it and jumped on.

"Nice place you got here!" I yelled to Jet as I past them, laughing as I went.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara's PoV

"It's beautiful up here." I gasped.

"It's beautiful and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us up here." Jet smirked.

"The Fire Nation would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?" Smellerbee asked, coming up the zip line herself.

"It's not going to happen, Smellerbee." Jet smirked.

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" I asked as Aang flew past on another zip line.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble." Jet said and I noticed Aang fly past on another line. "See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back."

"We've been ambushing they're troop, cutting off they're supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with." Pipsqueak said proudly.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town." Jet said.

"That's so brave." I said trying to hide a blush that was blooming on my cheeks.

"Yeah, nothing braver than a guy in a tree house." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother."

"It's no problem. You all probably had a rough day."

"So, you all live here?" I asked.

"That's right. Longshot over there, his town got burned down by the fire nation. We found the Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever had a home."

"What about you?" I asked and Jet stopped. He looked down and answered quietly, "Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever."

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the fire nation." I confessed trying to make him understand that I know what it feels like.

"I'm so sorry, Katara."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." Jet stood holding his cup high and we all cheered and applauded. "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face when the Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey." The Duke got up and started to walk around on the table, pumping his arms.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees. Maybe they're right." The other freedom fighters booed. "Or maybe they're dead wrong." This got all the renegade children cheering and clapping.

"Hey Jet, nice speech." Katara said.

"Thanks." Jet nodded. "By the way, I was really impressed with you and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Well, she's great." Katara blushed. "She's the Avatar. I could use some more training..."

"Avatar huh?" Jet asked. "Very nice."

"Thanks Jet." I smiled.

"So, I might know a way that you and Aang could help in our struggle..." Jet trailed off.

"Unfortunately, we have to leave tonight." Sokka stood and started to walk away.

"Sokka, you're kidding me! I needed you on an important mission tomorrow."

Sokka froze mid step and turned around. "What mission?"

_That got his attention_, I thought.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Sokka's PoV

I crouched on a branch in a tree behind Jet. Jet cupped his hands and whistled a tune that sounded like a bird call. A call answered him and I jammed my hatchet into the truck of a tree.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked hearing the thud of metal through wood.

"Shh, it amplifies vibration." I answered putting my ear to my knife.

"Good trick." Jet said, clearly impressed. I smirked in pride knowing I had impressed him.

"Nothing yet... wait... yes. Someone is approaching." I said as I heard the vibrations ringing through my knife.

"How many are there?" Jet asked.

"I think there's just one." I replied.

"Good work." Jet whistled a new tune before turning back to me, "Sokka ready your weapon." I pulled my knife from the tree and held it tightly. "Wait false alarm. He's just an old man." I said seeing that it was just a frail man with a walking stick.

I watched in horror as Jet still jumped down and pointed his hook swords at the elderly man.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?" Jet demanded.

"Please sir, I'm just a traveller." He marched forwards and the man backed away. Jet swung his hooks and knocked away the walking stick and the old man backed into Pipsqueak. He fell to the ground, cowering in fear. He tried to crawl away but the musclier teen held him down with his foot.

"Do you like destroying towns?" Jet asked leaning down to him, "Do you like destroying families? Do you?" I

"Please let me go. Have mercy." The old man pleaded with a weak, shaky voice. I slid down the tree and started to run to Jet.

"Does the Fire Nation let people go? Does the Fire Nation have mercy?" Jet began to swing his swords at him but I hooked his foot with my club.

"Jet, he's just an old man!"

"He's Fire Nation! Search him!" Jet snapped.

"But he isn't hurting anyone!" I yelled back.

"Have you forgotten that the Fire Nation killed your mother? Have you forgotten why you fight?"

"We've got his stuff Jet." Smellerbee interrupted.

"It doesn't feel right." I said holding onto my morals.

"It is what has to be done. Now let's get out of here." He pushed past me and walked away as if he wasn't just threatening an old man. I looked at the man, who had a grateful look on his face and turned away feeling guilty. "Come on Sokka!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I flew around on the zip lines, spinning it in full circles. As I approached one of the platforms a saw Sokka sitting with his back against the tree trunk. I jumped off and landed next to him, "Hey Sokka! Look what the Duke gave me."

I pulled out one of the little spark bombs and grinned deviously. I threw it at Momo's feet and it exploded, scaring the lemur. Momo hissed and jumped onto the bag. He grabbed a bunch of the bombs and started to throw them at me feet. "Ow! Ouch! Quit it!"

"Hey Sokka, is Jet back?" Katara asked as I wrestled the bombs off Momo.

"Yeah, he's back. But we're leaving." Sokka said grumpily.

"What?" Aang asked.

"But I made him this hat." Katara said while pulling out an orange hat with a flower on top.

I looked at the strange hat made of leaves and a flower and shrugged. I turned my attention back to Sokka, "You're boyfriend Jet's a thug."

"What! No he's not." Katara said in Jet's defence.

"He's messed up Katara." Sokka continued crossing his arms.

"He's not messed up." I defended the hook sword wielding teen, "he just has a different way of life. I really fun way of life!" I added think of the zip lines and all the cool things in the tree top hideout.

"He beat and robbed a harmless old man!" Sokka shot back and I gasped.

"I want to hear Jet's side of the story." Katara said not buying it.

"Sokka you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was fire nation?" Jet asked.

"No, they conveniently left that part out." Katara said slowly.

"But even if he was Fire Nation, he was a harmless civilian." Sokka snapped.

"He was an assassin." Jet said while pulling a knife out. He threw the knife at the table and it stuck in it. "See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife." He unscrewed the end of the knife and pulled out a vial. "He was sent to eliminate me. You helped save my life."

"I knew there was an explanation!" Katara said happily.

"I didn't see any knife." Sokka glared.

"That's because he was concealing it." Jet said.

"See Sokka?" Katara asked. "I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

"There was no knife." Sokka said determinedly, "I'm going to the hut and packing my things."

Sokka left the room and Jet stood up. "Please tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help."

"What can we do?" I asked eagerly.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest-" Jet said and my mind went back to the forest with Hei-Bei. "If you and Katara use water bending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley." I looked at Katara and by her face, she too shared my concern.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I followed Katara into our hut and saw Sokka packing his gear.

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest." Katara said.

"I'm sorry girls." Sokka said. "Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him."

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!" Katara accused.

"Katara, I'm not jealous of Jet. It's just that my instinct-"

"My instincts tell me we need to stay a little longer and help Jet. Come on, Aang." Katara cut him off.

"Sorry Sokka." I apologised before following Katara out and leaving Sokka alone again.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Sokka's PoV

I awoke to scuffling noises outside. I peaked out of the hut and saw that Jet was taking the wagon somewhere. I ran out and jumped onto one of the ropes and swung down. I hid behind the trees, in the shadows, as they walked down the path. I followed them up onto a cliff over looking the dam and town.

"Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal." Jet said as I watched on from the bushes. "I the reservoir isn't full, the fire nation troops could survive."

"But what about the people in the town. Won't they get wiped out too?" The Duke asked and Jet placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation." Jet said and turned to Longshot. "Now, don't blow the dam until I give the signal, got it?" Longshot nodded and I glared at them. Something grabbed my hair and pulled me up. Smellerbee put a knife to my neck, "Where are you going pony-tail?"

"Sokka I'm glad you decided to join us." Jet smirked as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee pulled me towards him. They threw me t the grown and I struggled to me feet.

"I heard your plan is to destroy the earth kingdom town."

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation." Jet said.

"There are people living there Jet. Mothers and fathers and children."

"We can't win without making some sacrifices."

"You lied to Aang and Katara about that forest fire!" I accused him.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do." He grinned taking out his twig.

"I do understand." I glared, stepping forwards. "I understand there's nothing you won't do to get what you want."

"I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice." He grabbed my wrist with his swords, keeping me from escaping. "I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Take him for a walk, a long walk."

"You can't do this!" I yelled as they started to drag me away.

"Cheer up Sokka. We are going to win a great victory against the Fire Nation today."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting." Katara said as we walked to the reservoir.

"No worries, he already apologized." Jet said and I turned to Katara in shock. She seemed to be feeling the same. "Sokka apologised?" I asked, unsure if I had heard right.

"Yeah I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to him or something."

"Yeah I did."

"I guess something you said got through to him. Any how he went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee."

"I'm glad he cooled off. He is so stubborn sometimes."

I felt some steam rising up from the ground and I spotted a hole. I stood over it, unsure of what to make of it. Suddenly a burst of steam shot out of it sending me flying into the air with a scream.

"Alright, we're here." Jet announced as I floated back down. "Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along."

"I never used bending on water I can't see. I don't know." Katara said.

"Katara, you can do this." Jet said standing behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I know the Avatar can do this." Jet said confidently and I perked up.

Katara and I stood either side of the vent and started to raise and lower our arms. I breathed deeply and the water started to rise. Once it was high enough Katara and I directed it into the stream and it started to surge out.

"Yes! Good job! This river empties into the reservoir, a few more geysers and it'll be full."

I looked around and spotted another hole with steam wafting out of it. "Look," I pointed before running to it, "There's another steam vent."

"Okay, you three keep it up. I'll go check on things at the reservoir." Jet said and started to walk away.

"When we're done, we'll meet you over there." Katara said.

"Actually," Jet said. "It's probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when we're done."

After he left Katara and I started to work on the second one and found it much easier than the first as we knew what to do.

After doing a few more geysers I turned to Katara. "I bet that's enough and I'm not just saying that to be lazy." I looked at the multiple water spouts emptying into the stream.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir." Katara said.

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout."

"Well, we finished early, I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Sokka's PoV

"Come on, move along!" Smellerbee shoved me forwards and I turned to face them.

"How can you stand by and do nothing while Jet wipes out a whole town?"

"Hey, listen Sokka, Jet's a great leader. We follow what he says and things always turn out okay." Pipsqueak said gruffly. I spotted some of the Fire Nation traps from before and smirked.

"And if that's how Jet leads, he's got a lot to learn." I sprinted off towards the traps and jumped over them. The chased me but they got caught in the traps.

"While you two are up there, you might want to practice your knot-work." I said, holding up me bindings that I had just untied.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"What are they doing?" Katara asked.

"Those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation." I looked down at the dam and saw them putting the barrels from the Fire Nation encampment in a stack at the base.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara asked.

"Because he's goanna blow up the dam." I said slowly in realisation.

"No, they wouldn't destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that." Katara insisted.

"I've got to stop him." I unfurled my glider and got ready to take off. I jumped into the air but something swept my glider away. I bent the air around me so I would go flying of the cliff and turned around.

"Yes, I would." I saw jet crouching with my staff in front of him.

"Jet, why?"

"You would too, Katara, if you just stopped to think about it. Think; think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother. We can't let them do that to anyone else ever again."

"This isn't the answer." Katara pleaded.

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand but-"

Tears began to stream from the water bender's eyes, "Where's Sokka?"

Jet reached for her face but Katara shot a blast of water at him, knocking him down. "I need to get to the dam." I ran for my staff but Jet pulled it away with his hook swords. "You're not going anywhere without your glider."

He put my staff on his back then struck out at me. I jumped back and sat on a branch, "I'm not going to fight you Jet."

"You're going to have to get your glider back." He taunted while grabbing onto the branch with his blades. I jumped through the trees, running deeper into the forest. He swung out at me and a dodged backwards. I shot a blast of wind at him but he swung around the branch and dodged it.

He jumped up and tried to attack me again. This time I deflected his swords with an air shield before sending him flying, back into the trunk. He crouched low and breathed heavily. He stood slowly and attached his blades together. He swung them using his new reach as he approached. I sent a gale of air at him but he stood his ground and began to chase me through the trees.

I used my bending and agility to get through the canopy while he flung himself around with his hooks. He dived at me and hooked my shoulder. I separated us and we crashed through a bank of leaves. He swung at me wildly and I narrowly dodged his attacks.

I dropped down and crawled under the branch. I pulled myself up on the other side and Jet ran at me again. I bent a strong gust at him but he attached himself to the trunk, stabbing his swords in. Although after a few moments his hooks came loose and he fell. He grabbed onto a branch but my staff fell off his back and I smiled.

I jumped down, slowing my descent so it will be safe. Jet dropped and swung on a branch, kicking me in them back. I knocked into a branch and flew to the ground next to my staff. Groaning, I pushed myself up only to see Jet fly back from a water blast. Katara sent multiple at him before using her ice breath to freeze him to the tree.

I picked up my staff and walked over to them.

"Why, Jet?" Katara asked, her voice shook as she spoke. "I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me. You're sick and I trusted you!"

A bird call resonated through the trees and I looked to find the source. Suddenly Jet whistled a similar tune back. "What are you doing?" Katara demanded.

"You're too late."

"No." Katara whispered. I quickly unfurled my glider and jumped into the air. I crashed back down and saw that the webbing on the wings were ripped. Katara ran up to me and I whispered, "Sokka's still out there. He's our only chance."

"Come on Sokka. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Please..."

I saw I flaming arrow arch through the air to the bomb and Katara must have seem it you because she whispered, "No..."

The dam exploded and the water rushed down the valley towards the town. The wave destroyed the buildings completely enveloped the village.

"Sokka didn't make in time." I said softly.

"All those people. Jet, you're a monster!" Katara cried.

"This was a victory, Katara." Jet said. "Remember that. The Fire Nation is gone and this valley will be safe."

"It will be safe without you." I heard Sokka's voice say and he guided Appa towards us.

"Sokka!" Katara smiled.

"I warned the villagers of your plan, just in time." Sokka said.

"What!" Jet yelled.

"At first, they didn't believe me." Sokka started, "The Fire Nation soldiers assumed I was a spy but one man vouched for me. The old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got everyone out in time."

"Sokka you fool! We could've freed this valley!" Jet yelled, still frozen to the tree.

"Who would be free? Everyone would be dead." Sokka said as we all jumped on top of Appa.

"You traitor!" Jet yelled.

"No Jet. You became the traitor when you stopped protecting innocent people." Sokka said softly while shaking his head.

"Katara, please help me." Jet begged from the tree.

"Good bye Jet." Katara climbed up on Appa and Sokka whipped the reigns, "Yip yip!"

As we climbed higher into the sky and leaned over the saddle, "We thought you were going to the dam. How come you went to the town instead?"

"Let me guess. Your instincts told you to." Katara smiled.

"Hey, sometimes they're right." Sokka said proudly. I looked at the sun and chuckled, "Um, Sokka. You're going the wrong way."

"And sometimes they're wrong." Sokka said, pulling on the reigns and turning us around.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Next the worst episode in all of Avatar... The Great Divide! *Cries* I have to actually sit there over and over to rewrite it! :(**

**Jet: Sucks to be you! HAHAHAHAH!**

**Me: Oh well... Its's the holidays and The Blue Spirit is getting sooooooooo close! :D You don't know how happy I am about that! I just realised that I have now officially done half of Book One! :D I want to thank my reviewers Flower of Venus, AliceElizabeth1, UltimateLoveStorys, Kage Kitsune 14, Dolores Jane Umbridge and**** Mirajane- Ryuu-Hitsugaya**** as well as the people who have reviewed or favorited my story before because your reviews and stuff keep me going and give my life meaning!1one**

**Jet: You are so dramatic... *Rolls eyes***

**Me: Hey aren't you still stuck to a tree after getting beaten by a comic relief character and two girls? Oh you did? So shut up.**

**Jet: Fine...**

**Me: Well I found something amazing out yesterday... you can see how many hits you get on your stories... I never knew... It was really sad... :( Well anyways, I'll see you guys later! R & R! RandomPow3r Out!**


	11. The Great Divide

**Me: Ok since I'm on holidays I'm going to try update 2-3 times a week so I can get this story really moving but the key word is try so if 1 week I don't get multiple up please don't be mad. I'll try have the next one up on Friday :D (Or Thursday if you are American, etc.) Now welcome to your own personal hell! :D Muhahahahahahahaha! Today's chapter is the Great Divide which is the worst episode ever! :( So instead of focusing on the bad lets think of all the good chapters coming up where I get to do big changes like The Blue Spirit and The Fortune teller! I'm so excited! :D Today we have the weird canyon guide dude with us.**

**Canyon Guide: Greetings-**

**Me: Yeah, yeah! Just get on with it I don't want to be here all day. I have better things like finishing the editing for the next two. So just do the disclaimer.**

**Canyon Guide: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar: The last Air bender and quiet frankly she wouldn't want to own this episode anyway.**

**Me: On with the show!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 11: The Not So Great Divide

I walked into the clearing and towards where we had decided to camp. "Okay, I got the grub if you guys got the…." I called as I approached my friends, "Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?"

I could see the tent crumpled on the ground and sticks strewn everywhere. The Water Tribe siblings had their backs to each other and they both looked mad.

"Why don't you ask Miss Know-it-all, Queen of the twigs?" Sokka replied without turning around. Katara spun to face him and yelled, "Well you're Mr lazy-bones, King of the... tent." She threw a stick at Sokka's head and yelped, half from surprise and half from surprise. _That wasn't a good come back_, I thought with a chuckle while I put down the fruit I had collected.

"Okay, listen guys. Harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" Aang asked.

"Sounds good." Katara said crossing her arms and turning around.

"Whatever." Sokka said rubbing his head. They went to start on their new jobs and I smiled to myself in pride.

"Settling feuds and making peace. All in a day's work for the Avatar." I heard Momo screeching and I turned to see him trying to take a melon from Appa. Momo let go, sulking, and Appa rolled it onto his big tongue. Although before he could eat it Momo grabbed it and ran away. I snatched it from his hands and threw it into the air. I sent a blade of air at it that sliced it into two parts. Appa quickly ate to larger while Momo looked at me and chirped.

"Come on Momo, that's fair. Appa's got five stomaches!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Here it is guys, the Great Divide." I said, gazing down at the brown and orange cliffs. The sun bathing the rocks in golden light. The wind whistling as it rushed through the crevices and valleys in the stone.

"I could just stare at it forever." Katara said mesmerised by the size and shapes carved out of the land.

"Okay. I've seen enough." Sokka said walking away with a bored expression on his face.

"How can you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world."

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away." Sokka said tightening Appa's reigns.

"If you're looking for the canyon guide, I was here first!" A man yelled while pushing past Sokka.

"Ooo, a canyon guide. Sounds informative." Katara said clasping her hands together.

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earth bender." Sokka jumped behind the man and started to make faces and a mouth with his hands. I had to stifle my laughs as he continued, "And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help and he's taking my tribe across next!"

As he turned to Sokka the warrior quickly stopped and put his hands up, "Calm down. We know you're next."

"Well, none of you would be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed your home and forced you to flee. My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!"

"You're a refuge." Katara said in realisation.

"Tell me something I don't know." The man said rolling his eyes and snorting. I heard some foot steps and turned one of the paths.

"Is that your tribe?" Katara asked, pointing to the group of people coming our way.

"It most certainly is not!" the man snapped as if disgusted by the idea. I guess their not friends...

"That's the Zhang tribe." The man explained, "A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been enemies of my tribe for one hundred years! Hey Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe so don't even think of stealing it!"

The Zhangs wore a lot of animal hides and looked kind of barbaric. One of the tribeswomen, who I think is the leader, approached and glared at the other refuge, "Where is the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up the campsite?"

"Yes!" the man shouted back, "But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot."

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations?" the Zhang leader said standing tall, crossing her arms.

"Ha!" the man laughed. "Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect form a messy Zhang! So unorganized and I'll prepared for a journey."

The ground began to shack and some rocks lifted into the air. A man with a straw hat and ripped clothes stepped up and bent them away. He smiled and dusted himself off.

"Sorry about the wait, youngsters." The canyon guide said gruffly to us. "Who here's ready to cross this here canyon?"

"Um, one of them I think." Katara said, pointing at the man and the tribe.

"I was here first!" the first man said running forward. "My party's on their way!"

"I can't guide people who aren't here." The canyon guide said.

"Guess you'll have to make the trip tomorrow." The Zhang leader smirked while walking past.

"Wait! Here they come!" the man yelled pointing to a group of people who were just well groomed and clean as the first. They walked in rows and held themselves elegantly and with an air of arrogance.

"You're not seriously going to cave into those spoiled Gan Jins!" the Zhang Leader snapped. "I mean, we're refuges, too! And we've got sick people that need shelter!"

"We've got old people who are weary from travelling!" The first man yelled.

"Sick people get priority over old people." The Zhang leader snapped.

"Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs!" The person who I think in the Gan Jin's Leader glared.

"If you Gan Jin's weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old!"

"I could smell your stink a mile away." The Gan Leader said.

"Aang, ready to put your peace making skills to the test?" Katara asked drowning out the argument going on in the background.

"I don't know." I said truthfully, "A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for one hundred years."

"Everyone, listen up!" Katara yelled despite what I said, "This is the Avatar! And if you give her a chance, I'm sure she can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy."

Everyone looked at me and I swallowed my nerves. "Uh… you could share the earth bender and travel together."

"Absolutely not!" the Gan Jin leader yelled in outrage. "We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves!"

"We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!" the Zhang Leader snapped.

"I am not pompous!" the Gan Leader yelled back in a way that proved he was.

"Alright!" I yelled unable to take any more arguing. Everyone looked at me in surprise. "We're all going down together and Appa here will fly you're sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?"

The leaders glared at the each other in silence before turning to me and nodding I sighed in relief and calmed myself down. We loaded all the sick and elderly up onto Appa. I patted my friend's nose, "I'm sorry Appa. You'll have to do this on your own."

"This feuding tribe stuff is serious business." Sokka walked up to me. "Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" I said joking.

"She's the Avatar, Sokka. Making peace between people is her job." Katara said putting her hand on my shoulder reassuringly.

"Plus, they wouldn't be refugees if I didn't disappear and I could have solved their feud then too. I feel responsible."

"This is going to make us cross the whole thing on foot, isn't it?" Sokka groaned and I nodded not showing anymore enthusiasm than he.

"Okay, now comes the bad news." The canyon guide said wriggling his fingers around like bugs. "No food aloud in the canyon. It attracts dangerous predators."

"No food! This is ridiculous!" the Gan Jin leader yelled.

"Aw, you babies can go a day without food. Would you rather be hungry or dead?"

"Now," the canyon guide said lifting himself up on a rock pillar. "We're heading down in ten minutes. All food better be in your gut, or in the garbage?"

The Zhang's started to tear into their food while the Gan Jin ate with their chopsticks and serviettes. I leapt up onto Appa's horn and got the attention of the people in their. "Appa's going to take care of you until we get there." I said before jumping off Appa's head. "See ya on the other side, buddy. Yip Yip."

Appa flew into the sky and we started down the cliffs. I walked next to the guide and he suddenly stopped me with his arm. I looked ahead and saw that their was no path. He quickly bent a bridge and I watched him in awe, "Nice bending!"

"The job's more than bending, kid. Folks want information." The canyon guide said before stopping and turning around. "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by earth spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice." The ground began to tremble and rocks fell from above us. The guide quickly bent them away and laughed at our fear, "Well, I guess the spirits are still angry. Hope you all brought sacrifices!"

I looked back at my companions and then back to the guide who was marching away cheerfully. As we reached the bottom we stopped and the tribes formed into the separate groups. "Okay everyone stay clear of the wall." The canyon guide said while bending a large boulder into the air. He threw it at the bridge he had bent earlier and destroyed it.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked curiously.

"These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they?" the canyon guide said dusting off his hands. "I gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now."

Suddenly a claw emerged from the dust cloud and lifted him into the air. I blew the dust away and I gasped as I saw a large creature holding him in its jaws.

"We got to help him!" Sokka yelled while throwing his boomerang. The boomerang hit the monster in the head and it dropped the earth bender. The creature shook its head and charged at Sokka, "Okay now you got to help me!"

Sokka climbed over a rock then ran back towards us. Katara jumped in front of her brother and whipped the monster in the head. It flinched but still came at us. Katara ran after it snapped at her and I jumped in front, slamming the ground with my staff, blowing it away. It ran back at me so I began to draw small circles in the air with my staff, gathering the wind.

The wind started to form a large funnel from the end of my staff. The funnel got bigger and caught the thing inside it, spinning it around and around. Once I had enough wind generated I swung my staff, throwing the creature and the air funnel at the canyon wall. It scurried away into one of the cracks and I hurried over to the guide.

"What was that?" I asked while Katara looked over the earth bender's injuries.

"Canyon crawler." The guide winced, "And there's sure to be more."

"You're arms, they're broken." Katara said.

"Without my arms, I got no bending. In other word..." the guide trailed off and my eyes widened.

"…we're trapped in this canyon." I finished the sentence and I looked at my friends in horror. Katara started to bandage the canyon guide's arms and Sokka came to us.

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like… canyon crawlers." Sokka said.

"It's the Zhangs!" the Gan Jin Leader accused quickly, "They took food down here, even after the guide told them not to!"

"What!" the Zhang Leader roared an outrage. "If there's anyone who can't go without food for a day, it's you pampered Gan Jins!"

"I hope you're happy." The Gan Jin Leader said. "We're stuck in the canyon with no way out."

"Why don't you thank yourself, food hider!" the Zhang Leader snapped.

"Look, sticking together is the only way-" I started but the Zhang Leader cut me off.

"I'm not walking another step with the likes of them!"

"Now, there's something we can agree on." The Gan Jin Leader said, folding his arms.

"Any idea?" I asked the Siblings and only received shrugs.

"No bending." The canyon guide said in hysterics. "We need to get out of this canyon. I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!"

"See we're going to become part of the food chain because of you!" the Gan Jin Leader yelled starting their argument again.

"Sure." The Zhang Leader said. "Unjustly blame the Zhangs like you always do!"

"Gladly!"

I slammed my staff into the ground causing a gust wind to blow through the tribes. They looked at me and I stared back, "Enough!" I yell, sick off the yelling and fighting, "I thought I could help you guys get along, but I guess that's not going to happen." I jumped up onto a mesa that separated the paths and yelled back down at them.

"We should split up. Gan Jins on this side and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines." I watched them walk down their allocated side and jumped down, "Sokka you go with the Zhangs and Katara you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can figure how why they hate each other so much." They walked off to the tribe I told them to follow and I hoped back up onto the rock wall to follow.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Sokka's PoV

Darkness was falling and I walked through the Zhang Tribe's camp. I watched as the tents were put up but no tarp. "So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?"

"What for? It's the dry season." The Zhang leader said while finishing the tent.

"Exactly!" I yelled and smiled.

"Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket." The Zhang leader said.

"Finally someone who understands me and gets it."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara's PoV

I watched the tribe put up their tarps and walked over to their leader, "You really think it'll rain?" Katara asked.

"No, but you can never be too careful, right?" the Gan Jin leader said and I couldn't stop a smile from claiming my face. Finally someone gets it.

As they finished putting up their tents they lit a fire and sat around it I watched as the Gan Jin's removed something from inside they're robes. I gasped as I realised that it was food.

"Would you care for some bread, Katara?" the Gan Jin leader asked, holding some bread out to me.

"So, it was you guys who had food!"

"Oh, come now. You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should my people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces?"

"Well," I hesitantly took the bread and bit into it and swallowed some. "I guess it's okay if everyone is doing it."

After taking another bite I looked to the leader, "So, why does your tribe hate the Zhang so much?"

"You seem like smart girl. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history. The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earth bender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our sacred orb from the Great Eastern Gate to the Great Western Gate. Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang! A vermin, named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward, Wei Jin, knocked Jin Wei to the ground and stole our sacred orb. Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang."

I turned and glared at the other camp. _No wonder they don't get along. This is all their fault._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Sokka's PoV

I sat stroking the fire when the leader lent over with a shop in her hands. "Care for some meat?"

"Would I?" I grabbed it and quickly took a bite.

"I know what you must be thinking." The Zhang leader said. "We must be horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here."

I grunted in agreement as I scoffed the meat down.

"The Gan Jin think so badly of us they probably assumed we brought food in and brought food themselves. That's why we brought food in. Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years. Our forefather, Wei Jin, was leaving the western gate of our village. When he saw a figure in the distance, it was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wound, but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested! Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison. We Zhang's will never forget that injustice."

"That's just terrible." I said after finally finishing my piece of meat. I looked over at the hunk she was holding and I pointed at it, "You gonna finish that?" The Leader responded but taking a bite out of it and starring at me.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I lent on a pile of rocks over looking the camps, "Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing." I sighed and stroked Momo's fur. "Its okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our weight in leachy nuts!"

I heard some buzzing and looked up to see Momo grab a bug out of the air and eat it. He held out a bit for me and I gagged slightly at the sight of the squashed insect. "Nah, I'm good. I'll wait for the leachy nuts."

"It's lonely, isn't it?" the canyon guide said while hobbling up the rocks to me and lying down on the ground. "Being impartial."

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here."

"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated." The canyon guide said while resting his head on a rock and drifting to sleep.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"All clear! We're almost to the other side." The canyon guide told me as the cliffs came into view. I looked at the tribes and sighed. I walked to a lower point on the dividing rock and spotted my companions, "Katara, Sokka, do you think these people will cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?"

"I don't think so Aang. The Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin Wei and stole the sacred orb." Katara said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah, Katara, what are you talking about?" Sokka asked just as confused. "Wei Jin didn't steal the orb; he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin."

"Not punished enough if you asked me!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" I said holding up my hands. "Let's just get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall." I unfurled my glider and flew over to the tribes. "Please everyone! As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure a way up this cliff."

"Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails!" the Gan Jin tribe leader sneered at the other tribe.

"Oh, sorry!" the Zhang Leader glared. "I forgot that to the Gan Jin, unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!"

"Why you dirty thief!"

"You pompous fool!"

The two tribes began to yell at each other so I decided to yell louder, "Guys! Focus! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!"

"Perhaps the Avatar is right."

"Yes, perhaps he is."

I smiled in pure joy and my eyes widened in hope. _Finally_, I thought smiling wider so my eyes squished shut.

"Harsh words will never solve our problems…" the Zhang leader said roughly.

"…action will!" the Gan Jin leader finished. They bother drew their swords and all my happiness and hope turned into worry and fear. Their blades clashed, causing me to have to step back to avoid getting hit.

"To the death!" the Gan Jin Leader yelled, stepping back and taking a stance. "And let this be the end of this rivalry!"

"You know, I take it back. Harsh words aren't so bad!" I tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen. They started to fight, trying to push each other back. I stepped back and prepared for another round when parts of their hair fell off. They both growled in anger at their unwanted hair cuts and launched back into the fight.

I slammed the ground with my staff and sent both tribes flying away from each other. I breathed heavily in anger and stood up slowly and stiffly. I looked at each of the tribes in frustration and disbelief as I spotted food lying around each of the tribes.

"Is that food? Everyone smuggled food down here! Unbelievable! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day? You are all… awful!" I felt bad at my out burst but I needed to get it out of my system. I looked around at all the food and shook my head sadly until I spotted something.

I felt my stomach rumbling at the sight and I groaned, "So hungry… Is that egg custard in that tart?" I pointed at one of my favourite deserts and held my stomach. I restrained myself from running to it and turned around to see Canyon Crawlers climbing down the walls in their dozens.

"That's a lot of canyon crawlers." Katara said diving behind a rock.

"We barely survived one." Sokka gulped, drawing his boomerang.

"They're coming back for me!" the canyon guide gasped in terror, backing away with his arms up. "They've had a taste, and they're coming back for more!"

"Sokka, wait." Katara said, grabbing her brother's arm. "I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive."

"Me to." Sokka agreed, nodding. "I only took their side because they fed me."

I flew into the middle of the mass of creatures and swung my staff around. The blasts of air threw them back but they kept coming back. As they dived at me I jumped into the air causing them all to pile on each other. I propelled myself down onto the pile, sending them flying away again but they just got back up. I heard people screaming as they ran from the monsters and I looked around. I saw Sokka take one out then chased by another. I saw Katara save two girls but one of the crawlers drank up her water.

I spun my staff in my hands, blowing the one around me away and took another look. Small groups of people were corners all around the canyon and some eating the food. I smiled as I got an idea. I grabbed a bag of food and an empty one.

"Everybody! Watch me! Do what I do!" I threw some food to the crawlers and it ran at me. I quickly slipped the empty bag over its mouth and jumped on its back. I tied the food bag around my staff and look at how the tribes where doing. I grinned as I saw the different tribes working together and mounting the creatures.

"Now, follow me! We're riding out of this hole!" I waved the bag of food and all the crawlers looked up and started to come. I held it out in front of mine and the creatures began to climb up the cliffs. As we reached the toped I called for everyone to get off and I threw the bag over the cliff. The crawlers climbed back down into the canyon after it and I cheered.

"We did it!" the leader of the Zhangs cried. "I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that."

"And I never knew you Zhang's were so reliable in a pinch." The leader of the Gan Jin confessed.

"Perhaps we're not so different after all."

I sighed in relief, _Finally they are going to stop!_

"Too bad we can't rewrite history." The Gan Jin leader said, brandishing his sword. "You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!"

The Zhang leader pulled her blade. "You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!"

_Come on!_ I thought while dragging my hands down my face, _What is it going to take for these people to stop fighting? It's like I'm going to have to rewrite history or something_. I smirked before gasping, "Wait a second! Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!"

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story." The Gan Jin leader said, waving his hands at me dismissively.

"No, I mean I really knew them. I may not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about. There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers, twins in fact and they were eight and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Win Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game."

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" The Zhang's leader asked.

"Nope, just a regular ball."

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?" the man they first met from the Gan Jin tribe asked.

"That's what the game was called, Redemption." I said throwing my arms up and jumping. "As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other, everyone would yell, "Redemption!". Don't get me wrong. Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, the much is true, but they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field."

"I suppose it's time we forget the past…" the Zhang leader said.

"…And look to the future." The Gan Jin leader bowed and smiled at Aang.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I walked up to Appa and hugged his nose, "Good to see you boy! Did you miss me?" He licked me and I giggled. I turned to see the elderly leader of the Gan Jin walking up to me.

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar."

"Well, you know, I try." I shrugged rubbing the back of my neck nervously. He cringed was I turned around fully and I looked at myself. I was covered in slobber and I laughed as he walked away. I quickly blew it off me and walked over to everyone.

"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe!" The Zhang Leader announced to the two now allied tribes. The tribes cheered before walking down the road as one.

"I'm going with you! I'm sick of this place!" The earth bender ran off after the tribes and I turned back to my companions.

"It was some luck that you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin, Aang." Sokka said, turning from the tribes to me.

"You could call it luck or you could call it lying." I said rocking on my heels and toes.

"What!" Sokka gasped before looking at me in disbelief, "You lied to them?"

"Yep! I made the whole thing up." I smiled deviously.

"You did not! That is so wrong." Katara looked at me while crossing her arms and hugging Momo to her chest. I grinned before scanning my eyes around the clearing. "Now, where's that custard tart? I'm starving."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: It's over! *Parties* Great now we can move on to the next lot that actually have ZukAang in them! YAY! We haven't seen Zuko in two chapters, it is really sad. :( Canyon guide you can go now.**

**Canyon Guide: Ok bye. Thanks fo-**

**Me: Just leave! *Canyon Guide runs away* Ok I did a cover for my story and I've put it up, so hope you like it! :D (Still can't draw well but it looks pretty ok XD) Next chappie has I little ZukAang moment and the next two have soo much interaction or moments :D YAY! Thanks for my reviews from Zoey H, Flower Of Venus, Revolation, Mirajane Ryuu-Hitsugaya, anonymusBlack and Dolorres Jane Umbridge as well as anyone who has faved or review before. :D Hope to see you on Friday for the next chappie. :D RandomPow3r out!**


	12. The Storm

**Me: Thanks for all the reviews. I have over 40 :D We totally have Ozai today. XD **

**Ozai: Peasant.**

**Me: I'll have you know I'm of the French royal line... as the I don't know how many great grand daughter of a bastard child :P**

**Ozai: Right...**

**Me: Ok, one question.**

**Ozai: What?**

**Me: How do you get such big abs from sitting behind a fire wall all day?**

**Ozai: Steroids.**

**Me: Oh. Makes sense. Well please do the disclaimers.**

**Ozai: No:**

**Me: Don't make me hose you. *Gets high pressure hose***

**Ozai: RandomPow3r doesn't own A: TLA or anything to do with it. We are own by Bryke and Nick.**

**Me: On with the chapter!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 12: The Storm

Aang's PoV

I sat upon Appa's head and whipped the reigns. The cool air blew through my clothes but didn't tear at them. I looked to my right and saw Sokka smiling at me from my glider. I grinned back and turned to my left. Katara waved to me from on top of Momo's head and I smiled back.

"We need you Aang." She said, her voice monotone.

"I need you too." I said back happily, snapping my reigns again. We continued to fly through the sky when a bank of storm clouds appeared in the distance. They were rolling in fast and I called out to my friends in warning, "Be careful guys!"

I turned to look at them but they were gone, "Guys?" I searched franticly for my missing friends until the black clouds loomed over me. I turned back to them and a figure floated up in front of me. I recognised the bellowing orange robes and pendant, "Gyasto?"

"Why did you disappear, Aang?" She asked in a sad voice.

"I didn't mean to..." I replied looking down in my shame. I reached out to her, to grab on and never let go. My fingers ghosted over her robes and she dispersed into ash, blowing around me in the wind. I covered my face and as I looked again the storm had darked the world around me.

"We need you Aang." Gyasto's voice echoed through the sky in that same monotone voice.

In a flash, lightening and thunder were battling in the sky. Rain was bucketing down so thick it was like a blanket. The world seemed to blur as I tried to pull up. Screaming we smashed into the water going under. I lost my grip on my reigns and drifted bellow. Lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, I let the water lull me to sleep. As I sunk deeper all I could hear was everyone's voices layered over each others begging me for their help.

"We need you Aang. We need you. We need you Aang. We need you."

Lightening and a man silhouetted by fire burned through my mind and I lurched up. I looked around franticly and my movements startled Momo who ran over everyone, waking them up.

"Huh? Uh, what's going on? Did we get capture again?" Sokka asked, yawning.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Sokka said and snuggled down into his sleeping bag.

"Are you alright Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm ok." I lied.

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately, you wanna tell me about it?"

"I think I just need some rest."

"You guys want to hear about my dream?" Sokka asked but he was met with silence. "That's ok. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Just look at that sky." I said waving my hand through the air. The sky was cloudless and the wind could barely disturb the leaves. "It's going to be some smooth flying."

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, cause we're out of food." Katara said while walking up Appa's tail to load the saddle.

"Guys, wait, this was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market." Sokka said from his place in the saddle.

"What happened in your dream?" Katara asked curious at his reaction that might stop us from getting food which he loves.

"Food eats people!" Sokka's eyes went wide and he clenched his hands like claws. Katara and I rolled our eyes and continued to ignore him.

"Also, Momo could talk." Sokka said and turned to Momo. "You said some very unkind things."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

Uncle took a deep breath and turned to me, "There is a storm coming. A big one."

"You're out of your mind, Uncle." I lowered my telescope, "The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight." I gestured to the unbroken horizon, not covered by any sort of cloud or mist.

"A storm is approaching from the north." Uncle Iroh said, "I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is travelling northward, so we will do the same." I said while pointing to the bow of the ship.

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew..." Uncle begged. I glared at him, Does he not remember the importance of my mission.

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" I turned to see my lieutenant looking at me with a raised brow. I walked up to him and jabbed his chest, "My search for the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." I walked away and into the cabin, slamming the door behind me.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I leaned on a stall while Katara looked over the fruits in it. Katara inspected each of the fruits and the shopkeeper was getting quiet frustrated, "Ah, it's good, it's perfect, I'm telling you!"

"I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing." Katara said, shaking the fruit as the juice swished around inside.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that swishing..."

"Swishing means it's ripe!" the shopkeeper snapped, waving her hand erratically. "It's the ripe juices swishing around?"

"I think it's true, Katara, swishing means it's ripe." I said, getting up from my leaning position and walking over to her.

"I just realized that we're out of money anyway." Katara said and placed the fruit back on the stand. The lady snatched back our basket and as we past she kicked Sokka in the pants.

"Out of food and out of money, now what are we supposed to do?" Sokka asked while rubbing his tail bone.

"You could get a job, smart guy." Katara said with her hands on her hips. I heard an old woman arguing with and equally old man and I turned around.

"We shouldn't go out there!" the old woman half yelled half begged. "Please, the fish can wait." She pleaded. "There's going to be a terrible storm."

The second she said storm I began to fidget and listen even more carefully to their conversation.

"Ah, you're crazy." The old man snapped, waving his hand dismissingly. "It's a nice day. No clouds, no wind, no nothing, so quit you're nagging, woman."

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" I suggested, my voice shaking lightly from my nerves.

"My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one!" the old woman argued but the old man would have none of it.

"Well, it's your joints against my brain." The old man said to the lady.

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, cause I ain't coming!"

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you got! How do you like that?"

"I'll go!" Sokka yelled while running up to him.

"You're hired!" the old man exclaimed pointing at him before smirking smugly at the lady.

"What?" Sokka asked, turning back to us. "You said to get a job, and he's paying double."

I shared a glance with Katara and chewed on my lip.

"Double? Who told you that nonsense?" The fisherman said, raising a brow.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I walked out onto the deck and frowned at the approaching storm clouds. "Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all." Lieutenant Jee taunted and I turned to him.

"Lucky guess." Uncle Iroh shrugged.

"Lieutenant, you'd better learn some respect, or I will teach it to you." I growled, jabbing his chest with my fingers. I began to walk away when he started to talk again, "What do you know about respect?" I stopped and snarled. My mind flashing back to my father towering over my quivering body. My blood curdling scream that ripped from my throat as the fire seared by skin. The pain I awoke to that was only made worst with the declaration of my banishment. The long months aboard this ship all because I stood up for some soldiers like these on my ship. I narrowed my eyes and kept listening.

"The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle. You know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself. Then again, what can I expect from a spoiled Prince?"

I turned quickly and put my hands up in a basic duelling position and Jee did the same. I locked arms with him and my hand began to smoke.

"Easy now... Enough! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long." Iroh said separating us, "I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better.

"I don't need your help keeper order on my ship." I growled at my uncle as Jee walked away. Uncle Iroh put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off and walked away.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Sokka, I don't think this is a good idea. Look at the sky?" I gestured to the dark clouds rolling in.

"Aang," Sokka said carrying a crate onto the boat, "I said I was going to do this job and I can't back out just because of some bad weather."

"The boy with the tattoos is smart. You should listen to him." The old woman said while walking away. "I'm not a..." I started but she had already marched off, "Oh never mind..."

"Tattoos?" The fisherman asked before turning slowly, "Air bender tattoos... Well, I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle! You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right." Katara grinned at me proudly and I let a small smile claim my lips.

"Well don't be so smiley." The old man said angrily and I frowned in confusion. "The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!" He poked my chest with his hand and I took a step back.

"Don't yell at her!" Katara snapped, stepping in front of me. "Aang would never turn her back on anyone!"

"Oh, she wouldn't, huh?" the old man asked sarcastically. "Then I guess I must have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering."

"Aang is the bravest person I know! She's done nothing but help people and save lives since I met her. It's not her fault she disappeared. Right Aang?" I started taking steps back. The only things I could hear were the pleas from my dream and the accusations of the old man. When I didn't reply Katara turned around and I took another step away, "Aang what's wrong?"

I bit my lip and faced away. I could feel the weight of both their gazes on me and I couldn't take it. I quickly unfurled my glider and jumped into the air. I already felt awful for running away again but the fisherman decided to make it worse, "That's right! Keep flying!"

The rain began to fall in light dips before becoming a torrent. I listened to the heavy rain as the sky continues to blacken as the storm cover the once clear sky. After sitting for a couple of minutes I heard Katara's light footsteps approaching me.

"I'm sorry for running away." I said quietly and without turning to face her.

"It's okay. That fisherman was way out of line."

"Actually, he wasn't." I bowed my head to hide my face.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked, crouching next to me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." I looked at her briefly before turning away.

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara asked, turning me face to her and putting her arm around my shoulders. "Please talk to me Aang."

"Well, it's kind of a long story." Momo ran past me and surprised as both. Appa growled at me and I turned to pat his nose.

"I'll try to get a little fire going." Katara said while going deeper into the cave to find some kindling. I dried out the air around the sticks and Katara struck her flints to create a spark. We soon had a small fire going and Katara was mostly dry.

"I'll never forget the day the Nuns told me I was the Avatar." I started looking up from my lap, "I was playing with some other kids just outside the south wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the air scooter."

- The Power Of Flashbacks! -

"First you need to form a ball like this," I quickly rotated my hands and made a simple air ball, and then you have to get on really quick." I put the ball bellow me and hoped on. I rode the ball around the training area, using my bending to control speed and direction. I laughed and cheered as I raced around, wind whipping through my clothes and short hair. After doing an entire loop I returned to my friends and watched as they had a go.

"Ok, my turn."

"Get on it, quick!"

She tried to jump on but she lost her balance and started to spin around on it. It eventually dispersed and she landed on the ground with a thud. "You kind of have to balance on it like it's a top."

"Man, that's hard." She rubbed her head and another of my friends walked up to me and pulled on my shirt, "Where'd you learn that trick Aang?"

"I made it up." I shrugged and she looked at me in awe.

"Wow!" I smiled in pride at the praise of my friends but it got cut short when I heard Gyasto call my name, "Aang, we need to speak with you."

All of the five elders were standing on the stairs and I swallowed. _Did I do something wrong?_

I followed them into the Elder Council's meeting room and kneeled in front of them. "Aang we need to talk to you about something very important." Gyasto started and I sat up straighter, my curiosity peaked. "Aang you are the next reincarnation of the Spirit of the Planet. You are the new Avatar."

I blinked several times in shock and I shook my head lightly to make sure I didn't miss hear. They were watching me quietly, waiting for some kind of reaction but I didn't know how to react.

"How do you know it's me?" I asked, unsure if it was true.

"We have known you were the Avatar for some time." Nun Tashi said while bending a rolled up cloth to me. "Do you remember these?" As the cloth landed in front of me it unrolled to show four toys. One was a little toy turtle, the other was a propeller, the next was a hog-monkey and the fourth was a hand drum.

"Those were some of my favourite toys when I was little." I said picking up the propeller.

"You have also chosen these items among thousands of toys, Aang." Nun Tashi said, "The toys you picked were the four Avatar relics. They belonged to Avatars past, your own past lives."

"I just chose them because they seemed fun." I replied honestly while pulling the cord on the propeller and sending it spinning into the air.

"You chose them because they were familiar." Nun Tashi said, watching the propeller fly past. I looked down at the toys and thought, _Maybe_...

"Normally, we would have told you of your identity when you turned sixteen." Nun Gyasto said, "But there are troubling signs, storm clouds are gathering."

"I fear that war may be upon us, young Avatar." Nun Pansang said frowning.

"We need you, Aang." My guardian said to me and I bowed my head.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Iroh's PoV

I was walking through the cabin when I saw the soft glowing of a fire and some angry voices belonging to the crew. I walked close and listened in to what Lieutenant Jee was saying, "I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar. I mean, who does Zuko think he is?"

I walked into sight and asked in a grave voice, "Do you really want to know?"

Jee stood up in shock, "General Iroh... We were just-"

I put my hands up, "It's ok. May I join you?"

"Of course, Sir."

I walked down to the seats around the fire and stroked my bread thoughtfully. "Try to understand, my nephew is a very complicated young man. He has been through much..."

- Guess What... More Flashback Magic -

A thirteen year old Zuko strode through the hall to the war room. As he approached the door a guard slid in front of him, blocking his entrance. "Let me in!" Zuko yelled as I came up behind him. I placed a hand on my nephew's shoulder.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"

"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!"

"You're not missing anything, trust me." Iroh said while walking him away from the door. "These meeting are dreadfully boring."

"If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learned as much as I can?" Zuko asked and I felt great pride at his eagerness to learn.

"Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a big sensitive, you know."

"Thank you, uncle!" Zuko bowed to me and I smiled.

I led him into the war room and they sat on the floor surrounding a table with generals talking and looking at a map.

"The Earth Kingdom defences are concentrated here." One of the old generals said while pointing at a place on the map, "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earth benders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the forty-first division.

"But the forty-first is entirely new recruits." Another elderly general said, "How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

"I don't." the first man said not caring about the soldiers. "They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?"

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko yelled, jumping up and I felt pride at his defence of the men but fear for him. "Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?"

"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"So, you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you feel excited about that?"

"Well... I didn't know how to feel. All I knew is that after I found out, everything began changing." I sighed before continuing my story.

- So Many Flashbacks -

"Hey, not bad!" I cheered as I watched some of the other air benders riding on air scooters. "You guys have been practicing!"

"Not only that, we made up a game you can play with the air scooters." A girl said with a laugh as she rode around me.

"Great!" I quickly bent my own scooter but as I got on it the other girls jumped off theirs. I looked at them in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whichever team you're on." A tall girl said to me.

"But nothings changed. So, What, I can't play with you guys?"

"That's the only fair way." She said and I dispersed my scooted and turned around.

"Oh, ok." I walked under the arch and to the dorms

"Sorry, Aang." I younger girl called.

Later that day after I had finished my training I was playing Pai Sho against Gyasto. Well Gyasto was playing I was just absent-mindedly moving pieces around the board. I moved another piece and Gyasto spoke up.

"Very interesting move, young one."

"What do you mean?" I asked looking at where I had moved my tile. I felt a breeze flow through the room and my shawl flipped over my eyes. I uncovered it and noticed that Nun Gyasto had swapped our pieces.

"Hey!" I laughed and my teacher joined in too.

"You're playing games with her?" I heard Tashi ask from the door. "The Avatar should be training."

"Aang has already trained enough for today." Gyasto said calmly.

"Time is short. Come with me. I must test you on some high level techniques." Tashi said and I reluctantly got up and began to follow the old nun out.

"No, as long as I am her guardian, I will decide when she trains and when she gets her butt kicked at Pai Sho." My guardian said.

"Huh!" The strict nun stalked off and I turned to smile at Gyasto.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, The Fire Lord became very angry with him. He was told that his challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect and there was only one way to resolve this..."

"Agni Kai. A fire duel." Jee said slowly and I nodded grimly.

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared he was not afraid. But Zuko miss understood, when he turned to face his opponent he was surprised to see that is was not the general. Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Then, just when I was starting to feel better, something got worse happened."

- That's Right, More Flashbacks! -

I sat in my secret spot above the meeting room to spy on the elders. "Aang needs to have freedom and fun. She needs to grow up as a normal girl." Nun Gyasto argued to the other two.

"Humph!" Nun Tashi said. "You cannot keep protecting her from her destiny."

"Gyasto, I know you mean well, but you are letting your affection for the girl cloud your judgement." The head Nun sighed.

"All I want is what is best for her." Monk Gyasto said earnestly and I smiled.

"But what we need is what's best for the world." Head Nun Pansang said, "You and Aang must be separated. The Avatar will be sent away to the Eastern Temple to complete her training."

Monk Gyasto regretfully bowed and my eyes widened in horror. Tears began to well in my eyes so I fled to my room.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"That's awful Aang; I don't know what to say." Katara said and I stood up angry.

"How could they do that to me? They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" I yelled and I felt my Avatar Spirit awakening inside me, surging through my body. The edges of my sight and my tattoos started to glow a faint white and the wind began to thrash wildly around us.

"Whoa! Hot cinders!"

I composed myself and the energy left my veins and I looked at my friend apologetically, "I'm sorry I got so mad."

"It's ok. You do have a right to be angry after the Nuns sent you away like that." Katara said as I sat down next to her again.

"Well... That isn't exactly what happened." I confessed in shame, not wanting to meet her eyes. "I was afraid and confused; I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stay there but I wanted to. So I made up my mind; I wrote I letter and left it on my bed then took Appa and flew away. I never saw Gyasto again."

The storm played again in my mind, haunting me. Lightening and thunder battled in the sky. Rain was deluging down so thick that I couldn't see a thing. The world seemed to blur as I tried to pull up. Screaming we smashed into the water going under. We tried to pull up but as we broke the surface for a breath another wave crashed over us again. Lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, we sank and I let the embrace of the water take me. Although something inside me, like a spark, screamed at me, "NO!" A blinding light engulfed us and I felt power flow through me. Something took control of my body and it formed a ball of air around me. Appa was pulled in and the walls began to encase themselves in ice.

"Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found us in the iceberg." I said looking away as she can to her conclusion.

"You ran away."

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our Temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"You didn't know what would've-"

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"Aang…"

"The fisherman was right." I said angrily at myself more than Katara. "I did turn my back on the world."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Katara said in a reassuring, motherly way. "Even if you did run away, I think it was meant to be. I think it was meant to be. If you had stayed, you would have been killed along with all the other air benders."

"You don't know that." I said sourly, still refusing to meet her gaze and afraid of how people thought of me.

"I think it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Iroh's PoV

"When Prince Zuko saw it was his father who had come to duel him he begged for mercy."

- Last Flashback, I Promise! -

"Please, Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart! I'm sorry I spoke out of turn." Zuko pleaded to my brother.

"You will fight for your honour." Fire Lord Ozai said without any trace of kindness you would expect from a parent.

"I meant you no disrespect." Zuko said, falling to his knees and bowing his head to the floor. "I am your loyal son."

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai said again as he walked to his cowering son.

"I won't fight you." Zuko said, unable to fight the man who helped give him life.

"Then you will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." Fire Lord Ozai said and my nephew lifted his tear stained face to his father.

"I looked away." I remembered the pained cried that ripped from his body as the flames danced across his skin. The sickening smell of burnt flesh and the blood caking his face as I carried him to the infirmary.

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident." Jee said regretfully.

"Oh no, it was no accident. After the duel the Fire Lord said, that by refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honour."

"So that's why his is so obsessed? Capturing the Avatar is Zuko's only chance of things returning to normal."

"Things will never return to normal but the important thing is that the Avatar gives Zuko hope."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Help! Oh, please help!" The old woman from earlier yelled, waving her arms from the cave entrance. We rushed to her and led her to the fire.

"It's okay, you're safe." Katara said.

"But my husband isn't." The elderly woman said.

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka?"

"They haven't returned." The old woman said, visibly distressed. "They should've been back by now, and this storm is becoming a typhoon. They're caught at sea."

"I'm going to find them." I stood and started to walk to the cave entrance.

"I'm going with you." Katara said and she began to follow.

"I'm staying here!" The fisherman's wife said rudely and sat by the fire.

"We'll be back soon, I promise." Aang I told the lady before jumping on Appa and setting off.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I sat meditating when I heard I loud bang and the ship shock. I quickly jumped to my feet and ran onto the deck, "Where were we hit?"

"I don't know!" Lieutenant Jee yelled above the wind and waves.

"Look!" Uncle yelled as another wave washed onto the deck.

"The helmsman!" I yelled pointing to the broken platform and the man hanging off the edge. I rushed to the ladder and began to climb. Jee started to climb up behind me and just as I reached him the Helmsman let go. I reached out and grasped his wrist before swinging him down to Jee. My Lieutenant was smiling at me and I grinned back before we started to climb down.

"Where are they?" Katara yelled as we struggled to see through the storm. I large wave surged towards us and I urged Appa to go faster. He slammed his tail down and flew as hard as he could but the wave was too high. As it came crashing into us I cut through it with a blast of air from my spinning staff.

As we flew higher I spotted a boat silhouetted by the lightening strikes, "The boat! There!"

"The Avatar!" I gasped as I saw the Avatar's creature fly past.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked me. I gazed up at the storming sky for a while wanting to follow but I decided against it.

"Let them go. We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Uncle said before smiled softly.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka cried, holding onto a rope as the waves roared and thrashed the boat around.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna." The old man said while holding on to another. Appa flew close to the boat and Aang hopped down. Aang gasped as Lightning struck the mask and it began to fall toward them. She quickly ran along the boat bending up geysers of water to cut the mask in two. AS the wood split in half it barely missed Sokka and the fisherman but they were safe for now. "Hang onto the rope!" The silver eyed girl told the two boys before jumping onto her mounts head. She tied the rope to Appa's horn and the bison swung them onto his back. The Nomad looked at her now safe friends and smiled but it quickly turned into a frown when a giant wave rose up behind them. Appa was thrown under the water and the passengers held onto the sides of the saddle for their lives.

As they sunk deeper and deeper the young Avatar's grip on the reigns released and she started to float away. She watched as her friends sunk along with her spirit guide and her vision began to blur. Energy surged through her and she grabbed onto the reigns. An unseen force controlled her like a puppet as she slammed her hands together to form a ball of air. The water around her shimmered with the light shinning off her tattoos and eyes as she guided her mount through the water.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We reached the eye of the storm where the wind on rain was lighter and calmer.

"Uncle," I said, turning to the tea loving man, "I am sorry."

He put his hand on my shoulder and I knew before he said it that it was fine, "Your apology is accepted."

I turned to the water and I could see something glowing beneath the surface. I walked over to the edge and the water erupted upwards. The Avatar and his bison flew from the water and I could see his cloudy silver eyes looking right back at my molten gold. His like the very storm with emotion, mine hard and burning. He looked away and flew up above the clouds, out of my sight and reach.

_Just like the wind itself. Always elusive and out of my grasp._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Oh, you're alive!" the old woman gasped in relief as she ran to hug her husband. "You owe this girl apology!"

"He doesn't have to apologize." I said shrugging.

"Uh, what if instead of an apology, I give her a free fish and we'll call it even?" The elderly fisherman asked.

"Actually, I don't eat meat."

"Fish ain't meat." The old man said and I looked at him with a raised brow.

"Seriously, you're still gonna pay me, right?" Sokka asked, walking to us with his hand out stretched. The man dropped a fish into his hand and Sokka squealed.

"Katara, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling in the past." I said walking to the water bender.

"Really?" Katara asked hopefully.

"I can't make guesses about how things would have turned out if we hadn't run away. I'm here now and I'm going to make the most of it."

"I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore."

"Uh," The old man said, walking to us after over hearing our conversation, "If you weren't here, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

I smiled bashfully as he clapped my shoulder. Sokka walked to the entrance of the cave and called out to us, "Do you hear that? It's stopped raining." I grinned and ran outside, quickly followed by my friend sand the fisherman couple. We looked over the bay that was now only cover of gentle rocking waves instead of the wild ones from before. Sun light pushed through the clouds in large beams that shimmered on the white caps. It was perfectly serine until Appa shook all the water off him, "Appa!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: I love that eye part! I can write so much on it but I didn't want to waffle :D**

**Ozai: I think it is disgusting that someone of my royal blood would settle for such a lowly person.**

**Me: That's it! You're getting the hose! *Sprays Ozai***

**Ozai: Nuuuuuuuu! I'm melting! *Is now a puddle***

**Me: XD What'd you know, it worked! Thanks for all my reviews in the short time since my other. Want to thank Flower of Venus, Zoey H, anonymusBlack and Mirajane Ryuu—Hitsugaya as well as anyother readers and reviewers :D The Blue Spirit will be up on Sunday! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! See you then. R & R! RandomPow3r out!**


	13. The Blue Spirit

**Me: In this episode a guy mentions propaganda which is a part of History that I love to study cause it is interesting. So as I was writing it got me thinking on what the Fire Nation propaganda was like and what rumours they spread. Which in turn compelled me to make a list of how the Air Nomads were (Sources – Avatar Wiki and my imagination) and the lies spread about them. I think I made some cool ones up. One of my favs has to be that their temples were massive fortresses and they were all warriors which were awarded their tattoos after making their first kill. Anyway it is a really fun list which I may use at times in my current or future stories. :D Moving on today we have the Blue Spirit and Aang :D**

**Aang: Couldn't you have just said Zuko?**

**Me: Nahh XD plus you gave it away.**

**Zuko: Like writing my name next to my speech wouldn't or have the Blue Spirit referred to as 'I' in my POV.**

**Me: Shut up... Now I'm going to torture your lover because you are being a jerk.**

**Zuko: Mai?**

**Me: No! Aang!**

**Aang: *giggles at lover but realises I said torture* Wait!**

**Zuko: Why were you giggling?**

**Me: He has been a girl for too long. XD It is starting to affect his mind. It seems you aren't falling in love as fast as Girl!Aang is. I'm going to have to fix that... *Fan Fiction magic***

**Zuko: Don't hurt my Aang! *Fire bends at RandomPow3r while jumping in front of Aang***

**Me: There we go but there still will be torture. It is all part of my plan. *Grins evilly* :D Now do the disclaimers.**

**Zuko & Aang: RandomPow3r doesn't own us but it would be really cool if she did cause she would make the actual show like this!**

**Me: Now on with the show!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 13: The Blue Spirit

No PoV

An imposing fortress stood at the bay. Inside it's wall tattooed archers fired arrows in quick succession at the targets. The metal points buried themselves in the bullseyes with every shot. One archer shot three, all slicing through and hitting within a second of the previous.

"Absolutely not! The Yu Yan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao." The man in charge of the bowmen said.

"Cornell Shino, please reconsider. The Yu Yan's precision is legendary. They can pin a fly to a tree, a hundred meters away, without killing it. You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards." Zhao said.

"I can do whatever I want with their talents. They are my archers and my say goes."

"But my search for the Avatar is-"

"Is nothing more than a vanity project. We're fighting a real war here and I need every man I've got, Commander."

"But-"

"That's final! I don't want to hear another word about it."

Zhao snarled as the Cornel backed away. A screech ripped through the quiet night. The Cornell put his arm out and a messenger hawk landed on him. He opened the container on its back and pulled out a small scroll. The bird hopped off and sat on the turret wall. Shino looked at the scroll and his face contorted into a look of shock.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" Zhao took the scroll and a smirk grew on his face. "It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request is now an order."

Shino bowed reluctantly to his new superior and went down to inform his men. Zhao looked over his new assets and smiled but unknown to him a masked man was watching from above.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"How's Sokka doing?" I asked as I approached Katara and a sick Sokka.

"Not to good. Being out in that storm really did a number on him." Katara said. I looked at Sokka's pale, shivering face and cringed. He doesn't look any better.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea, but I found a map." I said while pulling out a scroll. I squatted down and opened it up. I pointed to a place on the map then at one of the distant mountains. "There's an herbalist institute on the top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka there."

"Sokka is in no condition to travel. He just needs more rest. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow." Katara barely finished before her body jerked in a fit of coughs.

"Not you too!"

"It's just a little cough. I'm fine." Katara insisted but her body was racked again with a hard set of coughs and she groaned. I blocked my face with my arms but when she stopped I dropped them I and looked at her concerned.

"That's how Sokka started yesterday. Now look at him. He thinks he's an earth bender!"

"Take that you rock!" Sokka slurred while waving and punching the air.

"A few more hours and you'll be talking nonsense too." I stood up, grabbing my staff. "I'm going to find some medicine."

I walked to the large arch windows and unfurled my glider. As I reached the edge, lightning roared through the sky and I grimaced. I spun my staff close and put it down. "Maybe it would be better if I go on foot. Keep an eye on them guys."

"Haha! You guys are killing me." At Sokka's out burst I gave my friends one last look before jumping at of the building and using my bending to speed through the ruins and valley.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast-" Lieutenant Jee was cut off by a large shadow looming over us. As the large ship grinded to a halt next to us I spoke up in annoyance. "What do they want?"

"Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Uncle said rubbing his hands together.

The door opened and a messenger that appeared in the doorway wasn't from their ship. He opened a scroll with a drawing and description on it. "The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted?" Uncle Iroh asked, moving a piece on his Pai Sho game. "Well, good for him!" Uncle's opponent slapped their foreheads as they lost the game again.

"I've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now, get off my ship and let us pass."

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

"Off my ship!" I yelled pointing to the door. The messenger and guards left and I turned to my Uncle who was still playing.

"Excellent!" He pulled all the chips off the board. "You're all improving. I'm certain you will win… if we pay again."

I turned back to the map and window. _I will find you first Avatar..._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV's

Two lookouts sat in a hidden tree house. One looked through a telescope and the other looked over Aang's new wanted poster. "Says here that the Avatar can create tornados and run faster than the wind. Pretty amazing." The one reading the poster said to his companion.

"Ehh, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord Propaganda. There's no way that's true." His partner said. Suddenly the one with the telescope saw something fast approaching and kicking up large dust clouds. As the thing got closer they could see a small, yellow and orange blur at the front. As it tore past the force of the wind ripped the walls off the hideout and left the men stunned. One quickly picked up his horn and signalled that they found the Avatar.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The two Water Tribe siblings lay shivering in their sleeping bags. "Katara, please, water." Sokka mumbled. Katara lay beside him just as exhausted as he was.

"Momo, listen carefully. I need you to take this to the river and fill it with water." Katara continued to explain but Momo couldn't understand. "Got it?" She held up her water skin weakly and Momo grabbed it and flew away.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I bolted up the stairs on the mountain to reach the top. I passed through the arch at the top and ran across the plateau to a small building and looked around. I saw an old lady moving around, tending to plants.

"Hello!" I gasped, speaking fast out of worry. "I'm sorry to barge in like this, but I need some medicine for my friends. They have fevers and they've been coughing and-"

The herbalist mixed something around in a bowl. "Settle down, young one. Your friends are going to be fine. I've been up here for forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago. Now, it's just me and Miyuki." The old woman said, petting her white cat who sat on the table beside her.

"That's nice." I said trying to be polite but I didn't really care.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape than will they arrive."

"That's nice. Are you almost done?" I asked impatiently.

"Hold on." The elderly woman said, "I just need to add one last ingredient." She walked along the rows looking at the plants and checking them the 'need or not need' list. "Sandal wood? That won't do. Banana leaf? Ah nope. Ginger root? Uh ah. Where is that pesky little plant?"

I sighed in defeat and waited for her to be finished.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I kicked and punched out fireballs in my rage. Breathing heavily I stopped and I heard someone approaching.

"Is everything okay?" Uncle asked, "It's been over an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do." I said looking at him then back to the sea.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao."

"How, Uncle?" I pleaded before I realised my slip up. I recomposed myself before continuing. "With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar. My honour, my throne, my country, I'm about to use them all."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Here's what I was looking for! Plum blossom!" the old woman smiled, slipping it into the bowl.

I stopped banging my head on the wooden table and looked up. "Finally!"

"Thanks for all your help!" I said, grabbing the bowl but the woman slapped my hand away.

"Hands off! What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking the cure to my friends!" I said cradling my sore hand.

"This isn't the cure, it's Miyuki's dinner!" The herbalist laughed giving it to her cat. The cat began to purr and eat the food in the bowl.

"Plum blossom is her favourite." The old lady stroked her cat's back and more purrs issued forth.

"What about my friends?" I asked urgently.

"Well, all they need is some frozen wood frogs." The old woman said nonchalantly while waving her hands dismissingly. "There are plenty of them down in the valley swamp."

"What are we supposed to do with frozen frog?" I asked.

"Suck on them of course!" The woman said with a wide, toothless grin. "The frog's skin excretes a substance that'll cure your friends, but make sure you get plenty. Once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!"

"You're insane, aren't you?" I asked slowly.

"That's right!" The woman sung crazily. "Well, don't just stand there all day. Go!" She flung a strange green mixture at my face and I stared at her before whipping it off. I ran out the door to find that the wind had picked up. I started to run but I found my feet had gotten stuck to the ground.

I looked down and saw an arrow protruding from both of my shoes. I looked up at the trees and another volley of arrow flew at me. I slammed my hands together and formed a ball of air around me. The arrows glanced off and buried themselves into the trees and ground. I reached down and pulled my feet free and held the arrows up. "I think you dropped this."

I saw the trees were filled with archers and I felt the terror in me grow. They fired more at me that I only managed to dodge with my bending. I ran back to the stairs but my route was blocked. I jumped over another flight of arrows and ran to the cliff and jumped.

I crashed through the canopy and I felt the branches tear at my skin and clothes. I slid down the trunks and leapt form branch the branch to avoid the arrows. I stumbled out of the trees and into the valley. I tried to cross the river but I slipped and went under. I flailed to the surface and reached down to find what I slipped on. I pulled up something cold and wet.

"A frog!" I cheered but an arrow knocked it from my hand. I turned back to see the archers had caught up. I ran, collecting frogs as I went and putting them in my shirt. Suddenly I was yanked back and arrows held me to a log. I quickly threw up a wall of ice but the arrows shattered it and pinned my other arm down. I shook in fear, for myself and friends, as a net was fired onto me.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

A man that I recognise as Zhao from the Fire Temple entered with a smirk on his lips. I glared at him and he walked over to me.

"So, this is the Great Avatar. Master of all the elements." Zhao said. "I don't know how you've managed to elude the fire nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you." I taunted him while pulling on my chains. "Untie me and I'll fight you right now!"

"Uh, no." Zhao said. "Tell me, how does it feel to be the only air bender left? Do you miss your people?" Zhao asked and I felt a tight pain in my chest like something was squeezing my heart. I looked away to hide my pain and sorrow but he still saw it, "Oh, don't worry, you won't be killed like they were. See, if you die, you'll just be reborn and the Fire Nation will have to begin its search for the Avatar all over again. So, I'll keep you alive…but just barely."

He began to walk away and I breathed in as much as my lungs could hold, and being an air bender it was a lot. I blew it out in a strong wave which sent him into the metal door he came through and I grinned.

"Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress and no one is coming to rescue you." Zhao walked up to me and tightened his hand around my neck, not enough to choke me but enough to make me struggle to breath. I spat at his face and tightened his grip before releasing. He whipped the spit off, "Feisty aren't you, boy?"

"Not a boy..." I mumbled in annoyance.

"What was that? I couldn't quiet hear you."

"I'm not a boy!"

"Not a boy ay? Seems my intelligence was wrong."

"So much for intelligence." I laughed but whimpered as he gripped my shoulder. He began to heat his hand and my shirt and skin began to burn. Tears began to well in my eyes as he tightened his gripped and heated his hand more. He leaned down to my ear and lowered his voice to a whisper. "We're going to have fun Avatar, and this is barely the beginning."

He stepped back and looked at me with a cold, appraising gaze that caused a shiver to run up my spine. With a feral grin stepped to me again and my pained screams filled the night.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Sokka coughed before managing to croak out, "Water."

"Momo should be back any minute." Katara said and as if on cue Momo crawled up to her but he wasn't bringing water but a dead rodent. Katara grimaced at the sight and tried to tell Momo what to get again. "No Momo. Water, water..." Momo scurried away and Katara looked to the mountains.

"Aang what in the world is taking you so long?"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I sat in a bush beside the road, waiting for the best moment to sneak in. I smirked under my blue and white mask as I saw a rhino drawn cart and I climbed on under it. We came to a stop and I heard some guards checking the cart so just before they check the bottom I slipped into the back where they had already check.

The cart began to move again and it entered the fortress. I slipped out of the back and hid behind some crates. I looked around and saw that the coast was clear. I ran up some stairs and smirked. _This is too easy..._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Zhao stood on top of a balcony that was illuminated by fire. "We are the sons and daughters of fire! The superior element! Until today, only one thing stood in our path to victory! The Avatar! I am here to tell you that she is my prisoner!" The assembled soldiers cheered at the news, "This is the year Sozin's comet returns to grant us its power!" The soldiers cheered again, "This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing se and burns the city to the ground!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I heard cheers coming from the inner courtyard. They must be celebrating the Avatar's capture. _Enjoy it while it lasts_. I lowered my roped down from the wall and abseiled down. I jumped down a drain and slipped through the grate. I climbed up into the building and ambushed one of the guards in the hall. I tied him up to the roof and threw his helmet into the open to attract the ones at the door to my ambush spot.

One man came and bent fire at me. I quickly dodged to avoid have to bend and knocked him out. I sat him up against the wall and got back in position. I heard footsteps and got ready with the chain. As they rounded the corner I swung the chain around ones hand and jumped down, pulling him up. I them knocked out the other and tied him up so they were also hanging from the ceiling.

I ran around the corner and saw that the last guard was about to blow his horn. I quickly threw a knife and knocked it away from him. I sprinted up to him and as he tried to bend I put it out wit a pot of water. I knocked his feet out from under him and knocked him out. I picked the lock and walked in although I was unprepared for what I would see.

The Avatar hung limp from chains attached to posts. I walked up to the boy and cut the chains with my doa swords and caught the child. The Avatar's clothes were torn and they hung ragged on her body. I checked the unconscious Avatar's body for any wounds that would make the escape impossible or harder than it needed to be. Lucky I could only find shallow cuts that had already stopped bleeding, a few burns and some bruising.

Those injuries would cause him some pain while we escape but they wouldn't compromise our escape. Suddenly I spotted some cloth through the rips in the Avatar's clothes. Thinking it may be a bandage I took a closer look. I studied the cloth wrapped around his chest and my jaw dropped. _But that would mean_... I blushed.

I let my mind wander back to when I first found the Avatar and the confused face 'he' made when I said that 'he' wouldn't know about fathers being raised by monks, the way 'his' smile would disappear every time I said boy, I thought of the 'his' slim build and high voice and the time 'he' said I was ungentlemen like. I sat there stunned for a moment that I had been chasing a young girl around, thinking that she was a boy without even questioning it.

I rested the Avatar on the ground but as I raised my hands I saw that they were stained with blood, muck and other grim. I frowned knowing she had deffinately gone through some rough and painful stuff. _Zhao has no honour as man of the Fire Nation._

I tapped the Avatar lightly on the cheek and she stirred slightly. Wanting more of a result I lay the cold metal of my blades against her cheek and she began to come to quicker. I got up and walked to the door to give her space in case, he I mean, she freaked out.

She sat up slowly and groaning. She looked at me with silver eyes shinning with fear and tears began to stream down her face. She stood up slowly and got into a weak fighting stance, "W-who are y-you?"

I pointed to her cut shackles then the door. She looked at them and let her hands drop slightly, "Are y-you here to r-rescue me?"

I walked out the door and she followed hesitantly after saying, "I'll t-take that as a y-yes..."

I walked through the halls and turned a corner but I stopped when I heard the Avatar yell something out about frogs. I ran back to see her clutching two frogs so I grabbed her collar and she tensed up. I ignored her slight shaking and pulled her away from the frogs. Once we were around the corner I let her go and her quivering stopped.

I looked at her for a few moments before walking away, happy that my mask hid the look of disgust and pity on my face. She limbed along behind me, letting her gaze shift nervously from side to side. _She was never scared during our fights but here she is unable to walk straight from it._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Momo put a crown on Katara's head and she sighed, "How many times do I need to tell you Momo? Water, wat- Oh forget it." She rolled over in her sleeping bag, "Aang, please hurry..."

"Who is this Aang kid you keep talking about, your Highness?" Sokka said, still delusional from the fever. Katara looked at her brother in annoyance but restrained it knowing that he was sick.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We snuck quietly through the drainage pipe, under some guards. After I could no longer see there shadows, I peeked up and looked around. Seeing that it was clear I gestured to follow me up and I climbed out.

I ran to my rope and began climbing but as we were half way up a bell rang. _Agni_... I cursed quietly. I heard a man yell, "There! On the wall!" Another guard on the wall sliced the rope and we dropped but before we hit the ground the Avatar formed a pocket of air to soften the landing. I pointed towards the gate and started to run.

"The Avatar has escaped!" I heard Zhao yell as we ran to the gate. "Close all the gates immediately!"

"Stay close to me!" The air bender yelled while racing ahead, ignoring her limp, as soldiers began to block our escape. She jumped forwards and set a large air blast at the guards that threw them to the sides. She then began to speed for the gates. Two pikemen came at me and I had to stop following that Avatar. As I fought them off more surrounded me. I began to cut up their spears but they were blown away by the Avatar and she then flung me with a blast of wind onto the wall.

I rolled to my feet ready to fight the soldiers on both sides but the Avatar grabbed me with her legs and began to propeller us across the gap of the next wall. I cut away pikes that were thrown at us and we made it, although the landing was hard. The Avatar leapt to her feet once she saw the approaching guards and ran to the pike she was using. She went to grab it but her injuries slowed her and she grasped at air as a guard kicked it away. She began to circle and dodge, getting him to face away from me. I grabbed him and threw him screaming over the side.

I picked up my blades again started to fight the guards but it wasn't needed. The short haired girl just blew them away. The men started to climb ladders so I fought off one while the Avatar took the other two. She took a deep breath and let it out, blowing the guards off the ladder and onto the ground. She repeated for the other ladder then after I cleared the top of mine she ran to me holding her two ladders. She gave me one, "Take this."

She jumped on the ladder and it began to tilt forwards, "Now jump on my back!" I jumped on and I felt her wince and gasp in pain but she endured it. As we fell forwards she put the next one down and jumped on, "Give me the next one!"

I gave her my one and we hopped onto it. I looked down in time to see one of the benders set fire to the ladder and we had to jump pre-maturely. We grabbed at the wall but we weren't close enough and fell. The benders shot flames towards us but the Avatar jumped in front of me and bent a shield of wind. The flames licked around the edges and the wall of air was weakening. "Hold your fire!" Zhao yelled to his shoulders, "The Avatar must be captured alive!"

_Alive?_ I held my blades at the Avatar's throat. She started to shiver and whimper but I kept my gaze level so Zhao wouldn't know it was a bluff. _Your move now Zhao._

"Open the gate." Zhao said why glaring at me. I smirked behind my mask and took a step back.

"Admiral, what are you doing?" Shino asked.

"Let them out, now!" The gates opened and I continued to walk slowly backwards. As we neared the bushes I heard something whistling through the air and I felt something hit me. My vision blurred, colours swam and then blackness took over.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I heard the arrow slice through the air and then thud of metal on porcelain. I felt the hard body against me fall away and the cold metal slide from my neck. I turned to see my saviour on the ground and I gasped. I pulled all the air cause a dust cloud for cover. I could see something familiar under his mask.

I removed the mask and I saw someone I'd never expect as a friend. _Zuko saved me_... was all I could think as I feel backwards from shock. I got up and began to run but I could hear the approaching soldiers. I chewed on my lip in indecision. I ran back to him and lifted the Prince onto my back. I struggled to hold his weight as I limped into the cover of the trees.

After we got far enough into the woods I put him on a bed of leaves. I laid his mask down next to him and sat on a nearby root._ He saved me so the least I can do is wait for him to wake up and make sure he is ok. _I looked at his face and frowned,_ Even when he is asleep he looks unhappy... I wonder who gave him that scar. I mean, who has the right to scar a Prince?_

I heard a few light groans and the rustling of leaves so I knew he was waking up. _Maybe_...

"You know what the worst part about being born a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon." I smiled wistfully at the good times we had, "The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together." I turned to Zuko and met his golden eyes that staring at me. "He was one of the best friends I ever had and he was from the Fire Nation, just like you. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends too?"

I looked at him, silently hoping that he would say something back. His lips were pushed together in a flat line and his golden eyes were unreadable and piercing. The seconds dragged on like hours as we stared at each other and I was starting to get anxious. I heard the leaves under him rustle and he sprung to a crouch and fired a wave of fire at me. I jumped up to a branch to dodge and I leapt away, only sparing a look back when I was out of sight.

I sighed and swung down from the branches and walked in the direction of the water. I reached the valley river and started to look for more frogs. The icy water eradicated what I had left of a good mood as I waded through the stream. The freezing water nipped at my skin as I held my hands under it, searching for the slimy creatures. After I found them I put them in my shirt and started back.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"Where have you been, Prince Zuko?" Uncle Iroh asked, "You missed music night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song."

"I'm going to bed. No disturbances." Zuko I said to Uncle as I passed him and his Sunji horn. I rubbed my head that still hurt from the arrow's impact and went to my quarters.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I climbed back through the ruins and to my sick friends. My injuries slowed my movements now that the adrenalin was no longer pumping through me. I sighed in relief as I reached the top and could see my sick friends. Appa growled a greeting and Momo chirped to me.

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better." I said putting the frogs in my friends' mouths. I heard Sokka humming as he sucked on it.

"Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked while he sucked on the frozen wood frog.

"No, I don't think I did." I mumbled while rolling over to face the other way on Appa's tail. As I lay on my friends soft fur I heard croaking and the gagging of my friends.

^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I lay under my blankets looking at my people's symbol. _I betrayed my people, the Fire Nation, my Father... I freed our number one enemy and didn't even get anything for it._

I sighed but a thought came to mind_. I didn't betray them, I stopped our people unwittingly supporting that honourless monster Zhao. But still, my nation isn't the same..._

I turned away from its symbol and tried to forget what I saw. _I'm still coming for you Avatar... I will find and capture you. You have my word._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Yay for off screen torture! Zhao is such a sicko. :D I wanted to make it kinda more realistic and satisfy my evilness. I actually redid part of the chapter now relising it is stupid to put inside jokes into stories cause everyone thinks she got raped XD**

**Aang: Get us away from this girl!**

**Me: And that is all the time we have for these two. :D Want to thank Flower of Venus, Zoey H, anonymusBlack, the dark euphie, Mirajane Ryuu—Hitsugaya, AliceElizabethI and the four Anonymous Reviewers. :D Criticism is welcome but flames can't hurt me cause I have Zuko and Aang to bend the fires away! Well only Aang right now but when Zuko comes to he can help. Just want to say thanks to the person that wrote that they didn't think I made Aang girly enough cause it gives me something to focus on a little more :D. No hard feelings and thanks for being honest.**

**Aang: Please R & R and See Ya Next Time! :D**


	14. The FortuneTeller

**Me: After reading the reviews from last chapter I feel like an awful person who encourages the raping of 12 year old girls. :( And none of you got the reference of Bigmanizbkagainyo3's Aang vs. Zhao where Zhao tortures Aang with pancakes. I'm going to just keep writing the story as I've planned so if it brings up the torture but not the rape just deal with it, cause as far as I'm concerned it didn't really happen. Although if I fell like I should keep it as a plot device I will. Anyway enough of my little rant, today we have Sokka cause he hates this town and catches the stupid disease from them. :D**

**Sokka: Ha-ha very funny. Anyway the fortunetelling is fake.**

**Me: Fake like you! Hahahahaha... That wasn't a funny joke... I've lost my touch... :( It was just plain retarded... No! :O I've caught stupid! Quickly do the disclaimers while I search for a cure! *runs off***

**Sokka: RandomPow3r doesn't own us but is getting a team of lawyers to work on it. So on with the chapter!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 14: The Fortune Teller

Aang's PoV

We sat around our campsite. We had just put the fire out and Sokka was about to start on the tent. I looked up at Katara then down at the woven string in my hand. It was perfectly woven just like the nuns had taught us. I fingered the little flower in the middle. _Almost_... I tied a knot on one side and made a small loop on the other, done!

"Look!" Katara suddenly cried while standing and pointing to the river. A green fish with long whiskers jumped from the water and swished its tail. It leapt high before splashing back down and always looking right at us.

"He is taunting us." Sokka said while stopping his chore, "You're so gonna be dinner!" He grabbed his line and started to swing it at the river but nothing happened.

"Hey! Where's the fishing line?"

"Oh, I didn't think you were going to need it, Sokka." I held it up for him to see and smiled an apology

"Awww, it's all tangled."

"Not tangled – woven. I made a necklace for you, Katara. Since you lost your other one." I held it out and she took it. She rubbed the string softly before smiling at me.

"Thank, Aang. I love it." She held it wide in both hands looked at it closely before going to put it on.

"Great Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewellery making business." Sokka said rolling his eyes.

"I don't see why I can't do both." I said slightly defensively and shrugged. The Water Tribe boy looked at me as if to say 'Oh really?' before the fish drew his attention again. It continued to jump from the water and stare at Sokka.

"Stop taunting me!" The warrior yelled while throwing the fishing rod like a spear into the water. He pulled out his knife and wadded in. He tried to catch the fish but it was too quick and he just ended up stabbing the water.

"So, how do I look?" Katara asked and I spun away from Sokka's antics. I looked at her and smiled.

"You beautiful! The ladies of Ba Sing Se would be as green as their dresses if they could see you."

"That's sweet Aang. You're very pretty too."

"Nah..." I shook my head slowly and sighed, "Going by peoples reactions to me. I just look like a shaggy boy."

"Aang don't listen to them, you are pretty." She patted my shoulder and I flinched away. She looked at me with suspicious eyes and a concern expression. "Aang, why do you keep doing that?"

"Keep doing what?" I feigned confusion.

She put her hands on her hips and brought out her motherly side. "You know exactly what I am talking about. Ever since you made us suck on those frogs you flinch when someone tries to touch you and you're really sensitive and can't take a joke like you used to. So spill it, what's up."

My eyes shifted nervously and I looked away from her, "I have know idea what you are talking about."

"Oh really?" She stepped forwards quickly and jabbed her fingers into my right shoulder. I cried out and stubbled back. I raised my left arm to tenderly touch the burn that Zhao had given me on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Aang. Here let me have a lo-" Katara rushed to me but I blocked her advances with my good arm.

"Katara, just stop. It is just a sore. Just drop it! Ok?"

"Ok..." She backed off and I could see the hurt painted plainly on her features. I was about to apologise when I heard a growl. I quickly honed in on its source and went to check it out.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus-bear!" I stood on a rock so my friends could see and follow me. The man stood calmly in front of it as the animal growled. The platypus-bear swung its large paws at the man but he stayed composed and dodged.

"Well, hello there." Said man said waving at me while back stepping another claw, "Nice day, isn't it."

"Make noise, it'll run off!" I yelled as the animal went to strike him again.

"No, play dead, he'll lost interest!" Sokka yelled after catching up with me.

"Whoa! Close one." The man laughed, dodging paw and ignoring our suggestions.

"Run down hill, then climb a tree!" Katara yelled while waving her arms franticly.

"No, punch him in the bill!"

"And then run in zigzags!" I called to the man, building off Sokka's last suggestion.

"No need. It's going to be fine." The calm man said dropping to a sitting position to avoid losing his head. The animal's claw ripped through the tree trunk behind him and I gasped. _This guy is going to get himself killed._

I quickly bent myself in front of the platypus-bear and held up my hands, "Whoa there."

The animal bared its claws and began to approach but a deep growl rumbled out from behind it. I smiled as I saw that Appa stood behind the creature that was about to attack me. The platypus-bear's hairs all stood up and it laid an egg from fear. It quickly ran to the water and same away.

"Mmm! Lunch." Sokka licked his lips and picked up the abandoned egg. "Lucky for you, we came along."

"Thanks, but everything was already under control." The man told them while rising from the floor. "Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey."

"Aunt Who?" I asked after he bowed to us.

"No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortune-teller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future."

"It must be." Katara agreed, "That explains why you were so calm."

"But the fortune-teller was wrong!" Sokka argued, still clutching the large egg, "You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!"

"But I wasn't." The man said smiling, "Alright, have a good one! Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travellers, to give them this." He handed me a wrapped parcel before walking away.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun."

"Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense." Sokka said as I started to examine the wrapped object. I started to tear the paper off and orange fabric started to show.

"What do you know? An umbrella!" I said while opening it. Just as I held it above my head rain began to fall.

"That proves it." Katara bent the water off her and she climbed under the umbrella. I looked at Sokka who was holding his egg above his head to protect him from the rain.

"No it doesn't. You can't really tell the future."

"I guess you're not really getting wet then." Katara smirked and in his distraction Sokka's grip slipped and dropped the egg on his head. We started to walk down the path to our campsite again to collect our things.

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain. The sky's been gray all day." Sokka said, still unable to except that it was true.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now." Sokka said, waving his arms and stepping side to side. "It's going to keep drizzling." The rain continued and he crossed his arms smugly, "See!" As he finished the word the rain lightened and stopped.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka." I smiled, looking at the grey sky before deciding it was best to keep it open just in case. I continued to walk with Katara and chuckled lightly as I heard Appa shake and Sokka groan in response.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We walked into the town and wander through the streets looking for the fortune-teller. As we passed a building with a round door a man greeted us, "Aunt Wu is expecting you."

"Really?" Katara asked, giddy with excitement. She ran to the door, quickly pulled off her shoes and ran inside. Sokka and I followed suit and we were greeted by a girl in pink. She had long braids that stuck up and she was missing a tooth.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant." She bowed in greeting and we returned the courtesy. I sat down on one of the cushions and Meng walked up to me.

"Well, hello there."

"Hello." I gave my nose a bit of an itch. A looked to the door and then back at Meng who was still looking at me. I raised my eyebrow and she stood back up, "Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?"

"I'll try a curd puff." Sokka said raising his hand.

"Just a second." Meng said silencing him with her hand and turned to back to me. "So, what's your name?"

"Aang."

"That rhymes with Meng! And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?" Meng asked.

"I guess..." I covered my ears out of embarrassment.

"Oh, don't be modest. They're huge!" Sokka said, spreading out his arms and I glared at him.

"Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice."

"Likewise." I said to her before she left the room.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense."

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained." Katara said optimistically, "Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future."

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs." Sokka said and as if on cue Meng came around the corner carrying a tray with the curd puffs and tea on it. I saw her trip as she came closer and quickly stuck out my hands to catch her. She looked up and met my eyes before stepping back.

"Enjoy your snack." She said blushing in embarrassment. Sokka stole the tray from my lap and an elderly lady walked out.

"Welcome, young travellers. Now, who's next? Don't be shy."

I looked at Sokka who was looking at the wall and Katara was staring at Aunt Wu. I looked away again when Katara turned to us and she shrugged.

"I guess that's me." Katara stood up and followed the lady wearing the golden dress behind the sliding door.

"Not bad. Not bad. Mmmm, not bad." After Katara left the fortune-teller he started to stuff his face with the curd puffs. I looked at him in disgust at his bad manners and slopping chewing. He lent over and offered me some but after seeing his dirty hands go through them and crumbs fall from his mouth onto them there was no way I would eat them.

"Nah, I'm good on puffs." I pushed the bowl away and Sokka just shrugged and continued to eat.

"So what do you think they're talking about in there?"

Sokka picked up a tea cup and inspected it closely before taking a sip. "Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love, who's she going to marry, how many babies she's going to have."

"Not all of that is boring."

"That's because you're a girl." He continued to slurp his tea and I glared at him. The door slid open and Katara and Aunt Wu walked out. _Katara looks happy. Must have a bright future._

"Who is next?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Sokka stood but before he could move anywhere Aunt Wu frowned and said, "Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted."

"But, you didn't read my palms or anything!" Sokka complained, throwing his hands into the air.

"I don't need to." Aunt Wu said dryly, "It's written all over your face."

"You then, come with me." I got off my cushion and followed her behind the sliding door. In the middle of the room was a fire surrounded by cushions. There was a large vase to the side full of bones. I cringed to think where and from what animal she got them from.

"This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie. Go on, pick one." I hesitantly picked up one of the bones. "Now throw it on the fire." I throw it on the flames and knelt down on one of the pillows. "The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny." I could hear the bone splintering under the flames heat and a large crack formed through the middle.

"Wow! That's a huge crack!"

"I've never seen this before!" Aunt Wu held her hands up in surprised. The bone exploded and the flame erupted to the ceiling. Smoke bellowed around and bone chips flew from the flames. "Your destiny... Oh my! This is incredible! You will be involved in a great battle; an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the entire world!"

"But I already knew that..." I said, frowning softly, "Is there anything else?"

She blinked several times at me before looking through the bone chips. "Fire... So much fire. Flames that rage out of control and those that burn with gentle heat."

"Isn't that the same thing? I already know that there will be fire. I will be fighting the _Fire Lord_." I looked up meekly, "So that's it?"

"Yes young one. I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted to hear."

"It's ok." I got up and walked to sliding door. I slid it open and began to walk away but I heard Aunt Wu call to me, "Your fortune may not be what it first appears young one. Don't lose hope on what the author – I mean spirits of fate have planned for you." **(AN – Sorry I had to do it XD)**

I walked out to join my friends and wondered what she meant. We walked outside and down the road to the main town square. "Well, now you got to see for yourselves that fortune is just a big, stupid hoax." Sokka said from behind me.

"You're just mad because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole life." Katara said with a teasing glint to her eyes.

"That woman is crazy!" Sokka exploded, waving his arms wildly. "My life will be calm, and happy and joyful." He kicked a stone and it hit a sign before ricocheting back at his head. He fell to the ground clutching his head, "That doesn't prove anything."

"Well, I liked my predictions." Katara smiled, clasping her hands together. "Certain things are going to turn out very well."

_Well at least she got a good fortune. I wish I knew what mine was something I didn't already know. I guess it is hard to tell some one their fate something new when it has already been decided and given to them._

"What's with the sky?" Katara asked, wondering why they were all looking up, as we reach the square.

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village." I man, who recognised the calm man from earlier, explained. I looked up at the clouds letting my mind much creatures and objects from their white masses.

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny." I said pointing up.

"You better hope that's not a bunny." The man said gravely, "The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka asked and I had to agree. _That is just plain weird and messed up._

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt." A woman said pointing to the snow capped mountain behind the town.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves." The first man said, "But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty year ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition!"

"She's coming!" Katara shushed her brother and we cleared a path to the small pavilion. Everyone cheered for Aunt Wu as she approached, except Sokka.

"Hey Aang, doesn't that cloud look like a flower?" Meng asked pointing up to the clouds and I shifted my gaze there for a moment. "Sure, I guess." I shrugged and turned my attention back to the fortune-teller.

She placed a thick, bounded book on the stand and opened it up. She looked to the sky and started to call out what she saw. "Bending arrow cloud. Good crops this year, nice big harvest!"

I heard some cheers coming from some farmers and smiled. Good for them.

"Wavy moon shape cloud. Let's see. Going to be a great year for twins!"

"Yes!" I saw a pair of green clad twins high five each other and grin.

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted knob coming off the end of it." Aunt Wu observed before turning to the entire village. She threw her arms wide and announced, "The village will not be destroyed by the volcano this year!"

Everyone cheered and clapped before parting and letting Aunt Wu return to her home. Katara ran off after her leaving Sokka and I to look around the town.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Katara entered the fortune-tellers house and knocked on her back room's door. Aunt Wu slid the door open and Katara grinned, "Hi, Aunt Wu. Sorry to bother you."

"Anytime." The older woman said with a soft smile.

"About this man I'm supposed to marry." Katara blushed as she thought of all the possibilities. She clasped her hands together and let her imagination run wild, "Is he going to be handsome? Oh, I hope he's tall!"

"Ah, you want another reading."

"Yes, please!" Katara nodded eagerly before being led into the reading room by the elderly lady.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"I can't believe all those saps." Sokka grumbled will striding furiously through the street. "Someone really needs to scream some sense at them."

"They seem happy, Sokka." I said trying to keep up with his longer and faster strides.

"Not for long. I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense."

"Hey, you." Sokka grabbed a nearby man who was wearing some really red shoes that didn't match his clothes. "I bet Aunt Wu told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yeah," The man agreed with a quick nod, "She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I meet my true love."

"Uh huh, and how many time have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Every day." The man said with a smile that just screamed desperation.

"Then of course it's going to come true!" Sokka shouted, waving his arms angrily.

"Really?" he asked, grabbing Sokka's wrists and looking at him hopefully. "You think so? I'm so excited!" The man spun around and walked away leaving Sokka fuming. The Water Tribe boy kicked a nearby pebble and it flew into a turkey-duck. The bird screeched in protest before flying to him and pecking his head. Sokka dropped to the ground and tried to crawl away while protecting his already abused head.

_Self caused pain and anguish, check,_ I laughed lightly before I heard Sokka yell to me, "That still doesn't prove anything!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Aunt Wu directed her fingers over Katara's palm, reading what they told her. "Then you'll have your third great grandchild before quietly passing away in your sleep. Is that enough for you?" Aunt Wu asked in a relieved voice. Katara clutched her hand and stood with a wide smile.

"Wow, thanks Aunt Wu. Oh, wait. One more thing. How warmly should I dress tomorrow?"

"You want me to do a reading for that?" Aunt Wu asked putting her hand to her head. Katara nodded and grinned widely.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We continued to go around asking people what they were told and Sokka was becoming increasing more agitated, "I don't care what Aunt Wu told you, you have to take a bath sometime!"

The filthy man just laughed and walked off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. "These people are just unbelievable! How can they listen to this garbage?" He punched the stone wall next to him and yelped in pain.

_More self inflicted anguish, check_. He looked at me with a grimace when he saw my smile so I left him with his foreseen pain.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"And you'll be fine as long as you've got a scarf." Aunt Wu said from the door. She was about to walk back inside when Katara stoped her again, "Okay, okay, but one more thing."

"Alright, what is it?" Aunt Wu groaned just wanting to have a brake.

"Should I eat a mango or a papaya for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Papaya!" Aunt Wu snapped and slammed the door shut.

"Oh, I hate papaya." Katara groaned, kicking at the ground. She walked over to the fruit stand and looked at the green fruit.

"Papaya please." The man handed her one of the large green fruits and she looked at it with distaste.

"Ooo, we getting some more fruit?" Aang called to her as she ran from the other side of the road.

"Uh huh." Katara said unexcited about it, "Would you like some?"

"Sure." The water bender passed the papaya to the Air Nomad and payed for it.

"See you later." Katara walked away slowly leaving the air bender with nothing to do again. Aang started to eat the fruit and went back to wandering aimlessly around the square.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Oh, a Panda Lily!" I saw a woman gasp nearby at the flower her boyfriend was presenting her and she hugged him happily. _A Panda Lily... Where have I heard that before?_

I examined its black and white petals and it clicked. _Those are the flower's that Kuzon's dad used to get for his wife on their anniversary. Kuzon said his dad used to go get them every year himself to show how much he loved her. So this is where he went to pick them. _

"Excuse me." I sprinted to the couple, pushing between them, and pointed to the flower. "Where can I find one of those lilies?"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I walked the slopes to the base of the mountain. The trees standing tall around me might have been only saplings when Kuzon's dad would make the same hike. I sped my walking to a steady jog so I wouldn't be gone to long. As I reached the rocky cliffs I thought of Kuzon's dad using his bending to give him a bit of propulsion to reach the higher areas. I quickly jumped from rock to rock until I had reached about half way. I turned to see the peaceful view that was a complete opposite of the truth. _There is no peace now, only war._

I continued my hike till I reached the rim. I could see the small flowers blowing in the wind_. _They were the only thing that grows up here and I smiled bitterly at the irony_. Lonely flowers that are constantly battered by the elements which live on a mountain until they are taken away for a lonely Air Nomad who lived on a mountain until everything was taken from her and she has to master the elements that war against her and each other._

I picked the one highest on the rim and breathed in the scent. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander to when it would waft through the halls of my friend's house. I opened my eyes, feeling peaceful from the little memory but that was shattered as I saw the lava bubbling in the volcanoes pit. I dropped the lonely mountain lily and it fell into the fire and burnt away.

"Aunt Wu was wrong." I quickly unfurled my glider and sped to the town as fast as the wind would carry me. I saw Sokka still ranting to the towns people and I landed next to him, "Sokka we have a really big problem. The volcano. It is active and it could blow any second."

His eyes widened and he looked around franticly, "We have to do something."

"I know, but first where is Katara?"

"She's at Aunt Wu's."

"Well come on. Let's go!" I took off running and he followed me through the crowd.

"Katara!" I called and she looked at me before gesturing to the door.

"Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her?"

I raised my eye brow and tilted my head, "But she doesn't even charge."

"I know, but still."

"Well, we have other things to worry about." Sokka said, reminding me why we ran across the entire village to find her. "Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano."

"Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before." Katara said. "It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind." Katara insisted while pointing at him. The ground shock and a distant bang resonated through the town. I looked up at the mountain and smoke was already spewing from its top.

"Oh no!" Katara gasped finally convinced. We took off running to the square where most of the people were standing.

"Everyone!" Sokka yelled, attracting the attention of all the towns' people, "That volcano is going to blow any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and Reason Lover." I lady in a purple and green robe said in an unconvinced tone.

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me." Katara said stepping forward to plead with them. "I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes."

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears." The calm man said from earlier today said stepping forwards.

"Please, listen to us!" I jumped up on to a roof. How "You are all in danger! We have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's prediction. You have to take fate into your own hands!"

The ground shock again and another bang could be heard in the distance. The people looked shocked but not worried. "Look!" Sokka yelled, pointing to the volcano. "Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

"Can your science explain why it rains?"

"Yes! Yes it can!" Sokka yelled at the man in annoyance.

I bent myself down to my companions and I heard Katara sigh unhappily as the villagers returned to their homes. "They just won't listen to reason."

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu." I said getting an idea.

"That's the problem." Sokka said frowning, not knowing what I had in mind.

"Well, it's about to become the solution. We're going to do exactly what you said. We're going to take our fate into our own hands. First, I need to borrow Aunt Wu's cloud reading book."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I climbed on the balcony and through the building's top window. I started to look through all Aunt Wu's draws and cupboards. "Shh, we don't want anyone to hear us." I hissed at Momo as he started to chirp lightly. I looked into a mirror and jumped when I saw Meng behind me. "Oh, I didn't see you."

"You don't like me, do you?" She looked at me sadly and bowed her head.

"Of course I like you." I smiled honestly at her.

"But not the way I like you."

"I guess not... It's just I like boys."

"Oh! I didn't know you were gay. That's understandable."

"I'm glad you understand... Wait! Gay? Oh not you too..." I let my muscles go slack and my chin dropped to my chest. I looked up and gave her a weak smile, "Meng, I'm a girl."

An embarrassed blush painted the girls cheeks and she fidgeted with her fingers, "Sorry about that..."

"It's ok. I seem to be getting it a lot lately." I ran my hands through my hair. _It still doesn't even reach my shoulders, I sighed._

"Seems we both have hair issues." She laughed pulling her braids down only to have them spring back up.

"Don't worry. With a bit of work and growing you could be a very beautiful girl." I patted her shoulder and she smiled at me.

"Thanks." Meng replied and I turned to leave, "Wait! Don't you want this?" I spun around to see her pulling the cloud reading book out of dress.

"Yes! How did you know?"

"I've kind of been staking you." Meng confessed, playing with her fingers and smiling nervously. I took the book and started to laugh which she quickly joined in on after seeing I wasn't angry. I hopped over to the window and as I crawled out the window I waved, "Thanks again Meng."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I guided Appa into the clouds and turned to Katara. "Clouds are made of water and air so between the two of us, we ought to be able to bend them into any shape we want."

I heard the rustling of paper then a triumphant cheer from the water bender, "I found it." She turned the book to me and I could see a dark skull on the page, "The symbol for volcanic doom."

I nodded and went to stand in the saddle, "You're going to have to fly solo buddy."

We flowed through our stances, bending our elements in time with each other. We danced around the saddle, weaving our airs through the sky. The clouds darkened and followed our twisting bodies. As we dived through the clouds the white, fluffy masses began to shape.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"Aunt Wu, come quick!" Sokka pulled the elderly lady from her building to the small pavilion in the village square. "Something is happening in the clouds!"

"That's very strange. It shouldn't-" Aunt Wu commented before she gasped, "Oh my!"

Sokka looked up at the shape his friends had made and grimaced. A menacing skull hung in the sky above the town, a stark contrast against the white clouds around it. Even without her book she and anyone else could tell that it didn't foretell anything good.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"We can still save the village if we act fast." I said before pointing to Sokka. "Sokka has a plan."

"Lava is going to flow downhill to this spot. If we dig a deep enough trench, we can channel all the lava away from the village to the river."

"If any of you are earth benders, come with me." Aang said.

"I'm an earth bender!" A boy declared while putting his hand up in the air.

"I'm not!" A boy who appeared to be his twin said while raising his hand.

"Everybody else grab a shovel." Sokka said, raising his. Another explosion shook the ground and the people started to panic. "We've got to hurry!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The sky darkened with ash and the tremors were getting more frequent. The earth bender's and town's people dug a trench out around the town. They piled the dirt and stones on the town side of the trench to give it as much depth as possible. Another explosion resonated through the town and the ground shook. Sokka looked up to see lava beginning to spew from the cavern.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Sokka yelled and the people began to work harder. The earth bending twin quickly divided the earth and connected the crevice to the river.

"Everyone needs to evacuate!" Aang yelled while jumping from the outside to the town side of the trench. "We'll come for you when it's safe!" Al the people started to flee the area and get to higher ground on the other side of the river.

The Avatar and her two friends stood at the top of the trench wall as the molten rock flowed down the mountain. Everything from stone gates to trees in its path was incinerated. I began to fill the trench but it was quickly apparent that it wasn't big enough.

"It's too much! It's going to overflow!" Katara cried as it was already passing half full. Another quake racked the ground and the companions looked up to see lava, rocks and ash flying high into the sky. The Water Tribe siblings ran but the young Air Nomad held her ground. A large boulder crashed into the lava creating a wave that towered over the bank.

The tattooed youth ran forwards while gathering the air around her. She leapt up and the wind began to spiral around her hands. The ash clouds were sucked to the power of her bending, circling around her as she continued upwards. Gravity once again took hold of her and she plummeted to the ground, taking the air with her.

Once her feet hit the ground she swung them in wide arcs. The wind flew from her hands into the wave that was only metres away. The air slashed through the molten wave and as the cool air hit the lava it began to harden and slow. The air bender took in a deep breath before bending it out onto the lava. The lava turned into stone, creating a wall between the volcano and the town.

Aang took another deep breath before exhaling to calm herself. She looked over the steaming rock and the still erupting volcano behind them. She closed her eyes and relaxed her stance. Soot fell around her like rain and the heated air gently ruffled her clothes. Her friends looked up at the powerful being silhouetted by the fire that seemed so different to the cheerful girl they knew.

"Man, sometimes I forget what a powerful bender that kid is." Sokka said in amazement.

"Yeah, she really is." Katara agreed with a proud smile.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

When the smoke clouds blow away I went and called everyone back to their village. We all met in the square and I smiled sheepishly at Aunt Wu before pulling out her book. "By the way, we kind of borrowed your book."

"So, you messed with the clouds, did you?" She snatched her book back and I frown apologetically. Her stern face relaxed and she began to laugh, "Very clever!"

"No offense, but I hope we taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling." Sokka said to the village but the calm man from earlier stepped forward.

"But Aunt Wu predicted the village would be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all."

Sokka got up in his face and snarled, "I hate you."

Katara went to her brother to calm him down. "It's ok Sokka. Everything is going to be fine." She led him away to Appa and I started to follow. Aunt Wu stopped me and smiled.

"I can tell that you are still unsure of your future so I'll tell you a secret, young air bender. Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny. The future is not completely set in stone. Trust your heart and you'll find your guiding light."

I looked up at her and bowed respectfully, "Thank you Aunt Wu."

I bent myself into Appa's saddle and Katara grabbed the reigns. "It was so nice to meet you. Take care, Meng!" The water bender yelled to Aunt Wu's assistant.

"Take care!" Meng waved back.

"Appa, yip yip!" Katara called and Appa launched us into the sky and we flew away. We passed the top of the mountain and I frowned to see that none of the lilies survived. All burnt away from their mountain home, and it will be many years before they can take root and flourish again.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: I loved making the comparisons between the Panda Lilies and the Air Nomads. It's so sad :( Yay for ZukAang hints :D Poor Aang didn't see them though and thinks she will be loveless. There was some good Aangst in there, don't ya think Mirajane Ryuu-Hitsugaya? Also if you didn't get the fight at the start I figured that Aang could sew herself so she fixed her own clothes from last chapter and she was too ashamed and embarrassed to talk about or show her wounds to Katara.**

**Sokka: I'm still greatly disgusted about this ZukAang thing you've got going on. Anyway what were you talking about? What happened to Aang?**

**Me: Oh nothing... Just another reason I will laugh when Zhao dies :D**

**Sokka: What are your other reasons?**

**Me: He is a totally douche to everyone, he has bad sideburns, he killed a fish and made Yue die, he stole my lunch on Monday, replaced my deodorant with green spray paint and kicked my dog. D:**

**Sokka: Yue... *Cries***

**Me: *Oblivious to Sokka's plight* Well yeah I think that's the main stuff. Anyway thanks for all the reviews and favs/alerts cause there are so many! 65 reviews to be exact and pretty much all of them are good! :D Remember the more I get the better and more I write cause I get motivation to do so. I want to thank Mirajane Ryuu-Hitsugaya, UltimateLoveStorys, Flower of Venus, the dark euphie, gery900, Zoey H, AliceElizabeth1 anonymusBlack and my three guest reviewers. R & R! See you soon! RandomPow3r out!**


	15. Bato of the Water Tribe

**Me: Today we have June!**

**June: What's up?**

**Me: Not much but my pet fish died :*( Rip Milo 2010 December – 2012 July. You will be sorely missed!**

**June: Don't really care about your goldfish. **

**Me: *Crying and whining* You stupid, stupid meanie face! (You can really tell that I love A: TAS :D) Just do the disclaimers and let me mourn my fishy. D:**

**June: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar as it is own by some guys call Mike and Bryan.**

**Me: *Still sobbing* On with the show.**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 15: Bato of the Water Tribe

Aang's PoV

I could hear waves lapping at the shore nearby. The smell of salt hung thickly in the air mixed with the unmistakable smell of ash.

"Hey look!" I spotted a large knife sticking out of the grass. I pulled it out and examined the blade that was obviously not steel, "It's a sword made out of a whale's tooth."

"Let me see that." Sokka grabbed it from my hands and starred at it. He was silent for a few moments as he flipped it over in his hands

"This is a Water Tribe weapon." Sokka he told me while gripping its hilt. "See if you can find anything else." I nodded and started to search through the grass and bushes.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara asked running down the hill to us and I looked up.

"No, we found something." I said turning back to my search.

"I think I found something." He rubbed his thumb over the spear head and held it up to us. "It's burned."

Sokka tossed it down and searched for more signs. Spotting a tree he walked over to it and put his hand of the burnt trunk. "There was a battle. Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of fire benders." He followed old foot prints and scorch marks on the ground and plants further down the hill. I followed him intently as he began to piece the clues together, "The fire benders fought back, but the warriors drove them down the hill."

We climbed over some rocks and onto the beach. The tracks must have been washed away by the sea as he just stoped on the sand.

"So, then what happened?" I asked hoping there was a sign of the outcome.

"I don't know. The trail ends here." Sokka said, confirming my suspicions.

"Wait, look!" Katara pointed to a sail boat pulled up onto the sand.

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka gasped and he took off running. Katara and I chased after him. As we reached the boat I could tell that it was not damaged so the Fire Nation must have lost the battle.

"Is this dad's boat?" Katara asked nervously and Sokka ran a hand over it smiling.

"No." Sokka said turning his head from it but still pressing his hand against it hull, "But it's from his fleet. Dad was here."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

Uncle took a sip of the steaming cup of tea. H put it down and picked up a red teapot with a spout shaped like a dragon. "Ah... See Prince Zuko. A moment of quiet is good for your mental well-being." Uncle said in his sagely voice while pouring me some tea. I picked up my cup and went to drink when the ship shook. My body lurched and the tea splashed over my face. I pushed my now wet hair behind my head and growled.

I slammed the cup down and rose to my feet. I stormed to the door and headed for the stairs. I marched up them and out of the cabin. My soldiers parted and let me past. A lady on a furred creature cracked her whip at me, "Get back! We're after a stow-a-way!"

"There are no stow-a-ways on my ship." I glared at her and she just looked back with an amused expression. Her mount bit into the metal deck and threw a slab over my head. The beast stuck its head down the hole and a terrified man dress in rags crawled out. He tried to run but the animal lashed him with its tongue. He flew to the ground, unable to move.

"He's paralysed." I said, stunned.

"Only temporarily." The woman said, hoisting her target over her shoulder. She threw him over the back of her mount and turned back to us. "The toxin will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"How did you find him on my ship?"

The woman patted the side of her pet before climbing into the saddle. "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well, I'm impressed." Uncle said stroking his beard. She cracked her whip again and her shirshu took off running. As they left the pier Uncle smiled at them, "Very impressed."

I looked at my uncle and grimaced at his tone.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Who's there?" I voice cut through my dreams and the peaceful world fabricated by my mind began to blur.

"Sokka?" An unfamiliar voice responded and sleep began to leave me.

"Bato?" Sokka asked and I awoke.

"Who the, what now?" I asked, still disoriented and drowsy from sleeping.

"Bato!" Katara called and I could see a man standing at the edge of the fire light. I rubbed my eyes and watched as both Katara and Sokka ran to the older man.

"Sokka! Katara!" The man named Bato cried before hugging the siblings. "It's good to see you both! Oh, you've grown so much."

"Hi, I'm Aang." Aang I said walking to him and bowing respectfully. He gave me a short glance in acknowledgement before turning his attention back to my Water Tribe friends.

"Where's dad?" The young warrior asked.

"Is he here?" The water bender asked hopefully.

"No," Bato said sadly and my companions' moods fell. "He and the other warriors should be in the eastern earth kingdom by now." A gust of wind blew through our camp and the reunited tribesmen shivered. _It must be cold not being able to regulate the air temperature._

"This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside." He put his arms around the siblings' shoulders and started to lead them away. He turned his head to me briefly and gestured to follow.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We passed through a gate and entered a large courtyard filled with women in long white robes. "After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since."

We approached a group of three women and Bato called out to one, "Superior, these are Hakoda's children. They've been travelling with the Avatar. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our abbey." The superior bowed and I smiled from behind my friends and Bato.

"It's truly an honour to be here." I bowed in return, "If there's anything-"

"What smells so good, Bato?" Sokka cut me off while sniffing at the air sniffing the air.

"The sisters craft ointments and perfumes."

"Well maybe we could pour some on Appa... Because he stinks so much. Am I right? Am I right?"

I frowned at Sokka's insulting joke as he continued to point as Appa. Apparently I wasn't the only one who didn't think it was funny when Bato responded to Sokka dryly, "You've diffidently got your father's wit."

Bato led us to the house he was staying at and slid the door open.

"Bato, it looks like home." Katara smiled while running in.

"Everything's here, even the pelts." Sokka said, crouching down to feel the animal fur.

"Yeah, nothing's more comfortable than dead animal skins." I shivered at the thought of all the animals killed for their skins. Momo climbed down from my arms and pawed at the mouth of one of the pelts. The jaws clamped shut and Momo screeched before rushing back into my arms. The siblings sat either side of the fire pit in the middle and Bato walked around the back.

"No way!" Katara said in excitement as Bato opened the pot hanging over the fire. "Stewed sea prunes?"

"Help yourself." Bato said and Katara started to spoon it into her bowl.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things." Katara passed me a bowl and I took a whiff of it. It smelt bitter and I gagged slightly at it. I put the bowl down next to me and Momo gave it a lick before spitting it out.

"Bato, is it true you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked while eating some of her stew.

"Well it was your father's idea. He just dragged me along. Well, the hippo did the dragging."

"Hey, I ride animals too!" I said, trying to join the conversation, "One time there was this giant eel-"

"So," Sokka cut me off and I felt out of place and ignored, "Who was it that came up with the great blubber fiasco?"

"You knew about that?" Bato laughed.

"Everyone does." Katara said and I felt even more ignored.

"What's the story?" I said wanting to know something so I could enjoy the conversation too.

"It's a long one, Aang, some other time." Sokka waved at me dismissingly and I pouted.

"You and dad had so many hilarious adventures." Katara said and knowing that they were going to go into memories that I wouldn't know about I decided to look around.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's finny with hindsight." Bato said as I picked up a strange looking hat. I put it on my head and Bato scolded me, "Aang, put that down. It's ceremonial and very fragile." I put it back, fighting back sighing and sat near the door so I wouldn't feel like an intruder on their stories.

"Was it you or dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked and I hugged my knees.

"Your dad wore the octopus," Bato said an ominous voice, "I did the spooky voice."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I entered the seedy Earth Kingdom tavern and frowned. A large crowd was gathered around the middle of the bar and the rowdy Earth Kingdom scum were cheering for whatever was happening in the centre. "Get out of my way!" I snapped, pushing the peasants out of my away. "Step aside, filth!"

"He means no offense." I heard my Uncle say, "I'm sure your bathe regularly."

I finally reached the middle of the crowd and saw the bounty hunter arm wrestling a man. The man seemed to be struggling but the shirshu rider didn't even seem to have broken a sweat.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko demanded and she looked at me briefly before turning back to her opponent.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy." Uncle laughed at her remark and I watched as her opponent started to groan in pain. After a little struggle she pinned his to the table and the audience cheered.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back." I glared at her and the crowd began to throw coins to her.

"Aw, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She smirked while pulling all the coins into a pile in her arms. "Drinks are on me!" She yelled receiving another cheer.

She began to raise her drink to her mouth and I grabbed her hand. I glared into her eyes, "Money isn't what I had in mind."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"I need you to find someone." I pulled out the Water Tribe savage's necklace. She leaned against her mount and smirked, "What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?"

"It's not the girl I'm after. It's the air bender she's travelling with. She's the one I want."

"Oh, necklace girl's too good for you so you're trying for her friend?"

I growled at her, annoyed with her teasing, "No but if you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

"Ha! Forget it!" The bounty hunter, June, laughed and pulled herself into the stirrup of her mount.

"Plus, we'll pay your weight in gold." Iroh said quickly and June whipped around. Grinning, she stepped down and pointed to Uncle.

"Make it your way and we got a deal."

"You got it!" Uncle laughed, holding his chest.

"Get on!" June said, snatching the necklace from me and taking it to her shirshu to smell. It sniffed the air before 'looking' around. I jumped into the saddle with Uncle and the shirshu seemed to pick up the scent. June leapt into the saddle, grabbed the reigns and we took off.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"There's something I should tell you kids." Bato said causing me to snap out of my daze and look to him. "I'm expecting a message form your father."

"Really?" Katara asked, her eyes sparkling.

"When?" Sokka asked, grinning happily. I sat up from my leaning position and continued to listen in to their conversation.

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait here until the message arrives, you can come with me and see your father again."

"It's been two years since we've seen dad. That would be so incredible, Katara."

"I do miss him. It would be great to see dad." Katara agreed and I rose from my position in the corner. I slid the door open and went outside.

"It's been far too long, hasn't it? I'm not sure when word will arrive, but when it does-" I slide the door shut and cut off what ever Bato was going to say. I began to trek down to the beach for some quiet.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"It would be great, but we can't. We have to take Aang to the North Pole first." Sokka said determinedly.

"Even if we had time for the message, who knows how far we'd have to travel. We don't have time for a long detour." Katara said agreed sadly.

"I'm sure your father would understand and be proud that his children are helping the Avatar." Bato said patting both their shoulders and smiling at them.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I sat on top of Bato's boat and hugged my legs. The wind blew passed me and I rested my head on my knees. "I can't believe they would leave me." I heard the sound of heavy foot steps and cawing. I looked up to see a man riding an ostrich-horse towards me. He pulled up in front of me, "I'm looking for Bato of the water tribe."

"I know Bato."

"Make sure he gets this." The messenger pulled a scroll out of his satchel and rode away. I watched him leave before I unravelled it.

"It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad!" I looked at it and shut my eyes. I crumpled up the paper and stuffed it in my shirt. I bowed my head again and hugged myself tighter. I listened to the waves lap the shore and the wind rock the sails for a while before jumping down.

I walked along the path and slid the door open. "Hey everyone!" Aang I said cheerfully. "Sorry I was gone so long."

"Hey Aang, I didn't notice you left." Katara said holding another bowl of stewed sea prunes.

"Yup, but I'm back now. Sure could go for some delicious sea prunes." I sat down and picked up my bowl. I spooned some into my mouth and forced them down. I shiver ran up my spine from the awful taste and I gagged slightly. Everyone looked at me oddly and I just smiled.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We rode through an area that I recognised as near the fortress I freed the Avatar from. That was only a few days ago so we were closing in on them. "Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" An old lady picking herbs asked us.

"We're looking for someone." I said shortly.

"I hope it's not Miyuki." The woman said and looked down at her white cat. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?" she asked and the cat meowed in response and hid behind her legs.

"The Avatar has been through here. Let's keep moving." June cracked her whip and the shirshu took off running again.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I bent a bunch of hay from the pile to Appa. He started to chew happily and I stretched my arms. I heard the rustling of paper and apparently so did one of the sisters. "Ha! I caught you! You should be ashamed of yourself." I looked away to hide my guilt. "Littering in the courtyard."

"I'm sorry." I quickly apologised and took the map from the lady so she wouldn't see what was on it. "I'll take care of this." I bowed and the woman walked off. I sighed and tucked it into my shirt again. _That was too close._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We stood by Bato's boat and the Water Tribe warrior rubbed its hull. "This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father." He said smiling. I saw the tracks fro the messenger last night were still in the sand. I quickly blew them away, whistling a happy tune and hoping no one noticed. Luckily they didn't.

"Is this the boat he took you ice-dodging in?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, it's got the scar to prove it." Grinning at more memories and things I didn't know about or understand, "Huh. How about you, Sokka? You must have some good stories about your first time ice-dodging?"

Sokka looked down sadly and Katara answered for him, "He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough."

"Oh, I forgot, you were too young."

"What's ice-dodging?" I finally got the nerve to ask.

"It's a rite of passage for young water Tribe Members. When you turn fourteen your dad takes you. You know what?" He slung his arm around Sokka's shoulder and smiled, "You're about to find out."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We charged through the streets and people fled screaming. We stopped at a round door that had an old lady standing in front of it. "Why are we stopping?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because the girl must of spent a lot of time here." I grabbed the present's necklace and dismounted the beast.

"We have no time for this!" I held the blue necklace in front of the creature's nose and it took a sniff before lashing its tongue at me. "Hey, watch it!"

"Oh look, he likes you." June cooed and Uncle Iroh laughed.

"Care to have your fortune, handsome?" Aunt Wu asked looking up at Uncle.

"At my age, there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery." June snapped her whip and we were off over the houses and into the forest.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

Bato handled the rudder while the siblings stood by the mast. I stood on my own, the guilt eating at me every time I looked at them. "Ice-dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust. In our village, it was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice-dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

"You will be dodging those." Bato said, pointing to some very jagged rocks that already had broken boats in them.

"Sokka, you steer and call the shots. Lead wisely." Bato said and Sokka took his position. Bato walked over to Katara and pointed to a sail, "Katara, you secure the mainsail. The winds can be brutal so be brave." He finally turned to me, "Aang, you control the jib. Without your steady hands we all go down. Your position is about trust."

"I know that!" I snapped, turning my face away so they wouldn't see my shame. "Why wouldn't I know that? I'm the Avatar! I know about trust!"

"For this to be done right, I cannot help." Bato sat on the floor at the front. "You pass or fail on your own."

"Aang, ease up on the jib!" Sokka yelled his orders to us, "Katara, steady! Aang, less sail! Katara, give her room!" I quickly gave more rope on my sail and we turned away from the rocks, slipping through a gap.

"Aang! Helm to lean! Helm to lean!"

"What does that even mean?" I yelled back but pulled to the side anyway. We slipped through another gap and we all sighed in relief.

"Great job!" Sokka cried with a wide smile. We approached a large group of rocks with no way passed.

"There's no way through!" Katara yelled from next to the mask and Bato stood up.

"We can make it!" Sokka yelled back to her.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we-"

"Aang," Sokka said, cutting Bato off. "I'm gonna need air in that sail. Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks."  
We started to sail closer to the jagged boulders and I swallowed in fear.

"Now!" He ordered and Katara and I leapt into action. I circled my arms quickly and I could feel us gaining speed and lifting up onto the wave Katara was creating. Seeing the rocks getting closer I continued to send wave after wave of wind into the sails. We rose over the rocks and I stopped bending. We sighed and took the pressure off our feet. I could still feel the adrenaline rushing to my veins and grinned at Sokka.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We stood on the beach and Bato mixed dark blue paint in a bowl. He dipped his finger in it and stood in front of us. "The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the mark of the wise, the same mark your father earned." He painted a semi-circle like line with a dot under it on his forehead and Sokka smiled in pride.

"Far Katara, the mark of the brave. Your courage inspires us." Bato painted a crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead and she too smiled widely.

"And for Aang, the mark of the trusted." It felt like someone had punched me in the gut and my eyes widened as he said the word 'trusted', "You are now honorary member of the water tribe." Bato drew an arching line on my forehead.

"I can't." I said, looking down.

"Of course you can!" Katara said cheerfully.

"No you can't trust me..." I rubbed the mark off of my forehead and took a few steps away.

I reached into my shirt and pulled out the crumpled scroll. "A messenger gave this to me for Bato." Katara took it from my hands and opened it. As she looked at it she gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, "You have to understand, I was afraid you'd-"

"This is the map to our father!" Sokka yelled, grabbing the map and glaring at me. "You had it the whole time! How could you! Well, you can go to the North Pole without me! I'm going to find dad." I flinched at every word he spat at me. He stalked away furiously and I lowered my eyes in shame.

"Now Sokka, I think you should-"

"Katara, are you with me?" Sokka asked and Katara looked at me. I begged her with my eyes, hoping she would understand.

Katara shifted her gaze from me. "I'm with you, Sokka."

I watched my only friends walk away from me. I felt tears in my eyes and stream down my face. _I just didn't want to be... I was scared to be alone._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I sat on Appa, watching them put on their packs. Sokka and Bato started to walk away and Katara came over to me.

"Good luck."

"Okay. You too." I said back, hugging my knees. She walked to outside the gate to where the other two were waiting for her. She sparred one last glance and they walked down the dirt path into the forest.

The Sister Superior approached and I frowned sadly, "I guess I should be moving on."

"That would be best." The Sister Superior agreed and I pulled Appa up. I turned him to the door and I stopped to look at my friends walking away. I sighed, "I'm an idiot, Momo."

Momo chirped at he from Appa's horn and I directed my spirit guide to the beach so I we would have an easy take off area.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We crashed through the gates of an abbey. The women that were stirring liquids in large pots screamed and ran for their lives. The shirshu started to get twitchy and the bounty hunter saw this, "We're getting close."

She directed us down a dirt path and I smirked. _I'll have you soon._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The Water Tribe siblings walked with Bato down the track. They stopped as a mournful high echoed through the trees.

"That wolf sounds so sad." Katara said.

"It's probably wounded." Sokka said.

"No, it's been separated from the pack." Bato started sadly while turning to the siblings, "I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the Water Tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds."

"Sokka?" Katara asked as he started to walk back the way they came.

He turned to face his sister and friend, "We need to go back. I want to see Dad, but helping Aang... That is where we're needed the most."

"You're right." Katara walked over to join him.

Bato placed a hand on their shoulders, "Your father will understand. And I know he's proud of you."

"Thanks, Bato." Sokka said.

"I know where to go from here." Bato handed Sokka the map before continuing, "Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I fastened the reigns to Appa's horns and sighed, "Looks like it's just us, guys."

Hearing the sound of heavy breathing and feet slapping sand I looked up. The Sister Superior was running to me and she looked anxious, "Avatar! You must leave!"

"Okay, I get it. Everybody wants me gone." I said furiously while pulling on the reigns tighter.

"A group of people came to the abbey looking for you." She added quickly and my head snapped up in attention.

"Who?"

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster and a young man with a scar."

"Zuko." I said, letting his name roll of my tongue sadly. _He saved me but he still wants to capture me... _

"The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace?" I racked my mind and my eyebrow rose in uncertainty. "…Katara's necklace! But that would lead them to her not me. I've got to do something."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Katara and Sokka walked down the tracks when they heard rustling near them. Sokka stuck his arm out to stop the water bender and looked around carefully. Suddenly a large creature ridden by three people landed behind them. They whipped around and instantly recognised two of them but not the woman.

"So, this is the necklace girl." June said as Zuko hopped from the creature. "No wonder you couldn't have her. She's way too pretty for you, and if her friend is anything like her you wont be able to get her either."

The banished Prince swung down and glared at the boy and girl standing against the rocks. "Where is she they?" Zuko demanded the siblings while ignoring Junes jibe. "Where is the Avatar?"

"We split up." The Water Tribe warrior said, "She's long gone."

"How stupid do you think I am?" The scared teen asked.

"Pretty stupid." Sokka smirked before grabbing his sister's arm and pulling her. Run!" The made it a few strides until the shirshu hit them with its tongue. They fell to the ground paralysed

"What are we supposed to do now?" The fire bender asked the bounty hunter.

"It's seeking a different scent." June said as her mount started to sniff around the area. "Perhaps something the Avatar held." Her beast sniffed at Sokka's pack and the map fell out. It became twitchy and turned its head to face down the path.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The Shirshu and its riders charged through the gate of the abbey. The wood splintered as it was torn from its hinges once more. The Water Tribe siblings lay behind the rides, still unable to move. The sisters ran and hid wherever they could; behind pots and in the buildings. The shirshu slowed, sniffing the ground, and began to circle.

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle." The scarred fire bender demanded, features scrunched up in a snarl. The bounty hunter's mount stopped and raised its head to the sky. Everyone looked up to see the young Avatar flying up above. The air bender dived and the shirshu tried to lash her with its tongue. The large creature tried to stand but it leaned to far back and fell from the weight of its riders.

"Aang!" Katara cried happily from her spot on the floor. June jumped to her feet and snapped her whip. "Up!" Her beast obeyed and she quickly mounted up. She charged at Aang but her target's bison rammed them into a wall.

The sisters pulled the two paralysed siblings to the wall and out of the way. The Prince got to his feet and stared down his quarry. The Air Nomad stood her ground and held her staff out in front. He lit his fists and fired a ball of flames at her. She quickly dispersed it with a spin of her staff. She turned and used her momentum to swing a wave of air at the fire bender. The scarred teen dodged to the side before countering with a quick fire blast. The youth dispersed it again and quickly struck forwards with her staff. A blade of air sliced over the ground to the Prince and its target barely sidestepped it.

The fire bender retaliated with a long blade of flames. The tattooed youth jumped it but this allowed the other to get into close quarters. The banished teen kicked high and the air bender only narrowly dodged to the left. The Nomad tried to strike the Prince with her staff but he hooked his hands around it and disarmed her. The Avatar faltered and took a step back. Seeing an opportunity the fire bender punch forwards, flames scarcely missed scorching her as she ducked under his arm.

Aang tried to get behind him but Zuko blocked her path with a wave of fire from his feet. She was forced back but the kick had left the fire bender open. She sent a quick blade of air that would have hit with drastic results had the Fire Prince not had such fast reflexes. Zuko swung out from his dodge with his arm, sending a ball of fire at Aang, causing her to step back. They both punch forwards with all they could and the elements collided in an explosion. The force threw the combatants across the abbey courtyard and onto the roofs of separate buildings.

General Iroh ran to the fallen bounty hunter and tapped her softly on the cheek. She opened her eyes slowly but they narrowed soon after. She leapt to her feet and snapped her whip, "Come on! Get up!" She jumped onto her mount and rode into the battle. She charged at Appa but pulled up when Appa jumped into the air. As the bison flew over head the shirshu hit him with its tongue. The sky bison groaned in pain and, when he landed on the other side, he collapsed.

June smirked at the fallen beast but the deep brown eyes of the Avatar's mount slowly opened and it stood to its feet. The two animals snarl at each other and the bounty hunter cracked her whip. The two creatures charged at each other. As they hit the shirshu fell back in pain and its rider was thrown over head. As she flew she struck Appa with her whip and when she landed she barely rolled out of the way before Appa tried to stomp on her.

The young Avatar held her head as she lifted her body off of the broken tiles. Her vision was swinging and when it clear she could see a very angry Prince running at her. He was charging a blade of fire and only thanks to an air bending assisted jump was she able to dodge when it was unleashed. She landed behind him and only had seconds before the fire bender was sending a ball of flames at her. She jumped up and sent a blast of air at the fire bender. Zuko jumped into the air and fired causing her to throw up a quick wind shield while lying on her back. The Air Nomad jumped to her feet and bent a strong gust of wind at him, pushing him into a wall.

Aang then began to run at the teen in the same manner her did to her. She swung her charged blade down but Zuko jumped off the roof and the wind struck harmlessly against the bricks. The air bender went to follow him but the shirshu block her path, trying to strike her with its tongue. The beast climbed onto the roof and started to chase the fleeing girl. Appa, seeing his master in trouble, turned around and sent a powerful air blast from his tail at the beast. The strong gale torn through the roofing and the tiles were ripped out of their places.

"I'm starting to get some feeling back!" Sokka said giving his hands a shake. The tiles from the roof fell on him and he whimpered, "Ow."

Aang quickly dived into a small water course and swam under the bridge over it. The bounty hunter and her mount followed her in. She used the murky water to impair their sight and jumped out to the side. June and her beast kept going and had to jump onto another roof. She turned her beast to the young Avatar but had to quickly dodge as the sky bison sent another powerful gale from his tail. The Prince ran to his target and fired a blast of fire at her. She dodged and ran behind a well.

The Prince fired flames through the roof supports but the Avatar expertly dodged around them. As she dodged another round of pillar confined blasts she noticed something hanging on the teen's wrist.

"You've got something I want." The Avatar dived forwards to try and snatch the necklace up but Zuko pulled back. Aang grabbed onto the polls and supported herself above the well while trying to grab the necklace and dodge the fire at the same time. In his frustration Zuko's shots became wild to the pint where he just torn the entire well roof down. Aang landed on the edge of the well and used her natural balance from being an air bender to not fall.

Zuko jumped up on the rim and started to bend waves of flames at Aang. The Air Nomad danced around the edge gracefully trying to reach the necklace and avoid the attacks. She stepped around her opponent by using the most basic air bending principle; Circle walking, going in the direction of the least force. The Prince was getting annoyed with the agile movements of the young girl and his bending was becoming more erratic. He spun on his feet and lunged forwards. The air bender jumped and kicked off his upper back. AS the fire bender fell she hooked her foot through the strap and pulled it with her.

She dived down into the deep well and the teen sent a fire blast after her. The flames sizzled out of existence as the Avatar bent all the water up in a single torrent. The water sent Zuko flying into the air. Aang jumped out of the fell and the water began to rain down on her. After a few seconds she heard a thump and a groan. She stood with a chuckle and stuffed the necklace in her shirt so she wouldn't lose it.

Snarling the Prince got to his feet and charged at the Avatar. The bison growled and blocked his master's pursuer's path. Zuko back away from the air benders mount until a long tongue lashed the creature on the side of the head. He turned to see the bounty hunter cracking her whip. The shirshu hit the large animal a few more times and eventually it relented.

The Water Tribe siblings struggled to their feet and lent on the wall for support. One of the sisters came out with a strong smelling perfume and stuck it under their noses. After taking a whiff the two afflicted people perked up and rolled their unused limbs.

"That thing sees with its nose. Let's give him something to look at."

"The perfume?" The sister asked and Sokka nodded. Aang was backed up against the wall and scarcely dodging both fire and the shirshu's deadly tongue. The sisters brought out large pots of perfume and tipped them onto the ground. Katara water bent the water onto the creature. The different smells assaulted the animal's nose effectively confusing it. The shirshu went wild; scratching at it nose and fling its tongue everywhere.

The failing animal hit the Prince and he fell to the ground. The bounty hunter tried to calm her mount but she too was hit by its tongue. The Dragon of the West ran to the falling woman and caught her, "June! No!"

The Shirshu ran blindly around the courtyard before finally running over the wall and into the woods. The Avatar picked up her staff and her friends put their hands on her shoulders.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked weakly from the ground, "I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

"Shh!" He replied moving his fingers to his lips. June glared at the old man who was holding her and he just smiled.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We were finally out of danger and I looked at my friends. The silence was awkward and I couldn't take not knowing what was happening now. I looked up and shifted my gaze from Sokka and Katara who were relaxing in the saddle. "So what now?"

"We're getting you to the North Pole." Katara said with a sense of finality in her voice.

"We've lost too much time as it is." Sokka said agreed with a nod.

"But don't you want to see your dad?" I asked, slightly confused that they changed their minds after what I did.

"Of course we do." Sokka said and I could stop the grin that covered my face even if I wanted to, "But you're our family too. And right now you need us more."

"And we need you." Katara said.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara." I said with a knowing but innocent smile. "Something to remind you-"

"It'll be okay." Katara cut me off.

"Still, just a little trinket." I said reaching into my shirt and pulling out her necklace, "Maybe something like this!" The light shone off the engraved blue stone that dangled elegantly on the navy blue strap. Katara's eyes widened and her jaw slackened. I pressed it into her hands and she just stared at it in silence for a few seconds.

"Aang, how did you get that?" She asked in amazement and I beamed at the joy and surprise in her voice.

"Zuko asked to be sure I got it to you." I joked and she joined in on the joke with a wide smile.

"Oh, that was so sweet of Zuko." Katara sighed while hugging me around the neck. "Would you give him a big kiss and hug for me when you see him?"

"Sure!" I said a little too eagerly but I caught myself before they noticed. I looked away and blushed, _Where did that come from?_

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Does June remind anyone else of Assami from A: LOK. I think June is her grandmother :D She is pretty epic! **

**June: Who's my husband then?**

**Me: I have no idea... Iroh maybe?**

**June: What! Not that creepy grandpa!**

**Me: Hey it was a guess and Iroh is cool! He can tea bend XD Wanna thank all my awesome reviewers, favers and readers. (Cause I know not all of you review but do read and/or fave my story :D) Specail thanks for Zoey H, anonymusBlack, UltimateLoveStorys, Mirajane Ryuu-Hitsugaya, NoSoundButTheWind, AliceElizabeth1 and the guest reviewer for reviewing last chapter! R & R! See ya next time! RandomPow3r out!**

**PS - Do you think I should change the name of my fic cause I think it is a bit to long and unoriginal?  
**


	16. The Deserter

**Me: Ok wow! Thanks for all the support for this story people. 80+ reviews... I FEEL SO LOVED! We are nearly finished book 1 too! Anyway today I have some good and bad news. The bad news is that next week is going to be very busy and it is the last week of the holidays so I am going back to my normal Sunday update plan. So no more Wednesday and Friday updating. Good news is I am nearly finished that one-shot I promised you guys and I am pre-ordering the new Assassins' creed. :D Anyway today we have Jeong Jeong.**

**Jeong x 2: Why did you write my name like that?**

**Me: Cause it is too annoying to write and it is too long. **

**Jeong x 2: ...**

**Me: I like you clothes and your hair style and your moustache and your beard and your scars :D**

**Jeong x 2: ...**

**Me: Disclaimer please.**

**Jeong x 2: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar: The Last Air bender.**

**Me: On with the chapter.**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 16: The Deserter

Aang's PoV

Broken patches of sun light streamed through the canopy. The wind was stilled and the only sound was the rhythmical patting of our feet on the dirt path. Breaking our beat, Katara ran up to what appeared to be a notice board. "This should give us a good idea of what's around here."

Sokka stopped behind her and shook the remainder of his bag's contents into his mouth, "See if you can find a menu, I'm starving."

I pointed to a large coloured poster on the board, "I bet we'll find something to eat here. The Fire Day's Festival."

It was colourful and depicted dragons and fire. I read the script:

Celebrate the Fire Day Festival. Featuring traditional Fire Nation food, Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, magicians, fire bending masters, puppet shows, and plenty of fire to make you feel like you are back home in the Fire Nation!

"Fire Nation cultural exhibits, jugglers, benders, magicians; this would be a great place for me to study some real fire benders."

_That aren't trying to kill us_, I added silently and sadly to myself.

"You might want to rethink that. Look at this." Sokka said, looking at another flyer. On the other side of the board. I walked over and saw I picture of a person I quickly recognised as myself.

"Hey, it's a poster of me!"

"A wanted poster!" He crossed his arms as I took the poster down to read:

Wanted - The Avatar. This fugitive knows air bending, can create whirlwinds, and flee like the wind. Hunters, be extremely cautious! By decree of the Fire Lord.

_It's a pretty ok drawing and the information seems pretty accurate_, I nodded as Sokka and Katara stood behind me to read as well. As the others read I saw a poster for the Blue Spirit.

Wanted - The Blue Spirit. Stole the Avatar. He wears a blue Earth Kingdom opera mask. His true identity is unknown, but disregard the rumours that he is a ghost. If you discover his whereabouts, spare no effort in apprehending him.

_Wow! Zuko risked a lot to get me out of there. Too bad he only did it so he could have me himself._ I was cut from my thoughts by Katara's voice, "I think we better keep moving."

I looked at her pleadingly, "I have to learn fire bending at some point and this could be our only chance to watch a master up close."

"I guess we could check it out." Katara agree, unsure of the plan. I pumped my arms and celebrated silently. Sokka gestured widely before standing in front of us with crossed arms.

"You want to walk into a Fire Nation town where they're all fired up with all their... you know... fire?" He wiggled his fingers to imitate the 'fired up fire'.

"We'll wear disguises and if it looks like trouble, we'll leave." Katara said while walking to Appa and I ran after her with an excited grin. I heard Sokka groaning about leaving and trouble before I bent myself over to Appa.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We walked out from the cover of the trees to a cliff over looking a small town. It was all light up, a stark contrast from the shadowed country side. I turned back to my animal companions, "You guys stay out of sight here while we go to the festival."

Momo dived into a bush and Appa crouched down behind it._ I can still see you buddy_, I laughed to myself.

"Ready disguises!" I turned back to my Water Tribe friends and waved my hands like a magician. The water bender and the warrior slipped dark cloaks on and threw up their hoods. With lack of anything better to wear, I flipped my shawl over my head.

"It's like you're a whole different person." Sokka said sarcastically while Katara just laughed. I shrugged before pointing to the town. I took some steps down the hill and called to my friends, "Let's go."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The streets were packed with people. Children ran around with sparklers, people gathered around stalls and attracts and Dragon dancers weaved through the crowds. I looked at the people and saw that they were all wearing masks. "I think we need some new disguises." Katara said, observing this too.

"Where are we going to get masks like that?" Sokka asked.

"Get your genuine fire festival masks here!" A merchant yelled and Katara and I ran over to it.

"That was surprisingly easy." Sokka said. We walked over and Sokka handed me a mask before putting his on. I shrugged seeing it was a frowning mask and put the red mask on. Katara looked at us intently before swapping our masks.

"Hey, there's some food." I pointed to a stall. The smell of spices wafted heavily through the air and my mind went back to the days spent with my friend. The curries and spicy dishes the chefs would make in their kitchen. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Finally!" Sokka cried, running to the stand, "What do you have?"

"Flaming fire flakes." The food merchant answered, "Best in town."

"I'll take them." I was about to warn him that he wasn't used to the spicy food from the Fire Nation but he had already shoved some into his mouth. After a few seconds he was sweating and coughing out the spiced flakes. I laughed and remembered the first time I tried Fire Nation food.

"Flaming fire flakes, hot. What do you know?" Katara said in a matter-of-fact tone while crossing her arms.

"Hey, look at this." I said pointing to a small stage with a curtain. A lot of children were sitting on seats with a few adults hanging around the sides. The curtain opened to reveal a puppet dressed in royal clothes and the Fire Nation's crown.

"Don't worry, loyal citizens!" The Puppet Lord said, "No one can surprise the Fire Lord!" Behind him, an earth bending puppet came up, holding a rock and ready to attack the Puppet Lord. The child cried out and the Puppet Lord turned and burnt the other one to a crisp. We backed away from the cheering children and the burning Earth Kingdom puppet. Seeing another large crowd I started to jog over to it.

"Aang hold on. Where are we going?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but there's a big crowd so it must be good."

"Knowing the Fire Nation, it's probably an execution." Sokka said sourly.

The fire bending magician pulled fire from the four pyres. He juggled the balls of flame around in the air before bringing them together. The fire exploded before vanishing, leaving only four doves flying away in its place. The crowd clapped and cheered for the man.

"I gotta learn that trick." I said eagerly, pushing up my mask so it wouldn't obscure my view.

"Thank you!" The performer said, bowing multiple times to the audience. "For my next trick, I need a volunteer from the audience."

"Oh! Oh! Me! Me!" I jumped up and down, waving my arms widely.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sokka hissed, grabbing my arm tightly.

"I want to get a closer look." I said, wincing from his strong grip.

"It's better that we don't attract attention to ourselves." Katara said and I sighed. I turned my attention to the magician again and saw he was still looking around.

"How about you, little lady?" The performer asked, pointing to Katara.

"Uh," Katara shook her head while putting up her hands and backing away.

"Aw, she's shy. Let's give her some encouragement, folks!" The performer yelled. The crowed cheered and clapped in encouragement and some closer people pushed her to the edge. The magician leant down and picked her up by the hand.

"Aw, that could have been me." I pouted behind my mask and kicked at the ground grudgingly.

"This next trick is called _Taming the Dragon,_" The performer sat Katara down on a chair and crouched behind her. Leaning close to her ear he said dramatically, "And you will be my captured princess." He tied her to the chair with a maroon ribbon and bent the fire from the blazers into the shape of a dragon.

"Don't worry, young maiden! I will tame this fiery beast!" He bent a rope of fire around the dragon's neck and attempted to conquer the flame creature. "It's too strong, I can't hold it!" The 'dragon' started to move more erratically and his control was weakening.

"We got to help her!" I tried to jump onto the stage but Sokka stopped me.

"No, we don't want to make a scene." Sokka insisted and a backed down.

"The rope, it's breaking!" The rope of fire broke and creature of flames headed straight at her. Katara cried out in fear and I reacted without thinking. I jumped up and air bended the fire away. My mask fell off from the movement and the flames extinguished into harmless clouds of confetti.

"Hey, you trying to upstage me, kid?" The performer glared at me from the floor. The crowd booed and I tried to distract them with a dance while Sokka untied Katara.

"Hey! That kid's the Avatar!" I froze in place and I saw guards starting to run towards us.

"I think it's time to go." Sokka said, throwing his mask on the ground.

"Follow me!" I saw a man standing in the middle of a large hole in the stage wall. "I'll get you out of here!"

"There they are!" A soldier yelled while climbing onto the stage. _No time to worry about who the mysterious man is._

We took off running after the man dressed in black. He waited for us to pass him before dropping a smoke bomb. We rushed through the streets, stalls and crowds after our saviour. I looked back to see that another group of guards had caught up with us.

"I'm calling Appa!" I told everyone, breathing heavily. I took a large gulp of air and blew hard into the whistle.

"I hope he can really hear that bison whistle." Sokka's voice wavered in worry.

"This way!" We turned down an alley but skidded to a stop was a group of soldiers blocked our path, "Ok, not this way." He pulled out another bomb before throwing it at the men. It exploded into a thick cloud of smoke and we rushed down a path to the left. We stopped as we reached a dead end and turned around to the advancing guards.

I heard a deep growl and looked to the sky, "Appa! Down here!" My life companion landed facing us and slammed his tail to the ground. The guards were thrown through the air and into the wall at the end. We quickly climbed on and took off. The man who saved us threw a bomb into a crate of fireworks. The bomb exploded and lit all of the fireworks, sending them flying into the air.

"Nice touch setting off those fireworks." I grinned as the bright colours danced through the night sky and covered our escape.

"You sure knew you're way around explosives." Sokka said.

"I'm familiar." He replied, his voice was stiff and he sounded uncomfortable.

"You're a Fire Nation soldier!" Sokka yelled in surprised after seeing his ochre coloured eyes.

"Was. My name's Chey."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Once we made it away we landed in the forest and lit a fire. "I serve a man." Chey started, "More than a man really, he's a myth, but he's real. A living legend, Jeong Jeong the Deserter. He was a Fire Nation general... or wait, was he an admiral?"

"He was very highly ranked, we get it." Sokka said to get him to move on.

"Yeah!" Chey nodded in agreement, "Way up there! But he couldn't take the madness anymore. He's the first person ever to leave the army... And live. I'm the second, but you don't get to be a legend for that. That's okay though. Jeong Jeong's a fire bending genius. Some say he's mad, but he's not! He's enlightening."

"You mean there is a fire bender out here that's not with the Fire Lord?" I asked excitedly and rose to my feet, "We've got to go see him! He can train me!"

"We're not going to find some crazy fire bender!" Sokka said.

"He's not crazy!" Chey defended his master, "He's a genius! And he's the perfect person to train the Avatar. That's why I followed you into the festival."

"Look," Sokka stood and started to walk away. "Thanks for the help, but we're leaving for the North Pole in the morning."

"Sokka," I pleaded to him, "This could be our only chance to meet a fire bending master who will actually be willing to teach me."

"It can't hurt to just talk to him." Katara said.

"That's what you said about going to the festival!" Sokka yelled, flailing his arms in annoyance, "Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?"

He went to walk away again but was stopped by the business end of a spear. Men jumped out of the trees and bushes, surrounding us. They wore hats and armour made of plants to help the blend into the forest and wielded spears.

"Don't move!" One ordered as he pointed his spear at me.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Jeong Jeong told you not to look for Avatar!" The man leading us said angrily to Chey.

"Hold on, you know these guys?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, yeah. Lin Yi's an old buddy." Chey said stopping and turning to the man with the spear to his back, "Right, Lin Yi?"

"Shut up!" Chey's 'old buddy' ordered, pushing his spear harder against Chey's back, "Keep moving."

We continued walking through the shadowed forest until we reached a clearing. We walked down the hill and our captors stopped us. "Go on. He sees only you only." Lin Yi said pushing Chey further down the hill.

"Oh that's okay, we can chat later." Chey said.

"Is that where Jeong Jeong is?" I asked taking a step down the hill after Chey. "I need to talk to him right away

"No!" Lin Yi put his spear across my body, blocking my path. "You wait there. Go now!" He pushed Chey again and he walked down the hill to the shack at the river's edge. He turned to us just before he reached the shack, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. He's a great man, great man!"

Lin Yi then led us to a similar building and ordered us to stay there.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"So, the Avatar was here and you let her slip away?" Zhao demanded of the local garrison soldiers.

"Yes, sir, but other than that the festival went off without a hitch." The lead officer said. The burned flame pillar fell down, startling all the men. "No fights. Theft was way down."

"I don't care about your local crime rates!" Zhao yelled, his vein bulging on his forehead. "Which way did they go?"

The guard pointed to the forest, "They headed into the forest, up the river I suspect."

"Ready the river boats." Zhao commanded his own soldiers and smirked. "We're going after the Avatar."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I heard someone walk in and sit down. My eyes snapped open and I saw it was Chey. I sat up quickly, "What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?"

He sighed and raised his head to meet my gaze, "He won't see you. He's very angry that I brought you here. He wants you to leave immediately."

Sokka quickly looked up and stretched out his limbs, "Finally! Let's hit the road."

"Why won't he see me?"

"He says you're not ready. He says that you haven't mastered water bending and earth bending yet."

"Wait, how does he know that?" I asked generally confused.

"He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell." Chey said and I gaped in surprise.

"I'm going in anyway." I got up determinedly and walked down the hill to the river. I entered the shack and had scarcely taken a step before a gruff voice ordered me to, "Get out!"

I looked to see an old man surrounded by candles facing the back of the shack. I hesitantly took a step forward before continuing in a more confident pace. "Master, I need to learn fire bending."

"Only a fool seeks his own destruction." Jeong Jeong said.

"I'm the Avatar." I sat down and. "It's my destiny to-"

"Destiny?" Jeong Jeong asked, cutting me off. "What would a child know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does it know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of its control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot image the ocean."

"Okay," I said slowly before continuing, "But it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines."

"To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself." Jeong Jeong said. "But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now, get out."

I felt my blood in frustration but I composed myself, "Please, I have to learn. This could be my only chance."

"Are you deaf?" Jeong Jeong spun around and glared at me, "How can I teach you if you refuse to listen?" He turned completely around and faced me, "Before learning fire bending, you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive!"

He held his hand next to one of the candle flames and it grew and wavered, "It breaths, it grows, without a bender, a rock will not throw itself, but fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!"

The flames exploded and an inferno roared around the fire bending master. The candles settled and the area was once again bathed in a soft glow. Through the scarcely illuminated area I could see that Joeng Jeong's head was bowed. His lips formed words but no sound came from his mouth. I sat and waited for a few seconds before the Deserter lifted his head, "Yes, yes, I will teach you."

"Really?" I asked excitedly. I threw my hands up and beamed, "That's great!

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I stood in a wide horse stance on a flat rock in the river.

"Widen your stance." Jeong Jeong demanded and I shifted my feet further apart. "Wider!" He ordered again and I complied.

"Bend your knees." I bent my knees like he told me to and he nodded, "Now, concentrate. Good, good."

Jeong Jeong started to walk away. "Wait!" I called to him, "What do I do now?"

"Silence!" Talking is not concentrating! Look at you're friend, is she talking? Even that oaf knows to concentrate on what he is doing."

"But what am I concentrating on?"

"Feel the heat of the sun. It is the greatest source of fire. Yet, it is in complete balance with nature."

"So, when do I get to make some fire?" I asked with a wide smile.

"Concentrate!" He snapped at me and walked away. I heard my friends laughing and I looked over my shoulder to them. They stifled they giggles and put on innocent faces. I looked away and tried unsuccessfully to no blush from embarrassment.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Jeong Jeong led me up the rocky slopes of a mountain. "Are we coming up here so we don't burn anything with our fire blasts?" I couldn't help not asking. I could barely contain my excitement any more.

"No fire yet." Jeong Jeong said in his commanding voice.

"What?" I groaned in disappointed.

"Power is fire bending from the breath." Jeong Jeong said, "That is why you must master proper breath control."

"You brought me up here to breathe?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. I'm an air bender. I already have good breath control.

"Assume your stance." Jeong Jeong said looking over the forest around us. I grudgingly dropped into my stance.

"Wider!" Jeong Jeong demanded.

"You're not even look-"

"Wider!" Jeong Jeong snapped before giving me more instructions, "Now, inhale through the nose and exhale through the mouth." I took a breath to say something but before I could even say anything be cut me off. "Without talking."

I sighed and returned to my breathing, "Good. Keep going." He nodded before walking away.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I pushed the cloth used as a door out of the way and walked into the shack. Jeong Jeong was sitting on the ground surrounded by his candles and boiling tea.

"What are you doing here? I did not tell you to stop!" Jeong Jeong snapped as he noticed my arrival.

"I've been breathing for hours."

"You want to stop breathing?"

"I want you to stop wasting my time!" I yelled, releasing all my pent up frustration and anger, "I already know how to squat, and breath, and feel the sun. I want to know how to shoot fire from my fingertips!"

"I had a pupil once who had no interest in learning discipline." Jeong Jeong said, lowering his head and taking a sip from his cup. "He was only concerned with the power of fire-how he could use it to destroy his opponents and wipe out the obstacles in his path, but fire is a horrible burden to bear. Its nature is to consume and without it, destroy everything around it."

Jeong Jeong glared down at his tea, "Learn restraint, or risk destroying yourself and everything you love."

I looked away and exited the shack slowly.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I sat in a meditative position on the rock in the river. As I heard Jeong Jeong leave the shack I bowed my head lower, "I thought about what you said. I promise I'll be more patient."

"We are going to work with fire now."

"Oh yeah!" I jumped and flipped into the air. Catching myself I turned around and bowed, "I mean, let us begin."

Jeong Jeong grabbed a leaf from the air and burned a tiny hole in it. "Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can."

"Master!" One of those rebel members yelled, running to them. "There is trouble!"

"What's going on?" I asked, snapping out of my concentration.

"Stay here." Jeong Jeong said, leaving with the man. "Concentrate on your leaf.

"This is the worst fire bending instruction ever." I groaned, "All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe."

"I'm sure there's a good reason." Katara said from the river's edge.

"But I'm ready to do so much more." I looked at the leaf and as I took a breath I saw the cinder glow. I spread my legs and dropped into my stance. I felt the suns heat on my back and I breathed deeply. I felt my chi energy flow into the leaf and it burst into flames.

"I did it! I made fire!" I cried happily as the flames danced in my hands.

"That's great Aang but you should take it slow?" Katara asked. I tried to push my energy into the flame and it grew stronger. I wobbled on my rock, unprepared of the sudden surge of heat.

"Careful!" Katara gasped.

"Now that's fire bending!" I blasted a wave of flames across the river and I smiled brightly.

"Aang, you'll hurt yourself!"

I started to juggle the flame from hand to hand. I threw it around my body, over my head and behind my back. Catching the flame again I thought back to the magician.

"Wonder how that juggler did it?" I brought it above my head and spread my hands out. The flame followed and I watched in joy as it ringed around me. My happiness turned to horror though as I lost control of the fire and it kept going. Katara threw up her hands in defence and she feel to the ground in pain.

"Katara!" I quickly jumped from my rock to her. "I'm so sorry."

Sokka, hearing his sister's cries, ran over to us and knelt down next to her, "Katara, what's wrong?" He looked at her burnt hands he glared up at me, "What did you do?"

"It was an accident. I was... Katara, I'm so sor-" I reached down to touch the water bender but the young warrior tackled me to the ground.

"I told you that you shouldn't mess around with this. Look what you did! You burned my sister!" Sokka yelled at me and then he stood. I watched Katara run off down the river, tears streaming down her faces and clutching her hands. I looked back up at Sokka and scrabbled away from him as he took steps towards me, "You burned my sister!"

He glared accusingly at Jeong Jeong when he walked to us. "This is all your fault!"

"I know." Jeong Jeong said, "Now pack you're things. You must leave immediately."

"I'm sorry I didn't... I'm sorry!" I pleaded to Sokka as he walked away from me. I looked up and meet the shamed gaze of my teacher and he walked away disappointed.

_I'm the worst friend in the world. I kept the map to their Father from them and now I burned Katara because I wouldn't listen. I don't deserve to be anyone's friend or the Avatar._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara knelt by the water, hugging her hands to her chest. Pained sobs racked her body and tears glistened on her cheeks. She looked at her hands and red flame like burns raced across her skin. Biting her lip, she tentatively put her hands in the cooling water. She clenched her jaw tighter at the initial pain but she relaxed as a soothing feeling came over her.

She opened her eyes and saw that the water around her hands was glowing. She lifted them out and the water trickled away leaving perfectly healed skin in its place.

"You have healing abilities." Jeong Jeong said, walking up from behind her. "The great benders of the Water Tribes sometimes have this ability." He said and sat down beside Katara. "I've always wished I were blessed like you, free from this burning curse."

"But you're a great master. You have powers I'll never know." Katara said.

"Water brings healing and life." Jeong Jeong said, "But fire brings only destruction and pain. It forces those of us burdened with its care to walk a razor's edge between humanity and savagery. Eventually, we are torn apart."

Suddenly two fire balls hit the water in front of them and Jeong Jeong only just managed to block the third. The fire bender turned to the Water Tribe girl, "Go get your friends and flee! Do not come back here or you will all be destroyed. Hurry!"

More fire balls were thrown from the ships and Jeong Jeong created a huge fire wall. The ships were forced to dock on the other side.

"Don't worry, men." Zhao said, jumping off the boat, "My old teacher gave up fighting a long time ago." He walked up to the fire wall and used his own bending to split it down the middle, "Haven't you Master Jeong Jeong?"

The Deserter dropped the fire wall and gazed at Zhao in contempt.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Sokka was tightening the reigns on Appa. Hearing the sound of footsteps he turned around. "Katara, are you alright?" Sokka asked as Katara rushed into the clearing.

"I'm fine." Katara said reassuringly, "Where's Aang?"

Sokka pointed down at Jeong Jeong's shack. Katara walked down the hill and to the tin building. She pushed past the cloth screen and saw Aang with her back to the door.

"Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready." Aang said, not needing to turn to know it was her, "I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to fire bend again."

"You'll have to eventually." Katara said walking to the air bender.

"No, never again." Aang shook her head and still not turning to meet her gaze.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm healed."

"What? How?" Aang asked, turning her head slightly to the side to see if she was lying.

"I'll explain later." Katara said. "But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!"

"Where?" Aang asked, air bending herself to her feet.

"By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong." Katara said.

"I have to help him!" Aang yelled and ran past Katara and out of the hut.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I ran along the small path through the forest. I exited the trees and saw that Jeong Jeong was surrounded, "Jeong Jeong!"

" Men! Take the deserter!" I heard Zhao order his men. The soldiers began to advance on my master. I saw Jeong Jeong's tawny eyes shift to me them her smirked. The soldiers fired at him but the Deserter bent their own flames around him. When the inferno extinguished he was gone.

"It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!" Zhao roared angrily before turning to me. "Back again for more, Avatar. I quiet enjoyed our time together but it was much too brief. So let's find out what my old master has taught you."

"You were Jeong Jeong's student?" I asked shocked. _Well that does explain why he was hesitant to teach anyone again if this guy was his student._

"Until I got bored." Zhao shrugged with a sly grin. He bent a fire ball at me but I jumped out of the way. He sent another one behind me so I couldn't flee into the woods. We began to circle each other, "I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a fire bender is truly capable of!"

He sent another wave of fire at me which I dodged under and used my bending to balance on one finger, "Whoa! Wild shot!"

"I'll show you wild!" He sent another fire ball at me which I spilt in half with a quick air shield. He sent three more out in rapid succession which I danced around with the help of my air bending. I looked at the large fires already burning the trees behind me. "No self control..." I looked at his wooden ships and grinned as an idea came to mind.

"Stand and fight, Avatar!"

"Oh, were we fighting?" I taunted, "I thought you were just getting warmed up."

"I was!" Zhao sneered. He fired several more waves at me and I just jumped over and around them, gradually getting closer to the water.

"Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an Admiral these days." Zhao threw another ball and I jumped onto one of the wooden boats. I climbed onto the roof and wagged my backside at him, "Ahoy! I'm Admiral Zhao!"

He growled at my childish teasing, jumping up onto the boat and bending more fire at me. I jumped down to the other side and the front was engulfed in flames. I hopped over to the next boat and stood on the railing, "I don't know why but I thought you would be better than Zuko."

In his rage he fired a large wave at me that cut through the entire boat. I laid flat on my back to avoid getting burned before jumping up and smirking at him, "Sloppy, very sloppy."

I jumped onto the last boat and dived into the cabin before a fire ball hit me. I jumped out the side window as another one tore through the wooden frame. I hid at the back and checked both sides. Seeing nobody coming I started to walk forwards.

"Nowhere to run now, you little smart mouth!" Zhao dropped down in front of me and pointed his fist at my face. I took a few steps back and dropped into a stance, the air around me vibrating with my readiness. I fired and I pushed all the air beneath my feet, flipping me over his head. I crossed my arms and landed softly on the other side, "You've lost this battle."

The Admiral whipped around, throwing a wave of fire as he did. I jumped over the flames and floated down at the bow of the boat. "Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!"

"But you have." I made a sweeping motion with my hands and he looked at the destroyed boats. They were set completely alight and already sinking into the river. "Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint." I jumped off the now burning ship and waved to him, "Have a nice walk home!"

I heard the enraged fire bender roar in anger and the flames burned brighter and hotter causing the boats to sink faster. Appa, ridden by Katara and Sokka, landed. "Aang, come on!" I wadded out of the water and climbed onto Appa. As we took to the air I looked down at the river and forest. "Wait!" I asked franticly, "Where's Jeong Jeong?"

"He disappeared." Sokka said as we flew over the now empty rebel camp, "They all did."

"Aang, you're burned." I looked down to see that my sleeve was torn and my skin underneath was an angry red. "Let me help you." She bent the water onto her hand like a glove. She brought the cooling water on my burn and my skin pricked up. I could feel the calming ebb of energy in the water then flow into me as the water began to glow.

"Wow! That's good water." I grinned as the pain vanished and my burned skin returned to its original light colour.

"Katara, when did you learn how to do that?" Sokka asked, obviously amazed by the healing water.

"I guess I always knew." Katara shrugged and smiled proudly at her newly found talent.

"Oh... Well then thanks for all the first aid over the years. Like when I fell into the grease briar bramble and that time I had two fish hooks in my thumb!"

"Two?" I asked snickering.

"He tried to get the first fish hook out with another fish hook." Katara answered with a smirk.

"Oh, and that time that minx-snake bit me! Thanks for healing that up. That was really great. Really helpful."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Yay for pissing Zhao off! It is the best plan ever! Also how the hell did Jeong Jeong teleport?**

**Jeong x 2: ... *Isn't telling***

**Me: I wanna thank AliceElizabeth1, gery900, deepstars, rebfan90, the dark euphie, Mirajane Ryuu-Hitsugaya, Zoey H, Jinora2012 and my guest reader Anthony. I also would like to point out once again that I am Australian so I will spell a lot of things differently so they may not be spelling mistakes to me and I will not change them. Although I would like to know about major ones that aren't right either way. Another reader wanted to know what PWNED meant so I have an ****Urban****Dictionary**** entry for you:**

**A corruption of the word "Owned." This originated in an online game called Warcraft, where a map designer misspelled "owned." When the computer beat a player, it was supposed to say, so-and-so "has been owned."  
Instead, it said, so-and-so "has been pwned."  
It basically means "to own" or to be dominated by an opponent or situation, especially by some god-like or computer-like force.  
"Man, I rock at my job, but I still got a bad evaluation. I was pwned."  
OR  
"That team totally pwned us."**

**Remember reviews = love and love= motivation and motivation = better and faster writings so review. R & R! See you next time! RandomPow3r out!**


	17. The Northern AirTemple

**Me: Ok wow... Just wow. I have 113 reviews! I want to thank you all for reading and reviewing my work and helping me reach this massive milestone! :D To mark this event I would like to introduce a never before seen ship. I've never seen it in art, fanfics or on the ship list on Avatar Wiki (I have now added it :D) so I am proud to say that I am its creator. Here's Teo with the drum roll.**

**Teo: *Drum roll***

**Me: It is called TEONG! That is right; it is a ship of Aang/Teo. XD Pretty awesome huh? What do you think of the pairing of you and Girl!Aang, Teo?**

**Teo: It is... interesting?**

**Me: Great! :D Do the disclaimers.**

**Teo: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar but she does claim the rights to the ship off Aang and me unless someone can prove that they owned it first.**

**Me: Coolies! On with the chapter!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 17: The Northern Air Temple

Aang's PoV

We sat around a fire with other travellers. The small flame cut through the darkness forcing the shadows back into the trees. I listened to the elderly man's story intently, letting myself relive my memories through his words. "So travellers, the next time you hear a strange large bird talking, take a closer look. It might not be a giant parrot, but a flying man! A member of a strange group of air walkers who laugh at gravity and at those bound to the earth by it!"

"Aren't air bender stories the best?" I asked, a wistful smile still claimed my features.

"Was it realistic?" Katara asked excitedly, "Was that how it was back then?"

"I laugh at gravity all the time." I snickered at the strange idea of being held to the ground by some mysterious force, "Gravity." **(AN – Insert My Troll Aang Profile Picture. Problem Gravity?)**

"Jingle, jingle!" The story teller shook his hat in front of Sokka. The Water Tribe warrior searched through his pockets but all he pulled out was some lint and a bug.

"Sorry." Sokka shrugged.

"Aw, cheapskates!" The storyteller grumbled, walking away. I hopped up and ran to the older man.

"Hey, thanks for the story." He shoved his hat rudely at me,

"Tell it to the cap, kid!" He shook the hat again and a copper coin fell out. I searched through my shirt for any money but stopped when I saw that Momo had put the coin back in the hat, "Aw, much obliged little bat thing."

"It means a lot to hear air bender stories." I said gratefully as Momo scampered back onto my shoulder, "It must have been a hundred years ago your great grandpa met them."

"What are you prattling about child? Great grand-pappy saw the air walkers last week!" He pointed over his shoulder to an exceptionally old man who waved at me but I couldn't find the strength to wave back. I just stood there dumbly with my eyes and mouth wide.

_There might be others..._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The morning air was crisp and cool. The clouds rolled like the endless sea beneath us. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. On the outside I looked calm and relaxed, a picture of serenity, but on the inside but heart was thundering and my mind running over what that man said last night. Braking out of my thoughts I looked around and recognised the mountain peaks that broke through the blanket of white, "Hey, we're almost at the Northern Air Temple! This is where they had the championships for sky bison polo."

"Do you think we'll really find air benders?" Katara asked in her excitement and I answered quietly in my mind, _I hope._

"You want me to be like you, or totally honest?" Sokka asked looking up from his carving.

"Are you saying I'm a liar?" Katara asked, folding her arms against her chest.

"I'm saying you're an optimist." Sokka corrected himself and began his carving again, "Same thing really."

"Hey guys, look at this!" I leaned forwards as the temple came into view. I saw small specks moving around the tall peak. My excitement faded away and was replaced by disappointment. I leant back and crossed my arms.

"They really are air benders!" Katara gasped.

"No, they're not." My frown deepened and I scolded myself for getting my hopes up.

"What do you mean they're not?" Sokka asked pointing at the people on the gliders, "Those guys are flying!"

I watched their predictable movements. They glided on the currents but they didn't fly with them. There was no playfulness in their movements. No sudden change of direction. No independence. No spirit. No bending.

"Gliding maybe, but not flying." I said, shaking my head, "You can tell me by the way they move. They're not air bending. Those people have no spirit."

I felt something disturb the natural flow of the currents and looked up. I boy, sitting in a chair, flew over us and we barely had time to duck. I watched his eyes twinkle in joy and I grinned.

"I don't know, Aang, that kid seems pretty spirited." Katara pointed as the boy flew around and passed us, laughing loudly. I felt my lonely soul sing as I watched him fly. Grinning wider, I jumped into the air and unfurled my glider. I quickly joined the chase.

I flew up next to him, "Hi, my names Aang. Wanna have a bit of a flying competition?"

"The names Teo and you're on." He started to do some simple loops and I smirked while following him through them. He looked back at me before pulling up into another flip before executing a barrel roll towards the temple. My short brown hair whipped around my face as I easily kept up with him.

_No one can beat and air bender in the sky. _I pulled up next to him and we began to circle each other in a nose dive.

"You're pretty good."

I smiled a bit smugly, "Yeah, I know. But I can do more than fancy gliding."

I pulled out of the nose dive into a large pulled before picking up speed. I flew down to the temple and passed under the arches of the bridge where no normal glider would go. The currents weren't as strong and wouldn't give them enough lift but I could bend my own. I flew near a wall and let go of my glider. Using my bending I ran along the wall and kept my glider close to me. I started to fall so I bent myself an air scooter and hopped on. I zoomed across the outer wall before jumping into the air and grabbing back onto my glider.

I flew back up to Teo and sent him a grin that said 'beat that.' He grinned at me, "Wow! I don't think I can do that. But this is a good one."

I took off into the sky and popped a cap off of a container. Smoke started to spew out of it in controlled bursts. He twirled through the air leaving the smoke to trail after him. I watched him as he weaved through the clouds and when he finished I smiled. He had drawn a quick portrait of me; complete with shoulder length hair, wide eyes, a mischievous smile and my arrow.

He flew down next to me, "What do you think?"

"That's so cool! And I'm so happy you can actually tell that I'm a girl." I beamed at him and I thought I could see a faint blush on his cheeks. _Must be the gliding and the blood rushing to our heads. We have been doing so pretty cool tricks._

"My dad did teach me to be observant and perceptive. Plus you're too pretty to be a boy."

"Thanks." I grinned before we flew down to the landing area and landed with a spin of my glider. I turned my attention to Teo as he glided down. He skidded to a stop on the take-off area and some people went to crowd around him. They took the glider and he started to wheel over to us.

"Hey, you're a real air bender!" Teo gasped, "You must be the Avatar! That's amazing! I... I've heard stories about you."

"Thanks." I rubbed the back of my neck out of embarrassment.

"Wow! This glider chair is incredible!" Sokka cried, hurrying over to look at Teo's chair and the glider wings the people were carrying for him.

"If you think this is good, wait until you see the other stuff my dad designed." Teo smiled and led us through the main entrance. We walked through the hall and into a nightmare. I looked at the metal piping and machines running through the building. With every shift of my gaze I could see more and more destruction and it felt as if someone had kicked me in the ribs. I was speechless.

"Wow!" Sokka said.

"Yes, my dad is the mastermind behind this whole place!" Teo said proudly and I sighed._ I thought I found someone like me even if they couldn't bend._

"Everything's powered by hot air. It even pumps hot air currents outside to give us a lift when we're gliding." Teo explained.

"This place is unbelievable." I murmured.

"Yeah, it's great, isn't it?" Teo asked.

"No... Just unbelievable..." I walked away from my friends.

"Aang used to come here a long time ago." I heard Katara explain to Theo as I looked up at a mural. "I think she's a little shock it's so... different."

"So better!" Sokka exclaimed.

"This is supposed to be the history of my people." I looked at the once beautifully painted wall. The ink was faded and the stone chipped away for the pipes. I felt Katara's hand hover over my shoulder before resting it there lightly. I walked away to a statue of a sky bison that was once part of a fountain. I gagged at the green sludge in the basin around it and looked mournfully up at the unkempt stone being. Smoke escaped out of its mouth and I cringed.

"I'm sure some parts of the temple are still the same." Katara said trying to comfort me but I doubted that very little if any was the same.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We walked out of the main building and crossed a bridge. We entered one of the guest wings where nomads from other temples would stay. I looked at the small rooms that would be made up of a bed and a cupboard to put the few clothes and things you owned in. The small courtyard had statues of nuns positioned in the directions of true north, south, east and west. "It's good to see that one part of the temple isn't ruined."

"Look out!" I heard someone yell and the mural in front of us exploded. I shielded my eyes from the dust and debris before staring at the approaching people in anger.

"What the doddle!" I man with a balding head and a monocle walked up followed by several others. "Don't you know enough to stay away from the construction sites? We have to make room for the bathhouse!"

"Do you know what you did? You just destroyed something sacred! For a stupid bathhouse!" I glared at the man who didn't seem to see what the problem was.

"Well, people around here are starting to stink." He said, waving his hand in front of his nose.

"This whole place stinks!" I slammed me staff hard against the ground bending a strong gale of air at the demolition machine, knocking off the side of the mountain.

"This is a scared temple!" I glared at the man, "You can't treat it this way. I was born here. I've seen it when the Nun's were here. I know what it's supposed to be like."

"The Nuns?" He asked dubiously, "But you're only twelve."

"Dad, she's the Avatar. She used to come here a hundred years ago."

"What are you doing here?" I asked, forcing him back as I stepped closer. I gripped my glider so tightly that my knuckles were white. "Who said you could he here?"

"Hmmm, doing here..." Teo's dad thought, turning away from me, "A long time ago, but not a hundred years, my people become refugees after a terrible flood. My infant son, Teo, was badly hurt and lost his mother. I needed somewhere to rebuild and I stumbled across this place. Couldn't believe it! Everywhere pictures of flying people. But empty! Nobody home! Then I came across these fan like contraptions!" He said with wide gestures and animated movements.

"Our gliders." I corrected with a bite to my tone. My brows were furrowed and my jaw clenched.

"Yes, little flying machines." He said flapping his arms around like wings, "They gave me an idea. Build a new life for my son, in the air! Then everyone would be on equal ground, so to speak! We're just in the process of improving upon what's already here and after all, isn't that what nature does?"

Katara wiped her tears off on my shawl and I stepped forward to the Mechanist, "Nature knows when to stop."

"I suppose that's true." He agreed humbly, "Unfortunately, progress has a way of getting away from up. Look at the time!" He turned his attention to three candles sitting on a stand. "Come the pulley system must be oiled before dark."

"Wait, how can you tell time from that thing?" Sokka asked pointing to the wax. "The notches all look the same."

"The candle will tell us. Watch." The candle's flame sparked four times before settling again.

"You put spark powder in the candle."

"Four flashes. So it's exactly four hours past midday, or, as I call it, four o'candle!" Sokka laughed at the little pun, "If you like that, wait till you see my finger safe knife sharpener. Only took me three tries to get it right." He raised his hand and revealed three wooden fingers. He pulled them off and threw them to Sokka

Sokka caught them and screamed. The Mechanist started to walk away and beckoned the Water Tribe warrior to follow him. "Follow me."

"Hey Aang, I want to show you something." Teo said with a grin before leading us back over the bridge and into the main temple again.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I looked at all the pipes running through the walls and halls of the temple and sighed. "I just can't get over it. There's not a single thing that's the same. I mean was our bathhouse not good enough that they had to demolish to build a new one."

"There was already one?"

"Of course there was. Why wouldn't there be? It was on the bottom floor. You air bent down one tube which forced water up another from a large underground spring and into the bath. The water could be heated from fire pits under the bath and the water was channelled upon release into the orchards." **(AN – All my idea. I mean come on. People lived there for thousands of years, there had to be some way to get clean. :/)**

"A lot of the temple was destroyed and we are still excavating some. We probably haven't found it yet. And as for nothing being the same..." Teo pulled to a stop and leant down. He picked up a small black and white hermit crab. "The temple might be different, but the creatures that live here are probably direct descendants of the ones that lived here a long time ago."

"You're right." Katara said as Teo passed her the small crab, "They're kind of keepers of the temples origins." The water bender passed the crab on to me and it scuttled around my hands. I smiled at the little creature knowing that, if nothing else, the animals were the same.

"Besides, there's one part of the temple that hasn't changed at all."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We walked down a large hall with air patterns on the floor and walls. I looked to the end of the hall and instantly recognised it as the temple sanctuary.

"Hey!" Katara gasped, "It's just like the one in the other Air Temple."

"Only an air bender can open it." Teo said and I gave a curt nod, "So inside, it's completely untouched, just the way the nuns left it. I've always wondered what it was like in there."

"Aang?" Katara asked.

"I'm sorry." I lowered my head, "This is the last part of the temple that's the same as it was. I want it to stay that way."

"I completely understand, I just wanted you to know it was here." Teo smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you for showing it to me though. It really means a lot." I smiled back at Teo and turned to leave. Although as I turned I saw a faint red colour bloom on his cheeks.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The Mechanist and Sokka walked down a dark stone staircase. Their lanterns glowed a soft blue and were the only things lighting the area.

"These lanterns are terrible!" Sokka said, only barely being able to see a small are around him. "I can't see." He opened one of the lanterns saw that it was full of fire flies. "Why would you want to use fireflies for light?"

"Hey! Close that up!" Teo's dad yelled as one of the glowing bugs flew out. "They'll get loose. Fireflies are a non-flammable light source." As they reached a door that had stuffing all around the edges. He ran hi hands over it to make sure it was completely seeled off. "Cover your nose and hold your breath." The Mechanist instructed before opening a slit in the door.

"Okay, so you brought me all the way down here to see an empty room." Sokka said raising his eyebrows.

"Wrong," He slid the latch close, "It's filled to the brim with natural gas. Came across it my first time here. Unfortunately, I was carrying a torch at the time. Nearly blew myself and the whole place sky high. Thought my eyebrows would never grow back! Anyway, there's a vital problem that needs solving. From time to time we have gas leaks and they're nearly impossible to find." He started to check for leaks again and Sokka joined in.

"So, this place is an explosion waiting to happen?" Sokka gasped.

"Yes, until I figure out how to locate something I can't see, hear, smell, or touch."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"The wind will carry you. It supports something inside you, something even lighter than air and that something takes over when you fly." I smiled at Teo's attempt to explain how to fly. It was so close to what we were told on our first flight. I turned to Katara who let her glider fall to her side and swallowed nervously, "I've changed my mind. I think I was born without that something."

"Impossible!" Teo laughed, "Everybody has it."

"Spirit." I said stepping forwards.

"What?" Teo asked.

"That's the something you're talking about."

"Yeah, I suppose it is." He grinned before turning to Katara who was lifting her glider again. I helped him put on his glider and quietly thanked me, "Are you ready?"

"No!" She yelled but she forced herself off the cliff. Teo went after her and spiralled around her as she pulled up. I ran off the edge after them and flew next to them.

"I can't believe I'm flying." Katara said with a wide smile.

"Just make sure you keep your mouth closed so you don't swallow a bug!" I warned her.

"Teo was right about the air." Katara said and I nodded, "All I had to do was trust it. Let it carry me."

Teo and I headed for the landing platform and I walked up to him, "Hey Teo. Even though you're not an air bender, you really have the spirit of one."

"Thanks." He blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"I've been thinking... If you want to see what's in that room, I'd be happy to open the door for you."

"Great!"

"Wait! How do I land this thing?" I looked up to see the flying form of Katara gliding back and forth. "What if I land- eh! Belh! Yech!" She coughed a few times before gagging, "Bug, bug! That was defiantly a bug!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Sokka was looking around the Mechanist's workshop when he knocked some things off the shelf, "I said don't touch anything!" Teo's dad snapped turning from his work table. More things fell and the Mechanist sighed, "Oh, don't worry, that experiments old and that egg was just part of last week's lunch."

They dropped to their knees and started to pick up the fallen scrolls and experiments.

"Ugh!" Sokka cringed after sniffing the air, "Week old egg smell."

"Quick! Find that egg!" They dropped their gathered items and scrambled around the floor after the egg.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We stood in front of the door and I twirled around gracefully, gathering the air. I finished the turns and stuck my hands out forcing the air into twin air blasts. The air blew through the tubes and the elemental locks opened with a low droning. "I can't believe I'm finally going to see what's inside!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"How could something so small you can't even see makes such a big stink!" Sokka complained, still unable to find the egg.

"That's the solution to our problem!" The mechanist snapped his fingers.

"Yeah!" Sokka realised what he was getting at, "If we put a whole mess of rotten eggs in the cellar where the gas seeps up…"

"The gas will mix with the smell of rotten eggs!"

"Then, if there's a leak…"

"You smell rotten eggs! Then you just follow your nose to the place where the smell is coming from…"

"And plug up the hole where the gas is escaping!"

"You're a genius!" They both yelled happily at each other while throwing their arms up into the air. Their moment of joy was interrupted by the ringing of a bell.

"Something's wrong. I've got to go!" The Mechanist got up and ran for the door.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The door's swung open and I felt my chest tighten. This room is meant only for the head monks and nuns and the Avatar._ It should be filed with all my past lives' statues, not these monstrosities._

The room was filled with weapons and machines. The colour red filled the room, tainting the normally soft colours of the temple.

"This is a nightmare." I whispered unable to speak any louder.

"You don't understand." I heard the Mechanist's voice behind us and I felt my earlier anger for the temple rise to the surface.

"You're making weapons for the Fire Nation!" I glared at the older man and pointed at him accusingly.

"You make weapons for the Fire Nation?" Sokka asked angrily.

"Explain all this, now!" Teo yelled just as angrily.

"It was about a year after we moved here. Fire Nation soldiers found our settlement. You were too young to remember this tale. They were going to destroy everything, burn it to the ground. I pleaded with them. I begged them to spare us. They asked what I had to offer. I offered my services. You must understand; I did this for you!" Teo's eyes began to water and he turned away from his dad. The Mechanist walked away in shame.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I pushed the door open and saw the Mechanist and a small experiment floating around. "When are they coming?" I demanded, sharper than I would normally speak.

"Soon." He looked to the candle on his bench and it flashed twice, "Very soon!"

"You can't just hand over more weapons to the Fire Nation." I said.

"If I don't give them what they want, they will destroy this place." The floating experiment set on fire by the candle fell to the ground. The Mechanist put a cloth over it and Teo said sadly, "How can I be proud of you when your inventions are being used for murder?"

"I need some time to think." A small bell chimed and he perked up, "You need to leave! Go!"

"We're not leaving." Teo said determinedly to his dad.

"Then hide, quickly!" He pushed us to the back of the room behind a machine. I watched as he walked over to a leaver and pulled it. A trapdoor on the floor opened and a man emerged on a lift.

"You know better than to keep me waiting." He said, approaching the inventor threateningly. "Give me what you owe us so I can be on my way. Well?" He walked closer when the Mechanist didn't answer and looked down at him. "Is there a problem?"

"No, right this way." He said, motioning to the door. I fired a blast of air at the desk and it slammed the door shut. I jumped onto the desk and glared at the man, "The deal's off."

"The Avatar!" The man gasped.

"Aang! Don't get involved." The Mechanist begged but I wasn't going to back down.

"If I don't get what I came for, the Fire Nation will burn this place to rubble."

"Get out of here! You're leaving empty handed." I ordered while bending a wave of air to slap him in the face. He recoiled at the crudeness of my attack and snarled at me, "Then the destruction of this temple will be on your head."

He disappeared down the trapdoor again and I flipped the latch over.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"This is bad, very bad!" Sokka said.

"Aang, what are we going to do?" Katara asked desperately, "How can we possibly keep them all away?"

"I'll tell you how, we have something they don't." I smirked and pointed to some people gliding.

"Air power!"I continued when I was met with confused looks, "We control the sky. That's something the Fire Nation can't do, we can win this!"

"I want to help." I heard the Mechanist say and we turned to see him walking to us.

"Thanks, we'll need it." I nodded slowly and smiled at him.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"We finally got the war balloon working, thanks to Sokka." The mechanist said, "This boy's a genius."

"Thank you. You're a genius." Waved it off and returned the comment.

"Thank you!" Katara, Teo and I all shared an amused look at the two sciencey people. "See, the problem with the old war balloon was you could get it airborne, but once you did, it just kept going. You could put a hole in the top but then all the hot air would escape. So the question became; how do you keep a lid on hot air?" Sokka explained, demonstrating with a model.

"Ugh, if only we knew." Katara joked and Teo and I snickered.

"A lid is actually the answer." Sokka said pulling a string on the model that opened and closed a lid on the top of the balloon, "If you control the hot air, you control the war balloon."

"Hmm, that's actually pretty smart." Katara commented and we all nodded.

"Okay, we've got four kinds of bombs. Smoke, slime, fire, and…" Sokka continued.

"Stink." The mechanist finished with a grin, "Never underestimate the power of stink."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We all stood on the launching pad with our gliders. I was filling Appa's saddle up with bombs for the flyers to use. "They're coming!" I heard a little girl yell and I stopped what I was doing.

"Are we ready?" Teo asked.

"Yes." Katara nodded, "But where's Sokka with the war balloon?"

"We'll have to start without him." I jumped down and unfurled my glider. We joined the lines of people waiting for take off. I saw Teo smile and pull his goggles down over his eyes. I saw the two group leaders give the signal and I grinned. I ran at the edge and took into the air. I was quickly followed by Teo and the others as well as Katara on Appa.

We soared above the blanket of rolling clouds. Through the gaps I could see soldiers marching up the slops. I turned to Teo and he nodded to me. With determined features I banked to the right and propelled myself through the clouds.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

They flyers followed the young air bender through the clouds. As they made it through the white masses the pulled up and threw their bombs at the men. The men gagged at slipped on the smile, some falling down onto the next cliff. The gliders would disappear into the clouds before returning with a new barrage of explosives.

"Take them out of the sky, now!" A pikeman yelled and their comrades put their weapons up. The defenders returned with smoke bombs. They exploded and the attacking force choked and dropped from the smoke. The ranks were braking at the relentless assault of the flyers and some were starting to retreat.

Aang jumped off her glider and rode an air scooter along a large snow bank on the cliff above. The snow fell in an avalanche, covering the men of the cliffs below.

"We've got them on the run! We need more slime!" She yelled to Teo as she watched the retreating forms of the Fire Nation army.

Above the clouds Katara and Momo gave the gliders more ammo from the stocks they loaded onto Appa. Without warning large spikes on chains shot through the clouds. Appa lurched to dodge the sharp metal and the water bender held on for her life. Appa quickly flew out of their way and the young Water Tribe girl watched in horror as the spikes opened into grappling hooks. Large machines rode up the mountain face on the chains. The flyers bombed them with everything that they had but they kept climbing.

The Avatar jabbed her glider into the wall at one of the hooks and swung her body back and forth. The hook came loose and she jumped off. She unfurled her glider and flew up as the tank's hook lost its grip on the wall and the machine dropped. As the tank fell down to the clouds it shot another hook into the air, narrowly missing Aang, and latched onto the cliff again. It swung back into the wall and began its climb again.

The tanks reached the top of the wall and the defenders fought franticly. None of the bombs affected the tanks and they were forced to scramble as hatches opened for the benders inside to fire out of. The tattooed youth landed in the middle of the tanks and fire rapid gusts of wind at them. The machines flipped over but the cabin just rotated around and it began to drive again. The fire benders shot fire at her, forcing her onto the defensive. She hit the fire balls away with her staff before jumping onto the roof of one.

"These things are unstoppable!" Katara yelled as they watched Aang dodge the fire in an effort to try and get them to hit their own side.

"I think I know how they work." Teo said as the air bender jumped to the front of the machines and bend air blades at them in between fire balls, "I remember my dad tinkering with the counterbalancing system. Something to do with water. Works great, huh?"

"Can you get me close to one?" Katara asked.

"No problem." Katara jumped onto the back of Teo's glider and he flew them down to the young Avatar. The water bender jumped down next to her friend and took a deep breath. She dropped into a stance before calmly raising her hands as she exhaled. The snow followed her hands and froze the tank in front of her. She then froze the water inside the counter balancing system and the tank broke down. A grappling hook flew at them and Aang used air bending to slow it before catching it on her staff. Katara bent the snow under it, freezing the tank in the air and it dropped to the ground broken.

Aang removed the chain from her glider and jumped in front of Katara to redirect the fire blasts. Appa landed in front of the two defenders and knocked away the tanks. The Avatar and the water bender ran up the bison's tail and they took off. They looked on with horror as the ranks of men kept coming and so did the tanks. They landed on the launching pad and hurried to Teo. The mechanist's son looked at them in worry, "We're out of bombs!"

"Come on Sokka. Where's that war balloon?" Katara begged and she looked behind her to see the large red balloon floating by.

"Why aren't they shooting at us?" Sokka asked as they flew above the army.

"The insignia! They think we're on their side!" The Mechanist gasped but he wasn't unhappy about it.

"Then I guess they won't see this coming." Sokka said, smirking as he cut the rope holding one of the large bombs.

"Bombs away!" The Mechanist exclaimed cried as it fell onto the unprepared men. It exploded and the soldiers were washed away by a wave of slime. Sokka cut the others, taking out more on more but the tanks were still going and more soldiers were still arriving.

"Oh no, that was the last one!"

"Wait a second. You smell that?" The mechanist asked, sniffing the air.

"Rotten eggs!" Sokka yelled as he smelt the air. He pointed to a large hole in the mountain side, "There! That's where the gas is escaping!"

The defenders picked at the chains that were now pulling the tanks up the last cliff. The warrior looked at the engine and began to rock it. "What are you doing?" The mechanist yelled, trying to stop him, "That's our fuel source!"

"It's the only bomb we've got." Sokka pushed it over the side and it fell down the crevice. A large explosion ripped through the mountain, shaking the ground, and smoke filled the air. The on lookers watched in fear of the worse. As the smoke cleared the men were retreating and the tanks' chains were destroyed.

"Look! They're retreating!" Aang yelled and the people living in the temple cheered. Sokka's terrified voice cut through the cheers, "Where going do!"

"No! Sokka! Hold on!" Katara yelled and Aang unfurled her glider and jumped into the air. She flew around the balloon as Sokka began to spin his boomerang that was attached to a rope, "Hold on." He told the Mechanist. As the Nomad started to fly away Sokka threw his boomerang and it caught on her foot. The Mechanist and Sokka were pulled out of the falling balloon and into the air.

Aang flew them up to the launching area and the defenders all gathered around. "You know what. I'm really glad you guys all live here now." She picked up one of the small black and white crabs, "It's like the hermit crab. Maybe you weren't born here, but you found this empty shell and made it our home. And now you protect each other."

"That means a lot coming from you." Teo thanked.

"Aang, you were right about air power." Sokka said, pointing to the sky, "As long as we've got the skies, we'll have the Fire Nation on the run." The temple settlers cheered in victory and joy.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The fire benders approached the crashed war balloon and their leader smirked. He ordered the benders to use their flames to inflate the balloon with hot air. The cloth began to fill and rise off the ground. The fabric stretched out and the Fire Nation insignia stood menacingly against the red.

"This defeat is the gateway to many victories."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Nawwwwww... One-sided Teong. Too bad that Aang is completely oblivious to the fact that Teo likes her cause she likes that hunk of Fire Nation meat named Zuko.**

**Teo: Are you saying I'm not good looking enough?**

**Me: It's not that. It's just that besides Aang, cause he/she will always be my fave no matter what and is always the best in my opinion, Zuko is the most beasty guy so it is obvious that they should go together. Their epicness will run through the lands and people will stop fighting and be happy. It is the true way to get world peace. (Manly because it stops the stupid war between Kataangers, which I do support by the way, and the Zutarians, which I don't.)**

**Teo: I understand. *Nods thoughtfully* That war has caused more pain then any war the people of my world have ever suffered through.**

**Me: Exactly! Anyway, I want to thank Princess of Midnight, Flower of Venus, xxTigerAvatarxx, UltimateLoveStorys, deepstars AliceElizabeth1, rebfan09, the dark euphie, anonymusBlack, Zoey H, Mirajane Ryuu-Hitsugaya, the guest with no name and the guest called Maria for reviewing and I would like to say that I am open to suggestions, questions or anything really so PM if you wish. R & R! See you next week! RandomPow3r Out!**


	18. The Water Bending Master

**Me: Sorry for the later than usual update. I was really busy this morning so I didn't get to start my final edit till 4 o'clock today and we had people over so I had to be social instead of doing my final stuff. :/ So today we combat sexistness even though that isn't a word recognised by the English dictionary but neither is glomp so we will go with it anyway. Anyway today we have Yue who believes strongly in the beliefs that she believes in. XD**

**Yue: It's a pleasure to be here.**

**Me: I bet it is also pleasurable to have Sokka around. *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Yue: *Blush* I have know idea what you are talking about.**

**Me: Sure you don't... *rolls eyes* Please do the disclaimers.**

**Yue: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar but I'm pretty sure you all no that by now-**

**Me: Like how we all know you obviously did more than kiss Sokka-**

**Yue: Moving on. *Pushes RandomPow3r into a pool that never existed till now***

**Me: I regret nothing- gurgle!**

**Yue: On with the show!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 18: The Water Bending Master

Aang's PoV

I watched the koala-seals dive under the waves that we barely flew above. The light glistened of the icebergs, putting me into a mesmerised trance. My calm state was shattered by Sokka's drawling voice. "I'm not one to complain. But can't Appa fly any higher?"

I swung up onto the side of the saddle and glared at the boy leaning over the edge. "I have an idea, why don't we all get on your back and you can fly us to the North Pole?" I pointed angrily at the warrior.

"I'd love to." Sokka said sarcastically while shaking his rear at us, "Climb on everyone, Sokka's ready for takeoff." Momo jumped onto his back and Sokka turned and pulled him onto his lap.

"Look, we're all just a little bit tired and cranky because we have been flying for two days straight." Katara said, trying to ease the tensions.

"And for what? We can't even find the Northern Water Tribe. There's nothing up here!"

Suddenly the sound of rushing water and creaking ice met our ears. We looked around franticly for its source when a sharp bank of ice rose out of the water. I tried to pulled Appa away from it but another formed from the depths. My friend clipped his foot on it at we spun out of control, crashing into the cold arctic waters. I used my bending to keep from falling into the water and stood. They water around us froze at an unnatural rate and I scanned the surrounding ice flows.

"They're water benders! We found the Water Tribe!" Katara grinned as boats carrying people dressed in blue glided over the waters towards us.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"Their heading north." Zhao said, standing in front of a map of the known world. "The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master water bending. She's are looking for a teacher."

"Then what are we waiting for?" One of the Captains voiced, "Let's go get them!"

"Patience, Captain Li." Zhao said, the authority in his voice was un questionable. "This isn't some little earth village we can just march into. The Water Tribe is a great nation. There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The water benders guided us through the labyrinth of ice flows and bergs until a large wall came into view. It had the Water Tribe symbol on it and I jumped up in excitement. "There it is!"

"The Northern Water Tribe." Katara gasped as the benders on the boats took stances.

"We're finally here." Sokka sighed. The benders pushed down and a tunnel in the wall formed. I looked to one of the lead benders and he urged us inside. I whipped the reigns and Appa swam in.

"I can't believe how many water benders live up here." Katara said as the benders melted the second wall layer down so we could continue through.

"We'll find a master to teach us, no problem." I smiled as I took in the sights.

Boats pushed by bending cruised through the canals and people road buffalo-yaks. High arching bridges connected the buildings and path ways. People began to crowd the edges and wave to us. I grinned and waved back.

"This place is beautiful." Katara said and I nodded in easy agreement.

"Yeah, she is." I heard Sokka breathe and I turned just in time to see a girl with snow white hair glide around the corner.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Some of the crew sat around a fire and played music. "Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. Four seasons for love. Four seasons for love." General Iroh sang along to the men playing and some danced to the simple tune. One of the musicians saw Zhao's opposing figure at the gangplank and he struck a wrong note in his distraction. The rest of the crew turned towards the smirking Admiral.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The rhythmic sound of drumbeats and the roaring of water filled the main house. Some people brought Appa some seaweed to eat and they ran in fear after putting it down. I snickered and shook my head. A large crab was lowered into a pool of boiling water and the smell of steaming meat made me cringe.

"Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe. They have brought with them someone very special. Somebody whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar!" Chief Arnook announced to the assembled people. The crowd cheered and I waved back modestly. "We also celebrate my daughter's sixteenth birthday. Princess Yue is now of marrying age!"

I turned to see the beautiful girl with white hair from the boat walk down to our table. "Thank you, father." Princess Yue said, bowing, "May the great ocean and moon spirits watch over us during these troubled times."

"Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform!" An elderly man and two others bent the water in such fluid movements. They twisted their bodies in a way that it looked like they were dancing with their element and each other. It was beautiful and flawless. They finished with a flourish and a bow before returning the water to the pots. Arnook leant over to me and asked if I would like to meet my new teacher. I nodded enthusiastically before following him to the master bender.

"Master Pakku, meet your newest student, the Avatar." The Water Tribe chief said and I bowed deeply in respect.

"Don't expect any special treatment just because you're destined to save the world." Master Pakku said in a cold but not cruel voice. He just spoke the facts as they were.

"My friend as we can't wait to start training with you after we relax for a couple of days."

"If you want to relax, then I suggest visiting a tropical island. If not, I'll see you three at sunrise, _little girl._ Good night." Master Pakku said before turning and walking away. I turned to Arnook who shrugged and said, "Our tribe has customs. I guess he doesn't like braking them."

I was about to ask what he meant when I was called by Katara. I'll find out later, I thought as I bowed to the Chief and ran to Katara to tell her the good news.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I leant against the cool metal and let my drift to the only topic that interested me: The Avatar. However my thoughts were broken by the sound of my door creaking open. "For the last time, I'm not playing the sungi horn." I said turning away. I didn't have to look, I knew it was uncle.

"No it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem."

I heard another pair of foot steps and a voice I knew all too well started to speak. "I'm taking your crew."

"What!" I jumped of the bed in surprise and anger.

"I've recruited them for a little expedition to the north Pole." Zhao walked up to me with his signature cocky smirk on his lips.

"Uncle, is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone. Even the cook!"

"Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar but I can't have you getting in my way again." Zhao turned to my wall and he walked up to my broad swords. I felt my heart start to thunder in my chest and mu stomach clenched. My eyes widened as he picked one up and began to swing it around, "I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko."

"I'm not." I lied, looking away, "They're antiques, just decorative."

"Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?" Zhao asked, eyeing me and watching my every twitch.

"Just rumours." Iroh answered as Zhao walked to us, "I don't think he's real."

"He's real alright." Zhao said swing the sword so it was blade down and pushed it to Uncle, "He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation. But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon. General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stand if you change your mind." He left my room and slammed the door behind him.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"I've waited for this day my whole life. I finally get to learn from a real water bending master." Katara said excitedly as we walked up the stairs. I spotted Master Pakku in the centre of the icy area bending a globe of water.

"Good morning, Master Pakku!" I yelled, waving at him. Master Pakku dropped the water surprised and it crashed into the ground in front of him. "No, please, march right in. I'm not concentrating or anything." He said with a sarcastic tone that reminded me of Sokka.

"Uh... This is my friend, Katara. The one I told you about." I gestured to my companion and she bowed to the elderly master.

"I'm sorry. I think there's been a misunderstanding." Master Pakku said bending a seat made of ice behind him. He sat down and crossed his legs, "You didn't tell me your friend was a girl. In our tribe, it is forbidden for women to learn water bending."

I stood gapping at the man and thought back to what Arnook said last night. "What do you mean you won't teach me? I didn't travel across the entire world so you could tell me no!" Katara stomped up to the master.

"No." Master Pakku said calmly while looking her in the eye.

"But there must be other female water benders in your tribe." Katara put her hands on her hips.

"Here, the women learn from Yugoda to use their water bending to heal." Master Pakku said snidly, "I'm sure she would be happy to take you as her student despite your bad attitude."

"I don't want to heal, I want to fight!" Katara yelled, stamping the ground with her foot.

"I can see that. But our tribe has customs, rules."

"Well your rules stink!"

"Yeah! They're not fair. I mean I'm a girl and you're going to teach me." I yelled at the Northern Tribe bender.

"I'm only doing it because I have too." He replied honestly and I frowned.

"You know what? If you won't teach Katara, then…" I trailed of unable to think of a threat.

"Then what?" Master Pakku asked, taunting me with his annoying smirk.

"Then I won't learn from you!" I yelled and stormed away.

"Then have fun teaching yourself. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"Wait!" Katara called after me. "Aang didn't mean that." She grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, "You can't risk your training for me. You have to learn from Master Pakku, even if he is a big jerk."

I nodded reluctantly and turned to face the man. He was grinning at me in amusement and I glared back.

"Why don't we get started then." He bent a large wave of water at me and I had no time to block. The cold water knocked me down and I grimaced, _He isn't going to take it easy on me._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Sokka ran after Yue's boat and he called to her, "Princess Yue! Good morning! Hey, how about that picnic last night? Boy, your dad sure knows how to the throw a party."

"I'm happy you enjoyed yourself." Princess Yue said with a genuine smile.

"Well, it wasn't as much fun after you left." Sokka said causing white haired girl blush. Seeing the Princess' blush caused him to blush in embarrassment at how cheesy it sounded.

"So, I'm still hoping we can see more of each other."

"Do an activity, you mean?" Princess Yue asked with a chuckle which caused Sokka's voice to catch, "Yes! At... a place! For... some time!"

"I'd love to." Princess Yue smiled while pointing to a bridge ahead of them, "I'll meet you on that bridge tonight."

"Great! I'll see yo-ahh." Sokka yelped as he fell into the canal. Yue laughed and waved goodbye, "Sorry."

Sokka pulled himself from the water and laid down on the icy pathway. He lazily waved back, "That's ok. It was worth it. See you to night."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"I'm very impressed." Zhao said to the pirates sitting across from him, "You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind." The Admiral pushed a large chest of gold to the shifty men. The captain opened the box and one of them took a coin out and bit it.

"Mmmm, that's some tasty gold."

"What do you need us to do?" The captain put the coin back in and leaned over the table.

"I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko." Zhao's lips pulled up into a malicious smirk.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

An elderly lady directed water through a clay replica of the human body and traced it along the chi paths. She infused her own energy into the water and it glowed a brilliant blue before fading. Katara entered the room and stood at the door awkwardly, "Um... hi. Are you Yagoda?"

"Are you here for the healing lesson?" The healer asked with a nod. Katara looked around the room at all the little girls and looked down to the ground.

"I guess I am." Katara sighed and kneeled next to the younger girls.

"Welcome! Welcome!" The old woman smiled cheerfully.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I bent the water as smoothly as I could but Pakku just drank his soup with a disappointed look on his face, "You're moving the water around, but you're not feeling the push and pull."

"I'm trying!" I said through gritted teeth. My frustration and annoyance was making my movements choppy and tense.

"Maybe that move is too advanced for you. Why don't you try an easier one?" Master Pakku suggested. I through my water down and groaned.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The young girls carried the practise dummy out of the room and Katara walked up to the healer. "Thanks for the lesson."

"So, who's the lucky boy?" Yugoda asked, leaning in with a wide smile.

"Huh?"

"Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?"

Katara shock her hands and laughed slightly. "No, I don't think I'm ready for that yet. My grandmother gave my mother this necklace, and my mother passed it down to me."

"I recognize this carving." Yugoda looked closer at the necklace and furrowed her brow as she tried to recall the memory. "Yes! I don't know why I didn't realize it sooner. You're the spitting image of Kanna!"

"Wait, how do you know my Gran-gran's name?" Katara asked, reeling back in surprise.

"When I was about your age, I was friends with Kanna." Yugoda said, "She was born here, in the Northern Tribe."

"She never told me." Katara said, looking away.

"Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young water bender. He carved that necklace for her."

"If Gran-Gran was engaged, why did she leave?"

"I don't know." Yugoda sighed sadly and hung her head, "That's always been a mystery to me. She left without saying goodbye."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I lay on my bed and scowled as I heard my door creak open for the second time this night, "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels."

"Good riddance to those traitors."

"It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head." Uncle asked but I didn't acknowledge him. "Or just stay in your room and sit in the dark, whatever makes you happy." Uncle shut the door and left me to my thoughts which like always returned to that elusive silver eyed girl.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The Pirates snuck aboard the ship and started to load barrels onto it. One of the men nearly dropped it but held on, "Careful with the blasting jelly."

One of the pirates went to open the cabin door but it squeaked. They quickly took them inside and made a pile of them before making a line leading to it with spark powder. Zuko bolted up off his bed after hearing the small noise, "Uncle?"

He walked out of his room and put his hands up ready to attack and defend, "Uncle is that you?" He walked down the hall and jumped around the corner only to find it empty. Unsure, Zuko walked into the bridge and scratched the back of his head. Unbeknownst to him the pirates had lit the trail and run off of the ship.

Zuko looked out the window and saw a iguana-parrot sitting on the railing. His eyes widened in recognition. The ship shook from the explosion and a ball of fire raced through the ship. Zuko barely had time to through up a weak shield before the flames consumed all trace of him. The ship was torn apart, pieces of metal flew over the port and fire roared through the debris.

General Iroh turned to the sound and looked at the glow in horror, "Zuko!" He raced to the port and looked upon the wreckage with a heavy heart, "Zuko..." **(AN - Oh no... Zuko died... *Bad fake sadness* Yeah like we don't know he survives.)**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"Hi, Princess Yue." Sokka said, scooting over next to her. He "I made you something. I carved it myself."

He opened his hand and a small misshapen wood carving was sitting in it. "It's a bear." Yue said simply.

"Actually, it's a fish." Sokka said in embarrassment, turning it around. "See, it has a fin."

"Oh." Yue said before a pause set in, "I'm sorry! I made a mistake!" Yue pulled away from the warrior, "I shouldn't have asked you to come here!" She ran from Sokka, leaving him alone on the bridge. The Sourthen Tribe boy threw the wood carving into the canal in his frustration.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"How's the warrior training going?" Katara asked from her warm sleeping bag. The warrior dropped his bag and kicked it before resting his chin on it.

"That bad?" I asked.

"No, it's Princess Yue." Sokka said. "I don't get it. One minute, she wants to go out with me, and the next, she's telling me to get lost. So how's the water bending going?" Katara angrily fell on her sleeping bag, her hood flying to cover her head.

"Master Poop-head won't teach her because she's a girl." I said and Sokka raised his eyebrow at me.

"But you're a girl too... right?"

"No Sokka I'm secretly a dude." He looked at me with wide eyes and I sighed, "I didn't get the sarcasm right, did I?"

"Nope..."

I let my head rest on my hands, "I'm only getting taught because I'm the Avatar."

"So why don't you just teach her, Aang?" Sokka asked.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Katara asked, lifting her head up. "At night, you can teach whatever moves you learned from Master Pakku." She jumped to her feet and her excitement radiated off her in contagious waves, "That way, you have someone to practice with and I get to learn water bending. I could even teach you a bit of healing. Everyone's happy!"

"I'm not happy." Sokka said.

"But you're never happy. Come on." Katara said and I bent myself before following her.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Master Pakku said this move is all about sinking and floating." I bent the water from the canal into her hands. She shakily moved it until she found a rhythm.

"I got it!" She held it steady until it spiral around her body and flew upwards. I put my hands on my head, "That was amazing!"

"That wasn't me." Katara said confused. We looked up to where the water went and I saw Pakku standing on the bridge. He turned the globe of water into icicles and stabbed them into the bridge.

"I-I was just showing Katara a few moves." I stuttered.

"You have disrespected me, my teaching, and my entire culture!" He sneered.

"I'm sorry I-"

"You are no longer welcome as my student." Master Pakku snapped and left us by the water.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I stood with my friends in front of the Northern Council. "What do you want me to do?" Chief Arnook asked, "Force Master Pakku to take Aang back as his student?"

"Yes!" Katara she shouted before forcing herself to speak softer, "Please."

"I suspect he might change his mind if you swallow your pride and apologize to him." The Northern Chieftain replied.

She turned back to look at me and she reluctantly agreed, "Fine."

"I'm waiting, _little girl_." He smirked and I watched as Katara tensed up and she clenched her fists.

"No. No way!" Katara yelled, her face contorted in rage. "No way am I apologizing to a sour old man like you!" Her bending reacted to her emotions and the frozen floors cracked and vases shattered.

"Um, Katara-" I began to tell her about the damage but she cut me off as if I wasn't talking.

"I'll be outside if you're man enough to fight me!" Katara snapped, taunting the master bender. Yue gasped, covering her mouth and the men stiffened. She began to stride out and I turned to them, waving by hands, "I'm sure she didn't mean that."

"Yeah, I think she did." Sokka said and I gave him a look that just asked 'really?'

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Zhao poured tea out of a dragon shaped pot for himself and General Iroh. "I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko. Just devastated."

"The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible." Iroh said, taking a sip.

"You know who was behind the attack?" Zhao frowned, slightly nervous as it was an act of treason even if the Prince was exiled he was still part of the royal line.

"Yes." Iroh said calmly, tking another sip. He slammed his fist against the table, "Pirates! We had a run in with this a while back." Zhao smiled behind his cup of tea, thinking he was off the hook. "They wanted revenge."

Zhao took a sip of his tea before putting it down. "So, have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes, I accept it." Iroh bowed, putting his own cup down. "It will be an honour to serve as your General. To the Fire Nation!"

"To victory!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

Sokka and I followed the enraged Katara down the stairs. "Are you crazy, Katara?" Sokka asked, "You're not going to win this fight!"

"I know, I don't care!" Katara snapped, pulling her coat off and throwing it at her brother.

"You don't have to do this for me, I can find another teacher." I said hoping she will pull out so she doesn't get hurt.

"I'm not doing it for you. Someone needs to slap some sense into that guy!" As we reached the bottom of the stairs Katara looked back up, "So, you decided to show up?"

Master Pakku ignored her and just walked passed us, "Aren't you going to fight?"

"Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong." Master Pakku said, not even bothering to turn and look at us. I glared at him but I could control it but I could see Katara couldn't. She was trembling and she eventually bent a water whip into her hands and lashed it across Pakku's back.

"Fine, you want to learn to fight so bad, study closely!" Master Pakku said, turning to face us. His eyes, however, were trained on Katara and he looked deadly. Master Pakku bent the water from pools on either side of him and Katara broke into a run. She charged at him but Pakku just knocked her away. She got shakily to her feet and Master Pakku bent the water in a wall around both of them. It flowed around them and retracted in. Katara stumbled forwards to avoid getting hit by it.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you."

In her rage Katara flung her arm out, sending the water straight into Sokka. Katara started to run at the master again but Pakku just raised a ramp of ice in front of her. She slid up it and landed on the railing post of the Chieftain's house. Master Pakku changed the ice ramp into water and threw it at her while Katara froze herself down at her feet. The wave flew at Katara but she just dispersed it around her.

"You can't knock me down!" My water bending friend shouted and the crowd cheered along with myself.

"Go Katara!" I yelled, "Show him what we girls can do!" **(AN – Yeah total girl power! I'm shameless XD)**

Katara jumped down and closed the difference between her and her opponent. Master Pakku raised a sheet of ice between them but Katara melted it away while throwing several punches. The older bender sent her flying into one of the pools with a strong water blast and smiled in satisfaction. I watched the water intently and sighed in relief when she broke the surface. As the crowed cheered Katara raised a pillar of ice and started to send them out in sharp discs.

Master Pakku broke them as they came at him but the last one was pretty close. Katara bent a stream of water around her and she threw it at Pakku who caught it and started to twirl it around him. Katara charged him again but Master Pakku washed her back onto the ground. I chewed my lip in nervousness as I watched her breathing heavily on her hands and knees, hair hanging loosely around her face. She suddenly jumped up and pulled the columns of snow down on Pakku but he just turned them into a cloud of frost.

"Well, I'm impressed." Master Pakku admitted, "You are an excellent water bender."

"But you still won't teach me, will you?" Katara asked.

"No."

Katara sent a wave of snow at Pakku who dodged it by raising a pillar with himself on top. He turned it into a wave that he rode at Katara on. Katara bent another blast at Pakku who bent it around and froze it. He slid on it and knocked Katara down with his shoulder. I gasped as she hit the floor and her mother's necklace came off. Pakku landed on the rim of one of the pools and bent the water in a spiral above Katara. The water suddenly froze and a barrage of icicles flew at Katara. I nearly let out a scream but I saw she was only trapped.

"This fight is over." Master Pakku and started to walk away.

"Come back here!" Katara yelled, struggling against her icy prison, "I'm not finished yet!"

"Yes, you are." Master Pakku suddenly stopped and picked up Katara's necklace.

"This is my necklace." Master Pakku said surprised, holding the ends of the ribbon carefully and lovingly. His normally stern face turned wistful and longing.

"No it's not, it's mine! Give it back!"

"I made this sixty years ago for the love of my life." Master Pakku said sadly while melting the ice restraints, "For Kana."

"My Gran-Gran was supposed to marry you?"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I walked along the corridor and stopped next to my uncle. "Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

"You didn't have to do this." I removed my helmet mask and wince slightly as my speech pulled on my bruised skin.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!"

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said, pulling a weak smile.

The sound of armour on metal resonated through the ship. "Someone's coming!" Uncle warned and I slid my mask back on, "Stay hidden until we get to the north Pole and the Avatar will be yours. Good luck!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"I carved this necklace for your grandmother when we got engaged. I thought we would have a long, happy life together. I loved her."

"But she didn't love you, did she?" Katara asked, her voice was slightly sympathetic, "It was an arranged marriage. Gran-Gran wouldn't let your tribe's stupid customs run her life. That's why she left. It must have taken a lot of courage."

Yue ran off crying and I looked at Sokka, "Go get her." He gave me a nod and chased after her.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"What do you want from me?" Princess Yue asked as Sokka caught up with her, tears still streaming from her eyes.

"Nothing. I just want you to know, I think you're beautiful and I never thought a girl like you would even notice a guy like me."

"You don't understand-"

"No, no, see, that's the things. I think I do understand now. You're a princess and I'm just a southern peasant."

"No, Sokka-"

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I'll see you around, okay?" He began to walk away when Yue grabbed him. She pulled him back to her and kissed him.

"Okay, now I'm really confused." Sokka said after they pulled apart. He held one of her hands tenderly, "Happy, but confused."

"I do like you, a lot. But we can't be together and not for the reason you think. It's because... I'm engaged." Yue said, pulling down her parker to reveal a betrothal necklace, "I'm sorry." She ran away crying and Sokka just stood there in shook.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I bent the globe around me and then swung it off to the side.

"Not bad! Not bad!" He said laughing, "Keep practicing and maybe you'll get it by the time you're my age!" My face dropped and I resisted pouting a little. Hearing some loud panting I turned to see my fellow bending companion running to us.

"Hey, Katara!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Master Pakku sneered before he smiled "Its past sunrise, you're late." Pakku got into another stance and the other students copied.

"Good to see you here." I said following Pakku's instructions.

"You too." Katara smiled back before falling into the stance as well.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Zhao stood on the upper deck of the bridge. Iroh stood behind him and kept a passive face. "My fleet is ready. Set a course for the Northern Water Tribe." The engine began to turn on in his ship and the hundreds behind his followed suit.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Did I write Zuko to obsessive in this chapter? Thanks for all the great reviews I loving reading them and talking to you guys about your thoughts and stuff. (Most of the time when I should be doing class work I'm replying to people XD Don't tell my teachers.) The reviews, I have 124 might I add :D, really help me get my priorities straight. Fan Fiction first, homework later. XD**

**Yue: Must be hard to know how to priorities.**

**Me: Not as hard as Sok-**

**Yue: DON'T MAKE ME USE MY MOON POWERS ON YOU!**

**Me: I'll stop now... *Hides under bed sheets***

**Yue: Good. The author and us characters would like to thank Flower of Venus, AliceElizabeth1, xxTigerAvatarxx, UltimateLoveStorys, rebfan90, anonymusBlack, Zoey H, the dark euphie, Princess of Midnight and our three guest reviewers: Anthony, L'sAssassin and the one who has no name so is call guest. Thanks for all the great support! R & R! And we can't wait to see you next week! BYE! :D**

**Me: Hehehe you and Sokka so did **_**it**_**... :D *Runs away from the enraged moon spirit* RandomPow3r Out!**

**Ps – Last week so Zutara week and I got so annoyed with having to trawl through their stories to find good ones to read but I'm happy to say that it is Kataang week now! I was going to do it but I'm writing this instead so I'll just do it next year :D Anyway everyone has their opinion that is just mine so no hatin'. We should all aim our anger at a reasonable target instead of each other. Someone like M. NIGHT SHAMALA-whatever he is called for destroying such a great story!**


	19. Siege of the North Part One

**Me: Ok I just have to say WOW! I would like to say that I am now celebrating my story being put into a Community and my 130+ reviews. My eyes are actually watering as I'm writing this. When I started this I thought I would get barely any readers and I would lose the will to write it yet here I am on the second last chapter of Book One writing to all you awesome people. Sorry I'm getting emotional. *Wipes away tears* I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Koh: *With the Blue Spirit face* You're so lucky I can't steal faces in your world. Also I'm not even in this chapter so why am I here?**

**Me: You're here because KOH is potassium hydroxide and I have a science test on Tuesday so I need to remember these things. Other than that there is no reason but I really don't care Koh I'm too HAPPY! *RandomPow3r hugs/squeezes Koh***

**Koh: Let me go you stupid mortal! *Changes to monkey face***

**Me: *Still crying from joy* Only if you do the disclaimers.**

**Koh: Fine. *Changes to Ummi's face* RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar but she does own her face cause I can't steal it.**

**Me: It's true... *Wipes away the last of the tears* On with the chapter! **

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 19: Siege of the North, Part One

Aang's PoV

I spun Momo on a ball of air as I sat in the snow. My mind drifted away into the wind, flowing where ever it willed. Free in the tempest of my thoughts I was bombarded with the things that clouded my psyche. I grinned at thoughts of my new friends and sighed wistfully for my old friends and mentor. As I thought of my good friend from the Fire Nation I started to subconsciously compare him to a certain angry prince.

_He is like Kuzon in everyway besides the attitude and the tell tale eyes of the Fire Nation royalty. Those pure gold eyes that draw you in and command your loyalty and respect. The eyes of dragons, true sons and daughters of Agni and Amaterasu*; the spirits of fire and the Sun. _**(AN – Aang has seen dragons before The Masters. It was in a comic about him and Kuzon.)**

"Pupil Aang!" I fell back in surprise as I was yanked out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Master Pakku and Katara frowning at me. I smiled apprehensively, "Yes, Master Pakku?"

"Care to step into the sparring circle? I figured since you've found time to play with house pets, you must have already mastered water bending."

"I wouldn't say mastered." I bent myself to my feet and grinned, "But check this out!" I spun around and pulled some of the surrounding snow onto me like a suit of amour. Suddenly Momo tackled me and I fell back down onto the ground. I looked up at the two water benders and smiled sheepishly at their mixed expressions of mirth, annoyance and anger.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Sokka walked along the icy railing of a bridge. Princess Yue followed along the path behind him, "So they don't have palaces in the Southern Tribe?"

"Are you kidding?" Sokka asked, sitting down on the railing. He hung his leg over the side and rested his chin on his hand, "I grew up in a block of ice. It's not exactly a cultural hub."

Yue laughed, her eyes squishing shut from her smile. She placed her hand on his shoulder and unlidded her blue eyes. Sokka looked at her fondly and a light blush bloomed on her cheeks. She suddenly pulled away and looked guilty, "Sokka, this is wrong."

"What's wrong? We're taking a walk."

"I'm engaged." Princess Yue reminded him, turning away. "It just feels…" She started to walk away from Sokka and leave him on the bridge like she has done many times before. Sokka grinned as an idea came to mind and hopped of the railing. "I know what you need. You need to meet my good friend Appa."

Yue turned around with a puzzled look plastered on her face, "Who?"

Sokka lead the princess through the canals and to the stables. Yue gasped as she saw the large creature eating from a pile of hay. "Appa and I go way back. Don't we boy?"

Sokka was answered by Appa tackling him to the ground and licking the length of his body. "Down boy! No! AH! Up!"

"Looks like you haven't been giving Appa enough attention." Princess Yue giggled as Sokka eventually wormed his way out from underneath. Sokka wiped of the slobber and climbed into the saddle. He gestured for Yue to climb on to and she helped her up.

"So, how does this work?"

"You hanging on tight?"

Yue hummed the affirmative and Sokka smirked, "Yip... yip." Appa pounded the ground with his tail and he launched into the air.

"Oh my goodness!" Princess Yue gasped, looking over the edge of the saddle, "Wow, I can't believe you do this every day."

"Yeah, we pretty much lived up here."

Yue shivered lightly at the cool wind and hugged her arms to her chest, "Is it always this cold in the sky?" She snuggled next to Sokka and the warrior turned to her.

"Now when you're with someone." Sokka said with a warm smile and the princess blushed.

"It's so beautiful up here."

"Yeah." They started to lean in but the both pulled back embarrassed. Sokka faked a stretch and a yawn, "Ah, good times. Good time."

"Hey look." Sokka pointed to a large bank of black clouds in the distance and the falling snow which was turning black. "What's happening?"

"Oh no." Sokka gasped and quickly directed Appa to land on the edge of the tundra. He looked over the city as he jumped off of the bison and grimaced at the sight of the canals and fountains running black. He crouched down and fisted some of the dark snow, rubbing it through his hands. Memories of screams and the clashing of weapons filled the teens mind as he stood back up.

"Soot." He said quietly, turning to his companion.

"What?"

"I've seen it before." He looked back over the ocean to the ashen clouds, "Right before my village was attacked. Its soot mixed with snow."

"But why?"

"It's the Fire Nation. They've closed in on the North Pole. And from the looks of this stuff, I'd say there a lot of them." He stared at the horizon and pictured the ships with the red flags flying high powering towards them.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The boats surged through the water, spewing cinders and dust into the air. Zhao's cloak fluttered about him as he stood on the deck of the bridge, "This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh. Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it."

"Be careful what you wish for, Admiral." Iroh warned, hands tucked into his sleeves, "History is not always kind to its subjects."

"I suppose you speak from experience?" Zhao asked, stepping to the railing and holding his hands behind him, "But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba-Sing-Se."

"I hope not, for your sake."

"Tell the captains to prepare for first strike." Zhao ordered and the old General turned wordlessly and entered the cabin. He walked down the metal halls, only the beating of shoes of steal to accompanying him. He rounded a corner and stopped behind a guard.

Iroh checked the halls for any other people before whispering to the man, "We'll be landing soon. Do you have a plan?"

The soldier removed his mask revealing the scarred and bruised flesh of the Fire Nation's Prince, "I'm working on it, Uncle." Zuko replaced his mask and the two parted ways.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The strange black snow fell around me and I looked to Katara who had a stricken look on her face. She was franticly talking to Pakku and I knew straight away that this wasn't good. The water bending master suddenly turned around and yelled to his students, "We need to get everyone inside the palace immediately." He pointed to two boys standing closest to him, "You go sound the alarm. War is upon us!"

The selected two ran up to a large drum and started to beat it in a even rhythm. The drums deep sound echoed through the city and people were already reacting to its call. Katara grabbed my arm and started to pull me to the main building, "Let's go, Aang!"

The Tribe huddled into the palace and sat before the Chieftain, his daughter and Master Pakku. Anxiety and fear hung thickly in the air and I was worried that I would suffocate under it. "The day we have feared for so long has arrived." Arnook rose from his seated position and stepped closer to the gathered tribe.

"The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence, I call upon the great spirits and guardian! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us. I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission."

"Count me in." I looked to Sokka's standing form and I gapped in disbelief_. What are you doing?_ I screamed at him in my mind.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped, equally as shocked.

"Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task." Several other men stood and walked over to the three people on the dais. Sokka lined up and received his mark from the chief. As we walked away he turned back and frowned at Yue before leaving. The princess looked as if she was trying to old her composure but tears were coursing over her cheeks anyway.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I stood crouched on a newel and leaned on my staff. My eyes were trained on the blurred line of sea and sky.

"The stillness before battle is unbearable." Arnook said walking up behind me, "Such a quite dread."

"I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people." I stood and stared at the sun that shone high in the heavens. "I'm going to make a difference this time."

I ran to the stables and jumped on Appa. I flew him to the outer wall and landed next to the soldiers that were already lining up. I looked out over the water when a speck of light started to race towards us from a larger black dot. As it got closer i realised what it was but it was too close to act. It slammed into the wall, knocking part of it down along with some of the defenders.

More fireballs started to rain down on us, hitting the wall and the city beyond. "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa soared into the air and headed towards the ship. The boat launched another projectile at us but I redirected the air flow around it and sent it into the tundra wall. I gripped my staff and patted my friend's head, "I'll take it from here boy."

The large bison shifted onto his side and I rolled off. I spread my limbs and directed my fall towards the ship. I pulled my legs together and held my arms and staff to my side, picking up speed. As I neared the end of my fall I unfurled my glider and use my momentum to dodge a few fire balls. I propeller my staff to land and them continued through with my movements by swinging it along the floor. A gust a wind from my staff sent the men falling to the ground and a ran to the first catapult.

I hopped on top and a man with a giant hammer swung at me. I cartwheel up the metal rod with my free hand and looked around. Two men were at my sides and one swung his hammer down at me. I jumped back and he left a large dent in the metal as well as knocking some screws out. I jumped forwards again as a man behind me did the same. They both took a large swing at me but I jumped high. I slammed my staff down with the aid of my bending and the catapult came crashing down.

I ran to one that was about to fire and locked the chain sling so the ball would be able to fall out. A man tried to grab me but I bent him away and watched my results as the catapult was set off. The ball crashed into the metal deck and melted the whole way through. I smirked at the soldiers as I ran past them.

They started to chase after me but their hammers were weighing them down. Grinning, I tied the chain slings of two catapults together and ran to the side. I kicked the latch and the catapult pulled the other into it. I grinned and ran to another. I picked up a hammer and was about to brake the launch mechanism when I heard the clanking of metal on metal.

I turned to see a man with two hammers on chains standing in front of me. He threw one at me and I jumped away from it. I leapt behind the pivot point of the catapult to dodge another throw but as I hid behind it the chains wrapped around my chest. I couldn't move and the chains were making it hard to breathe. My mind went back to the chains on my wrists and the fire burning my limbs and I started to panic. I struggled to free myself but suddenly they went slack. I risked I look just in time to see Appa drop the man over the edge.

"Appa!" I ran up and hugged his head, "Thanks for the rescue, buddy!"

The boat began to shake and ice protruded from its haul. The boat raised out of the water and tip to the side. I jumped onto Appa and we took off. I looked at the water benders handy work and cheered but it went a way when I looked out to the horizon. Ranks and ranks of ships sailed towards us, "You've got to be kidding me."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Chief Arnook paced in front of the assembled men, "Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation Navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms." A boy dressed in a Fire Nation uniform walk into the room. Sokka looked at the amour and started to laugh and the warriors all turned to look at him.

"What's your problem?" The disguised boy asked.

"Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that." Sokka smirked, trying to stifle his laughter.

"Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers." The teen rebuked arrogantly.

"When, like a hundred years ago?" Sokka asked, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Eighty five." Arnook corrected and Sokka walked up to the teen next to the chief.

"The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined." Sokka pressed down on the shoulder spikes and it sprung back up. The teen glared at the Southerner, "How do we now we can trust this guy? Such bold talk for a new recruit."

"Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn, he is a capable warrior and I value his input." The chief said and the teen, Hahn, backed down, "Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer."

"His name is Zhao." Sokka said and everyone looked towards him. He brought his fingers to angles at his face to imamate Zhao's side burns, "Middle-aged, big sideburns, bigger temper."

"Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn, he is leading this mission. Hahn, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law."

Sokka's jaw dropped and he stared at Hahn in incredulity, "Princess Yue's marring you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, congratulations." Sokka turned away grudgingly.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Fire balls continued to rain down on the Northern Tribe. Smoke rose from fires throughout the desecrated city walls and buildings. The sun began to disappear from the sky casting a purple and red glow across the water and ice.

Iroh looked out to the ominous scene with regret but new he had to hold his charade, "It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack. The water benders draw their power from the moon and it's nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak."

"Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is." Zhao gave the signal and the ships began to drop anchor.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"They've stopped firing." Princess Yue sighed in relief.

"It's them!" Katara yelled, pointing to Aang and Appa. The young Nomad slid off her faithful mount and fell on the ground. "I can't do it. I can't do it." She murmured holding her head close to her knees.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

"I must've taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships... There's just too many of them... I can't find them all." The air bender looked up and sighed.

"But you have to! You're the Avatar!" Yue pleaded.

"I'm just one kid." I held my head between my knees and Katara rested her hand on my shoulder.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I had begun to coil my rope and put it in my canoe when I heard the metal door open and close behind me. I tensed up but relaxed as I heard my uncles voice. "If you're finishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape."

"I don't need your wisdom now, Uncle."

"I'm sorry I just nag you because ever since I lost my son-"

"You don't have to say it Uncle."

"I think of you as my own." I felt my chest swell and a small smile graced my lips before it become an expressionless line again. I turned and bowed to him, "I know Uncle. We'll meet again."

He ran and enclosed me in a hug and I stiffed before relaxing into it. I've been hug few and far between so I was unsure of how to react. I slipped out of his arms and walked to the small boat, "As soon as I have the Avatar."

I stepped in and began to lower myself and Uncle walked to the edge, "Remember your breath of fire. It could save your life out there."

"I will."

"And put your hood up, keep your ears warm."

"I'll be fine." I hit the water and unhooked the ropes before floating away.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Sokka and Hahn were sharpening weapons when Hahn looked up to try to make conversation, "Let me tell ya Sohkah, I've courted a lot of girls, but Yue is the finest and she comes with the most perks.."

"Perks! What does that mean?" Sokka glared from his sharpening wheel.

"I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get in with the chief aren't bad either."

"Prince Yue is wasted on a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Sokka glared at his boomerang in his hands.

"Whoa... Hang on." Hahn said with a smirk, "What do you care? You're just a simple rube from the Southern Tribe. What would you know of the political complexities of our life? No offense."

Sokka reached his limit and tackled the Northern warrior. They rolled through the barracks, landing few hits but making a mess of the weapon racks, "You're just a jerk without a soul, no offense!"

They rolled around until the Chief pulled them apart. "That's enough! Sokka, you're off the mission." Sokka looked down, humiliation etched onto his features.

"Alright, men. Fall in!" Hahn yelled to the Northern Water Tribe warriors, "Everybody listen to what I say and we'll take out this admiral Choh in no time."

"It's Admiral Zhao!" Sokka yelled after them as they walked away. He kicked at the ground and growled once he was alone.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I paddled through the shadowed night to the base of the wall. I passed turtle-seels lounging on ice flows as I pulled my canoe up onto a berg. I looked up at the wall and watched the heightened guard patrols. I looked back to the turtle-seels and saw that they were diving down a hole in the ice.

I spared on more look at the wall before walking to the hole, "Where are they going?"

I looked down and saw it was a tunnel carved out in the ice, "They have to be coming up for air somewhere."

I pulled my mouth mask down and took in a deep breath before diving into the icy water.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I leaned on the railing, looking out over the bay. The nearly full moon hung in the sky and I sighed at the beautiful sight that maybe gone tomorrow. "The legends say the moon was the first water bender." Yue said, the stars and moon's light reflecting in her cerulean orbs, "Our ancestors saw how the moon pushed and pulled the tides and learned to do it themselves."

"I've always noticed my water bending is stronger at night." Katara agreed and I nodded slowly.

"Our strength comes from the spirit of the moon, our life comes from the spirit of the ocean. They work together to keep balance."

"The spirits!" I perked up and looked excitedly to the Silverlight in the night sky. "Maybe I can find them and get their help."

"How can you do that?" Princess Yue asked.

"The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the spirit world." Katara explained to the Northern teen as she rested her hand proudly on my back, "Aang can talk to them!"

"Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle!" Yue smiled hopefully.

"Or maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire nation!" I shouted in my excitement and the other two just looked at me with raised eyebrows.

I smiled sheepishly while leaning back onto the railing, "Or wisdom. Wisdom is good."

"The only problem is last time you got to the spirit world by accident. How are you going to get there this time?" Katara asked.

"I have an idea, follow me." Yue said while walking off. Katara and I quickly followed her as she lead us through the canals and to the palace. We walked through it to a small area at the back with a wooden door.

"So, is this the way to the spirit world?" I asked, looking at the door in confusion.

"No you are going to have to do that on your own but this door can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole." Princess Yue said laughing. She opened the door and I looked inside. I gasped in amazement at what I saw and I stepped in quietly.

Large icy walls surrounded a long pool fed by a tall waterfall. In the middle of the pond was a small landing that was covered in plants and grass. In the middle of the small island like landing was a pond with two Kio fish that swam around each other and a wooden arch like gate. I jumped straight onto the grass and rolled over on it, "I never thought I'd miss grass this much."

"It's so warm here! How is that possible?" Katara asked, pulling off her parker.

"It's the centre of spiritual energy in our land." Princess Yue explained as she too took off her parker. The two older girls glared at Momo as he tried to catch one of the fish.

"You're right, Yue." I said, tentatively, trying to find the right words. "I can feel... something. It's so... tranquil." I sat down in front of the pond in a basic lotus position.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I burst out of the water, gasping for breath. I pull myself from its freezing clutches and breathed hard, trying to fuel my inner fire. I quickly breathed some flames a bit to speed the spread of the warm chi through my body before climbing to my feet. "Be quiet!" I yelled to barking creatures as I pushed passed them to find another path.

I saw a hole in the wall which water was flowing out from and I steeled myself. I climbed the wall and took a deep breathe. I began to push my way through the torrent of water, using the walls to speed my advance.

I pulled myself out of the hole and I could feel its pull on me slacken. I swan to the top of the water as fast as I could to get some air. I gasped and greedily sucked the air in and out. Once my breathing calmed I looked around for the next tunnel. I spotted one, took a breath and started to swim through it.

I saw a vibrant blue glow through the ice above and I knew this was it. I coursed through the water and hit the icy covering me. I felt my body running out of air and I started to panic. I began to melt the ice above me away and climbed out. I panted from exhaustion and lack of air as I lay in the icy tunnel.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Sokka stood crouched to the ground sharpening his boomerang. "Is something wrong, Sokka?" He heard the Chief ask and he stopped.

"Oh no!" Sokka answered sarcastically, "Hahn's out there on the top secret mission while I'm here sharpening my boomerang. Everything's fine."

"Listen to me. I took you off the mission for selfish reasons. I have a special task in mind for you."

"What?" Sokka asked bitterly, "You want me to scrub the barracks?"

"I want you to guard my daughter, Princess Yue."

"Er... sure. That shouldn't be too hard." Sokka stood quickly and looked around but never meeting Arnook's eyes. The Chief didn't notice though and left Sokka alone again.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Why is she sitting like that?" Princess Yue asked, trying to whisper but I still heard her.

"She's meditating, trying to cross over into the spirit world. It takes all of her concentration." Katara whispered back and I scrunched up my face in concentration to try and block them out.

"Is there any way we can help?" Yue asked.

"How about some quiet!" Aang I sighed in exaggeration, "Come on, guys! I can here every word you're saying!" I turned back to the water and I looked at the circling fish. The way they moved was hypnotising. I could feel something pulling at my soul as I watching them glide through the water in perfect harmony. My vision blurred and they seemed to mix together and form the symbol of Yin Yang. The pull became too strong to fight and I gave into it. Light filled my vision then nothing.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Aang's tattoos and eyes lit up on her body and Katara smiled softly knowing that she did it.

"Is she okay?" Princess Yue asked, unsure of what was happening.

"She's crossing into the spirit world. She'll be find as long as we don't move her body. That's her way back to the physical world."

"Maybe we should get some help?" Princess Yue suggested nervously.

"No, she's my friend, I'm perfectly capable of protecting them."

"Well, aren't you a big girl now." I rough voice taunted from behind her.

"No!" Katara gasped and turned to see Zuko standing on one of the bridges.

"Yes... Hand her over and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko threatened the water bender as the Princess ran to get help. Katara responded by falling into a bending stance and the Prince smirked. He stepped forwards and started to advance on her with rapid fire blasts from his hands and feet. Katara skilfully blocked all of them with the water from the pond. She threw him back with a blast of water.

"I see you've learned a new trick." Zuko said, standing back up, "But I didn't come this far to lose to you."

He fired another blast but she knocked him back again. As the golden eyed boy stumbled back Katara froze the water at his feet. Katara could feel the power of the full moon coursing through her veins and she drew on it. She moved her body in fluid but strong movements and the water obeyed. It wrapped itself around the Prince, enclosing him in a sphere of ice.

"You little peasant." Zuko said, his voice muffled by the ice. "You've found a master, haven't you?" He began to super heat the area around him and the ice cacoon exploded. He jumped out and began his quick advance again. His flames were quickly extinguished though just like last time. He may not have been able to land a blow but he was keeping her from attacking him.

He danced around her, keeping her defending as he grabbed at the Avatar's collar. Katara quickly blasted him away before he could get a grip on the young air bender and he landed at the base of the icy walls. Katara summoned all of her strength and bent a massive wave at him. She froze him at the top of the wave and released her breathe in relief.

The sun rose slowly and it glistened on the surrounding ice on frost. Zuko felt it warm his body and fuel his inner fire. His eyes snapped open and he quickly melted his cold restraints. He bent a ball of fire at the unsuspecting water bender and she was thrown into a post.

Zuko grabbed Aang by the collar and looked at the dazed Southerner. "You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun." Katara's eyes fluttered shut and the fire bender slung the tattooed youth over his back and began to trek into the tundra.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"It's day break at last." Zhao said with a sinister smirk, "Lets write history." He ordered the ships to start the attack again and grinned. The boats powered to the walls, loading soldiers into the holes made by the catapults and the gangplanks of the ships. "The Water Tribes can try to resist the inevitable, but their city will fall today."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Katara's eyes snapped open and she lifted her torso of the ground unsteadily, "Aang!" Katara shouted when she couldn't see her friend anywhere. Katara stood up as she saw Appa close in and land. "What happened? Where's Zuko?" Sokka asked franticly while hopping off with Yue.

"He took Aang... He took her right out from under me." Katara cried and the other teens stood close to her to try and comfort her.

"Where did they go?" Sokka asked solemnly.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I walked over the snow field with the Avatar slung over my back. The girl's short hair tickled my neck and I had the urge to pull my hood up but I ignored it. I looked to the blurred horizon only to see more snow and grey clouds. I sighed and held the air bender closer to my back to share our heat_. I haven't gotten this far for either one of us to die from the cold_, I reasoned with myself as I continued to walk through the unchanging landscape.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: I wish Iroh was my dad cause I love tea and he is so nice. XD I want to thank my reviews and/or readers for your support... again. AliceElizabeth1, Flower of Venus, Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings (Did you change you name? O.o), naruchan430, deepstars, Zoey H, the dark euphie, Princess of Midnight and my guest. You guys are the best! :D**

**Koh: Ehumm! *Switches to an old man's face***

**Me: Oh and you too Koh! For helping me today I want to give you some new faces. :D**

**Koh: Really? *Switches to that white clown like face with the blood red lips.* May I see them?**

**Me: Sure! *Presents a whole bunch of troll faces, fuu- faces, forever alone faces, etc.* You can wear them when you want to piss someone off or make a joke so you can steal their faces when they laugh or get angry. XD**

**Koh: Those will come in handy. *Absorbs the faces and switches to a troll face* How do I look?**

**Me: Trolly! XD Have fun now! *Sends him back to the Spirit World* Yes I did just give troll faces to Koh. Problem readers? Well I'll see you guys next week for the... Duh, duh, dahhhhh... Last chapter of Book One! R & R! RandomPow3r out!**

*** - Amaterasu is a Japanese goddess of the sun so I made her the spirit of the sun and Agni the spirit of fire. :D I like the bending spirits to be in pairs like the moon and ocean :D**


	20. Siege of the North Part Two

**Me: ... *Is hyperventilating.***

**La: Hey Spirit of Fate? You ok?**

**Me: ... *Passes out.***

**La: *Pokes the passed out girl.* Oh well, I guess it is up to me. Today we have the last chapter of the first book! RandomPow3r would love to rant on and on about how much she loves you mortals for reading but she is unconscious. *Looks at the drooling pile of person that is the author.* Well anyway I have a short list of must say things:  
1) Thanks for the 145+ reviews and many faves/alerts and/or reads you epic people.  
2) RandomPow3r redid the cover for the book and she thinks it looks much better. What is your opinion?  
3) Promises are fun things to fulfil... and so are requests... ;)  
4) IT"S THE END OF BOOK ONE SO EVERYBODY THERE IS GOING TO BE A PARTY!  
Well that is RandomPow3r's main list so lets just check something...*Kicks RandomPow3r awake.***

**Me: *Jumps up with hands in the air.* I don't own anything of any sort of value! Please don't hurt me! *Turns to run and collides with a wall.***

**La: *Watching RandomPow3r slide down the wall into a unmoving heap.* Well anyway... On with the show!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 1: Water

Chapter 20: Siege of the North, Part Two

No PoV

"I can't believe I lost her." Katara cried while kneeling down by the oasis.

"You did everything you could and now we need to do everything we can to get them back." Sokka said, his voice strong and unwavering in his determination, "Zuko can't have gotten far. We'll find him. Aang is going to be fine."

"Okay." Katara cast a look at the pond and the sight of the circling fish calmed her. Breathing out and drying her tears, she stood and got onto Appa. She looked down at Momo who was sitting by the edge of the water, "It's all right. You stay here, Momo. In case Aang comes back."

"Yip Yip!" Sokka whipped the reigns and Appa launched into the air.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I felt myself being torn away. My body felt like it was being frozen and set on fire at the same time. I felt weighted and free. My nerves were going insane. Then nothing. Only emptiness. I opened my eyes and found myself in a swamp.

I was sitting on a platform in the middle of the water. Behind me was a gate that looked just like the one at the oasis. I stood and I heard a low humming noise. I looked around and saw what looked like a monkey meditating in a small pavilion. I jumped from root to root to reach the little bit of land the ruined building was on and ran up to him, "Hello? I'm sorry to disturb you, but we really need to find the Moon and Ocean Spirits."

"Go away." He replied forcefully without opening his eyes. After a few moments he peaked at me through cracked lids, "You're still here?"

"Yes! Need-" He cut me off with more humming and I frowned. I soft mystical noise filled the air and he opened his eyes, "Perhaps that thing will help you? Chase it!"

I looked to see a wisp of light flying passed me. Without anything better, I began to chase it. I ran through the water and up trees in my pursuit. I made a leap for it and grasped it. I landed on the branch and grinned in triumph but my perk seemed to writher away and I landed on my back in the water. The glowing thing wriggled out of my hands in my lapse of concentration.

"Come back!" I stood to follow it again but something caught my eye. I watched in awe as my reflection in the water shifted into an image of an elderly fire bender.

"Hello, Aang."

"Roku!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I walked through the snow storm with the Avatar held tight against my back. Each step through the thick frost was a struggle made worse my her added weight. I took another grudging step and felt the ground give beneath me. I looked down to see the ice cracking beneath my feet. My eyes widened and I started to run.

The collapsing ground was catching up to my restricted movements. I reached a small hill and made a last ditch effort dive to survive. I hit the snow and pushed up to see the caving ice had stopped. I stood on shaky legs and sighed when I saw a small cave in the near distance. "Shelter." I breathed in a cracking voice, raw from run so hard and travelling so far. I lazily grabbed the girl's collar and half dragged, half carried her to the cave. I dropped her on the ground before tying her up.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack. I need to find the ocean and moon spirits!" I said urgently and to my surprise 'my' reflection of him rose out of the water and stood before me.

"The ocean and the moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over to the spirit world to the mortal world very near the beginning. There is one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember."

"Who?"

"The spirit's name is Koh. But he is very dangerous. They call him The Face Stealer!" I swallowed in fear, which kept growing the more the old Avatar told me.

"When you speak with him, you must be very careful to show no emotion at all, not the slightest expression or he will steal your faces!" I hide my expression behind a dull eyed mask and nodded.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I blew fire into my hands as I rubbed them. I kept my inner flame burning strong with my chi in an effort to keep myself warm. "I finally have you. But I can't get you home because of this blizzard." I looked up to see her body shivering lightly. I sat next to her in an effort to share my heat before continuing.

"There's always something. Not that you would understand. You're like my sister. Everything always came easy to her. She a fire bending prodigy and everyone adores her. My father says she was born lucky, he says I was lucky to be born. I don't need luck though. I don't want it. I've always had to struggle and fight and that's made me strong. It's made me who I am."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The battle raged on through the Tribe. The water benders fought valiantly against the ruthless onslaught but the Fire Nation's army was ploughing through their defences easy. The icy walls were torn down and buildings shattered.

"I don't need to remind you we have a time limit." Iroh said while watching the battle from the ships, "If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises, they will be undefeatable."

"I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor."

"Remove the moon?" Iroh gasped and looked to the Admiral with wide eyes, "How?"

Before Zhao could answer the metal door slammed over and a guard ripped off his helmet to reveal Hahn, "Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!"

He rushed at Zhao with his spear raised but Zhao just side stepped him and threw him over the side. Iroh shock his head in pity as the young man fell into the cold water.

"As I was saying," Zhao said picking up from before his interruption, "Years ago, I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret. The identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form."

"What?"

"I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom." Zhao said. "I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words moon and ocean. I knew then that these spirits could be found and killed. And that it was my destiny to do so."

"Zhao, the spirits are not to be trifled with."

"Yes, yes, I know you fear the spirits, Iroh." Zhao said nonchalantly, "I've heard rumours about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world. And now they will face the consequences."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I left the swamp behind and found myself in a desolate area. I dead tree stood tall in the middle surrounded my sparse rock pillars. Its gnarled branches clawing at the muted sky and misty clouds. As a continued towards the cave at the tree's base I could feel something nearby. I heard something chattering and I turned in its direction quickly. "Phew! You're just a curly tailed blue-nose."

The monkey turned around I gasped loudly. All trace of a face was gone. No nose, no eyes, no mouth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I felt Roku's voice speak with me as I repeated his instructions to myself, "Show no fear. Show no emotion at all."

I composed myself and held an emotionless mask on my features. I walked into the cave slowly and held my wits about me so I wouldn't be shaken into an expression. I followed the stairs deeper and the tunnel was gradually getting darker. "Hello? We're looking for a spirit named Koh."

I reached a deep pit and I heard movement. I looked around carefully not wanting to be caught aware. I heard something behind me and I steeled my nerves. It suddenly swung around to meet my face and grinned at me with its blood red lips.

"Welcome." The creature I assumed was Koh said in a voice layered with malice and hate.

"Thank you." I bowed in respect while holding my black face.

"My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time." Swing around my body.

"You know me?" I asked resisting the curious expression trying to brake through.

"How could I forget?" Koh asked while looking away, "One of your previous incarnations tried to slay me!" Koh screamed and I hid my surprise at him having a different face.

_He must steal them to use them himself_, I though as he continued to muse to himself, "It was eight or nine hundred years ago."

"I didn't know that." I said slowly trying to keep even my voice bare of emotion, "Why did he or I try to kill you?"

"Oh…" Koh started while pulling away from me. The skin around his face blinked like an eye and reveal his new face to be that of a beautiful woman's. "It was something about stealing the face of someone you loved."

He quickly changed his face into a monkeys and laughed. He started to wrap his long insect like body around me and I resisted the urge to run. I felt his legs along my back, "Of course," Koh whispered, "Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now. You've come with me with a new face." I took a deep breathe and calmed myself.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

The young Nomad took a deep breath and seem to gravitate to the only nearby heat source, me. Her face was blank and locked in deep concentration. _I wonder what she's doing..._

I looked to the blizzard outside and sighed, "I guess we'll be here a while."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The falling snow was restricting the sight of the teens on Appa. "Don't worry!" Princess Yue said in an attempt to make them feel better, "Prince Zuko can't be getting too far in this weather."

"I'm not worried they'll get away in the blizzard." Katara said gravely, "I'm worried they won't."

"They're not going to die in this blizzard." Sokka said determined, "If we know anything, it's that Zuko never gives up. They'll make it and we'll find them."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

Koh changed his face into and owl and started to circle me. His body twisted and rose up and over the rocks and walls of his lair. His movements were unnerving. "It's been long time since I've added children's faces to my collection." Koh said as he continued his movements, "So, how may I help you?"

"I need to find the Moon and the Ocean Spirits."

"Their spirit names are Tui and La. Push and pull and that has been the nature of their relationship for all time."

"Please, help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if we don't get their help."

He stopped his circling and rose his front half off the ground. He changed his face and replied in a slightly amused voice. "Oh, you think you need their help? Actually, it's quite the other way around." He suddenly changed his face to one that looked eerily familiar and dove in close, "Someone's going to kill them!"

"How can I find and protect them?"

"You've already met them, actually." Koh said raising his body and looking away again. He began to sway lightly as he spoke, "Tui and La, your moon and ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other, push and pull, life and death, good and evil, yin and yang."

"The koi fish!" I cried in realisation before quickly hiding my expression again. Koh whipped around and looked at me, studying my face for any expression that was just their.

"I must be going now."

"We'll meet again." I heard him whisper as I hurried out of the cave. I ran to the edge of the water and looked down at 'my' reflection of Roku.

"The spirits are in trouble. I need to get back to the physical world."

"A friend is here to guide you back." He image in the water shifted back to mine and another appeared behind mine.

"Hei-Bai!" I gasped and turned around to give the black and white spirit a hug. I quickly jumped on his back and he began to run through the ever shifting world.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The Fire Nation armies were now inside the city but the moon had risen. The water benders could feel its energy fill their bodies and empower them. They started to fight back with new vigour and strength, forcing the fire benders and soldiers to start retreating.

"We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there, we're going fishing." Zhao smirked while watching from the back of his komodo-rhino.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I would myself back at the swamp and I jumped off of Hei-Bai. "This is where I came in but how do I get back?"

I stood on the platform and looked at the spirit bear expectantly. He opened his mouth slightly and a blue beam shot at me. The light pulled through me and I could feel those strange conflicting sensations again. My vision clouded and I was in a state of blindness for a few moments.

When my vision returned I still felt empty but I disregarded it. "Momo!" I called to the sleeping lemur. When he didn't respond I called again and reached out to him, "Momo?"

I looked at my out stretched hand and gasped at its blue translucent appearance. "Oh no! Where's my body?" I felt myself lift off the ground and soar through the air. The light surrounding me obscured my vision and the lack of bending unnerved me.

I felt myself stop and all feeling rushed through me. I felt a cold wall against my back, rope tied around my ankles and wrists, the wetness of snow soaking my clothes and surprisingly a strong warm body pushed up against my side and around my shoulder.

My eyes snapped open and the first thing I saw was a flame being held in front of me. The flame went out and a rough voice sneered from next to me, "Welcome back."

"Good to be back." I said turning my head to see Zuko. He grabbed my shoulders in a tight grip to keep me from escaping. I tried to struggle but there was no use, the ropes and his grasp were too much. I looked up at the teen holding me and I exhaled slowly, _A promise is a promise._

I stretched my neck out and pecked him on the cheek with the scar. He fell back startled and he looked like I had hit him instead. I ignored it and used his confusion and slip in concentration to my advantage. I took a deep breathe and blew it out fast and hard. He flew into the back wall of the cave and I was thrown out. I started to crawl along the ground in a worm like fashion but I didn't get far before I was yanked up.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko taunted and I looked into his confused eyes that swirled with so many conflicting emotions. I heard a low groan so I looked past the Prince and into the sky. I saw I large shadow descend until I could make it out as my friend.

"Appa!" I cried happily but I yelped as I was discarded onto the ground.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked, dropping into a basic fire bending stance.

"Trust me Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara said while jumping down. She quickly blocked a fire ball with an ice shield and before Zuko could launch his second bent flame she attacked. She raised him up in a pillar of ice them slammed him into the ground, unconscious.

Sokka ran to me and cut my arm restraints. I quickly untied my feet while he admired my bindings. "Hey! This is some quality rope!"

"We need to get to the oasis! The spirits are in trouble!" I said while jumping on top of Appa and Sokka hurried into the saddle. I looked down at the prone form of the fire bender and sighed, "Wait! We can't just leave him."

"Sure we can. Let's go." Sokka said indifferently.

"No. If we leave him he'll die." I jumped down and lifted the teens heavy body onto my back. I struggled my way back to Appa and bent Zuko and myself on.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense." Sokka said sarcastically, "Let's bring the guy who's constantly trying to kill us!"

Appa slammed his tail into the ground and launched into the sky. Sokka tied the 'Angry Jerk', as he called him, up with the rope and I took my place at the reigns. As we flew the moon turned red. I felt something within me start to panic and fade away, like a part of me disappearing. I raised my hand to my head and I heard Yue's pained gasp so she must feel it too.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked, his voice unusually soft.

"I feel faint."

"I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble." I looked up at the crimson moon and swallowed. _I hope we're not too late._

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." I heard the white haired girl say softly and I turned to her in curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"When I was born, I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born," Princess Yue said, bowing her head, "But I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die. My father pleaded with the spirits to save me. That night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed my in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Zhao held the bag containing the moon spirit up into the air and grinned wildly, "I am a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! Zhao the Invincible!"

Suddenly, Momo jumped on him pulling at his skin and side burns. "Get it off! Get it off!" Zhao yelled and the other soldiers struggled to get a hold of the lemur. Momo quickly dodged and flew onto Aang's awaiting arm. The Fire benders and the Gang all dropped into stances but Zhao just smirked.

"Don't bother!" Zhao he warned raising his fist to the bag.

"Zhao, don't!" Aang begged while dropping her staff. She held her hands in surrender.

"It's my destiny to destroy the moon and the Water Tribe!" Zhao glared at the young Avatar before him. Aang relaxed her stance and she pleaded to the better side of Zhao, "Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone, including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world!"

"She is right, Zhao!" An elderly voice yelled and everyone turned their attention to the new comer.

"General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery." Zhao said to the tea loving man.

"I'm no traitor, Zhao. The Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance." He said calmly before commanding in a powerful voice, "Whatever you do to that spirit, I'll unleash it on you ten-fold! Let it go now!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I sighed in relief as he put the fish back into the water and the moon returned to its usual brightness. Suddenly I watched as Zhao's face contorted into one of pure rage. He stood and swung his hand down. Flames flew from his fingers and licked across the surface of the water. Every thing went dark and I looked to see no moon hanging in the sky. I could no longer feel the water around me. I felt as if someone had ripped out a part of me. I felt weak and something inside me was screaming.

Iroh reacted quickly and blasted the fire benders down but Zhao escaped. I ran to the oasis and looked to where La was franticly circling Tui's unmoving body. At the sight of the burn the screaming started to course through me, filling my senses, blocking all else out.

"There's no hope now. It's over." I barely heard Yue say as the screaming settled into a quiet plea. Light encroached on my vision and I felt something call me to the water.

"No, it's not over." My voice was not my own and neither were the movements that carried me to the pond. I smooth voice slipped into my mind. Its pain and rage mingled with my own and it proposed a single thought. _Revenge_. My eyes shifted down to the black fish that down floated in front of me. The Avatars responded with my own request. _Defence_. I heard its agreement and its eyes and spot glowed along with my own.

I could feel the water everywhere and its power surged through me. He gave me the power of the water and I gave him the strength to control it. Our minds melded and I sank into the water, we became one. He channelled my energy through the water and pulled us up on the other side. We formed a being of pure water and by the spirit's will I could breathe it.

My arms were controlled by another mind and as they widened so did the Ocean Spirit's. Water benders bowed to us as they saw the blue glow flowing through our body, the pure energy of the spirits. The Fire Nation soldiers however raised arms against us and they were washed away. I could fell La controlling me controlling him. We gave and took from each other as we fought them back.

They tried to get away, running for their ships. I could fell them against us, their gentle rocking against our waves. We sunk into the water and flowed out to the fleet. _Give and take, push and pull. We defended and now we will grant vengeance._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I watched as Zhao jumped down the wall and headed for the next. I quickly fired a ball of flames at to pillar in front of him. It shattered and her turned around, stunned.

"You're alive?" Zhao gasped.

"You tried to have me killed!" I yelled back and bent more fire at him. He rolled out of the way and I jumped down to face him.

"Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit and enemy of the Fire Nation! You freed the Avatar!"

"I had no choice!" I yelled before kicking and punching flames at him. He split them down the middle and took his smoking cloak off.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure, your disgrace! Then at least you could have lived!" I closed the gap between us with two rapid fire balls from his hands and a low wave of flames from his legs. I jumped around him and landed close to his back. He kept turning to bend more flames at me but his armour made him slow. I, however, wasn't held back and my faster movements were giving me the upper hand.

I blasted him with a ball of fire from my foot causing him to jump. He retaliated with one from the hand but I push it up and struck out. My attack hit him straight on the side and he cried out in pain while falling from the wall. Smirking, I jumped off after him.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Iroh put the fish back into the pond and Katara reached for it but pulled away, "It's too late. It's dead." The water bender said softly.

The Fire Nation, now ex, General bowed his head before turning to the Princess. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you."

"Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She got up from her kneel position and pulled out of Sokka's arms. She started to walk to the fire bender but the Southern warrior grabbed her wrist.

"It's my duty Sokka..."

"No! I wont let you." He tightened his grip on her hand, "Your father told me to protect you."

"I have to do this." She pulled away from him and the General lifted the spirit out of the water. Yue placed her hands on the white koi fish. Her hands and the fish started to glow white and as she removed them she collapsed.

"No!" Sokka caught her body but when she checked her pulse it was gone. He hugged her tight to his chest, "She's gone... She's gone."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's/Avatar's/La's PoV (It is weird, I know, and yes I did do it a bit in Aang's last PoV. Deal with it.)

The ships tried to escape us on us. _Bad move_. Our manifestation rose out of the sea and we reached for their ships. We sent them flying into ice flows and each other. They tried to fight back but we crushed their ships with ease. _Let them have a taste of what is to come. The oceans will never be safe for them again._

We rose a wave and sent it at the ships. The fleet was washed away, some even capsizing and forcing their crews into small boats or others. We followed them out, _They wouldn't get away without paying the price._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Yue's body glowed softly before disappearing from his arms. Tui's body started to glow and the General placed her back into the pond. The pond started to glow and a ghostly figure began to form above it. The people watching looked on in awe as the figure formed into Yue. The new Moon Spirit leaned down and looked Sokka in the eyes, her own quivering slightly.

"Goodbye Sokka, I will always be with you." She leaned down and kissed him. Sokka raised his hand to her cheek but she faded away leaving him clutching at air. He looked at the sky and smiled sadly as the moon returned to the sky.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Mostly Aang's PoV but is partly shared with the spirits.

The sea around us glistened and I looked to the sky. I felt a calm wave flow through us and I could hear her speaking soothing words to the enraged Ocean Spirit. I felt us relax and we fell into the water. The energy flowing through me faded and La placed me on top of the wall. The words _thank you_ rang in my mind as I recovered from the Avatar State's effects.

I stood shakily and looked to the destruction that littered the waters. _Did I do that? _I didn't know if I should be proud or sad of what I have done.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We continued to exchange blows but I knew he knew that I was winning. I sent a powerful blast at him when he was still recovering from my last and I knocked him off balance. I bent a few more in rapid succession and he hit the ground with a groan of pain. He looked up at me but something caught his eye past me. "It can't be!"

I realised what it was and I smirked, _You're the failure._

Suddenly a hand rose out of the water and I rolled out of its way. Zhao wasn't so lucky. The water grasped him and started to pull him off the bridge. I ran to the edge of the bridge and reached my hand out, "Take my hand!"

He reached for me but his pride got the better of him. He pulled his hand away and the spirit creature dragged him under the water and to his death. I looked down at the glow that was fading from the water and hung my head sadly.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"I've decided to go to the South Pole. Some other benders and healers want to join me. It's time we helped rebuild our sister tribe." Pakku said, smiling at his best student.

"But what about Aang?" Katara asked, looking at the Nomad who was looking out over the destruction she cause again, "She still needs to learn water bending."

He grinned and turned back to Katara, "Well, then she better get used to calling you Master Katara."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Chief Arnook and Sokka looked up at the full moon wistfully, "The spirits gave me a vision when Yue was born." The chief told Sokka, his voice quite and shaking, "I saw a beautiful and brave young woman become the Moon Spirit. I knew this day would come."

"You must be proud."

"So proud... And sad." The two returned their gazes to the moon hanging high in the sky.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I looked out over the destruction. The wrecked ships and weapons floating through the icy waters. _How could that little girl do this?_ I raised my hand to my cheek, _And why did she kiss me? Why did I like it?_

I was cut from my thoughts by Uncle's voice, "I'm surprised, Prince Zuko. Surprised that you are not at this moment trying to capture the Avatar."

"I'm tired." I turned to him and added silently to myself, _And confused._

"Then you should rest. A man needs his rest." Iroh said softly, placing his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and laid down on the wooden raft. _Hopefully sleep will give me the answers I need._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I looked over the boat graveyard and sighed. I heard foot steps behind me and turned. Katara was standing a little off with her arms wide. I smiled and I hugged the older girl. _How does she always know what I need?_

I heard Momo chattering behind us so I pulled away. "You too, Momo." Katara coaxed with a smile.

"Come here." I laughed as he jumped onto my shoulder and wrapped his tail around my neck. Sokka walked up to us and rested his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at my other friend and I returned my gaze to the horizon, but this time with a grin.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The Fire Lord sat on his throne behind a wall of fire. His rough voice echoed through the room. A girl with narrowed golden eyes was kneeled in front of him. A smirk played don her features as she listed to his orders.

"Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you." The girls smirk widened and her eyes shone viciously in the light.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: *Gets up while rubbing head.* Ahhhh... Wut happened? **

**La: You passed out then after waking up ran head first into a brick wall.**

**Me: Does that mean I missed it?**

**La: Yep...**

**Me: Dam... :( Oh well I hope you liked the chapter and the little bit of ZukAang. It has been a pleasure to write for all you. I hope you dind't get confused with the multiple PoVs at once during the Avatar State. Anyway I have a treat for you next week :D I'm making dividers to well divide the books (Any suggestions for the next one are appreciated). This first one in case you have forgotten when I first mentioned these weeks ago (Chapter 6, I think.) is about Aang and Kuzon before the war. Prepare for fluffiness and wuvable friendships. Anyway I would like to thank xxTigerAvatarxx, UltimateLoveStorys, Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings, AliceElizabeth1, Flower of Venus, rebfan90, anonymusBlack, deepstars, Zoey H, the dark euphie, Princess of Midnight, maraudersbanana and my guest for their reviews as well as anyone who has reviewed before. Please take your time to review cause it doesn't take long, makes me feel awesome and is oh so positive but if you don't that is fine. :D I'll see you next time! RandomPow3r Out!**


	21. Before the War, Book 1 and 2 Divider

**Me: First off I would like to apologise for the glitch on Tuesday (most of your Monday) that said I updated then. I hope it didn't annoy you too much. I also have some awful news. I'm going to have a right lateralizing calcaneal osteotomy and a peroneus brevis tendon transfer in the holidays. Anyway today we have Kuzon! *Cheers.* My favourite besides Aang and Zuko! :D Happiness and excitement plus!**

**Kuzon: Hi, great to be here.**

**Me: So thanks for reading through the entire Book One. It is set at the start of Autumn (or fall, whatever you Americans want to call it.) before Aang runs away, which is also the same season my Aang got her tattoos. Also I will be going by the American calendar, cause most of my readers are American, so I don't confuse people by saying April, March, May is autumn which is in Australia. So from now on September, October, November is in autumn. And because of this I am giving Aang my birthday which is the 12****th**** of September. See it all works out :D**

**Kuzon: Your world is confusing. Ours all go by the same seasons everywhere.**

**Me: Shush you. Now do the disclaimers.**

**Kuzon: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar: The Last Air Bender and never will. *RandomPow3r cries at realisation* Although she does own the OCs in this chapter and some of the names.**

**Me: Yay for OCs! Now on with the chapter!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Before the War, Aang and Kuzon

- In the Fire Nation to the north of the Capital -

A young amber eyed boy stood outside starring at the sky. His gaze sifted excited, left and right, scanning every bit of the blue expanse. It was clear of clouds and the wind was gentle_. I great day for flying_, the ashen haired boy thought. He lit a small fire in his hands and juggled it, practising some new tricks and forms he had learnt, so he could be perfect when he showed her. His thoughts drifted to his awaited guest and he smiled lightly. _We haven't seen each other in months. I wonder how she has changed. Last time I saw her she was going on about how was on her thirty-third tier of bending and how she was almost done. Lucky protégée._

He shook his head slowly before looking back up. He grinned when he spotted a white speck approaching fast in the distance. _That has got to be her_. He ran from his look out spot on the hill down towards his house. He leaped over the garden rows and barged through the door.

"Mum! Mum! She's here! She's here! Aang's here!" He called out to his mum while running through the halls.

"Calm down, my little dragonet." She said while walking in and he groaned.

"Please stop calling me that."

"Whatever you say, honey. The cooks say lunch will be ready in an hour so you have time to play before you eat." The boy ran to his room on snatched up a scarlet wrapped trinket. Almost forgot. He bolted back outside and set his sights back on the sky. A little orange blob jumped off of the white one and started head towards him.

"Kuzon! Kuzon! Hey Kuzon!" The cheerful voice resonated through the trees and sky. As the blob got closer he could make out the appearance of a young girl with her long hair whipping behind her. She flew low and nearly skimmed along the ground. Smirking as she approached Kuzon jumped on top of her glider and she pulled back up. He held on while she expertly executed flips, loops and barrel rolls.

"Hey Aang," Kuzon said through the wind, "it's good to see you." Aang guided them up to her sky bison that was slowly approaching. As they landed on the saddle Kuzon lent over the side and patted the creature's fur. "It's good to see you too, Appa."

Suddenly the silver eyed girl tackled her friend and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in ages!" Kuzon stumbled forward in surprise. His 'assailant's' hand shot out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back. Kuzon turned to his Nomad friend and frowned. "What are the rules about glomping on people when flying?"

She looked down and kicked at the saddle. "Don't glomp when in the saddle..." She looked up at her friends smouldering eyes. "Sorry..."

Kuzon's frown let up and broke into a wide grin. With a short bark of laughter, he slapped his brunette friend on the back. "You're too easy to mess with you Aang."

All of the air bender's previous solemness instantly vanished and she hugged her friend again. "I missed you Kuzon..."

The taller fire bender let his arms surround his friend, "I missed you too."

They stood in their hug for a while, neither wanting to let go, before they realised how long they were embracing each other. They stepped back awkwardly and blushes painted both of their cheeks. "How about we uh... get to my place so we can um... hang out before lunch."

"Uh... yeah good idea." The shorter girl jumped from the saddle and landed on her animal-guide's head. "Appa, yip yip."

The large creature flew down under the control on his master and landed in the yard in front of Kuzon's house. As the two friends dismounted the sky bison and entered the large house. A little girl dressed in crimson ran up to Aang. "Hey Aang!" She called while clasping her arms around Aang's waist, as that was as high as she could reach.

"Hello Kaida." Aang picked up Kuzon's younger sister as she could hug around her neck. "Happy Birthday Aang!"

"Um... Thanks Kaida (1)." Aang shifted awkwardly on her feet as birthdays weren't a big thing to the Nomads.

'I'm going to tell Daddy you're here."

"Ok. See you Kaida." The Air Nomad put the girl down and watched as she scampered away. "So, my good Hotman, what's on today's agenda? Dropping water balloons on people from roofs? Using your father's messenger hawks to send fake mail? Pretending to be a dragon spirit and chase people through the streets."

"Well we have a bit of time before the cooks are finished with lunch, so I was thinking we could spar a bit."

"Have fun going up against a master bender then." The girl said pointing her nose up in mock smugness.

"You passed all your tiers and exams?" The air bender nodded happily in response.

"Flamey-o Hotman! That's so awesome!" The fire bender cried, shaking his friend by her shoulders. "Does that mean you will be getting you tattoos soon?"

A nervous look flickered in the master's silver eyes. "Yeah. I'm really excited but I'm worried it will hurt... A lot."

"Don't worry. You're tough, you'll be fine." The amber eyed boy patted his friend's back encouragingly before a mischievous grin played on his features. "The only real down side is your hair."

The girls clutched at her brown locks and gasped. "I forgot all about that! They have to take it all off for my tattoos!"

Seeing that his friend was stressing Kuzon tried to comfort her. "It's ok... I'm sure you'll still look great." Aang stopped freaking and turned to stare at her friend. Blood lightly flowing to her cheeks and her eyes widened. The boy thought over what he had just said after seeing her reaction and blushed. "I-I me-ean you-u... I... H-hair, fine." He stopped his rambling and looked away until he heard his friend say in a tiny voice, "Thank you..."

Kuzon quickly changed the subject by pulling out the wrapped gift. "I know you Air Nomads don't celebrate your birthdays, but I wanted to get you something anyway." He pulled the little scarlet wrapped gift out of his pocket and handed it to his friend. Aang's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she gently tore off the crimson paper. The air bender gasped as she held the small but beautiful item in her hands. It was a small golden hair piece in the shape of a dragon. Its head was turned to the right and its wings were held wide at its sides, reaching to the sun. Sitting in its jaws was a gem that looked like dancing fire, shifting colours in the light. It was attached to a red silk strap with gold and black embroidery.

"It's amazing..." The Air Nomad trailed off as she raised her head to look back at the fire bender. "It must have been so much... you shouldn't have."

"You know quite well that money isn't a problem for my family."

"But I-"

"No buts. I wanted to get it for you to remind you of your last visit," He smiled at the memory of them helping a mother dragon protect its egg from some poachers before continuing, "and because you are one of my closest friends."

"Can I wear it now? Cause I wont be able to for a while due to my tattoos." Aang asked shyly.

"Sure!" Kuzon replied a little too eagerly. Catching himself he continued while trying to hide a blush, "My mum would love to see you wearing it..." He ended coughing to clear his throat and looked away. With his eyes averted he didn't see the red hue starting to paint the girl-in-front-of-him's cheeks. She quickly undid her braid she wore when gliding and put her hair up in a high pony tail, leaving some bangs out to hang around her face. She then tied the strap of the hair piece over her tie and tapped on her friends shoulder.

"Well, how do I look?" She smiled brightly and through her arms out in a 'taa daa' motion. The Fire Nation boy spun around and stared at her. _She looks so beautiful... _Kuzonthought_, wait I shouldn't be thinking of her that way! She's my friend_. Aang looked at her silent friend and waved her hand in front of his eyes. "Kuzon? You there?"

Kuzon shook his head clear and said, "You look smo-great!" Before she could comprehend what he almost said he grabbed her hand and started to drag her through the halls. After walking down the halls the pair reached the back garden. Around the edges were cherry blossoms in full bloom and fire lilies reaching for the sun rays. At the back was a large tree with braches that half cover a pond. Turtle-ducks slept on the warm grass and benches that surrounded a large paved area in the middle. Kuzon's mother was sitting on one of the benches painting a turtle-duckling that was snuggled next to its mother. Aang quickly ran over to her and bowed in respect.

"Hello Lady Natsu (2). How are you?"

"Good thank you Aang. I see you like Kuzon's gift."

"Yeah! It's really beautiful! Do you mind if we spar before lunch?"

"Not at all Aang. It would be great to see how my little dragonet's bending is going." Kuzon groaned at his pet name while Aang covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"Not in front of Aang." The fire bender moaned, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Oh calm down Kuzon. Your Mum is just teasing." Aang smiled while jumping into the middle of the paved area, "I thought we were going to spar."

Kuzon smirked and ran over, lowering himself into a basic stance. He stood rooted and steady while the girl balanced on the balls of her feet ready of move. Suddenly the black haired boy surged towards the brunette with fire in his hands. The girl spun to the left, moving with the grace of a dancer. The fire bender turned after her and sent a wave of flames at his friend. The air bender flipped over his head, landing at his back, and put her hand to his neck.

He tried to reach her with various turns and strikes but she proved as elusive as her element. An idea flashed through Kuzon's mind. _Maybe now would be a good time to demonstrate one of my new moves..._ He willed the flames into his palms and raised them. He threw his hand out wide and level. The fire ringed around his body, forcing Aang back. She continued to retreat as the ring grew larger, to avoided getting singed, but stoped to congratulate her friend when it dispersed.

"New trick?"

"Yep! Comes in handy when you air benders like to get behind you."

"Nice! But now it is my turn." She released a blade and ran to his side. Distracted by dodging the strong air blade he didn't notice a second blast of wind coming from his side. Unbalanced by the unexpected gale Kuzon stumbled and found himself being knocked to the ground after a small push from his friend.

He looked up in bewilderment of how fast he was taken out to see his friends silver eyes shinning down at him. Her hand was out stretched just waiting for him to take it. Grinning he grabbed her hand but before she could pull him up he swiped her feet from under her and she fell flat on the ground next to him. She turned to her friend and pouted but he was laughing too much to notice.

"You should have seen your face. It was all like-" He struggled out between gasps and snickers while poorly imitating his Air Nomad friend. Said Nomad rolled her eyes before joining in the laughter. Kuzon's mother shook her head at the two children and continued her painting.

The chef came outside and called to them. "Lady Natsu! Master Kuzon! Lady Aang! Lunch is ready!" The golden eyed boy turned to his friend and smirked. "Race ya?"

"You're going to lose." The young girl replied.

"No bending then."

"You still wont win."

"We'll see..."

The pair took of running through the halls, swerving around servants and obstacles. The fire bender watched as the silver eyed girl kept and easy lead. It wasn't surprising since air benders were already naturally agile and swift but Kuzon still gave it his all.

Aang and her friend slowed down as they reached the dinning room door. They patted down their clothes and hair and walked in calmly. She walked over to the head of the table where Kuzon's dad was already sitting and bowed deeply in respect. "Thank you for having me over Lord Natsu."

"It's always a pleasure Aang. You do know you don't need to call me Lord, right? I've told you so many times."

"I know but I've been taught to call people by their titles to show respect. And since you are nobles I am required to call you Lord and Lady."

"I'll get you to stop eventually but for now there is some congratulations in order. I heard that you will be receiving your tattoos very soon. The youngest air bending master in all of history. That is quiet a feat."

"Thank you sir but I still have to learn tier thirty-six. They don't think I'm old enough to learn the only tier that is completely offensive and I have to agree. I don't think I'm ready to learn how to make vacuums and take people's breath away."

"I think you can already do the last one..." Kuzon's father chuckled. Aang looked at him in confusion and shook her head, "No, I don't think I can... Have I been doing it by accident? Who did I hurt?"

The young air bender started to panic but the Fire Nation noble raised his hands and explained, "Calm down it is a play on words and meant to be a compliment. I meant you look lovely and I've noticed you turning heads."

"Oh... thanks." A blush blossomed on her cheeks and she walked over to where her friend was seated and sat down. She sparred a sidewards glance at the young fire bender, _Whose heads have I been turning?_

The servants began to bring out a large array of food. They place most of the vegetarian meals around the Nomad and then left to their quartes to eat. The seated people began to fill their plates with the different foods and engage in light conversation.

They were only half way through their meal when a servant interrupted. "I'm sorry to bother you while you are dining with your guest but General Takeshi (3) has requested an audience. He says it is important."

Kuzon's father sighed and put down his chopsticks, "Send him in."

The servant bowed and opened the door. A man with large side burns and a bulky build entered. His stride was strong and the way he held himself screamed arrogance. As he walked past Aang he glared at the young Nomad. She sat as far back in her chair as she could to get as far away from him as she could without making a scene. Kuzon noticed this and looked at him in confusion. The young fire bender followed the mans deadly gave to his nervous friend. He whispered into her ear in an attempt to calm her, "He kinda looks like a puma-goat with those side burns, doesn't he?"

The air bender tried to suppress a giggle but she couldn't. The man looked at the two and snorted in disgust. He walked to Lord Natsu and bowed, which the other returned, "Do you think we could talk in private?"

The man cast a sidewards glance at the Nomad again before continuing, "This is not the sort of thing you talk about in _this _kindof company."

"Yes General." The Fire Nation noble replied dutifully, "Follow me to my study."

He walked to the door and opened it for the man to pass through. He looked back to the people still sitting quietly at the table, "You can continue without me. I'll just reheat some later." **(AN – Fun Fact: Fire benders are portable microwaves.)**

He closed the door behind him and the people at the table sat in an uncomfortable silence that was eventually broken by the sound of wood on china. The rest of the meal went by without event and so did the rest of the day. They spent the last hours of light exchanging stories and playing Pai Sho, which Aang won most of the time.

Kuzon was half way through the story about last month when Kaida had made her first spark and managed to set a curtain on fire when a servant interrupted, "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you. We will be there in a second." The amber eyed boy replied formally. They quickly finished the game and ran to the dinning room. As they pushed the doors open they instantly noticed Kuzon's father's unusually solemn demeanour. He sat with his head bowed and lips forced into a straight line.

"What's wrong Dad?" The blacked haired boy couldn't contain his curiosity. The man raised his head and looked into his son's eyes, "I have to go to the Capital to meet with the Fire Lord on the Solstice."

"That doesn't sound too bad. Right?"

"I'm not sure. The General wouldn't give me much information except that it was of high importance." He perked up suddenly, "Lets not let this keep us down. Today is special and it should be spent happily."

Aang smiled and sat down with the family as they said thanks to the spirits. They ate the meal slowly, taking huge gaps of time to talk, so they had to heat the food several times. The family had laughed when Kaida tried to heat her own and managed to set some of her rice on fire. A peaceful and happy aura filled the room and the Nomad smiled. Aang may not have a true family but she always felt that her friends where hers.

After dinner was finished she grabbed her stuff off of Appa and went to her usual guest room. She unpacked a long item in an orange cloth and gently unwrapped the contents. Seeing it was undamaged she placed it next to her pillow and quickly went to wash her clothes. She dried them with air bending and threw her under clothes back on. She moved the fragile object on the side table and climbed under the covers.

The silk sheets slid over her and she let out a content sigh. "Kuzon will get his surprise tomorrow." Her silver eyes drooped and her lids slid shut. She let the warm air with the occasional cool breeze lull her to sleep.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

She awoke the next day to light streaming through her window. It was early but she always seemed to wake earlier than everyone else at the Temple now. The smell of Autumn leaves and fresh fruits wafted through the house. She spread the crimson curtains and looked out the wind. They sky was a mixture of reds, yellows and pinks that were fading into a soft blue.

Aang shrugged her shirt on and pulled up leggings followed by her wind pants and shoes. Throwing her orange belt around her waist, she grabbed the orange bound gift and made off to Kuzon's room. She ran through the door and walked as silent as a ghost to the meditating fire bender. As she approached the Nomad watched the growing and shrinking flames.

The closer she got to the fire bender the more the candles flickered. It was like they were being pulled in two different directions. She ignored the oddly moving flames and reached out her hand. As quick as lighting the air bender tapped the other on the shoulder. The fire bender startled and the candles erupted, shooting pillars of fire into the air. "Aang!" Kuzon turned to see his friend grinning at him, "What are you doing? It's barely past sun rise."

"Well I just seem to keep getting up earlier and earlier and some nights I'm just so restless that I need to bender for hours past curfew just to get some sleep."

"And you thought I would be able to fix your girl problems?"

"Their not _girl_ problems... Well at least I don't think they are..." Aang trailed off and she was lost in thought for a bit, "Never mind I remembered I had something to give you." The silver eyed girl passed the orange bundle to the boy and he looked at it curiously. He held it lightly in his hands and raised his brows when he felt practically nothing in there. He started to unwrap the thing but long gift and stopped when he saw an eye like pattern.

He quickly uncovered it and stared at it slack jawed, "Is that a...?" He trailed off, looking to his furiously nodding friend. He picked it up and gasped at the warm tingling sensation it left on his skin. "This is amazing! Aang, how did you find a phoenix feather?"

"Well last Summer Gyasto had to go to the Western Temple to deliver some messages and I had some spare time while there. So I went flying through the ravines and plateaus that make up most of the mountain chain where the temple is. While I was flying I heard some screeching and I saw a baby phoenix stuck on a ledge. It had fallen out of its nest and couldn't get up. So I flew to it and landed on the ledge."

The master's face split into a grin, "It tried to bite... Anyway, after many failed attempts or getting the phoenix into the nest I decided I would have to carry it."

"But it would have burnt clean through your glider!"

"It nearly did! Good thing the nest wasn't far and I could keep the flames from growing too much or we would have fell. So I got it into the nest and I noticed all these feathers hanging about so I took one. I flew back to the Temple and by the time I got their the webbing was pretty much falling off. I got a good scolding cause of that but when I showed them the feather they were less mad."

Kuzon looked at the feather and admired the blue eye pattern that sat at the end of the long flame like feather. He looked up at his friend, "You are so lucky. I swear the spirits have given you a gift."

"Yeah right." Aang rolled her eyes, "I'm nothing special."

"Says the girl who is getting he master tats at age twelve." The fire bender gave a small bark of laughter, "Definitely not."

He rolled the flame over in his hands and smile lightly, "Perfect harmony..."

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just fire and air are so different yet here they are together as one."

"That's deep... Maybe you should be a Fire Sage."

The ashen haired boy rolled his eyes, "I'll leave the spiritual stuff for you, Hotman."

"Just think about it." The girls eyes twinkled with laughter. The fire bender faked annoyance but couldn't hold a straight face. They laughed until they were gasping for breath. Kuzon looked at the brunette and an amused grin widened on his face, "What do ya know? An air bender struggling for air."

"Ha, ha! That was funny the first hundred times." She looked out the window to see that the sky had gone from a partial sun rise to a pale blue. She put the feather down on the table with the candles on it. The flames flickered and the light caught on the feather making it glisten slightly, "It's yours now. My little gift to you."

Before the black haired boy could react she grabbed his arm, "Come on. I want to go see the turtle-ducks before breakfast."

The pair rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some of the bread. They carried the loaves the to pond and sat on the grass. Despite it being earlier still the Fire Nation sun had already started to heat the lands with its powerful rays. The world around them was awakening to the gentle light and embrace of the wind. They torn bits of the fresh bread and threw them to the sleepy turtle-ducks that were floating lazily in the water.

The air bender lay back, "I miss being able to relax like this..." She let out a content sigh, "I hope things never change."

"Yeah... We'll be friends no matter what."

They lay in the dappled shade of the trees and let the sun fill them with its energizing glow. Life didn't cease its song but for the two friends the world could end and they wouldn't notice. For them time had lost meaning and all had ceased except the happy moment shared between the two friends.

Sadly time finally caught up with them and by then the golden orb was already high All traces of the blissful dawn gone, replaced but the humid heat of the day. The rest of the day seem to blur and the last few hour spent together seemed all too short. They stood at the edge of the large property hugging. Pulling away they both were nearly in tears, though Kuzon would never admit it.

"I'm going to miss you Aang. It gets too boring without you."

"Don't worry it's not forever." She tried to stay optimistic but the tears had already started spilling over. Kuzon sniffed his own back and thought, _I know it isn't but I can't help but feel like it is._

The young Nomad bent herself onto her bison and grinned down at her friend, "You better look after that feather."

"I p-promise." The fire bender choked out, but still refrained from crying.

"See ya later, Hotman."

"Same to you." The amber eyed boy whispered, not trusting himself to speak any louder.

"Appa, yip yip." The bison launched into the air and Kuzon watched sadly after them. Now alone, Kuzon let the tears fall. _Why is it always so hard to say good bye to her?_

"I hope the winds are kind to you and speed your travels." He whispered and the breeze shook the plants near him as if promising they will.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

- At the Southern Air Temple -

Aang sat in her room at the Southern Air Temple gazing out at the peaks that towered over the clouds. Rays of sun bathed the surrounding area in golden light. She looked down at the new markings that run down her limbs and smiled. The bandages were taken off a month ago and her hair was growing back. The purple and black bruises that once littered her pale skin were gone, letting the sky blue pigment show more clearly on her body.

She mentally traced the arrows along her arms and from her head to her feet. They had taken a little over a day to have them permanently inked onto her. She winced lightly at the memory but laughed at how she couldn't sit down for a week after. _The tattoos really did go everywhere..._

_Bumi said he thought they looked cool but he teased me about my hair_. _He said I looked like a boy..._ She fingered herinch long hair and sighed, _It will be ages before I can wear Kuzon's hair piece again... _The young Nomad held the gold dragon and tie in he hands. The scarlet strap pooled through her fingers. The entire thing glistened in the light cascading through her rooms window casting a thousand tiny flames onto the walls.

_The next time Bumi, Kuzon and I all meet up will be on the Spring equinox. By then my hair will be longer and it will be alright._ She breathed in the cool air and sighed. Looking out the window, she spotted some of her friends and smiled. Standing slowly, she stretched out her muscles and rolled her shoulders. Pulling on her shoes she ran from her room to the practise area outside the south wall.

"Hey guys! I've got something to show you!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

- The day of The Century Comet (Now Sozin's Comet)-

Kuzon gazed worried at the horizon. He had lost touch with his friends and movement out of the Fire Nation had been stopped. The armies, including his dad, had been summoned a few months earlier and their has been talk about something happening on the day of The Century Comet, today. He didn't even need to see the comet to know it was here. The sky was a flame, the soft blue and the clouds burnt away.

He could feel his blood pumping and his inner fire roar wildly inside. He felt the power build up inside him, wanting him to bend. Steeling himself he looked to the horizon and at a menacing clouds building in the north. He could smell ash on the wind as well as a scent that made his stomach lurch even though he couldn't put his finger on it.

The young fire bender looked back and watched the comet dominate the wide expanse above. The fire ball cut through the air and seemed to desecrate the sky. _It's like it isn't in harmony with the rest of the world like the Sun_. Kuzon thought, _It's like it is invading and destroying the heavens above._

He didn't know how terribly right he was.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

- 100 years ASC -

"Hey Aang! What are you doing?" The Nomad looked up from her spot in the saddle to Katara. "Oh nothing. Just thinking..."

"Of?" Katara prompted her friend. The air bender smiled sadly, "Things from before all of this mess." Katara crawled over to Aang and looked at the object sitting in her friend's palm. "It's beautiful... Where did you get it?"

The Avatar sighed, "An old friend..." Tears escaped her eyes and she tightened her hands around the dragon shaped hair piece. The water bender hugged her friend's neck, allowing her to cry into her shoulder. As sobs racked the younger's body a single thought was going through her mind.

_I miss you..._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

- 65 years ASC (35 years earlier) -

A man with hair like smoke after the flames have dwindled stood over watching his family. He appeared strong and happy but his amber eyes spoke of the horrors he had witnessed. His wife sat on the ground with his son and daughter and their families watching as _Amaterasu's _ golden orb set below the horizon.

Every year on this day he would stand and wait on this hill like he used to. His gazed glued to the sky, watching for any movement amongst the clouds. He reached into his pocket and fisted the small object in it. Bringing it out, he looked at the white lotus pattern on it. Squeezing it gently he watched as the last of the light disappeared behind the hills. _Sixty-five years since that cursed comet came_... He clenched his hand tighter; _I never did get to see your tattoos, did I? Bumi said he did... and that you looked like a boy with short hair_. He laughed lightly at the thought of his old friend with hair only a few centimetres long.

_My beautiful Akane __(4)__ and loyal Hikaru __(5)__ are just like you, you know? Kind, caring, good benders. I taught them the truth about this awful war like I did with my wife and now they are going to teaching their children. I heard a rumour that the Avatar was never found and that Azulon and his children are searching for him. Maybe there is hope for an end to this madness and you and your people can finally be at peace... And maybe I'll be alive to see it._

The old fire bender sighed before walking to his family. Helping his wife to her feet, he began to trek home with his family. As they reached his estate he looked from the empty sky to a lamp near the door. He lit a blue flame in his hand and set fire to a lamp, sending patterns of light dancing across the wall. He watched as the blue flame cooled and became red and yellow. Blue to red, just like that day when the sky burnt and he lost his best friend.

He walked in the door and turned to his side. He stroked a feather that sat surrounded by candles. _Still warm after all these years..._

He spared one last glance to the inky sky. _I guess it was forever..._

_I miss you..._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: So many hints that Aang is the Avatar. I mean it isn't like there wouldn't be any. And yeah Kuzon can bend blue flames cause he is awesome and his family is pretty much the Fire Nation equivalent of the Bei Fongs except totally laid back. I'm a bit sad now cause Kuzon thinks Aang is dead and I haven't really decided if Kuzon is in Aang's time. Tell me what you think on the poll I am putting up. :D (1) - Kaida is a girl name which means 'little dragon'. (2) - Natsu is a uni-sex name which means 'Born is summer'. (3) -Takeshi is a boy naming that means fierce, violent , warrior. (4) - Akane is a girl name meaning brilliant red and (5) - Hikaru is a boy name meaning light; shining. All of these names are Japanese. I thought these were appropriate since they are Fire Nation and the Fire Nation is partially based on Japan which is a chain of volcanic islands as well so I thought they worked. Oh and they have Ks which makes it sound Fire Nationy XD I also have that Takeshi is Zhao's grandfather even if it doesn't effect anything.**

**Kuzon: Why did you give me that stupid pet name? It was humiliating.**

**Me: Because it was cute.**

**Kuzon: I hate you with a passion.**

**Me: Love you too! Anyway hope you enjoyed the little book divider. Thanks UltimateLoveStorys, Guest, xxTigerAvatarxx, naruchan430, Zoey H, the dark euphie, deepstars, rebfan90, raddaraddaradda2, Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings, ****AliceElizabeth1, ****Flower of Venus and anonymusBlack for your awesome reviews. R & R! Can't wait to see you for Book 2! RandomPow3r out!**

**Ps – To the reviewer who was laughing about the idea Aang going through puberty I have to agree with you. XD I feel like putting that in somewhere during my story if you don't mind. :D**


	22. The Avatar State

**xxTigerAvatarxx – I will miss you forever and I dedicate this chapter to you! Lest we forget! (It sounds like you died D:)**

**Me: Welcome! Welcome! Today we have the first chapter of Book Two! The poll is going along nicely and I will keep it up until the end of this book so have your vote on the fate of Kuzon. :D Any who, today we have Pakku cause we won't get to see him for ages after this chap. **

**Pakku: Greetings.**

**Me: Now Pakku it has come to my attention that Sokka is very like you...**

**Pakku: Yes?**

**Me: How engaged were you and Kanna?**

**Pakku: We were engaged... Where are you going with this?**

**Me: The same place I went with Yue. XD**

**Pakku: *Sighs* Can I just do the disclaimer and leave?**

**Me: I guess. *Shrugs***

**Pakku: RandomPow3r doesn't own us but if she did Yue would have survived cause she has a soft spot for Yuekka and finds that they had a better connection that Sukka/George... Wait why is Sukka also called George?**

**Me: To be honest I don't know. *Pakku leaves* Well anyway on with the show!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 2: Earth

Chapter 1: The Avatar State

Aang's PoV

The wind howled viciously and the sky was grey with clouds. Tall blue topped buildings reached to the sky and unkempt plants crawled over the ruined stone. I couldn't see or hear any one. I was alone. I could sense a familiarity but I couldn't grasp it. It danced at the edges of my memories and when I tried to focus on it, it darted away. I walked forward hoping that maybe something here would help me recover what I couldn't remember.

I found myself at a ruined building and my stomach clenched in sadness from a forgotten source. I carefully pushed a cloth out of my way and peeked through. I saw a figure crouched on the ground, head bowed and shaking. I walked closer and took in the person's features. Short brown hair. Clothes the colour of Autumn leaves. I took another step. The dirt and stone beneath my feet crunched and the figure turned to me.

Glowing eyes stared back at me and I gasped. They showed thousands of emotions swirling into one but one stood out. Rage radiated off the girl and the soft howling turned into a shrill wail. I braced against the powerful gale coming from the angry figure. I could see two people in blue clutching franticly to a stone. I watched in horror as the girl slammed her hands together and the light flashed even brighter. I wall of wind smashed into me and I went flying back.

I hit the ground hard and squeezed my eyes shut at the pain. I sat up, resting on my hands. I shook my head to clear my vision. The area around me had changed. A large door with an elemental lock stood in front of me and I was surrounded by stone pillars decorated with dragons. The door unlocked and opened up revealing the same girl. She floated in the air, tattoos and eyes glowing that menacing white again. She gave a snarl while breathing a wave of fire. I tried to back away but I was rooted to the ground. The figure brought a hand down like a blade and the ground beneath me split.

I screamed as I feel through the darkness only to land on something hard and cold. I leant on the metal deck and looked up as a shadow crawled over me. My eyes widened with fear as I took in the sight of a glowing creature made of water. A small figure raised their arm inside it and I knew it was the girl. The liquid monster copied her actions and they both brought their arm down together. I torrent of water rush to me and I screamed.

I lurched up, breathing heavily. I clutched my chest and tried to orientate my sleepy mind. I looked around and remembered that I was on a boat heading towards the Earth Kingdom. I thought back to my dream, _That monstrous person was me..._

I leapt of my hammock and walked to the ladder. The wooded creaked lightly as I climbed it.

"Aang?" I heard a tired Katara breath and I knew she would follow me up. I looked over the moon lit water as I listened to the noise of Katara walking over to me, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. It was just a nightmare." I could fell her eyes on me, begging me to open up. I relented and looked to the star filled sky. Silently naming the different constellations we were taught to use when travelling.

"I was in the Avatar State but I was outside my body, watching myself." I sighed and looked down to the waves gently lapping at the hull, "It was scary... I was scary."

I shut my eyes and focused on the comforting feeling of Katara's newly placed hand on my back.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Katara, I want you to have this." Master Pakku pulled a vial out of a bag and gave it to the young master. It hung delicately on a string and it was decorated with moons and swirls of water. "The amulet contains water from the Spirit Oasis. The water has unique properties. Don't lose it." He warned but his feature softened.

"Thank you, Master Pakku." Katara bowed respectfully before hugging her teacher.

"Aang, these scrolls will help you master water bending, but remember, they're no substitute for a real master." He passed me a small box with the Water Tribe symbol painted on top. I slid it open and grinned at all the scrolls tucked inside. I closed it and bowed to my old master before smile at my new. I jumped onto Appa and looked down at Sokka.

"Sokka," Pakku started and Sokka's face lit up, "Take care, son."

The old master patted the warrior's shoulder and Sokka's face fell. He dejected climbed onto Appa and sat in the saddle. _Sorry Sokka._

"Fly straight to the Earth Kingdom base at the east of here." Master Pakku instructed, completely oblivious to the saddened Sokka, "General Fong will provide you with an escort to Omashu. There you'll be safe to begin your earth bending training with King Bumi."

I nodded and grabbed the reigns. I snapped them and yelled, "Appa! Yip yip!"

We launched into the air and Katara leaned over the side of the saddle, "Say hi to Gran-Gran for me!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"This is what I've been missing." I heard Uncle sigh, "Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense."

_Doesn't he hear what he is saying?_ My frown deepened and I bowed my head further. I heard him hope off of his table and come to kneel next to me.

"I see, it's the anniversary, isn't it?" Uncle's voice changed from his joyful one to one of seriousness and sadness.

"Three years ago today, I was banished." I growled. Each word left a horrible taste in my mouth but I knew it was all true, "I lost it all... I want it back. I want the _Avatar_, I want my honour, I want my throne, I want my father not to think I'm worthless... I want to know why the spirits have to always screw with my life."

"The Auth- Spirits work in mysterious ways, Nephew. And I'm sure he doesn't think you're worthless. Why would he banish you if he didn't care?" I growled and stood up. I stormed of and sat in shade of a tree. _Why me?_

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Two columns of elite fire benders stood on the deck of a ship. A palanquin was carried of the ship's cabin and placed in front of them. I hand pushed the curtain apart and a girl stepped out. She walked forward with a calculating stride. Her movements were precise and her shifting gaze sharp.

She stopped in the middle of the men and spoke with an emotionless voice, "My brother and uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us. You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will not hesitate to bring you down, dismissed."

The soldiers turned and ran into the cabins leaving the Princess only. The captain walked up to the golden eyed girl and bowed, "Princess, I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship in to port before nightfall."

"I'm sorry Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me?" Azula asked coolly.

"Of course, your highness."

"Do the tides command this ship?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You said the tides would not _allow_ us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship?"

"No, Princess."

"And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore?"

The captain swallowed and his voice shook, "No, Princess."

Azula brushed a hand through her bangs and turned to the captain. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke in a calm innocent voice, "Well, then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who've already made up their mind about killing you and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over."

"I'll pull us in." He shouted to the helmsmen and ran from the Princess. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of her wrath.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"There it is!" Sokka yelled and I trained my sight at the next ridge. Surely enough a fortress stood just beyond. I guided Appa to land in the courtyard and I quickly jumped off. I was used to travelling long distances in the air but sometimes nothing beats being able to stretch out your unused limbs. I savoured the feeling of my stiff muscles loosening and joints cracking as I rolled them.

"Welcome Avatar Aang!" I heard a strong, practised voice call from behind me. I turned to see a man in extravagant Earth Kingdom armour followed by a squadron of earth benders. They all bowed to us in unison before continuing, "I am General Fong and welcome to you all, great heroes. Appa, Momo, brave Sokka, the Mighty Katara."

"Mighty Katara. I like that." Katara crossed her arms and grinned. Suddenly we heard a large explosion so I looked to the sky. Colourful lights exploded in the sky above us, "Not bad, not bad." Sokka nodded as we watched in awe.

The General gestured for us to follow him before walking away. We fell into step behind him until we reached a room with two large maps and a table. He waved us to some pillows while he took a seat behind the table.

"Avatar Aang, we were all amazed at the stories of how you wiped out an entire Fire Navy fleet at the North Pole." General Fong said while stroking his long brown beard, "I can't imagine what it feels like to wield such devastating power. It's an awesome responsibility."

"I try not to think about it too much." I replied bashfully while scratching the back of my head.

"Avatar, you're ready to face the Fire Lord now."

"What?! No I'm not!" My jaw dropped and I stared at the earth bender with wide eyes.

"Aang still needs to master all four elements." Katara explained for me as I was too stunned to speak.

"Why? With the kind of power she possesses, power enough to destroy hundreds of battleships in a matter of minutes. She could defeat the Fire Lord now." He stood up and slammed his hands hard on his desk.

"But, sir, the thing is Aang can only do those things when she is in the Avatar State." Sokka said quietly, stopping so I could speak.

"See, it's this special state where-"

"I'm well aware." General Fong said, his voice took on a commanding tone. He stood up and walked over to one of the maps. "Your eyes and tattoos glow and you're able to summon unbelievable power. Without you, we'd be slaughtered before we even reach their shores. But with you leading the way as the ultimate weapon, we could cut a swath right through to the heart of the Fire Nation."

"But I don't even know how to get in or out of the Avatar State, much less what to do once I'm there."

"So, it's decided then. I'll help you figure out how to get into the Avatar State, and then you'll face your destiny." The General smirked as he turned back to us.

"Nothing's decided." Katara said firmly, jumping up from her spot on the ground, "We already have a plan. Aang's pursuing her destiny her way."

"Well, while you take time learning the elements, the war goes on. May I show you something?" Gestured to the window and he lead me over to it. I looked down to a building and saw people hobbling to and from it.

"That's the infirmary, and those soldiers are the lucky ones." The general said in a grave voice, "They came back." I gasped and I felt myself pale. He turned to me and continued, "Every day the Fire Nation takes lives. People are dying, Aang! You could end it now! Think about it."

I looked back at the injured soldiers and swallowed. _This is my fault._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Azula stood on her ship breathing deeply. She started to slowly rotate her hands, bringing them down through large arcs. Lights began to flicker in her hands. With a quick but controlled movement the Princess brought her hands together and punched out. Lighting erupted from her, bright in the darkening sky.

"Almost perfect." An old woman said from a cushion over looking the deck.

"One hair out of place." Another elderly lady, who looked just like the other, said while sitting in the same position on the other side of the boat.

Azula's eyes narrowed on the slipped hair, "Almost isn't good enough!" She pushed the hair back and begun the movements again. Energy rippled through the air and sparked off her fingers. She brought them together and pointed out. Lightning rushed out, whipping wildly through the sky and echoing across the water.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"General Fong?" I asked quietly while shuffling in.

"Come in Aang." He waved to me so I moved a bit faster, "Have you thought about our discussion?"

I looked down, not really sure if I should tell him. I quietly scolded myself for trying to back out and looked up, "I'm in. I'll fight the Fire Lord."

After talking with the General for a bit I walked back to our room. I sat down on the bed and noticed the water bender looking at me expectantly, "I told the General I'd help him by going into the Avatar State."

"Aang, no." Katara said while sitting up, "This is not the right way."

"Why not?" I looked to Sokka who was laying down on his bed, "Remember when she took out the Fire Navy? She was incredible!"

"There's a right way to do this, practice, study, and discipline." Katara said, drawing my attention back to her.

"Or you could just glow it up and stop that Fire Lord."

Katara stood angrily, eyes glaring, before stomping to the door, "If you two meatheads want to throw away everything we've worked for, fine. Go ahead and glow it up!"

"Katara, I'm just being realistic." I begged her to understand but she just walked out the door. I finished quietly while looking down, "I don't have time to do it the right way."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

One of the medics sat before be pour boiling water into a small cup. He then put some herbs in it and pushed it to me."This rare chi-enhancing tea is a natural stimulant. In an ordinary warrior it improves strength and energy ten-fold. In you, it might induce the Avatar State."

"Ten–fold energy, huh?" I picked up the cup and drank the whole thing down. I twitched as I felt energy rush through me. Colours danced through my blurred vision and I started tremor. The ground felt like it was moving and a giggle escaped my throat. My blood was pumping fast and adrenaline was flooding my senses. I didn't know what was going on or where I was but I did know I needed to move. I ran around as fast as I could, dodging some of the shifting shapes that popped up around me.

A fuzzy feeling crawled across my skin and I blinked rapidly before forcing them wide. I felt my feet leave the ground as I balanced on my air scooter. The world rushed past me and I couldn't tell up from down. _When did I get on my air scooter?_

"Is it working, is it working? I can't tell! Somebody tell me if I'm in the Avatar State cause I don't have a good view of myself? Am I talking too loud!?"

"I guess she could talk the Fire Lord to death." Sokka suggested and I beamed. _This guy is a genius!_

In my distraction I hit something hard and I groaned as I fell to the ground. Or was it the roof? The wall? I laughed madly in the strange orange world I got thrown into and started to chase some of the floating yellow dots. After a while everything began to slow and the odd feeling was replaced by tiredness. The land began to fade and everything went black, "Nighty, night..."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We sat outside thinking of ways for me to get into the Avatar State when Sokka stood up and walked in front of me, "Maybe I can shock you into the Avatar State."

"I love surprises." I replied cheerfully and Katara covered my eyes. I heard some rustling and when the water bender removed her hands Sokka's head was replaced my Momo's. I screamed as the mixture of creatures lurched forward and screeched at me. I fell backwards and I looked at my hands as I pushed myself back up, "Still not glowing."

I watched as Sokka lost his balance and fell over. Momo ran out and sat on my lap. I patted my lemur absently, _Back to square one._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"You are wearing a ceremonial piece of clothing from each of the bending nations. Now, I will join the four elements into one!" A shaman yelled while throwing different things into a bowl, "Water, earth, fire, air! Four elements together as one!" He threw the bowls contains at me and I frowned.

"This is just mud!" I snorted as I looked at the muck splattered across my body and the important ceremonial clothes.

"So, do you feel anything?" The shaman asked. I looked at him incredulously before my nose began to twitch. I began to breathe in sharply before sneezing. The mud covering my body flew at the bystanders

"We have to find a way." General Fong whipped some of the mud off his face and beard revealing a determined look and I sighed.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"Look at these magnificent shells." Uncle dumped his useless trinkets onto the table to marvel at them, "I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

"We don't need any more useless things. You forgot we have to carry everything ourselves now." I growled at him. _Doesn't he ever think beyond his own enjoyment?_

"Hello Brother, Uncle." A sinister and unfortunately familiar voice called from the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded of her. I didn't need her to make my life worse now.

She picked up one of Uncle's shells and looked at it in discontent, "In my country, we exchange a pleasant hello before asking questions. Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!" I snapped at her and my scowl deepened.

"To what do we owe this honour?" Iroh asked in a pleasant voice but there was a slight bitterness to it that I rarely her from Uncle.

"Hmm, must be a family trait, both of you so quick to get to the point." She crushed the shell between her fingers and it crumbled to the ground. She looked up with her bored face and eyes that are always hiding something, "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumours of plans to overthrow him, treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust. Father regrets your banishment, he wants you home."

_He regrets...? He wants me home...? I'm important to him and he trusts me...?_ I stared out the window, her words ringing through my mind. I've waited for so long to here them.

"Did you hear me? Excited, happy, grateful. I just gave you great news."

"I'm sure you're brother just needs a moment to-"

"Don't interrupt Uncle! I still haven't heard my thank you. I am not a simple messenger. I didn't have to come all this way."

"He... wants me back?" I voiced my turmoil aloud, still staring to the horizon, to home.

"I can see you need time to take this in." My sister said while turning to leave, "I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I sat on the balcony watching the sun set. I heard Katara walk up to me and I stood. I turned to her and saw she was frowning lightly. "Can we talk about something?" She asked and I leant on the railing, "Sure."

"Do you remember when we were at the Air Temple and you found Nun Gyasto's skeleton?" I nodded slowly in reply. _Where was she going with this? She didn't normally bring up sad things._

"It must have been so horrible and traumatic for you. I saw you get so upset that you weren't even you anymore. I'm not saying the Avatar State doesn't have incredible and helpful power. But you have to understand, for the people who love you, watching you be in that much rage and pain is really scary."

I looked down and sighed, "I'm really glad you told me that. But I still have to do this."

"I don't understand."

"No, you don't." She didn't know what it was like to have the whole world on your shoulders, everyone's lives in your hands and if they fail it could be the end of them, "Every day, more and more people die. I'm already a hundred years late. Defeating the fire lord is the only way to stop this war. I have to try it."

"I can't watch you do this to yourself. I'm not coming tomorrow." Katara said quietly and that made it worse, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I replied as she walked away.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I started to pack and for the first time in a long time a wide smile was plastered on my face. "We're going home, after three long years. It's unbelievable."

"It is unbelievable." Uncle agreed but his voice was mistrustful, "I have never known my brother to regret anything."

"Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him, he cares about me."

"I care about you." Iroh said yelled and I faltered slightly, "And if Ozai wants you back, well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagined."

"You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything." I growled while continuing to pack my things.

"Zuko, I only meant that in our family, things are not always what they seem." Uncle replied trying to calm the situation but I snapped. I stopped my work and spun around to glare at him, "I think you are exactly what you seem! A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother!"

I turned back to my packing but Uncle's hurt face haunted my mind.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I stood on a ship surrounded by ice. I was about to look around when suddenly a pillar of water erupted from the sea. It was being controlled by a glowing figure and I knew it was me. She, I swung down onto the deck and sent the water spiralling around myself. It suddenly snapped out sending flying off the ship. I hit the cold waters and found myself looking out of my other selves' eyes. I spotted Zuko standing on the deck and watched as he started to run away from my possessed form. I tried to control myself but could only gaze on in horror as I bought a blade of water down on him.

I shot up gasping for breathe. I calmed myself and looked around. Katara wasn't in her bed but I still needed to talk to some one, "Sokka? Sokka, wake up."

"Wha?" Sokka asked still disorientated and foggy with sleep.

"I don't think we should be trying to bring out the Avatar State."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Do you think the General will be mad?"

"What can he say? You're the Avatar. Who knows better than you?" He laid back down and fell straight asleep. I followed his example and pulled my fallen sheets back over me. I snuggled down and fell asleep.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I walked down the stone steps, each bringing closer to home but further from Uncle. My bag seemed heavier than usual but the promise of my throne and Father's love kept me going.

"Hey wait up! Don't forget about me!"

I turned to see my Uncle racing sown the steps to me. My bag suddenly felt lighter and I let it sag to my side, "Uncle, you changed you mind?!"

"Of course family sticks together. Right?" He stopped in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I smiled softly and turned to where the boat was docked.

"We're finally going home." I sighed wistfully before turning to walk done to Azula's ship.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"The thing is I don't think we'll ever be able to trigger it on purpose. So, I guess that's it." I finished and watched his reaction carefully.

"Sure I can't change your mind?" General Fong asked and I shook my head. I smiled sheepishly, "I can only reach the Avatar State when I'm in genuine danger."

"I see... I was afraid that you'd say that." He stood up and faced me with an unreadable expression. He suddenly kicked out and bended his desk at me. I felt the air knocked out of my lungs as it slammed into me.

I heard Sokka scream out to me as the desk and I fell out the window. I had barely enough time to bend an air pocket beneath me before I hit and roll away so the desk wouldn't land on me.

I looked up to see Fong standing at the window. He pointed down at me, "Men! Attack the Avatar!"

Soldiers surrounded my and I scrambled to my feet. He jumped down sending a wave of earth at me which I jumped over.

"What are you doing?" I yelled to the General who was now standing on a platform he bent.

"I believe we are about to get results." General Fong smirked while the benders bent large rings of stone into the air and soldiers brandished their weapons. Two benders rolled theirs at me and I used my agility to slip in between. I quickly jumped into the air and held myself horizontal as one passed over and the other under.

"I am not your enemy! I won't fight you!" I yelled to the men but they paid no heed to me. Four quickly sent theirs at me and I jumped on top of one. The ring I was perched on was swept away and I landed on the floor. The two to my side closed in on me and I jumped up. I held myself in the hollow of the stone wheel and it started to roll. The suddenly exploded and I grunted as I hit the ground, hard. I shakily got to my feet and looked at my attackers.

Two stones flew at me and I dodged upwards only to have to quickly alter my movements in the air with my bending to avoid getting crushed by another pair. I bent an air scooter and rode it through their defences, to the wall, dodging slabs of stone bent in my way. I started to scale the wall on my air ball, and kept running even when it dispersed, when two ostrich-horse riders rose up next to me. They swung their pole-arms at me and I leant back to dodge. I let myself fall back to the ground and used my bending and a roll to land safely.

The mounted soldiers landed next to me and brought their weapons down quickly. I barely dodged in time to avoid getting skewered. I landed in a ring that Fong bent up and pulled to him, "You can't run forever!"

"You can't fight forever!" I yelled back and jumped away as he crushed the earthen ring.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We walked through the gate and onto the dock. A boarding port was waiting for us in a royal fashion and Azula was standing at the front. "Brother! Uncle!" Azula said formally while smiling, "Welcome, I'm so glad you decided to come."

Uncle and I bowed deeply with our hand tucked behind us. "Are we ready to depart, your highness?" The Captain asked, turning from us to her

"Set our course for home, Captain." Azula said in a sweet voice, no hint of her normal bite.

"Home." I sighed and I felt relaxed for the first time in nearly three years.

"You heard the Princess!" The Captain shouted to the other soldiers and crew, "Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners home…"

I stopped and looked at Azula with a disbelieving look that was more about me actually trusting her.

"Your Highness, I…" The Captain started to stutter, trying to save himself from the punishment he was most likely going to endure later.

I heard Uncle knock some men off the pier and I knew we had to go but I needed vengeance. I ran up the rest of the gangplank and knocked the Captain into the water, "You lied to me!"

"Like I've never done that before." Azula smirked, dropping her ploy. She stepped back and two guards threw fire at me but I dispersed them and fired back.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The young Nomad screamed as she dodged falling stone after stone. She ran around the benders, keeping her movements fast and unpredictable. The Water Tribe siblings joined the fight and Sokka took out a bender with his boomerang. Katara snapped a spear in half of a soldier who was chasing the Avatar before knock him out.

Sokka walked slowly to the now riderless mount and grabbed its reigns, "Good bird horse thingy." He hoped on and it ran off. The earth benders brought stone wheels to surround Katara and the General smirked. He looked up to where Aang was on the stairs, "Maybe you can avoid me, but she can't."

Katara tried to hit him with a whip of water but Fong just brought some dirt up into it and made it into mud. He then sunk her into the ground up to her knees.

"I can't move!" Katara cried out and Aang jumped down.

"Don't hurt her!" The tattooed girl bent a wave of air at the General but he just blocked it with a wall of stone. He then sunk the water bender up to her waist.

"Katara! No!" Sokka started to charge on his mount to her but Fong sunk its legs into the ground. The warrior flew off the ostrich-horse and landed in one of the stone wheel's holes.

"Please, stop this!" Aang cried, pulling on the General's arm. She looked up at his stern face with glistening eyes, "You have to let her go!"

"You could save her if you were in the Avatar State."

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Tears started to stream down the air bender's face and he tightened her grip on the man's forearm.

"Aang, I'm sinking!" Katara screamed, only her arms, shoulders and head remained above the ground.

"I don't see glowing!"

"Ah! Please!" Katara cried, only her head was above the ground.

"You don't need to do this!" Aang cried, sinking to her knees and eyes begging the General whom she was still weakly clutching.

"Apparently, I do." The General closed his hand and Katara sank completely. Aang dived for her friend but it was too late. She pushed herself up on her hands and stared at the ground. Rage bubbled through the Avatar and she began to glow with unearthly light. Her faced was looked in a snarl and she turned to the General.

"It working, it worked!" General Fong cheered but he realised his mistake when the wind began to blow fiercely around them. Aang swung her arm in an arch, sending a blade of air at the General. He was thrown back and watched in horror as the air bender rose on a spout of air.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I jumped up and kicked fire at the two guards. They were thrown into the water and I glared at my sister. I bent fire daggers and charged at her. As I swung them at my sister I heard my Uncle yell to me, "Zuko! Let's go!"

I ignored his call and continued after the lying trickster in front of me. My attacks were strong but not perfect and she was able to redirect and dodge me with ease. She pushed me away and I seethed with anger.

"You know," Azula sneered as I panted heavily, "Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

I called my fire daggers back into my hands and advanced quickly with a wave of fire from my feet. She continued avoiding me easily and I was reaching the end of my fuse. She took a swipe at me and I felt her draw blood. _That's it!_

I roared as I chased her back but she was just too perfect and I couldn't get her. We reached the top of the ramp and she grabbed one of my arms. She stared at me with her deadly eyes and I felt fear. She bent at me with her blue fire and I flew back in my attempt to dodge. I landed hard on the metal deck bellow and my vision blurred.

I looked up to see her creating lightning and my heart stopped. I swallowed and knew it was over. I closed my eyes and waited for it to hit me but it never came. I looked up to see Uncle grab Azula's hand and channel the lightning else where. The lighting thundered in the sky and crashed into a cliff. Uncle knocked Azula off the side of the boat and helped me to my feet. We ran from the boat and the only thing running through my mind was, _I should have listened to you..._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

Through the power and ancient rage I could hear fragments of people yelling, "Ava- Aa- ...ou -ar me? -our friend... safe!" I sensed him bend the earth and someone was breathing heavily, "It... -st a trick... -gger th- -tar Sta- ... worked!" I narrowed on his position and slammed down into the ground. The earth shot up around me in a wave destroying all in its path.

"It's time you learned," A familiar voice rang out from the rest and I felt my already disconnected spirit pulled from my body. I found myself sitting behind Roku on his dragon and when I looked down I cringed at the destruction I had caused. That I had wanted to cause.

We flew into the clouds and I could see people with glowing eyes looking back at us. I looked back at Roku, only to catch a glimpse of him before the scene changed. I could see Kyoshi standing next to two large statues. Her eyes flashed a brilliant white and she punched outwards. The statues lifted and flew forward with barely any effort.

"The Avatar State is a defence mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars." I heard Roku say even though I could no longer see him, "The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body." The scene changed again to a water bender sanding on a raft. His eyes glowed briefly before he raised his arms, swinging the forwards. I wave rose up and he rode it with ease.

My surroundings changed again and I found myself watching an Air Nomad Avatar standing quietly in a forest. Her tattoos and eyes glowed and she performed a few simple turns and the wind followed, but in a gale. The trees bent to the strength of her air bending and I found myself on a volcanic island.

"In the Avatar State, you are at your most powerful." A Fire Nation Avatar brought his hands up and lava erupted from the craters, "But you are also at your most vulnerable."

I found myself back on Fang, flying through the clouds. "What do you mean?" I asked, my face twisted in confusion. Why would I be vulnerable when I am so powerful?

The clouds swirled around me and when they settled I was standing at the end of a long line. Roku turned to me, his eyes glowing, "If you are killed in the Avatar State or the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist." The Avatars disappeared one by one until I was alone.

I was suddenly back on Fang and flying straight for my body. All my sense returned and he power flowing through me vanished in an instant. I collapsed to the ground and looked at the ruins around me. My chest tightened and leant my head on the ground. I felt Katara rest a hand on my shoulder as she crouched down next to me and I fell into her embrace.

"I'm sorry, Katara. I hope your never have to see me like that again."

"Hah! Are you joking?" General Fong asked, smirking and stroking his beard, "That was almost perfect! We just have to find a way to control you when you're like that."

"You're out of your mind."

"I guess we'll figure that out on the way to the Fire Nation." He slammed his fist into his open palm, an ambitious look on his face. Suddenly he fell to the ground and behind him was Sokka brandishing his boomerang and sitting on an ostrich-horse.

"Anybody got a problem with that?" The warrior asked and he only received frantic head shaking.

"Do you still want an escort to Omashu?" A soldier said, embarrassed by his leader's actions.

"I think we're all set." Katara replied and I hugged Momo who had jumped into my arms.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Azula held up a poster with Zuko and Iroh on it. It read:

The Fire Lord orders the arrest of Iroh and Zuko, the two rebellious traitors. General Iroh was once the Dragon of the West. Prince Zuko was Crown Prince to the Fire Lord. Both traitors violated imperial orders. They refused to exterminate the Water Tribe barbarians as well as capture the Avatar. Permission is granted to kill them on sight.

"Anyone who harbours these traitors will face the wrath of the Fire Lord." Azula threatened and the citizens trembled in fear, "There will be no place let to hide."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We kept running till we reached a secluded part of the river. I dropped to the ground and breathed in deeply. "I think we're safe here." I heard Uncle say as I pulled out the knife he gave me long ago. I raised it to my phoenix tail and cut it at its base. I passed the knife silently to Uncle and looked at my hair. _I now have no allegiance to my nation. My choices are my own._

I heard Uncle cut through his and I threw my hair into the river. _Gone like my old life._

I stood up next to my Uncle and we walked off into the forest. _We are fugitives in every land but at least I still have Uncle._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Hey General Fong!**

**Gen. Fong: How did I get here?**

**Me: I brought you here since Pakku left.**

**Gen. Fong: K...**

**Me: Do you know what was fun about this chapter?**

**Gen. Fong: No, what?**

**Me: Writing Aang on drugs as well as managing to write three paragraphs on the first fifteen – twenty seconds of the show. XD**

**Gen. Fong: Huh...**

**Me: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :D I want to say a big thank you to all my reviewers and/or readers, new and old. I love hearing from you guys and what you think so click that PM or Review button and send me a message. Thanks to ****Princess of Midnight, Flower of Venus, alessa-vulturi, rebfan90, UltimateLoveStorys, AliceElizabeth1, Zoey H, the dark euphie, deepstars, xxTigerAvatarxx and anonymusBlack ****for all your kind words and reviews. See ya next time! RandomPow3r out!**


	23. The Cave of Two Lovers

**Note – Sorry this is later than normal. It took me a day and a half to get the stupid internet to let me upload this.**

**Me: Hello ma peeps! It's good to see you. Well I don't really. I just get the good vibes from you. It is like Earth Bending Sight but with joy and happiness :D Well we have some Zukaang in this chapter (Obviously) and some good humour.**

**Chong: Hey it's one of them Author people.**

**Me: Um... Hi...**

**Chong: Want to hear some of our music.**

***Sings* Whoa, that's a full rainbow all the way  
Double rainbow, oh my God, double rainbow  
It's a double rainbow all the way... damn  
It's a double rainbow all the way... damn, oh my God  
What does this mean? It's so bright, so vivid  
Double rainbow, double rainbow, it's so intense (tense)  
What does this mean? It's startin to even look like a triple rainbow  
That's a whole rainbow, man, ahhhh!  
Double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky  
Yeah, Yeeeeaaaaah, so intense  
Double rainbow all the way 'cross the sky  
Wow, wow, oh my God, look at that rainbow...**

**Me: I love that song! *sings* That is the best f*** rainbow I've ever seen! *Is normal* That was fun now disclaimers hippy dudes.**

**Chong: RandomPow3r doesn't own anything of great value. Not Avatar, that is Brykes, and not the song, that is Schmoyoho's from YouTube – Songify This. Although she does own a rainbow scarf that her mum knitted for her when she was nine.**

**Me: It's true I still have it XD Anyway on with the chapter!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 2: Earth

Chapter 2: The Cave of Two Lovers

Aang's PoV

I stood knee deep in water. The cooling liquid flowed gently around my legs and the sun beat down on my back. Spring had finally started to warm the land and we were taking advantage of it.

"You guys are going to be done soon, right?" Sokka asked while floating, in only his underwear, on a large leaf, "We've got a lot of ground to cover if we want to make it to Omashu today."

"What like you're ready to go right now, naked guy." Katara teased and I snickered at his embarrassed face. He tried to regain what little dignity he had left and lifted his untied hair, "I can be ready in two minutes, whenever."

"So, you were showing me in the octopus form." I drew my teacher's attention back to me.

"Right, let me see your stance." Katara said and I complied. I winded my legs, held my hands at chest height with bent but spread fingers and lowered myself slightly.

She looked at my stance before walking behind me, "Your arms are too far apart. See, if you move them closer together you protect your centre. You got it?" She said while pulling my arms into the right position.

"Thanks." I smiled as she walked back to her original spot.

"Okay, let's see what you got." My master challenged and I nodded. I brought my hands together then out, urging the water to follow my fingers. When they did I smiled in triumph as a circle of tendrils surrounded me. Katara quickly started to send ice daggers at me in rapid succession. I danced around some while using the water to catch and block others. It was a much freer moving form of water bending so the movements came more natural.

I did another turn and redirected some of the icicles. Katara had herself too focused on offense and little on defence. Now's my chance.

I snaked one of the liquid 'tentacles' around her leg and snared her. She looked down in surprise then at me in pride, "You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang."

I grinned and pulled the water around me so I looked like a really octopus. I waved my limbs to keep the tentacles moving and Katara laughed. I suddenly hear music coming from the distance and I released the water. I heard Sokka fall off his leaf and into the water but I was too focused on the direction the music was coming from.

_"... Don't fall in love with a travelling girl, she'll leave you broke and broken hearted… _Hey hey, river people." I man who lead a group of colourfully clothed people stood before us.

"We're not river people." Katara said.

"You're not? Well then what kind of people are ya?"

"We're just... people." I shrugged while Sokka stalked over to us.

"Aren't we all sister." The man said while Sokka leered at him. The warrior pointed at the singer in discontent, "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong," The man, named Chong, said while strumming his pipa, "and this is my wife Lily. We're nomads, happy to go wherever the wind takes us."

"You guys are nomads!?" I felt my spirit sing, "That's great, I'm a nomad!"

"Hey, me too!" Chong replied and I mellowed. I sighed, "I know. You just said that."

"Oh..." He looked at Sokka intently and grinned, "Nice underwear." Sokka quickly grabbed Momo and covered himself before slinking away.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I forced my way out of the bushes and threw my arms into the air, "I didn't find anything to eat. I can't live like this, I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!" I kicked at the ground before turning to where Uncle was knelt, "Uncle, what are you doing?"

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush." Uncle said while waving his hands around dramatically before clutching them to his chest, "It's leaves make a tea so delicious. It's heartbreaking! That or it's the white jade bush which is poisonous."

"We need food, not tea. I'm going fishing." I groaned before storming off. _I don't need this now._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I lay on Appa's leg listening to the Nomad's stories, even if they were a bit strange, and getting my hair done. I got up and looked at my reflection in the water. I had a circlet of light yellow flowers and a pink one held in a small pony tail. I sat back down until I heard the sound of shoes patting on dirt, "Hey Sokka, you should hear some of these stories. These guys have been everywhere."

"Well, not everywhere, little arrowhead. And where we haven't been, we've heard about through song and story." Chong replied from his spot on another leg, his arm resting on his instrument.

"They said they'll take us to see a giant night crawler." I grinned at the thought, It's like something Bumi and I would do.

"On the way, there's a waterfall that creates a never-ending rainbow." Moku sighed, giving his drum a soft tap.

"Look, I hate to be a wet blanket here but since Katara is busy, I guess it's up to me." Sokka said and I saw Katara frown slightly, "We need to get to Omashu. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely no rainbows."

"Whoa, sounds like someone's got a case of 'destination fever,' hehe. You're worried too much about where you're going." Chong said, sitting up briefly.

"You've gotta focus less on the 'where' and more on the 'going'." Lily said in a calm voice, barely pausing her hair work as she spoke.

"O. Ma. Shu." Sokka said, his voice drooled out and was think in annoyance.

"Sokka's right. We need to find King Bumi so Aang can learn earth bending somewhere safe." The water bender said to the Nomads.

"Well, sounds like you're heading to Omashu." Chong said and Sokka hand met his forehead. "There's an old story about a secret pass right through the mountains."

"Is this real or a legend?" Katara asked the question that I was just thinking.

"Oh, it's a real legend. And it's as old as earth bending itself." Chong gave is pipa a strum before starting to sing, _"Two lovers, forbidden from one another, a war divides their people and a mountain divides them apart, build a path to be together... _Yeah, and I forget the next couple of lines but then it goes," Some of the nomads stood un and began to dance while I just swayed to the music. _"Secret tunnel, secret tunnel, through the mountain! Secret, secret, secret, secret tunnel! Yeah!"_

We all clapped except for Sokka who was frowning, arms crossed, "I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, thanks for the help but Appa hates going underground and we need to do whatever makes them more comfortable." I said while getting off the ground. I began to undo all of the braids in Appa's fur so they wouldn't distract him while flying. I gave the Nomads back their flowers and we all jumped into the saddle. With a whip of the reigns my friend jumped into the air and began to fly away.

As we started to cross the mountains balls of fire started to rain down at us from the dozens of catapults that lined the ridges. I quickly steered as out of their reach but their was no way we could get through. We found our way back to the nomads and landed.

"Secret love cave, let's go." Sokka said unhappily as we hoped off Appa and started to walk passed them.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

My fishing trip was bad to say the least. I looked at the measly fish on the end of my stick as I walked to where Uncle still was. _Barely a mouthful._

"Zuko, remember that plant that I thought might be tea."

"You didn't!"

"I did and it wasn't." He turned around and I grimaced. A sickening red rash covered most of his face and other bits of skin I could see. "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing but look at what I found!" He pulled out some red berries on a stick and grinned, "These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant. That or macahoni berries that cause blindness."

"We're not taking any more chances with these plants!" I grabbed the plant from his hand and threw it away, "We need to get help."

"But where? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom and fugitives from the Fire Nation." Uncle said while scratching the rashes covering him.

"If the Earth Kingdom discovers us, they'll have us killed." I said before Uncle continued my train of thought.

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula." Uncle finished and turned to me. We both knew the better option and nodded.

"Earth Kingdom it is." I declared while walking in the direction of a nearby village.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Sokka asked as we walked through a valley full of stone statues.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth." Chong said nonchalantly.

"Labyrinth!" Sokka shouted, nearly falling over.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out." Chong said and his wife smiled, "All you need to do is trust in love... according to the curse."

"Curse!" Sokka shouted and this time I was tripped up a bit but I moved on.

"Hey, we're here!" Chong finally shouted when they reached a large opening in the stone.

"What exactly is this curse?" Sokka asked.

"The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in them forever." Chong said.

"And die." Lily added.

"Oh yeah, and die." Chong said, "Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song." He strummed his pipa, _"And die!"_

"That's it!" Sokka yelled, reaching his limit, "There's no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

"Hey, someone's making a big campfire." Moku said, pointing to some smoke in the distance.

"That's no campfire, Moku." Katara said.

"That's Fire Nation. They're tracking us." Sokka said.

"So all you need is to trust in love to get through these caves?" I asked.

"This is correct, Master Arrowhead." Chong said.

A certain pair of golden eyes flashed through my mind, "We can make it."

"Everyone into the hole!" Sokka yelled and well all hurried in. We had walked a couple dozen meters in when the walls began to shake. The cave entrance collapsed and we were left with only the fire as light to guide our way. **(AN – Remember Aang's fortune?)**

"We will be fine." Sokka said, "All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Eh, about two hours each." Chong answered.

"And we have five torches so that's ten hours." Lilly said, lighting the rest of the torches by scrapping them on the rocks.

"It doesn't work like that if they're all lit at the same time!" Sokka snapped, stomping four out.

"Oh, right." Lily said and picked up the ones that were chucked to the ground.

"I'm going to make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should be able to solve it like a maze and get through." Sokka grabbed a piece of paper from Appa's saddle as well as a penicil. He lead us forwards and stared to draw a map.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I leaned on the wall as I watched the apothecary applied a cream to Uncle's rashes.

"You two must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it." The girl said, her voice shaking in amusement.

"Whoops!" Uncle laughed and I lowered my face in embarrassment.

"So, where are you travelling from?"

"Yes, we're travellers." I said quickly, trying to work with what she gave us.

"Do you have names?"

"Names, of course we have names." I stuttered slightly, "I'm... Lee. And this is my uncle... Mushi." Uncle narrowed his eyes at me before smiling brightly, "Yes, my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior."

I glared at Uncle but forced myself to smile when the girl turned back to me. "Mushi and Junior, huh? My name is Song. You two look like you could use a good meal." Song said while flicking Uncle's hand away as he tried to scratch, "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." I said and turned away from her.

"That's too bad, my Mum always makes too much roast duck." Song said and Uncle perked up.

He leaned over her shoulder and grinned, "Where do you live exactly?"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I looked at another wall of rocks and then to Sokka who stood in front of them, a tired expression on his face.

"Sokka, this is the tenth dead end you've led us to." Katara said.

"But it doesn't make any since, we've already came through this way." Sokka said looking at his map.

"We don't need a map, we just need love. The little gal knows it." Chong said, pointing at me.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't mind a map, also." I chuckled nervously.

"There's something strange here. There's only one explanation..." Sokka said looking up slowly from the map. He turned to us and frowned, "The tunnels are changing."

The tunnels began to shake and I swallowed, my mouth feeling dry all of a sudden. Momo climbed into my shirt and I hugged him tightly.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

We sat at the table serving food onto our plates when Song's mother spoke up, "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

"When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away. That was the last time I saw my father." Song explained and I refused to meet her eyes.

"I haven't seen my father in many years." I confessed, looking down at my plate.

"I'm so sorry." Song's mother said.

"Oh, is he fighting in the war?" Song asked and I froze up. I could see Uncle looking at me carefully. I looked to the side and murmur a short, "Yeah."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"The tunnels. They're a changing." Chong said, holding his head and wondering around franticly, "Ah, it must be the curse. I knew we shouldn't have come down here."

"Right, if only we listened to you." Sokka glared at Chong before Katara put up her hand, "Everyone be quiet. Listen."

Everyone quieted themselves and we listened carefully. A shrill screech reached my ears and Momo flew over to hind on Appa. Sokka held the torch further into the darkness to get a better view when all of a sudden a creature flew out. We ducked out of its way as it swooped at us, bearing its fangs.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong cried.

"No! It's a wolf bat!" Moku shouted. As it charged at us again. Sokka swung the torch at it and the animal retreated away from the flame. It pounced forwards quickly and knocked the fire from Sokka's hands. The flamed landed at Appa's feet and the bison roared in pain. He began to run wildly around, knocking the walls and roof, causing the tunnel to cave again.

Rocks started to fall and I ran to the nomads and Sokka. I quickly blasted them out of the way before staggering back. Dust filled my lungs and I searched wildly for Katara. I spotted her on the other side and ran with all my bending pushing me. I crashed into her and away from the rocks. I shakily got to my knees and looked around. It was just Katara, Appa, one torch and me.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Sokka stood up and looked at the rocks separating him from his sister and the Avatar. He started to try dig through but he wasn't getting anywhere.

"Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you have us." Chong said and a panicked expression etched itself into Sokka's features, "NO!"

He started to dig more frantically but all that happened was part of the wall fell and covered him.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

I sat quietly outside trying to remind myself who I was and that I shouldn't feel for these peasants when I heard the door slide open.

"Can I join you?" I looked up to see Song and then looked away. She sat down next to me, "I know what you've been for. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you." I saw her reaching for my scar and I gripped her wrist. She looked hurt but I ignored it and pushed her away.

"It's okay, they've hurt me, too." Song slowly slid up the bottom of her robed and then her pant leg. I looked down to see a burn like dancing flames covering most of her calf and shin. I felt my chest tighten and I felt disgust fro what fire benders had done. All attempts to remember who I am forgotten.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

They walked through the tunnels and the nomads sang, much to Sokka's dislike, _"Oh, don't let the cave get you down." _Chong sang as he strummed his pipa, _"Don't let the falling rocks turn your smile into a frown. When the tunnels are darkest that when you need a clown, hey! Don't let the cave get you down, Sokka!"_

Sokka glared at him but kept walking and trying to ignore him.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We walked around the dark caves when something caught Katara's eye through the gloom, "Aang, look!" She ran to it and as I followed I came to the same conclusion she did.

"We found the exit!" I cried happily. The water bender and I started to push as hard as we could against the door but it wouldn't budge. I suddenly heard a deep groan and the sudden of pawing. We looked back to see Appa ready to charge. I pushed Katara back before jumping out of the way. We narrowly dodged but when Appa hit the slab I heard it give and eventually slid away.

We jumped through and looked at our surroundings in sorrow, "This isn't an exit."

"No, it's a tomb." I walked down the stairs and my master followed me closely, "It must be the two lovers from the legend. That's who's buried here."

Katara shone our dwindling light on the caskets and saw that they had carvings on the, "These pictures tell their story. They met on top of the mountain that divided their two villages. The villages were enemies so they could not be together. But their love was strong and they found a way."

"The two lovers learned earth bending from the badger moles. They became the first earth benders. They built elaborate tunnels so they could meet secretly. Anyone who tried to follow them would be lost forever in the labyrinth. But one day, the man didn't come. He died in the war between their two villages."

"Devastated, the woman unleashed a terrible display of her earth bending power. She could have destroyed them all. But instead, she declared the war over. Both villages helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu."

"The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love." Katara shone the flame on a large stone and read the last engraving, "Love is brightest in the dark."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"Aw great! Your plans have led us to another dead end." Moku cried and Sokka looked up from his map and glared at the nomads in anger, "At least I'm thinking of idea and trying to get us out of here, Moku."

"Whoa, wait a moment, we're thinking of ideas? Cause i've had an idea for like, an hour now." Chong said.

"Yes, we've all been thinking of ideas!" Sokka exploded, all his frustrations released in a scream before he crossed his arms.

"Well listen to this." Chong said, "If love is the key out of here, then all we need to do is play a love song!" The nomads began to play their music again and Sokka's hand became reacquainted to his forehead. The musical people walked off and Sokka followed grudgingly. The warrior groaned when they started to sing again, "_Even if you're lost, you can't lose love because it's in your heart…"_

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"How are we going to find our way out of these tunnels?" I asked to no one but I got an answer.

"I have an idea."

"What?"

"Well I was thinking, the curse says we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love so lets just do what it says." Katara cried cheerfully.

"And by that you mean...?"

Katara suddenly jumped a little too close and looked at me with twinkling eyes, "Do you _like_ anyone?"

Startled by her question I took a step back and laughed weakly, "N-no."

"You're lying." She pointed to my slowly blushing face. I frowned, _Stupid hormones._

Her eyes flashed and a smirk danced upon her lips, "Come on. Who is it?"

I looked away, "It's no one."

She laughed at me, "Lair. Just tell me."

I sighed and kicked at the ground, "I shouldn't like them..."

Katara pursed her lips together, "If you like my brother that's fine but we will stop right here-"

I blinked before waving my arms wildly, "Oh, Spirits no! I don't like Sokka!"

The water bender sighed and looked relieved, "Ok, so who is it?"

I turned around so she wouldn't see my deep set frown, "I already told you, I shouldn't like them. It isn't right."

"Is it another girl...?"

I furrowed my brow and just looked at her with exasperated eyes, "Katara-"

"You do spend a lot of time with guys and your not really girly." She cut in and I shifted my weight onto my right leg. I opened my mouth to speak but was cut off again, "I wont think of you any differently if you do cause you're still my friend."

I shook my head slowly, "No. Just no."

She rolled her eyes, "I was just joking and I don't see why you wont tell me. It isn't like you have a crush on Prince Zuko or something."

I held my now fidgeting hand behind my back. "Yeah... nothing like that." I could barely keep my voice even. I looked around the tomb and shuddered, "Lets get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko's PoV

"Thank you for the duck. It was excellent." Iroh said while bowing and taking the leftover food from the lady.

"You're welcome." Song's mother smiled, "It brings me joy to see someone eat my cooking with such, ah... gusto."

"Much practice." Uncle patted his stomach and I turned to walk away.

"Junior, where are your manners, you need to thank these nice people." Uncle called to me and I sighed. I bowed stiffly and said, "Thank you."

"I know you don't think there's any hope left in the world, but there is hope." Song said as I walked away, "The Avatar has returned." I stopped and looked up at the horizon.

"I know." I said in a hoarse voice. I pushed the gate open and walked down the track. As we passed their outer gate I spied an ostrich-horse and looked around carefully. I grabbed the reigns and mounted it.

"Zuko, what are you doing? These people just showed you great kindness."He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"They're about to show us a little more kindness." I told him and he looked away in... disappointment? "You coming?" He reached for my hand and I pulled him onto the mount. We rode off and I didn't look back. _I'm the Prince of the Fire Nation. This is who I am._

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

"We're going to run out of light any second now, aren't we?" I said sadly to my friend. It was more of a statement than a question but Katara answered anyway.

"I think so."

"Then what are we going to do?" I asked looking at our dimming flame.

"What can we do?"

"Do you think friendship love counts?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think it does." She replied and I sighed.

The light started to dim and we stepped closer together. She pulled me into a hug and we waited for the light to die.

"You've been a great friend Aang."

"You too Katara."

The torch finally stopped its glowing and we were plunged into complete darkness. I clutched onto my friend harder but let go when green lights started to appear on the roof.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

High pitched screeching echoed through the tunnels and a swarm of wolf-bats fle out from the darkness. Sokka failed wildly but they just flew past.

"You saved us Sokka!" Chong cheered.

"No, they were trying to get away from something." Sokka said and watched the tunnel wearily.

"From what?" Chong asked.

Suddenly the ground shook and the tunnel collapsed around them. Then from holes in the wall emerged two huge creatures. They earth bent the tunnel shut and seal the people in with them. They bent a round around Sokka and knocked him to the ground. They growled as they approached and Sokka backed up fearfully. His hand hit Chong's pipa and the creatures stopped to listen.

Sokka picked up the instrument and gave it a strum. The badger-moles listed intently and Moku cheered, "Those things are music lovers!"

"_Badger moles, coming toward me. Come on guys, help me out_." Sokka sung poorly while strumming the pipa.

_"The big bad badger moles, who work in the tunnels, hate the wolf bats but love the sounds._" Chong started to sing and strum on a small yueqin he pulled out of his shirt.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I looked up to the bluish-green lights above us, "It's made of some kind of crystals. They must only light up in the dark!"

"That's how the two lovers found each other." Katara smiled and waved her hand at the direction they lead it, "They just put out their lights and followed the crystals. This must be the way out!" She pulled me into a quick hug and we ran down the tunnel. We found the exit and cheered.

"What about Sokka?" Katara asked and suddenly the mountain shook. Two holes opened in the sides and two huge badger-moles appeared.

"Sokka!" Katara cried when she saw her brother riding on one. We ran over to the creatures and Sokka called down to us, "How did you guys get out?"

"Just like the legend says. Love is brightest in the dark and all we had to do was trust it." I smiled.

"Really? We let huge ferocious beasts lead out way." Jumping off his badger mole and waving to it as they went back into the mountain. I started to walk over to the other nomads when I over heard Katara talking to Sokka, "Why is your forehead all red?"

Chong slipped in next the Sokka, "Nobody react to what I'm about to tell you. I think that kid might be the Avatar." I heard Sokka's hand hit his face and I resisted the urge to do the same.

"So, are you guys going to come to Omashu with us?" I asked Moku and the rest of the travellers.

"Nope." Moku said and walked off.

I shrugged and smiled, "Okay, thanks for everything, Moku." I waved to them and turned back to the Water Tribe siblings. Chong was putting a flower necklace around Sokka and hugging him, "Sokka, I hope you learned a little something about not letting the plans get in the way of the journey."

"Just play your songs."Sokka's face was flushed from embarrassment, anger and the hand abuse it suffered before.

"Hey, good plan!" Chong cried and walked off after his group, strumming his pipa and sing, "Even if you're lost, you can't lose love because it's in your heart!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We walked up the steep hill but the promise of Omashu being so close kept us moving. "The journey was long and annoying, but now you get to see what it's really about, the destination." Sokka said in a narrator's voice. He reached the top of the hill swung his arms wide then turned around.

"I present to you, the Earth Kingdom city of O- Oh no..." Sokka stopped and stared at the city in horror. I ran to meet him at the top and a part of me seemed to huddle in a corner and vanish. The once proud city of Omashu was now under Fire Nation control.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Well that's it :D Hope you had fun with this chapter. Thanks for reading and special thanks goes to these people for their reviews: Princess of Midnight, , angel2u, AliceElizabeth1, naru-chan430, deepstars, the dark euphie, Zoey H, UltimateLoveStorys, rebfan90, Unforgiven1290 and Flower of Venus. Love you all.**

**Chong: *Sings* She will be loved, she will be loooooooved.**

**Me: Oh yes while we are on the topic of music I suggest you all watch the Synchronized Swimming - London 2012 Brasil Free Routine found below and take note of the music choice and the costume colours. You will be amazed :D If you don't want to watch it just read at the bottom of the page and I will tell you what it is.**

** : / www. Youtube watch ?v=_-pNDO2qmmI **

**Chong: Thanks for reading!**

**Me: R & R! RandomPow3r out!**

**They did it to THE AVATAR THEME MUSIC for LOK and ATLA! Their costumes represented the FOUR ELEMENTS as they were in the colours for those nations. There was GREEN, RED AND ORANGE, BLUE and WHITE AND YELLOW. :D Isn't that cool!**


	24. Authors Note

**AN **

**Dear my awesome readers,**

**I would like to apologise for not being able to update this week. My laptop decide to get like 50 viruses and I can't get anything to work. It has also deleted a lot of this weeks chapter and I have to rewrite it. D: I will try to make it up to you by having both chapters up next week, one on the Sunday and the other on the Wednesday. I hope you can forgive me. Also don't be shy about messaging me if you have questions. They are always welcome :D**

**Eternally sorry,**

**RandomPow3r**


	25. Return to Omashu

**Me: Hiya! Welcome back :D I've got good news, I've got my idea for my divider for this book and my computer is fixed! The divider will be reactions to Aang's death. I've already got ****Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Azula, Ozai, Iroh, Kuzon (If voted alive) and Bumi. (No Katara isn't missing because that part will be in her PoV anyway) So tell me if you want any others in there that I've missed. Beside this, today I'm making a pledge... I will make it less cannon-y to the extent of my abilities but you must exercise neutral jin and be patient as changes get bigger later. K? Anyway today we have Mai.**

**Mai: *Yawn* I don't like you.**

**Me: Why? D: You're one of my favourites.**

**Mai: Cause this is zuk****AANG**** and not ****MAI****ko.**

**Me: Oh right... hehehehe. *eyes door* Disclaimer?**

**Mai: She doesn't own Avatar but if she did I would have to hunt her down so she wouldn't do this.**

**Me: *Gulp* Hehehehe... On with the show.**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 2: Earth

Chapter 3: Return to Omashu

Aang's PoV

I looked over the city standing tall in the middle of the gorge. Its once green rooves now hidden by the soot coloured metal and red flags. Smoke bellowed from the chimneys of Fire Nation factories, tainting the mountain lined sky, "I can't believe it, I know the war has spread far but Omashu always seemed... untouchable."

"It was up until now. Now, Ba Sing Se is the only great earth kingdom stronghold left." Sokka sighed and I looked briefly at him before training my gaze back on the taken city.

"This is horrible, but we have to move on." Katara said and I whipped around

"No, I'm going to find Bumi." I stepped closer to the edge but Sokka called out to me.

"Stop, we don't even know if Bumi's still…" He trailed off shakily and my eyes narrowed.

"What? If he's still what?" I demanded with piercing eyes. He fidgeted under my intense glare and couldn't meet my eyes,"…Around."

"I know you had your hearts set on Bumi, but there are other people who can teach you earth bending." Katara said hoping to cheer me and help me move on. I looked back at them, angered slightly that they would think I only cared for him as a teacher, "This isn't about finding a teacher, this is about finding a friend."

I looked at the guarded gate before walking back over to my friends, "I know another way in."

We jumped on Appa and I guided us down to a ridge in the gorge. A spotted the metal pipe and jumped off. The siblings followed and I started to open it off with my staff.

"A secret passage? Why didn't we just use this last time?"  
I felt the lid give and I yanked hard one more time. It opened and sludge spewed out, narrowly missing the water bender and warrior, "That answer your question, Sokka?"

I jumped in and the following sound of shoes on metal and retching assured me that my friends were following. I started to part the water with my bending and Katara was doing the same. We eventually reached a ladder and began to climb it. I blasted the cover open and lifted it above my head. I looked around carefully before moving it out of the way. I leapt out and waited for my friends.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought." Katara said while bending the last bits of dirty water from her clothes. I looked back at the hole only to see a slim cover hand reach out. I gagged as the groaning monster pulled itself from the ground and stood before us. Katara was first to react and bent a wave of clean water at him which I quickly followed with an air blast to dry him off. I looked at the now Sokka and spotted some purple-pentapi attached to his cheeks.

The small animals started to suck on him and he began to scream, "Ahhhh! They won't let go! They won't let go!" He tried to pull them off but they were stuck. I dived at him and pushed him to the side of the road.

"Stop being so loud. It's just a purple-pentapus." I scratched its head and it let go. Sokka rubbed his neck before doing the other two and passing the animals to me.

"What are you kids doing out past curfew?" I voice asked behind us and we turned to see Fire Nation guards. The siblings stepped briefly in front of me and I tied my belt around me head like I hat to cover my arrow.

"Sorry, we were just on our way home." Katara said and we turned to hurry away.

"Wait!" One of the guards called and I tensed up, "What's the matter with him?" We turned around and looked to the small marks left by the pentapi.

"Um... he has pentapox, sir." Katara lied quickly and the lead soldier came closer to have a look. The Water Tribe girl stopped him before he could come too close, "Stop! It's highly contagious."

"It's so awful!" Sokka groaned, catching onto the lie and trying to make it more convincing, "I'm dying!"

"And deadly!" Katara added in while watching her brother's performance.

"Wait, I think I've heard of pentapox." The leader said while backing away. I turned to the other guards and kept Sokka at a distance with his spear. "Didn't your cousin Chang die of it? We better go wash our hands and burn our clothes!" They ran off and I cradled the penatpi in my hand.

_Good thing penatpox sounds so much like Peruronox*. That is really deadly for fire benders because of their already high body temperatures._ I scratched the purple animals' heads, "Thank you sewer friends."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Azula sat in side a palanquin with her advisers at either side. "When tracking your brother and uncle travelling with a royal procession may no longer be an option," Li said.

"May no longer be wise if you hope to keep the element of surprise," Lo finished for her twin.

"You're right," Princess Azula of the Fire Nation said, a calculating smirk on her lips. "The royal procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my pray, I must be agile... nimble. I need a small, elite team. It's time to visit some old friends."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We quickly scaled a sloop and ducked behind some boxes. I may be light footed but I didn't have the dark colours to blend into the shadows like my companions. "Let's find King Bumi and get out of here." Katara said as we watched a group of soldiers march by.

"Where would they be keeping him?" Sokka asked and I scanned the surrounding area, "Somewhere he can't earth bend... Somewhere made of metal."

We slipped passed the look outs and started to run around a scaffold. I heard a deep rumbling that was getting louder. I looked up the shoot to see some boulders rolling down and in their path was a group of people. I bent a gale at the stones, knocking them away. I looked down to the people and I saw a woman pointing at us, "The resistance!"

A black haired girl raised her arms and darts flew out. I narrowly dodged them as I jumped up and followed my now fleeing friends. Soldiers started to climb the ladders but Katara knocked them down. The dart girl shot more at Katara but the water bender made an ice shield. The black haired girl was catching up so I turned around. I pushed Katara forwards before slamming my staff had into the ground. I wave of air shattered the scaffolding and stared to fall in front of her. She threw a knife at me which I caught on my staff.

She jumped over the debris and fired some darts at us. I prepared to block them when the ground beneath us disappeared. I slowed our fall but we still landed hard. I rubbed my back and looked up to see that we were surrounded by men in Earth Kingdom colours. I let out a sigh of relief.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

"Ty Lee, could that possible be you?" Azula asked a girl clad in pink, who was balancing on only her fingers in a hand stand.

"Azula!" The acrobatic cried in a peppy voice before gracefully flipping into a bow. She then stood and hugged the Fire Nation princess tightly, "It's so good to see you!"

"Please, don't let me interrupt your… Whatever it is you were doing," Azula said as Ty Lee pulled away and cart wheeled into a stretch so she lay on her chest. Her feet lifting up and down, touching her head gently.

"Tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in a place like this." Azula's faces scrunched up in distaste as she looked around at the circus ground, "I have a proposition for you. I'm hunting a traitor. You remember my old fuddy-duddy Uncle, don't you?"

"Oh yeah, he was so funny," Ty Lee replied with a wide smile and a small giggle.

"I would be honoured if you would join me on my mission."

"Oh... I... err, I would love to," Ty Lee stuttered, her eyes flickered in fear. She rose to her feet and rested he hand over her heart, "But the truth is I'm really happy here. I mean, my aura has never been pinker!"

"I'll take your word for it," Azula said waving off, "Well, I wouldn't want you to give up the life you love just to please me."

The acrobat bowed and smiled at her friend, "Thank you, Azula." She pulled her leg up and continued her stretching as Azula began to leave. Suddenly the blue-fire bender turned around, "Of course, before I leave, I'm going to catch you show."

Ty Lee faltered in her exercise before regaining her focus, "Uh... yeah... sure... uh... of course..."

Azula smirked as she walked away from her anxious friend.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I stood up and brush the dirt off my clothes, "So, is King Bumi with you guys? Is he leading the resistance?"

"Of course not!" The man snapped, "The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city, to fight for our lives and our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered."

I looked at the man in shock and he continued, "The day of the invasion I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said _I'm going to do nothing_. It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom and freedom is worth dying for,"

"Actually," I stepped forward, gripping my staff, "There's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing your enemy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win, now's the time to retreat so you can live to fight another day."

"You don't understand! They've taken our homes and we have to frighten them at any cost!" The leader snapped and I cringed. Memories of the temples flashed through my mind but I pushed them away.

"I don't know Yuan. Living to fight another day is starting to sound pretty good to me," I heard the resistance fighter next to the leader say.

"Yeah, I'm with the kid!" Another shouted and the rest of the people started to murmur amongst themselves.

The leader looked down at the soldiers before sighing. He turned back to us, "But there are thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out?"

"Suckers!" Sokka suddenly cried and I looked at him in confusion along with everyone else. He smirked and leaned forwards, "You're all about to come down with a nasty case of pentapox."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

We started to stick the pentapi to people and let them suck on their arms and faces. When we took them off they all looked like they were sick. Sokka called to the assembled people, "The marks make you look sick, but you gotta _act_ sick too. You have to sell it!"

A man hobbled past groaning and Sokka grinned. He slung his arm around the man next to him's shoulder, "Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"

The old man turned around and tapped his wooden leg with his stick, "Years of practice."

"Okay everyone!" Sokka yelled and they began to walk off to the centre of town, "Into sick formation!" I began to walk over to the buildings and prepared to jump when I heard Katara call to me, "Aang? What are you doing? Aren't you coming with us?"

"No! I'm not leaving until I find Bumi." Momo jumped onto my shoulder and tugged at my cheeks. I picked him up and put him back onto the ground, "Sorry Momo. I'll feed you later."

I turned away and jumped onto one of the green roofed buildings. Using my bending I leapt from roof to roof while barely making a sound.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Soldiers fled the 'plagued' mob and an alarm was raised. Alerted by the gong the Governor looked out over the balcony, "What is going on down there?"

One of his guards spoke up, "I saw some kids yesterday who were sick with pentapox. It must have spread!"

"Pentapox!" The governor gasped and rubbed his bearded chin, "I'm pretty sure I've heard of that somewhere."

"Oh, this is terrible!" The Governor's wife cried, hugged herself.

"What should we do?" The guard asked and the Governor turned from the edge, "Drive them out of the city. But don't touch them! We have to rid the city of this disease."

The soldier bowed respectfully and left. Mai sighed and held out the ball of food she was holding, "Fire flakes, dad?"

"How awful!" Mai's mother grasped her husband's shoulders dramatically and didn't notice that her son had wandered off.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

I crept through the city stealthily, using my bending to make me quick and quiet. As I jumped to another roof I spotted Flopsie pushing a large cog to power a factory. I jumped into his cage and held my arms open, "Flopsie!"

He looked up and ran to me but he was yanked back. He pulled on a large chain around his neck but it wouldn't break, "I got it!"

I jumped onto the cog and froze the lock with water from his bowl. I brought my staff down on the lock and it shattered. Flopsie wagged his tail and grabbed me in his big paw before licking my face. I crawled out from his paws and sat on his back, "Come on Flopsie, you got to help me find Bumi. Yip Yip!"

Flopsie just sat there and I rubbed the back of my neck, "Oh... I guess that doesn't work on you. Let's go!" Flopsie scaled his wall and we charged through the streets.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Colourful dragons danced around the big tent and fire casted shifting lights across the walls. The ring leader stepped forwards and threw his arms wide, "We are deeply honoured to have the Fire Lord's daughter at our humble circus. Ah, tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable."

"I will," Azula smirked from her large seat. The ring leader stepped to the side and Ty Lee climbed to the top of a tall ladder. She danced across a tight rope to a platform balancing in the middle. She began to pull herself into a handstand before shifting to only one hand. She lowered her body, switched hands and turned effortlessly. Azula grinned coldly, "Incredible, do you think she'll fall?"

"Of course not!" The circus leader smiled, his eyes shining in pride.

"Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you remove the net?"

"Uh... the thing is... the performers…" The ring leader stuttered, unsure on how to reject her request.

"You're right, you're right. That's been done." They went back to watching and the leader sighed in relief.

"I know, set the net on fire."

"… Of course, Princess," The leader walked to the net and hesitated. He swallowed before bending a stream of fire on the only thing between Ty Lee and the ground. The flames shone in the acrobats eyes and sweat dripped from her skin. She continued her performance but the flames were rising and licking at the rope holding her. The ring leader fisted his hands and clenched his teeth while watching the flames.

"Oooo, what kind of dangerous animals do you have?"

"Well, our circus boasts the most exotic assortment-" he

"Release them all." The leader looked to Ty Lee with apologetic eyes before giving the signal. The keepers went to their cages and released all their creatures inside the tent.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

I dragged myself through the ridges and to the soft glow of the campsites. Flopsie padded after me and when I saw Katara and Sokka I stopped. I looked to the ground and a tear escaped my eye, "I looked everywhere. No Bumi,"

Katara wrapped her arms around me and Sokka hugged Flopsie. I took some of the weight of my legs and let Katara's strong embrace hold me up. I closed my eyes and let her comfort me but a rough voice cut in, "We've got a problem. We just did a head count.

"Oh no, did someone get left behind," The water bender let me go and turned around franticly.

"No, we have an extra," Yuan pointed to a baby dressed in Fire Nation colours clinging to Momo who was trying to escape his grasp.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The Governor's wife sobbed in a chair on the balcony. Mai's face was uncaring and dethatched. The knife thrower passed her mother a tissue which we accepted gratefully.

"So the resistance had kidnapped my son?" the governor hit his clenched hand on the stone railing. "Everything so clever, so tricky, just like their King Bumi."

"What do you want to do, sir?" the guard asked stepping forward and the Governor stared across to the mountains.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Azula tossed a bouquet of ash-blooms onto Ty Lee's dresser, "What an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow."

Ty Lee smiled at Azula's reflection in her mirror and took off her head piece, "I'm sorry Azula, but unfortunately there won't be a show tomorrow."

"Really?" Azula asked, a smirk tugged at the corners of her lips.

The acrobat stood up and bowed, "The universe has given me strong hints that it's time for a career change. I want to join you on your mission."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

The toddler continued to chase a tired Momo around the campsite. My lemur eventually escaped his clutches but he found something else to amuse himself with. He picked up Sokka's club and began to suck on it.

"No! Bad Fire Nation baby!" The warrior snatched it from his hands and the baby began to cry. Katara smacked her brother on the head and he grudgingly gave it back, "Oh, alright."

"Oooh, you're so cute!" Katara picked up the boy and cuddled him to her chest.

"Sure, he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer," The resistance leader said, his voice angry and cold.

"Does this look like the face of a killer?" Katara asked, holding him in the air. A shrill cry reached our ears and we turned to see a bird land near us on a rock. I walked over to it and saw it was a Fire Nation messenger hawk. I opened its scroll tube and unravelled its message.

"It's from the Fire Nation governor. He thinks we kidnapped his son. So, he wants to make a trade. His son for King Bumi!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

I wrapped my belt around my head again to hide my tattoo before walking over to Appa. I cradled the asleep baby in my arms and smiled.

"You realize we're probably walking right into a trap?" Sokka asked and I shrugged.

"I'm sure the Governor wants his son back just as much as want Bumi," I looked to the sun and my smile widened, "It's a new day. I have a good feeling about this."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

Azula stepped out of her palanquin and walked up to the knife thrower.

"Please, tell me you're here to kill me," Mai said, bowing. She looked up and a grin appeared briefly on her lips.

"It's great to see you, Mai." Azula said the two girls hugged. Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her other childhood friend and when she pulled back Mai looked at her confused; "I thought you ran off a joined the circus? You said it was your calling."

"Well, Azula called a little louder," Ty Lee smiled widely.

"I have a mission and I need you both," Azula said.

"Count me in, anything to get me out of this place," Mai said the second Azula had finished.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Azula sat in the governor's chair and everyone else kneeled on cushions. The governor bowed before the princess.

"I apologize," he said, not meeting the fire bender's piercing eyes, "You've come to Omashu at a difficult time. At noon, we're making a trade with the resistance to get Tom-Tom back."

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear about your son," Azula said but her voice told otherwise, "But really, what did you expect by just letting all the citizens leave? My father has trusted you with his city and you're making a mess of things,"

"Forgive me, Princess," The kneeled people bowed lower, their chins touching the ground.

"Mai will handle the hostage trade so you don't have a chance to mess it up," Azula stood and walked over to them. Her friends stood up and she walked to the door, "And there is no more 'Omashu'. I'm renaming it in honour of my father, the city of New Ozai."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

We walked to the top of the platform and waited. The sun was at its highest and baking down on us. After a few moments three figures strode up to meet us. They stopped a few meters away and the one in the front, who I recognised as the knife girl, raised her hand. The sound of machinery filled the air and a large metal box was being lowered.

"Hi, everybody!" I heard Bumi call and I grinned.

"You brought my brother?" The gloomy knife girl asked in a monotone voice.

"He's here," I pointed to Sokka who was holding the kid, "We're ready to trade."

I heard them whispering but none of it reached my ears. The gloomy girl stepped forwards and raise her arm again, "The deal's off."

"See you all later!" Bumi called as he started to be lifted away again.

"Bumi!" I yelled and started to run at them. The girl who had been whispering with the knife thrower stepped forwards and bent a wave of blue fire. I jumped onto the scaffolding to dodge and I spared a quick glance at her before jumping higher. _Who bends blue flames?_

I unfurled my glider and flew upwards. Unfortunately my movements undid my belt and it slipped off. I quickly grabbed it with my mouth but it was too late.

"The Avatar," I heard the blue-fire bender say in surprise, "My lucky day,"

I landed onto of Bumi's box and my old friend looked up at me, "Aang, is that you? Where did you come from?"

"Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here," I started blow cold air onto the metal. It started to frost over and I grinned.

"Aang, stop your blowing for a minute."

I shook my head and continued, We can talk when you're free.

I heard the sound of snapping wood and I looked to see the blue flame girl bending her freaky flames at us. I hit the frozen chain and we dropped. As we approached the ground I bent an air bubble to cushion our landing and put us safely in a chute.

"Just like old times, isn't it?" I laughed as we sped down the chute.

"Aang, I need to talk to you!"

"It's good to see you to!"

I stream of blue fire came from above and a scarcely dispersed it. Our two chutes separated and I sighed in relief. We passed a joined point and I looked back to see the girl right behind us. I sent a blast of air at her but she just split it with her hands. What kind of person is this?

She started to shoot more fire at me and I continued to block and dodge, and when I had a spare moment, speed us up. That will stop her.

Her cart ploughed through the dust and debris and as it emerged on the other side and released a breath I didn't realise I had been holding. I blinked slowly and looked back at her cart. The girl jumped out from within and was now back on top. There is just no stopping this girl.

She bent another blast at me and I hugged my body to Bumi's metal encasing. I pulled myself up and deflected more blasts. I heard a deep rumble and my eyes scanned the sky, "Hang on! Our ride's here!"

I bent us into the air but we over shot. We crashed onto another chute and continued down the system. The fire bender caught up and blue flames licked at her hands. She released a disc of fire which raced after us. I got ready to defend but a rock jutted out of the ground, blocking it for me. The girls cart crashed and she skidded to a stop. I stared at Bumi for the rest of the ride. He pulled his chin up and I jumped off. He sat his encasing up and I looked up at him, "You could earth bend all along?!"

"Well, they didn't cover my face," He replied cheerfully and I felt anger boil in me.

"I don't understand," I yelled, grey eyes flashing, "Why didn't you free yourself? Why did you surrender when Omashu was invaded? What's the matter with you, Bumi?!"

"Aang, you must listen. There are options in fighting called jin. It's a choice of how you direct your energy."

"I know. There's positive jin is when you attack and negative is when you decide to retreat," I counted them off my fingers, face twisted in annoyance.

"And neutral jin, when you do nothing!"

"There are three jins!" My face went from annoyed to confused.

"Technically, there are eighty five. But let's focus on the third. Neutral jin is the key to earth bending. It involves listening and waiting for the right moment to strike."

"That's why you surrendered, isn't it?"

"Yes, and it's why I can't leave now."

I bowed my head in and turned away. "I guess I need to find someone else to teach me earth bending," I said in a soft voice.

"Your teacher will be someone who has mastered neutral jin. You need to find someone who waits and listens before striking."

Something jumped onto my shoulder and I turned to see Momo perched on me, "Hey, Momo." I patted his head while Bumi laughed, "Momo's mastered a few jins himself!" My old friend grinned, "Goodbye, I'll see you when the time is right."

His encasing fell back and he began to laugh hysterically. A large wave of earth started to push him back up the chute. As I watched him I heard a low groan and I turned to see Appa flying behind me. I ran over and hoped on, "Let's go guys!"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

No PoV

The two girls walked next to Azula's Palenque. "So, we're tracking down your brother, uncle?" Mai asked.

"I'll be interesting seeing Zuko again, won't it, Mai?" Ty Lee teased and Mai turned her head so neither would see the small smile that claimed her lips.

"It's not just Zuko and Iroh anymore. We have a third target now." Azula said.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang's PoV

Darkness hid me as I inched closer to the balcony. I looked around and saw nothing but shadows. I hoped down and quietly put down the toddler. I leapt away and hid in the night as the family was reunited.  
"Tom-Tom!" The mother cried as she hugged her child. The father wrapped his arms around his wife. With a smile on my lips and began to sneak back through the city and to my friends.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: *Peruronox is made up of the words peruro which means burning, fire, etc and nox which means death, night, sleep, etc in Latin. (Which most science-y things are named in.) Any who thanks for all the support while my laptop was broken and for sticking with me despite. So thanks to ****ZukaangLuver, Ichi Sohma, Eli the Amazing, Princess of Midnight, Sorrowful Reaper, angel2u, Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings, deepstars, the dark euphie, Flower of Venus, AliceElizabeth1, Zoey H, Unforgiven1290, the Guest whom I know, rebfan90, Shufleboarding, alessa-vulturi, Pash and naru-chan. WOW that's a lot of names!**

**Mai: Well maybe if you weren't an idiot and got 50+ viruses this wouldn't have happened.**

**Me: *Hangs head in shame* I know... Well exams start tomorrow which suck but I'm pretty confident. I'll have the next one up hopefully on the Wednesday (AKA my birthday!) to make up for the missed week. Till then R & R! RandomPow3r out!**


	26. The Swamp

**Me Thanks for reading :D I want to take this time to recognise those who lost their lives in the attacks of 9/11. May they Rest In Peace.**

**Hue: Normally I would try to reassure you but that sounds horrible.**

**Me: *Nods* Also you might see that this chapter is extremely short. A bit over half the length of my other chapters. I'm just testing out an idea from a reviewer who said it might be better to just write the bits with Aang and/or Zuko. I'm also going to start doing everything in third person. Disclaimers please.**

**Hue: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar but she does own pants unlike me and it is her birthday so congrats to her.**

**Me: Yay! Well on with the chapter.**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 3: Earth

Chapter 4: The Swamp

The blistering heat beat down against the tired men. People and carts kicked up dust as they passed making the already dry day feel worse. Zuko leaned back against their ostrich-horse and bowed his head in a weak attempt to hide his scare in hope people wouldn't recognise him. Of course they wouldn't, he looked like any other refugee and Fire Nation wanted posters didn't hang in Earth Kingdom towns. Iroh held his straw hat out and the sun's light glinted off several coins sitting inside.

"Spare coins for weary travellers?" Iroh held out his hat and a passing man flipped a bronze coin in. The scared prince glared at the coins and crossed his arms, "This is humiliating! We're royalty! These people should be giving us whatever we want."

Iroh waited calmly for his nephew to finish before raising his hand, "They will, if you ask nicely."

The ex-general looked back to the street. He spotted a lady dressed in purple and he held up his hat again, "Spare change for a hungry old man."

"Aw, here you go," she chuckled and dropped a coin in.

"The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile," Iroh raised a brow and the lady giggled before leaving. Zuko held his head in his hands as he watched his uncle's obvious attempt at flirting. Zuko uncovered his golden eyes at the sound of heavy steps. They stopped in front of him and he looked up into hard brown eyes.

"How about some entertainment in exchange for a gold piece?" The man flashed a gold coin and smirked. Zuko narrowed his eyes and refolded his arms, "We're not performers."

"Not professional, anyway," Iroh said while putting his hat down and standing on shaky legs. As he got his balance he took a deep breath, _"It's a long, long way to Ba Sing Se, but the girls in the city, they look so prett-ay!"_

The man frowned and pulled a pair of doa swords from a sheath on his back, "Come on! We're talking about a gold piece here. Lets see some action. Dance!" He started to swing the blades at Iroh's feet causing him to have to dodge. Zuko gripped his knees, leaving his knuckles going white. His eyes flashed dangerously and his jaw was tight.

"They kiss so sweet but you really got to meet the girls from Ba Sing Se."

Iroh finished his song and the man laughed heartily, "Ah, there's nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner. Here you go." He dropped the coin in the straw hat and the old fire bender sat down. He started to walk away and Iroh jangled the hat, looking after him, "Such a kind man."

The younger bender glared at the retreating figure and anger boiled in his molten eyes.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Usually vibrant grey eyes stared at the land below. They were out of focus, distant. Their gaze fixed solely on the patches of water that reflected light from the tick but patchy canopy. A soft humming that only the young Avatar could hear was resonating through the air. Leading her. Other sounds ripped through the natural song, weakening its hold. Eventually it shattered, "Aang! Why are we going down?"

The air bender looked up at Sokka who was leaning over the horn of the saddle to look at her. She looked down to the ground and saw that they were indeed descending.

"Huh, I didn't even notice." Aang rubbed her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"Are you noticing now?"

"Is something wrong?" Katara asked in her calming voice.

"I know this is going to sound weird, but I think the swamp is calling me," The air bending looked back at her friends, her mouth twisted in an unsure smile.

"Is it telling ya where we can get something to eat?" Sokka asked and the Nomad looked back at the siblings.

"No... I think it wants us to land there."

"No offense to the swamp, but I don't see any land there to land on." Sokka shrugged and Aang's face became thoughtful.

"I don't know, Bumi said to learn earth bending, I would have to wait and listen, but now I'm actually hearing the earth. Do you want me to ignore it?" She peered over Appa's side and looked at the tangle of branches and vines.

"Yes."

"I don't know," Katara's voice was hesitant and uneasy, "There's something ominous about that place."

Momo chattered softly and Appa groaned, "See? Even Appa and Momo don't like it here,"

"Okay, since everyone feels so strongly about this..." The Avatar sighed, "Bye swamp." She pulled up and the reigns and started to fly higher and faster than before. Sokka turned his head when a rumbling noise met his ears. His eyes widened when he spotted a large tornado rushing towards them.

"You better through in an extra yip. We gotta move!" Aang jumped up to see what Sokka was yelling about and, when she spotted the approaching funnel, quickly jumped back onto Appa's head and whipped the reigns. The Nomad pulled on the reigns, asking for her bison to fly in different directions, but it was no use. The tornado seemed to be chasing them.

As it got closer the wind managed to pick Sokka up. Katara grabbed her brother's arm and held onto the side of the side for her life. The air bender looked to her friends and jumped into the saddle. Throwing her arms wide she created a bubble of air around them, protecting them from the strong winds outside. Aang groaned in pain as she forced herself to hold the shield up.

The wind battered the outside and she could feel herself slipping and the shield receding. She tried to force it back out again but it was too much. The bubble protecting them collapsed and they were swung wildly around the tornado. They were thrown towards the swamp and Aang tried to slow her friends and her own decent. They passed through the canopy and the Nomad focused all her bending on herself, knowing she had slowed them enough.

The siblings hit the water unharmed but hard while the Avatar floated gently down next to them. Katara and Sokka got up from the water while Aang looked around, "Where's Appa and Momo?"

With bending enhanced jumps the tattooed girl climbed into the canopy. Holding onto a branch she looked across the green expanse, "Appa?! Momo?!"

The air bender swung down from the canopy on a vine. The water bender looked from her brother who was still panicking from the elbow leech to the down cast girl, "You couldn't find them?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"No, and the tornado. It just disappeared." The friends looked to the surrounding trees with mixed looks of terror, worry and curiosity. They started to push through the thick undergrowth of the swamp until Sokka grew frustrated. He swung his knife back and forth cutting the vines in front of him, "We better speed things up."

"Sokka I don't think you should be doing that. I think you should be a little nice to the swamp."

"Aang, these are just plants. Do you want me to say please and thank you as I swing my machete back and forth?"

"Maybe you should listen to her, something about this place feels... alive," Katara nodded slowly to what the Nomad had said.

"I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here and if we don't want to wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa and Momo as fast as we can." Sokka before continuing to slash through the plants and vines.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Darkness engulfed the swamp, casting shadows through the trees to trick the minds of the lost travellers. Katara called out into the night, "Appa!? Momo!?"

"There's no way they can hear us and no way we can see them. We'll have to make camp for the night." Sokka said in a calm voice until a swarm of insect flew around him. He swung wildely to get them to leave and hung his head when they did. A gurgling noise came from the water and Katara shook, "What was that?"

"It was just swamp gas. There's nothing supernatural going on here." Sokka said after a few seconds they were all retching from an awful smell. A screech cut through the relatively silent area and we leapt into each other's arms. They all looked franticly around and Sokka managed to stutter out, "I t-think we sh-should build a fire." He ran over to some roots and started to hack at them.

"Sokka," Aang said, voice wavering, "The longer we're here, the more I think you shouldn't be doing that."

"No, I asked the swamp," Sokka said sarcastically while chopping another piece off, "It said this was fine. Right swamp?" He grabbed a piece and shook it while raising the pitch of his voice, "_Yeah, no problem Sokka_."

The two girls looked at the warrior with raised eyebrows and expressions that screamed 'oh really?'

They got the fire going and sat down around it. "Does anyone else get the feeling that we're being watched?" Katara asked, her eyes shifting back and forth.

"Please, we're all alone out here." Sokka shrugged and waved his arms around again to shoo off the bugs. One of the bugs lit up and the friends shielded their eyes form the bright light. It flew away and reflections from watching eyes shone in the shadows.

"Except for them," Aang said and the water bender and warrior wrapped their arms around her. "Right, except for them," Sokka agreed, squeezing tighter.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The fire had flickered out and only a pile of ash and charred twigs remained. Something crept through the night. It widened its way to the sleeping trio and started to wrap around their unconscious bodies. With a quick tug it pulled them screaming in different directions.

Aang quickly made an air bubble to loosen her bindings and she jumped from them. She leapt into the trees and tried to escape into the fog. She jumped to another branch but something grabbed her and pulled her down. He grunted as she landed on her back. She pushed out with her hand and used a water blast to send her flying out of the attacking vines reach.

She got of the ground and started running again but she stopped. Steel eyes trying to pierce the thick fog. She was alone, "Guys?"

The Air Nomad wandered around aimlessly through the towering trunks and arching roots, "Katara?! Appa?!"

Something stood out against the dark back drop. In a shaft of moon light stood a girl in a white dress.

"Hello?! Who are you?" Aang called to her and she laughed into her hands. A boar with wings took to the air next to her and flew off as she ran away. "Hey, come back!" The air bender leapt to where the girl once stood and looked around. Laughter bubbled up behind her and she turned. The girl ran behind a tree and Aang followed. She swung on a vine but more giggles came from behind her again. She swung back and jumped off. The black haired girl was back in the branches and Aang jumped back to follow her.

The air bender walked under a root and pushed passed a curtain of vines. He looked at the girl who was standing at the top of a large rock, "Who are you?"

The Avatar ran as fast as she could. She was not going to let her get away again. When she was only a few metres away the girl disappeared and Katara replaced her. They both collided and rolled down a large hill and through some moss. Along the way they slammed into Sokka and ended up in a pile in the mud.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sokka cried angrily.

"I've been looking all over for you!" Katara shoot back.

"I was chasing some girl." Aang gave a sheepish smile as she bent herself to her feet.

"What girl?" Katara asked as the Avatar helped her up.

"I don't know," Aang rubbed the back of her neck, "I heard laughing and I saw some girl in a fancy dress."

"Well, there must be a tea part here and we just didn't get our invitations," Sokka said sarcastically.

"…I thought I saw Mum," Katara said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Look, we were all just scared and hungry and our minds were playing tricks on us. That's why we all saw things out here."

"You saw something too?" Katara asked.

Sokka turned away, "…I thought I saw Yue. But that doesn't prove anything. Look, I think about her all the time, and you saw mom, someone you miss a lot."

"What about me? I didn't know the girl I saw. And all our visions led us to right here,"

"Okay, so where's here, the middle of the swamp?" Katara asked and Aang turned around.

A thoughtful look on her face, "Yeah... The centre… It's the heart of the swamp. It's been calling to us here, I know it."

"It's just a tree." Sokka said, getting frustrated, while crossing his arms, "It can't call anyone! For the last time, there's nothing after us! And there's nothing magical happening here!"

Suddenly a creature made of plants rose form the water. An angry wooden mask was its only expression. The friends hugged each other in fear and their screams echoed through the trees. The two benders dodged to the sides but as Sokka tried to flee it grabbed him with its viny arm. The monster started to thrash the warrior around.

The Avatar stopped running and quickly bent a blade of air at the creatures arm. The vines severed and Sokka scrambled away. The creature retaliated and smacked the small girl away. Sokka hacked at the persistent vines and as he freed himself from the last one her watched in horror as the creatures arm grew back. It snatched him up again and it started to charge away. Katara glided across the water and cut it off. With a quick strike of the arm she shot out a lance of water, cutting down the monster's shoulder.

It backed up before regrowing the vines there. It swung at the water bender but she danced around it and bended a powerful wave. The torrent of water smashed into the creature and it fell back. Katara separated the water and began to run at the plant creature but before she could execute the move she was hit back. Aang, distracted by her friend's plight, was also hit back into a tree by the monster's vine arms.

With the two benders out of the way the plant creature started to pull Sokka into its viny body. Aang jumped to her feet and quickly made an air scooter. She rode it past the creature's arms and onto its head. She then started to spin at high speeds and the wind followed her. A tornado twisted the vines and left the creature dazed for a bit. The Avatar jumped down and the water bender ran up. She froze the area around her brother and fired a wave, with her, at it. They shot through to the other side and the creature staggered for a bit.

It regenerated itself before marching forwards. Aang jumped forward, twirling in the air to gather a large gust of wind, and slammed into the creature with it. It toppled forwards and the air bender looked at it in triumph until it got back up and swatted her away again. Katara watched as her fried flew and with a new look of determination dropped into an advanced stance. She began to work her arms like pinwheels and large razors of water sliced at the creature.

Gashed ran through the creatures viny body and it was struggling to fix them after each attack. Katara was just too quick. The plants started to fall away and Sokka spotted something, "There's someone in there! He's bending the vines!"

Katara sent one more blade of water slashing the entire top off. She smiled but vines started to wrap around both her and Sokka. Aang jumped forward and sent a large gust at the main body of the creature and the vines that made it up fell away.

"Why did you call us here if you just wanted to kill us!" Aang yelled at the man standing in the vines.

"Wait, I didn't call you here!" The man bent the vines of his body and looked at the gang confused.

"We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land."

"She's the Avatar. Stuff like this happens to us... a lot."

"The Avatar!" The man only wearing leaves for clothes gasped, "Come with me!"

"So, who are you then?" Katara asked after the group had nearly reached the top of the hill.

"I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it. Like this fellow with his big knife."

"Well, he's completely reasonable," Sokka said as the man bent one of the roots out of our path, "Not a monster, just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it."

"Oh, the swamp is a mystical place alright. It's sacred," the man said while sitting on the ground near the roots, "I reached enlightenment right here under the banyan grove tree. I hear it calling me, just like you did."

"Sure ya did. It seems really chatty," Sokka rolled his eyes.

"See, this whole swamp is just actually one tree spread out over miles, branches, spread and sink and take root and then spread some time-one big living organism, just like the entire world."

"I get how the tree is one big thing... but, the whole world?" Aang asked, letting her eyes gaze over the entire swamp.

"Sure, you think you're any different from me? Or your friends? Or this tree? If you listen hard enough, you can hear every living thing, breathing together, you can feel everything's growing. We're all living together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree."

"But what did our visions mean?" Katara asked.

"Folks that we think are gone, but the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to them. Time is an illusion and so is death."

"But what about my vision?" Aang asked, her memory shifting to the girl in the white dress, "It was someone I had never met."

"You're the Avatar. You tell me."

"Time is an illusion... so it's..." Aang's eyes lit up in realisation, "It's someone I will meet!"

The man nodded and winked at her. "Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to get Appa and Momo." Sokka said and Aang's smile flat lined.

"I think I know how to find them." Aang touched the root of the tree and breathed deeply, "Everything is connected." Her tattoo on her hand glowed and her vision followed the path of the roots. She could see all the way through the swamp until she spotted her friends getting attacked by some people, "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

The friends and the plant bender raced through the swamp to where Aang had seen her bison and lemur. Katara bent a torrent of water at one of the canoes, tossing it out of the water.

"Appa!" Aang cried as she jumped onto a nearby root. She fired a wave of air at one of them and Momo was able to escape the bag he was trapped in.

"We're under attack!" One of the men called and he bent a wave up at us. Katara and Aang stopped it but we looked at him in surprise.

"Hey, you guys are water benders!" Katara finally cried.

"You too?" The man still standing asked putting his hands to his chest, "That means we're kin!" Aang giggled at the Water Tribe sibling's looks of horror.

"Hue! How you been?" the man asked.

"You know," Hue smiled with a shrug, dirty blue eyes gleaming with mischief, "Scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual."

"Hue?" Sokka asked, finally found out his not so impressive name.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Water benders stirred the pots that sat over the fires. In side were skewers of meat and bugs. Aang was sitting with a small piece of fruit, "How you like that possum chicken?" The man named Due, asked Sokka.

"Tastes like arctic hen," Sokka shrugged looking at the food in his hands, "So, why were you interested in eating Appa?" Sokka asked while pointing to the large catfish-alligator behind some of the swamp benders, "You've got plenty of those big things wandering around."

"You want me to eat Old Slim!?" Due asked, his face twisted in horror, "He's like a member of the family!" He tossed some fish at the catfish-alligator who snapped it all up. Sokka pulled a bug off his skewer and threw it to the beast, "Nice Slim."

The bug just bounced off and Slim hiss and snapped at Sokka. The water bender started to laugh, "Oh, he don't eat no bugs! That's people food."

"Where'd you say you're from?" Another bender called Tho asked.

"The South Pole," Katara smiled easily.

"Didn't know there was water benders anywhere but here." Tho nodded to Katara, "They got a nice swamp there, do they?"

"No, it's all ice and snow."

Tho and Due looked at the two Water Tribe siblings in surprise, "Hmm, no wonder you two left."

"Well," Sokka started, leaning to his companions, "I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp."

"What about the visions?"

"I told you, we we're hungry!" Sokka cried while picking up a huge bug. He took a bite out of it before continuing, "I'm eating a giant bug!"

"What about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were?"

"That's Avatar stuff, doesn't count," Sokka said, turning to Hue, he said, "The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down."

"I can't do anything like that. I just bend the water in the plants."

"Well, no accounting for the weather. Still, there's absolutely nothing mysterious about the swamp."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

A man walked through a dark alley. Tiles clanked together and he stoped. He quickly pulled out his broadswords and snarled. Suddenly a hand shot out from the darkness. It hit his wrists and the man dropped his swords. He was them flung into some crates. The man looked up to see a demonic blue mask picking up his broadswords before darting off.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: So would you guys like me to do that from now on and only add the important bits without Aang or Zuko in? It would make things quicker to write but they would be much shorter. Your choice.**

**Hue: RP3r would like to thank her readers and followers. Special thanks to those who reviewed: ****Shufleboarding, AliceElizabeth1, ZukaangLurver, Unforgiven1290, Flower of Venus, Random Reader (who suggested the cutting of bits), rebfan90, naru-chan, Zoey H, alessa-vulturi and angel2u.**

**Me: Thanks and remember R&R! See ya next time! :D**


	27. Avatar Day

**Me: I finally thought of another name! I hope you like it :D Anyway I have some totally awesome news. I got a graphics tablet. Now my computer drawings won't look like blobs and thy will actually (hopefully) look at the ones my friends are always telling me look really good. Today we have that really annoying mayor. **

**R. A. M.: ...**

**Me: Hahahaha it spells 'ram'. Anyway please do the disclaimers.**

**R. A. M.: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar the last air bender but she does own a yellow budgie called Aang and a blue one called Katara. **

**Me: Yeah I have no life XD I also make a shameless reference to the Hunger Games. See if you can find it :D on with the show!**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 2: Earth

Chapter 4: Avatar Day

The sound of heavy steps against earth echoed through the clearing. The three companions lurched up from their sleeping spots and looked around. Four men riding komodo-rhinos charged from the bushes and began to circle them.

"Give up! You're completely surrounded!" The leader yelled, brandishing his pole-arm. Sokka started to inch along the ground on his sleeping bag but the archer pinned it to the ground. He scrambled out and ran to Appa. Aang leapt on top and called to her friends, "Come on! Come on!"

She watched franticly as both Katara and Sokka abandoned their stuff and climbed up onto her mount. Katara jumped off as she looked back to her things, "My scrolls!"

She froze the leader's pole arm to the stump that her scrolls were sat on and quickly grabbed them before he freed himself.

"My staff!" The Avatar cried before running across the clearing to where her glider lay. One of the riders pulled down a tree in front of her but nothing was going to stop her. She didn't have much that kept her connected to her old life and she wasn't going to lose this one. She grabbed her staff and swiftly batted away a bomb that had landed near her.

She cleared the fallen tree again and landed on Appa. She whipped the reigns, "Yip yip!"

Appa launched himself into the air and the riders ducked as a fire balled flew passed them. Sokka suddenly pulled himself up and looked over the edge. He reached into thin air, trying to grab onto the already distant ground, "Wait, my boomerang!"

"There's no time!" The water bender grabbed her brother's arm and pulled him back down.

"Oh, I see," Sokka grumbled, "There's time to get your scrolls and your staff, but no time for my boomerang."

"That's correct." Katara tried to stay optimistic but it just made Sokka feel worse. He lowered his eyes and sighed, "Oh,"

The warrior stared longingly back at their camp site as they flew further and further away.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The Avatar guided her spirit guide down behind some trees. Aang slipped on her hat from Haru's village and looked at the blue eyed boy in concern. He had been staring at the bottom of the saddle since they left their campsite. They hopped off and walked in silence to a small store they had spotted along the road. Sokka trailed after the two girls and they knew he was still down. After they ordered their stuff and the owner went to get the things from his shelves Aang finally gathered the courage to speak up, "Sorry about your boomerang, Sokka."

Aang didn't expect her friend to open up but he did. His voice wasn't even or loud.

"I feel as if I lost part of my identity." Sokka said while shuffling slowly to the Air Nomad. He lifted her hat and poked her tattoo, "Imagine if you lost your arrow, or if Katara lost her… Hair-loopies."

Katara wrapped her arms around her brother before he pulled away. The merchant came back to the window and held out our basket, "Here's your produce, ponytail guy."

"I used to be boomerang guy," Sokka said dejected before walking away. The man walked around the front and Katara paid for the groups things. The man looked at the blue trimmed sliver coin, "Hey, Water Tribe money!"

"I hope that's okay," Katara said and the man shrugged.

"So long as it's money," The shop keeper turned to the front of his shop and closed it up. He started to walk down the road to a coastal town, "Have a nice Avatar Day!"

"Avatar Day?" Aang echoed watching the retreating man.

"You guys are going to the festival, right?"

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"There's a holiday for the Avatar? Who knew?" Aang asked as they stood in the middle of a large market place. The streets and shops were alive with people celebrating and bargaining. Most were crowded around the sides of one street though.

"Look!" Katara pointed to where the people were standing. Behind them a large replica of Kyoshi was being pulled, "They made a giant Kyoshi float."

The gang ran after the parade and stood behind a row of people.

"And here comes Avatar Roku," Sokka said as the float passed them.

"Having a huge festival in your honour is great, but frankly, it's just nice to be appreciated," Aang said, bowing her head humbly.

"And it's nice to appreciate their deep-friend festival food," Sokka said, taking a large bite out of the food in the bowl he held.

"Aang, look!" Katara cried and the air bender turned to see a huge replica of her being pulled.

"That's the biggest me I've ever seen." Aang said.

"Now a torch; that's a nice prop," Sokka commented as a man carrying a flame ran towards the floats, "It's bright, dangerous," he took a deep breath, "Smells manly. But I'm not sure I could carry it off."

"Hey, what's that guy doing?" Katara asked as the man screamed. He jumped through the Avatar Kyoshi float, setting the whole thing on fire.

"Down with the Avatar!" The crowd chanted as he proceeded to set the Avatar Roku one on fire as well. They crowd cheer and the gang stared on in shock.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

A shadow danced across the roof tops. A black blur to the weary eye. It jumped down in front of two travellers. Its blue mask and dual blades reflecting light that the dark brown clothes absorbed. It slashed at the man's bags and they fell to the ground. The man wearing the demonic mask picked them up and then swiped the large fruit from the woman's hands. The travelling couple squeezed their eyes shut and when they opened them again the robber was gone.

The shadow crept through the forest and hid his mask and swords in a tree. The dappled light danced across familiar scared skin as he carried the baskets back to his camp. Zuko threw the baskets down in front of his uncle and the old General looked up, "Where did you get these?"

"What does it matter where they come from?" The golden eyed boy stalked away while Iroh gazed after him in concern. He raised a sweet bun to his mouth and took a bite. With a hum of pleasure all previous concerns disappeared.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Down with the Avatar! Down with the Avatar!" The crowd continued to chant as the replicas burnt. A man gave the flame bearer a signal and he threw the torch at Aang's statue's face. Flames began to engulf the left side of its face and the Avatar squeezed her corresponding eye shut. Katara looked at her distressed friend and started to run forwards. She bent the water from some nearby barrels onto the floats, putting out the fire.

"Hey! That party-pooper's ruining Avatar Day!" One of the town's people yelled angrily, pointing to Katara. Aang frowned before jumping to the top of her replica, "That party-pooper is my friend." She threw off her hat, revealing the blue arrow on her forehead.

"It's the Avatar himself!" The man who had given the signal before cried in a wavering voice. Aang sighed at the use of 'himself', _I thought we were done with that._

"It's going to kill us with its awesome Avatar powers!" Another man yelled.

"No, I'm not..." Aang raised her hand and the man who gave the signal screamed and dived into the crowd.

"I suggest you leave," The scared man said while getting of the ground and brushing himself off, "You're not welcome here, Avatar."

"Why not, Aang helps people." Katara said.

"It's true," The Avatar floated down and landed next to her friend, "I'm on your side."

"I find that hard to swallow considering what you did to us in your past life. It was Avatar Kyoshi; she murdered our glorious leader, Chin the great."

"Y-you think that I-I murdered s-someone…" Aang stuttered as she stared at the man in front of her with wide eyes.

"We used to be a great society before you killed our leader." An old, dirty man said, "Now look at us!" Aang screamed and backed away.

"Aang would never do that!" Katara insisted, stepping in front of her over whelmed friend, "No Avatar would. And it's not fair for you all to question her honour!"

"Let's tell her what we think of the Avatar's _honour!" _A man yelled before blowing a raspberry and shaking is back side at them.

"Give me a chance to clear my name!" Aang pleaded.

"The only way to prove your innocence is to stand trial." The supposed leader declared.

"I'll gladly stand trial." Aang nodded sharply and confidently.

"You'll have to follow all our rules. That includes paying bail." The mayor continued.

"No problem." Aang agreed.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"How was I supposed to know they wouldn't take Water Tribe money?" Aang asked from behind bars and in a stock. Katara slapped her forehead and Sokka just leant against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So some people don't like you. Big deal!" Sokka scoffed while standing back up, "There's a whole nation of fire benders who hate you. Now let's bust you out of here."

"I can't," Aang said, her voice low and slow.

"Sure you can! A little... Whooooooooh! Swoosh, swish, swish! Air bending slice! And we're on our way." Sokka said while jumping around the room with animated movements.

"I think what Master Swish is trying to say is that you're supposed to be out saving the world. You can't do that locked up in here."

"I can't do that with people thinking I'm a murderer, either." Aang said, looking down, "I need you guys to help prove my innocence."

"How are we going to do that? The crime happened over three hundred years ago."

"That's okay, Sokka." Aang shrugged, a mischievous smirk in her eyes, "For some reason, I thought you were an expert detective."

"Well, I guess I could be classified as such," Sokka said, puffing out his chest.

"Yeah!" Katara exclaimed, getting on Aang's joke and ego boosting, "Back home, he was famous for solving the mystery of the missing seal jerky."

"Everyone wanted to blame it on a polar leopard but I figured out that it was old man Jarco wearing polar leopard boots." Sokka bragged and Aang pretended to be him when he wasn't looking. Katara held back giggles that were bubbling from her throat, "See, a real eight hundred polar leopard would have left much deeper tracks. Okay, I guess I am pretty good."

"So you'll help me with my case?" Aang asked happily as if she had not just been mocking him.

"Fine," Sokka finally said, "But I'm going to need some new props," He ran off and returned with a large blue hat with a monocle, "I'm ready." He pulled the monocle in front of his eyes and Katara laughed. The warrior pursed his lips while looking at his sister, "What?"

The siblings went to find evidence that Aang was innocent leaving the young Avatar alone in the prison. Or so she thought.

"Look what we have here." A rough voice called out form the shadowed corner of the cell. A man lurched forwards, only held back by a chain around his neck, and Aang coward against the far wall, "You've got some killer tattoos... You're going to fit in real well around here."

Aang smiled nervously up at the man. He had a bald head and a green snake tattoo that wrapped around his right arm and neck. Eventually after finding out that most of the people in here were actually nice people who were subjected to the stupid law system of this town conversation was pretty easy.

"So you got anyone on the outside?" One of the inmates asked who was actually extremely sensitive.

"Well yeah. I've Sokka and Katara and their-"

"No. Do you have _anyone_ on the outside?"

"No."

"I don't believe that for a second." Another of the inmates added. Aang slipped out of her stock and rested it on her knees.

"Well their is this one guy... but he doesn't like me. In fact he is always trying to hurt me."

"Then why do you love him?" The man with the snake tattoo asked.

"You can't really help who you love but I guess it is because I know deep down he is a good person. He reminds me of better times and if I'm completely honest he is smokin' hot."

"This guy you're talkin' about. He'll come around. You just got to hang in there."

"You think so?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"You're a catch!" They all agreed together.

"I don't know..." The Avatar rested her chin on her wooden stock.

"Hey, you're smart, beautiful, funny... not to mention you're the Avatar."

"You guys are great. Who knew prison inmates could do such wonders for a gal's self-esteem."

"Don't be afraid to tell him how you feel." The sensitive one wiped away a tear and Aang smiled widely. The air bender heard the door open and close and she ran to the grating. She slid her stock back on and her friends walked over with the Mayor.

"Honourable Mayor," Katara stated and Sokka gave Aang the thumbs up through the bars, "We've prepared a solid defence for the Avatar. We did an investigation and found some very strong evidence."

"Evidence?" The mayor huffed, "That's not how our court system works."

"Then how can I prove my innocence?" Aang asked.

"Simple." The Mayor said while rolling his eyes, "I say what happened and then you say what happened and then I decide whose right." The small group looked at the mayor with horrified faces. The mayor smirked and turned around, "That's why we call it justice. Because it's 'Just Us'."

He laughed as he walked away leaving a very silent and worried defence.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang stood with her neck in the stock next to a man and the Mayor. The Mayor stepped forward, "Everyone loved Chin the Great because he was so great." The man pointed widely at Aang, "Then the Avatar showed up and killed him! And that's how it happened!"

"The accused will now present its argument." The other man next to Aang said, his voice deep and unfeeling.

"You can do it, Aang. Just remember the evidence." Sokka whispered.

"Right... evidence..." Aang nodded, walking forward, "Ladies and gentlemen!" She said loudly, drawing all eyes to her, "I'm about to tell you what really happened and I will prove it with facts. Fact number one... uh…" The pressure of the gazes was too much and her mind blanked out.

"The footprints," Sokka whispered loudly to Aang.

"Oh, yeah…" Aang nodded and turned back to the crowd. Her stomached felt like it was scrunching up and her heart was pumping wildly. "You see..." Her legs shook and her tongue was getting tangled, "I... I mean my passed life... She, we have big feet."

_Pull yourself together Aang_, She commanded herself.

"Furthermore, your…temple matches your statue. But... I, Kyoshi was painting at sunset. So there you have it. I'm not guilty!" She finished quickly and sighed, _Smooth, Aang._

Sokka and Katara smiled at her encouragingly but there was no way to hide the truth. "She'd dead," Sokka said through his clenched smile.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko sat in the cave surrounded by a lot of new things. Iroh walked in and looked at the goods and Zuko carefully, "Looks like you did some serious shopping."

He picked up the pot and looked at it. It was definitely not something they could afford, "But where did you get the money?"

"Do you like your new teapot?" Zuko asked trying to change the subject. From this Iroh could tell it was earned dishonourably.

"To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup. I know we've had some difficult times lately." Iroh sighed putting down the pot and gazing directly into his nephew's eyes. "We've had to struggle to get by. But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honour in poverty."

"There's no honour for me without the Avatar."

"Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems. Not now."

"Then there is no hope at all." Zuko said and began to get up.

Iroh grabbed the Prince's shoulder and pulled him back down, "No Zuko! Don't give into despair. Allow yourself to slip down the road and you surrender to your lowest instincts. In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. This is the meaning of inner strength."

Zuko's hard eyes met his Uncle's softer and they burned with unidentifiable emotion. He got up and left the fire light of the cave. He had a lot to think about.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"Mayor Tong, I'd like the court to hear one last testimony." Katara announced.

The mayor jumped up angrily, "I've already told you! It's just me and the accused! You can't call any witnesses."

"This isn't just any witness." Katara declared, gesturing to the temple. "I'm going to call… _Avatar Kyoshi herself!" _

The crowd murmured and watched the temple closely. A figure began to emerge but it was just Aang dressed up as her. The young girl was dressed in the much taller Avatar's clothes, make up and fans.

"What are you doing?" Sokka whispered to his sister as she returned to her seat.

"Well, she's in Aang's past life." Katara whispered back, "Maybe wearing her stuff will trigger something."

"Well I do believe in the power of stuff."

"This is a mockery of Chin law!" the mayor protested, pointing at the nervous Avatar.

"Please!" Katara stood, "If you could just wait one more second, I'm sure Kyoshi will be here."

"This is ridiculous." The Mayor stepped up to Aang and she lowered her fans.

"For the murder of Chin the Great, the court finds the Avatar-"

He was cut off as a twister of air surrounded the young Nomad and a dark shadow began to envelop the area. When the vortex subsided a tall powerful figure stood in place of the slime girl. She looked up and straight at the town's people.

"I killed Chin the Conqueror. A horrible tyrant, Chin was expanding his army to all corners of the continent. When they came to the neck of the peninsula where we lived, he demanded our immediate surrender. I warned him that I would not sit passively while he took our home, but he did not back down. On that day, we split from the mainland. I created Kyoshi Island so my people could be safe from invaders."

The Avatar bowed her head and wind began to encircle her again. The shadow retreated and disappeared along with the wind. All that remained was a disorientated and drained girl, "So... what just happened?"

"Uh, you kind of confessed. Sorry." Katara said sheepishly as she kept her from falling.

"And I find you guilty! Bring out the wheel of punishment!" The crowd cheered and the three friends frowned.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Zuko walked back to the cave and called to his uncle. His voice was softer than usual, "Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said."

"You did? Good, good." Iroh smiled as he continued to work in the camp.

"It's helped me realize something." Zuko said and Iroh nodded happily, "We no longer have anything to gain by travelling together. I need to find my own way."

Iroh closed his eyes and sighed. He needs to find his own way, He reminded himself quietly. He turned to see Zuko walking away and he chased after him. He silently passed the reigns of their ostrich-horse to him and his nephew mounted. The Banished Prince rode away leaving his uncle to watch him leave sadly in the setting sun.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"The accused will now spin the wheel to receive her sentence." The jailer declared in a deep monotone voice.

"I said I would face justice, so I will." Aang said while still dressed as her passed life. She spun the large wheel and the crowd started to scream out their preferred punishment. "Community service. Please land on community service." Katara chanted, crossing her fingers

The wheel stopped and the jailer said in a bored voice, "Looks like it's boiled in oil."

Everyone cheered except from the sentenced her was quivering and her friends her had matching looks of horror. Suddenly a bomb was thrown forth and the temple exploded. Everyone looked to where it came from and they spotted a man riding a komodo-rhino at the top of the stairs, "We've come to claim this village for the Fire Lord! Now show me your leader so I may…" He stopped briefly and one of his riders smashed the statue of Chin the Conqueror. He smirked back at the people, "... Dethrone him."

"That's him over there!" Someone yelled and the Mayor ran behind the wheel. He called to Aang who was unmoving, "You! Avatar! Do something!"

"Gee, I'd love to help, but I'm supposed to be boiled in oil." Aang said dryly still not reacting to the serious situation.

"There!" The mayor said, moving the wheel to community service. "Now serve our community and get rid of those rhinos!"

Aang grinned and jumped into the air. She flung of the shoes and wormed her way out of the large kimono. The Avatar unfurled her fans and ran at the rider with the pole-arm. She danced away from his strike and blew him into the air and then into the bushes. She looked back to the others and their leader glared at her, "Rough Rhino's to the town!"

They started to set things a light and the citizens screamed. The one with the ball and chain ripped down buildings and their supports. Katara ran up to him and deflected his chain so it would wrap around him. She slapped rhino's back and it charged off. Sokka focused a beam of light into the archer's eye so when he tried to take a shot at him the arrow only took off Sokka's hat. The flaming arrow and hat pierced the bomb bag on another and they exploded sending the rider and rhino sprawling.

Rubble flew everywhere and when a certain warrior uncovered his face a bag containing a certain weapon lay in front of him, "Boomerang! You do always come back!"

He grabbed his boomerang and hugged it to his chest. The archer was about to fire at him again but Sokka quickly capped his flaming arrow with his dragon bubble-pipe. The bowman looked at in confusion and didn't notice the water bender approaching from behind. She cut his saddle's girth strap and he fell. She then whipped the mount and it took off, dragging his still attached rider.

Aang stood at the end of a street. She held her fans behind her back and smiled innocently as she waited. The leader, and only remaining rider, spotted her from the other end and turned to face her. He lit a flame in his hand and started to charge. The Avatar followed suit, gathering the wind to her finger tips.

Aang ran along the wall and dispersed the on coming flames. She landed on her hands and feet, her fans and head dress now resting behind her. She formed an air scooter and weaved through the rhino's legs before sending a blast of air at her attacker. He dodged and they once again stood at their starting sides, sizing each other up.

The leader charged and bent an inferno out in front of him. The air bender ran up and jumped feet first into the flames. She corkscrewed her body around, gathering the wind to her and blocking the flames. She then kicked her attacker with all her force and that of her built up gale. He flew into the building behind him and the Avatar smiled at her victory.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Fireworks danced through the night sky as the town celebrated, "From now on, we'll celebrate a new Avatar Day. In honour of the day Avatar Aang saved us from the Rough Rhino Invasion."

"What is this?" Sokka asked looking into his bowl.

"That's our new festival food. Unfried dough. May we eat it and be reminded of the day the Avatar was not boiled in oil."

"Happy Avatar day, everyone," Katara said in forced optimism as she put the dough into her mouth.

"This is by far the worst town we've ever been to," Sokka said and they all agreed as they forced themselves to eat the mushy food.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: I want to see thanks to all my reads and the 80 people with my story on their favourite lists. Special thanks to last weeks reviewers ****Shufleboarding (Did you review twice or was that another under the same name? If it was I thank them too.), Jinora2012, ZukaangLurver, Unforgiven1290, Flower of Venus, UltimateLoveStorys, Red (I understand that you can't read it all the time. Not everyone has lost their lives as much as me and is addicted. Also thanks for the cake. *Gives you some cookies*), alessa-vulturi, Zoey H, angel2u, rebfan90 and AliceElizabeth1.**

**R. A. M.: Remember R & R! See ya next time!**

**Me: Have a nice day! RandomPow3r Out!**


	28. Authors Note II

**Sorry I'm just running behind and I'll update tomorrow (26/09/2012). I've been catchig up on a lot of sleep after exams and stuff :/ Just hold in there :D**

**EDIT: Sorry I forgot I am going to see Cirque Du Soleil so I'll update Friday. (28/09/2012) This later updates wont effect this Sundays update so don't worry about that.**


	29. The Blind Bandit

**Me: Sorry this is so late everyone. I was trying to get it up Friday but my tennis comp went for longer than expected and then it wouldn't load on Saturday. I've also been catching up on a lot of sleep since I've been doing lots of exams and going to lots of social events-**

**Toph: Whole day and night end of exam and term parties and a really good circus.**

**Me: ... Yes... That and Grey Delisle joined Tumblr which is just epic. I hope you don't mind the lateness but if you do it is here now. Get over it. XD Toph would you do my disclaimers?**

**Toph: RandomPow3r doesn't own us, Bryke do.**

**Me: Thank you :D On with the chapter.**

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Book 2: Earth

Chapter 6: The Blind Bandit

Aang sat quietly on the ground. Her back lent against a small table her two friends were standing around. Her thoughts drifted and she only caught bits of the conversation going on between the siblings.

"It's pricey but I really do like it," Sokka said to his sister.

"You should get it, you deserve something nice." Katara said.

"But no, it's too expensive, I shouldn't." Sokka sighed and Aang lent back on her hands.

"Alright, then don't." Katara shrugged and walked out with her brother following behind. The Avatar jolted from her daze and followed quickly. The warrior shook his head and ran back. Clasping his hands together he grinned, "Y'know what? I'm going to get it."

A man tapped Aang on her shoulder and held a piece of paper near her face, "Psst. Hey, you kids like earth bending? Like throwing rocks? Then check out Master Yu's Earth Bending Academy."

The Air Nomad took the piece of paper and the man left. She studied the front before flipping over to the other side.

"Look, there's a coupon on the back." Aang said, "The first lesson is free."

"Who knows, this Master Yu could be the earth bending teacher you've been looking for." Katara said.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang stood in one of two rows of children. Her air bending heritage was made even more pronounced by the other shorter, musclier students. She was also much older than they. All in all her thin, lanky body made her look very out of place and she could feel it. She shifted awkwardly in her earth bending uniform as judging eyes scanned up and down her. She stood as straight as she could when the master passed.

"Assume your stances." The teacher commanded and the children dropped into wide, low positions. Aang tried to study the new stance and learn it but before she had enough time to work it out the Master's voice rang out, "Now, strike as if you're punching through your opponents head."

Aang's partner punched out and she only had a brief moment to be scared before the rock slammed into her chest. All the air was forced out, leaving her gasping as she slammed into a pot. Sand coved her body and Master Yu walked over to ask, "So, are you ready to commit to more lessons? If you pay for the whole year in advance, I'll bump you up to the next belt."

She pulled herself from the sand and walked dejectedly from the school and tapped the sand from her ears.

"He's not the one," Aang said disappointed.

"I think The Boulder is gonna win the belt at Earth Rumble six." A boy said as they left the academy grounds.

"He's gonna have to fight his way through the best earth benders in the world to even get a shot at the champ." Another said and the Avatar perked up. She ran over to the boys and smiled sweetly, "Excuse me! But where is this earth bending tournament exactly?"

"It's on the island of Noneoya... None o' ya business." One of the said and he started to laugh. His friend joined in and they walked off leaving Aang even more disappointed.

"Haha! Oh, I have to remember that one." Sokka chuckled as he walked up behind the air bender. Katara followed her brother with a scowl on her face. She lent over Aang's shoulder and smiled, "I'll take care of this." She took off running after them and made her voice flirtatious, "Hey strong guys, wait up!"

"What was I thinking?" Sokka suddenly announced, dropping his bag, "I don't need a new bag. Why'd you let me buy this? Spending so much time with you girls is turning me into one."

He frowned at the expensive carry bag that Momo had sat in. The water bender ran back around the corner and grinned at her friends, "Are you ready to find an earth bending teacher? Because we're going to Earth Rumble Six!"

"How did you get them to tell you?" Aang asked and Katara just smirked back, "Oh, a girl has her ways."

"You have to teach me."Aang grinned and Katara just chuckled back while giving a quick nod.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The trio walked into the cave and straight down to the empty front row, "Hey, front row seats!" Aang cheered, "I wonder why no one else is sitting here."

As if on cue a huge boulder crashed into the seats next to them. "I guess that's why." Sokka said, swallowing.

A man raised a platform in the centre of the arena and slammed it back down again. He threw a fist into the air and the crowds began to cheer, "Welcome to Earth Rumble Six! I am your host, Xin Fu!"

Katara sighed and looked away. Her face painted with disinterest, "This is just going to be a bunch of guys chucking rocks at each other, isn't it?"

"That's what I paid for." Sokka said, leaning forwards and clenching his hands.

"The rules are simple." Xin Fu continued, "Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win."

"Round one! The Boulder verses The Big Bad Hippo!" The host yelled and a extremely muscle man walked up. His torso was bare and his back tattooed in the shape of a badger-mole. His opponent was massive but looked to be more fat then anything else.

"Listen up, Hippo!" The Boulder yelled to his opponent, "You may be big, but you ain't bad! The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide."

"Hippo mad!" The huge contestant yelled in an unintelligent voice. The Boulder slammed his foot down and kicked out causing rocks to fly at his opponent. The rocks just shattered against the mans gut creating a cloud of dust. When the dirt cleared it revealed the man holding a piece of rock in his mouth. He bit down on it and spat it out.

The Hippo began to jumped and slam each foot down hard. The entire arena shook and the Boulder was struggling to hold his footing.

"Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen, The Hippo is rocking the boat!" Xin Fu yelled as the Boulder wobbled over to the edge and began to fall off. He tipped over the edge but quickly extended a slab which he held on to. The Big Bad Hippo was too distracted to see him pull up and throw a large rock at him. He quickly lifted a rock from under his opponent and threw him off. "The Boulder wins!" Xin Fu cried and the crowd cheered.

"How 'bout The Boulder. He's got some good moves." Katara suggested.

"Ah' don't know... Bumi said I needed a teacher who listens to the earth. He's just listening to his big muscles. What do you think Sokka?"

The two girls looked to Sokka but raised their eye brows when they saw that Sokka was cheering and yelling louder than the crowd. The rest of the fights ended the same way. Swift knock outs for the Boulder and his continuous show boating.

"Now, the moment you've all been waiting for." Xin Fu announced after the last fight, "The Boulder verses your champion…" A girl walked out with two beautiful women. She held up her champion's belt and they took that on her cape from her.

"The Blind Bandit!" Xin Fu finished.

"She can't really be blind." Katara said, "It's just part of her character, right?"

"I think she is..." Aang said slowly. Her eyes trained on the other's pale ones. She couldn't tall the exact colour but they looked clouded.

"I think she is... Going down!" Sokka yelled, waving his hands around.

"The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl." The man said as he approached the champion.

The Blind Bandit pointed to the Boulder, "Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder."

"The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a _rock-a-lanche!" _The Boulder shouted dramatically.

"Whenever you're ready, The Pebble!" Toph threw her head back and let out a loud laugh. Grey eyes widened and their owner recognised the laugh. It was the girl from her swamp vision.

"It's on!" The Boulder yelled and took a heavy step. The blind girl just stood there until he had raised his next foot to full height. She slipped into a light stance and kicked the ground with one foot. Aang watched the shifting earth in awe as it reached its targets foot. The bended earth pulled him down into the splits and Aang cringed at the pained scream he released. She knew how much it hurt to go into them when your body had never had to before.

The girl stepped forwards and swung her hand around in a chopping motion. Three earth pillars shot out of the arena floor and stuck the man in the back, sending him flying.

"Your winner!" Xin Fu shouted while the blind bender threw her hand into the air, a smirk on her lips, "And still the champion, The Blind Bandit!"

"No!" Sokka cried having the contesting he was rooting for lose.

"How did she do that?" Katara asked.

"She waited... and listened." Aang smiled knowing she had found her teacher.

Xin Fu jumped down and held up a green bag, "To make things a little more interesting, I'm offering up this sack of gold pieces to anyone who can defeat The Blind Bandit!" No one came forward and the host smirked, "What, no one dares to face her?"

"I will!" Aang shouted as she walked up the steps of the arena.

"Go Aang! Avenge the Boulder!" Sokka shouted after he got over his surprise by her sudden appearance.

"Do people really want to see two little girls fighting out here?" Toph asked loudly as Aang stepped in front of her. The crowd 'ohhhed' at her jib and Aang didn't know if to be insulted or pleased: That she was called a girl for once or that she was just some little weak girl.

"I don't really want to fight you. I want to talk to you." Aang said putting up her hands.

"Boo! No talking!" Sokka shouted and Katara smacked his side, "Don't boo at her."

The Avatar took another step forwards and the earth bender grinned. She took a quick stance and kicked at the ground. A pillar shot out from under the other bender and flung her into the air. Her opponent was light and gave of few vibrations but that move shouldn't have kept them of the ground for so long. She focused her senses on her surroundings and only barely felt the other girl touch down. It was unnatural. She stayed off the ground for too long and she seemed to almost float across the ground.

"Somebody's a little light on his feet." The Blind Bandit said while turning around to where Aang now stood, "What's your fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?"

Aang shrugged and in his lapse of concentration the Blind Bandit forced another rock spick up under her. The air bender just flowed with it, somersaulting over the earth bender's head. "Where'd you go?" The Blind Bandit whispered.

"Please, wait!" Aang pleaded as her toes grazed the ground. Vibrations, weak as they were, reached the bender's feet and she smirked.

"There you are!" The Bandit turned, throwing a boulder at him. Aang reacted on instinct. She jumped into the air and twisted her body around, gathering the wind at her hands. After a complete twirl she forced her arms out and a blast of air sent the blind girl and the rock out of the ring. Everyone was stunned at the quick victory but they eventually cheered for their new champion.

The air bender ran to the edge of the arena and called after the ex-champion, "Please listen! I need an earth bending teacher, and I think it's supposed to be you!"

"Whoever you are, just leave me alone." The Blind Bandit snapped. She wasn't meant to lose, she never did. As she reached the wall she bent it open and stepped through it. Aang ran after her but the earth bender closed the hole before she reached her. The Avatar rested her hands on the stone walls and frowned. She climbed back up the stairs and walked over to the fight host.

Sokka grabbed the belt and the money while Aang just stood there. Sokka slung his arm around the younger's shoulders.

"Way to go, champ." Sokka grinned, holding up the bag and belt. Aang looked down, hiding her eyes in the shadow of her hat.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

"I got to admit; now I'm really glad I bought this bag. It matches the belt perfectly." Sokka said happily as he jostled the large belt buck that sat on his hip.

"That is a big relief." Katara said. Her voice was dripping with sarcasm but Sokka didn't notice it.

"If we want to find The Blind Bandit, the Earth bending Academy is a good place to start." Aang said as they walked to the front gate.

The sound of shifting dirt echoed through the court yard and when they walked in the group saw that it was the two teens from the other day. The two earth benders stopped punching the dirt in the pots and groaned, "Oh great, you again."

Katara took a quick step forwards and glared at them. The flinched back and let out a high pitched cry. The Water Tribe siblings smirked while Aang just looked on in amusement. _So that is what she meant before,_ She thought with a sly smile.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Katara said as she stepped back.

"Nicely done." Her brother nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"Hey," One of the boys said as they walked to Aang, "You're the kid who beat The Blind Bandit."

"We need to talk to her." Aang said, urgency leaking from her voice, "Do you guys know where she lives?"

"The Blind Bandit's a mystery." The other replied, moving his arms around dramatically, "She shows up to fight, then disappears."

Aang looked down disappointed. Katara put a hand on her shoulder, "Let us handle this." She turned to the two boys and snapped. She jabbed her fingers at the air in front of them, "You're not telling us anything!"

"No, no! I swear it's true!" The boy said, holding up his hands and voice shaking, "No one knows where she goes, or who she really is."

"That's because we're asking about the wrong person." Aang said to herself. Everyone turned to her and she smiled, "In my vision, I saw a girl in a white dress with a pet flying boar. Know anybody like this?"

"Well, a flying boar is the symbol of the Bei Fong family." The other earth bender said, "They're the richest people in town, probably the whole world."

"Yeah, but they don't have a daughter." The other continued and Aang sighed. She remembered the girls fancy cloths and perked back up.

"Flying boar is good enough for me." Aang said and turned to her friends, "Let's check it out."

"Yeah, you better leave." The first boy said as the Avatar walked out. Katara glared at her and pointed her fingers at, hers then, their eyes, "Hey, I've got my eyes on you." She spun back around and followed after her shorter friend. Sokka followed up the group and spread his hands in a 'cool' gesture, "Water tribe."

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The friends hid behind a large boulder and studied the large, guarded wall. Aang's eyes lit up as she spotted the flying boar crest above the gate. "That's the flying boar from my vision. Come on."

They slipped back into the shadows of the trees and sneaked around to an unguarded part of the wall. Aang vaulted over with her bending and Sokka followed, only he stumbled over ungracefully. Katara followed and the other two helped her down. They ran behind a bush and looked around.

Without warning they were flung into the air by a pillar of earth. Both girls landed safely on a bush while Sokka landed hard on the ground. Aang looked up and saw a black haired girl looking down at him. Her eyes where a smoky jade and she realised that this was the Blind Bandit.

"What are you doing here, Twinkle Toes?" The Blind Bandit asked and the Avatar bent herself up.

"How did you know it was me?" Aang asked.

"Don't answer to Twinkle Toes! It's not heroic! It's demeaning!" Sokka whined.

"You're the one whose bag matches his belt." Katara said as she got out of the bush.

"And once again I blame you for that." Sokka shot back but everyone ignored him.

"How did you find me?" The Blind Bandit asked.

"Well," Aang started, "A crazy king told me I had to find an earth bender who listens to the earth. And then I had a vision in a magic swamp and-"

"What Aang is trying to say is," Katara said, cutting her rambling friend off, "She's the Avatar and she needs to master earth bending and if she doesn't soon, she won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord."

Katara's eyes widened as The Blind Bandit stuck her hand in her face, "Not my problem." She turned and began to walk away, "Now get out of here or I'll call the guards."

"Look, we all have to do our part to win this war." Sokka said while getting up to stand next to his friend and sister, "And yours is to teach Aang earth bending."

The blind girl stood unmoving for a while. She eventually turned and yelled in a fake frightened voice, "Guards! Guards! Help!"

The other three quickly scrambled to find someplace to hide. Aang quickly yanked her friends onto a low roof with the help of her bending and watched on. Two guards ran to the earth bender as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Toph, what happened?" One of the guards asked and Aang smiled, _So that's her name._

"I thought I heard someone. I got scared." Toph lied easily. She had been doing it for years.

"You know your father doesn't want you wondering the grounds without supervision, Toph." The other guard said, taking her hand in his. The soldiers lead her away and Aang frowned from her hiding place. She needed a plan.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang and Katara sat politely at the table, waiting for everyone to receive their meals before eating. Sokka on the other hand was already scoffing down the expensive food barely leaving time to chew. Toph just 'stared' at where Aang was. Her blind eyes burning into the Avatar's grey. The servants brought around the rest of the food and the guests and hosts picked up their cutlery.

"Blow on it. It's too hot for her." Lao said as a steaming bowl of soup was placed in front of his blind daughter.

"Allow me." Aang created a small tornado that spun in her palm. With a soft flick of her hand it danced through the air and over to Toph's soup. The small whirlwind blew cool air onto the contents of the bowl and the people sitting around the table 'ohhed' and 'ahhhed'.

"Avatar Aang, it's an honour to have you visit us." Toph's mother said and Aang briefly nodded in her direction.

"In your opinion, how much longer do you think the war will last?" Lao asked.

"I'd like to defect the Fire Lord by the end of summer, but," She turned to Toph and raised one of her eyebrows, "I can't do that without finding an earth bending teacher first."

"Well, Master Yu is the finest teacher in the land. He's been teaching Toph since she was little."  
Toph's father suggested and refrained from groaning.

She smirked again, "Then she must be a great earth bender." Aang sent a knowing glance to Toph, "Probably good enough to teach somebody else."

A rock suddenly jutted out of the ground and into the young Avatar's shin. She yelped in pain then glared at the earth bender. She smiled sweetly back and continued to eat.

"Toph is still learning the basics." Master Yu explained.

"Yes, and sadly because of her blindness, I don't think she will ever become a true master." Toph's father sighed and the friends exchanged a glance. A small conversation ran through their eyes.

Aang smirked and leaned forwards, "Oh, I'm sure she's better than you think she is."

Toph's frown deepened and she slid her foot forwards. The ground beneath Aang's chair shifted and she was thrown face first into her soup. Everyone looked at the air bender oddly as she pulled herself up and whipped some of the food off her face. Suddenly she got an idea, _Two can play at this game._

Her face screwed up and she breathed in hard. After a couple more hitching breaths she sneezed. All the food on her side of the table was thrown at the Bei Fongs and Toph got up. She slammed her hands down on the table, "What's your problem?"

"What's _your _problem?" Aang shot back, mimicking the other bender's position.

"Well, shall we move to the living room for dessert then?" Mrs. Bei Fong asked, cleaning her face with a napkin while the rest of the seated people looked at the two twelve year old girls in confusion.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

The gang sat in their room after dinner. Aang patted her bison's nose, "G'night, buddy."

The light shuffle of feet alerted the Avatar to someone at the door. She spun around and immediately struck a ready position.

"Relax. Look, I'm sorry about dinner." Toph said while leaning on the door frame with her arms crossed. She was no longer wearing her fancy clothes. Instead she was wearing simple night clothes. She faced the Air Nomad with her sightless eyes, "Let's call a truce. Ok?"

Aang relaxed and nodded. Toph tilted her head and raised her brow, "Did you just nod to a blind person?"

Aang nodded back.

"Did you just do it again? And before you nod, don't."

Aang rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Yeah." She said in a meek voice. Toph turned to walk away and waved for the Avatar to follow. Aang jogged up behind her and marvelled at how she was so easily able to navigate through the halls and into the garden without her sight.

Toph hopped up onto a bridge and walked on the railing while Aang walked next to her. They had been in comfortable silence until Toph spoke. Finally answering the question buzzing through the air bender's mind, "Even though I was born blind, I'd never had a problem seeing."

Toph jumped of the bridge and 'looked' at the ground, "I see with earth bending. It's kind of like seeing with my feet. I can feel the vibrations in the earth, and I can see where everything is. You, that tree, even those ants."

Aang looked around them and spotted all the things named, bar the ants. Aang grinned and looked back to the girl in amazement, "That's incredible."

"My parents don't understand." Toph huffed, keeping her eyes low, "They've always treated me like I was helpless."

"Is that why you became The Blind Bandit?" Aang asked.

"Yeah," Toph faced into the distance.

"Then why stay here when you're not happy?" Aang asked.

"They're my parents." Toph said, turning back to the tattooed girl, "Where else am I supposed to go?"

Aang slowly started to smile and said, "You could come with us."

"Yeah," Toph said. "You guys get to go wherever you want. No one telling you what to do, that's the life... It's just not my life." She was quiet for a moment until she whipped around. She crouched down and put her hand on the ground. The vibrations of several familiar people reached her and she jumped up.

"We're being ambushed." Toph grabbed Aang's arm and they started running towards the house. They didn't make it far until one of the Earth Rumble fighters appeared from in the ground and stopped them. Both young girls got into ready positions but before they could do anything a large metal cage dropped down on them.

"I think you kids owe me some money." Xin Fu said with a smirk.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Toph clenched her fists around the bars of her cage window, "You think you're so tough. Why don't you come up here so I can smack that grin off your face."

"I'm not smiling." Xin Fu said in a rough voice as he looked to the two suspended cages.

"Toph!" Someone shouted and the sound of feet running on stone meet the kidnapper's ears. They turned to see the Water Tribe siblings, Toph's father and Master Yu.

Sokka held up a green pouch filled with the five hundred coins. "Here's your money, now let them go." Sokka said, dropping the bag. Master Yu used his earth bending to slid it to them. Xin Fu picked the bag up and checked what was in it. He nodded and gave a signal to one of his fighters. The chains started to move as Toph's cage was lowered to the ground.

The case Toph was kept in stopped a few feet above the ground and the bottom opened. Toph fell out and ran to her father who swiftly began to lead her away. Master Yu followed after them but Sokka and Katara stayed, their eyes trained on Aang's unmoving cage.

"What about Aang?" Katara demanded.

Xin Fu unravelled a wanted poster for the Avatar and smirked, "I think the Fire Nation will pay a hefty price for the Avatar. Now get out of my ring!"

The siblings' papered to fight but all the Earth Rumble Six contestants took stances in front of Aang's cage.

"Go, I'll be okay." Aang called down to them. The water bender and warrior ran to the exit and called after the blind girl.

"Toph, there's too many of them." Katara pleaded, causing Toph, her father and Master Yu to stop. "We need an earth bender. We need you."

Lao tightened his grip on his daughter's hand, "My daughter is blind. She is blind and tiny and helpless and fragile. She cannot help you."

Toph closed her eyes and reopened them slowly. She yanked her hand from her father's, "Yes, I can."

She walked back to the arena with the two blue eyed teens and quickly felt Aang's cage being carried away. She brought up a stone to block their path, "Let her go! I beat you all before, and I'll do it again."

"The Boulder takes issue with that comment." The boulder called back and the Big Bad Hippo threw Aang's cage down. The earth benders charged the friends, "Wait..." Toph raised her arms, stopping Sokka and Katara from advancing. She smirked, "They're mine."

She took a strong stance and brought her hand level with the ground. She focused her chi down her body and into the ground. Her hands and rock beneath her quaked at her power. Once she had reached her energy out enough she brought her body in tight and slammed her feet against the ground. The earth under the fighter's feet erupted sending them flying and creating a dust cloud.

Toph walked confidently in. She didn't need her eyes to see but they did. Fire Nation Man stomped through the dust cloud. He waved away some of the dust only to reveal Toph around standing ready to attack. He sent a wave of earth at her but she just smirked. She took a simple step to the right and sent one back. The man grunted as the stone collided with his stomach and he was thrown from the ring.

Katara was trying to pull open Aang's cage while Sokka hit the latch with a rock. "Hit it harder!" Aang cried. She didn't like this trapped feeling. Not being able to move with the wind. It was her worst nightmare.

"I'm trying!" Sokka yelled back.

The man with a green mask crawled through the dust cloud. A pebble hit him in the head and he turned to see Toph standing behind him.

The man jumped in the air and threw two boulders at her but she blocked them easily and flung them away. The man fell back down and Toph stomped her foot on the ground. A pillar of rocks spiked from the ground and hit him in the stomach. He was tossed from the arena and onto the already injured Fire Nation Man.

Toph felt strong vibrations coming from behind her. She felt one of the contestant's barrowing under the ground to her. She felt him breach the surface and bend a rock at her. She timed herself and turned. She snatched the rock from the air and threw it back. The rock pushed him back into the ground and out the side of the raised field.

He too landed on the other already beaten fighters. With one last hit Sokka broke Aang's lock and she bent herself out. She jumped into the air in celebration but then got in a fighting position. Sokka waved her out of it and pointed to Toph who was winning with ease.

The Hippo exited the dust cloud swinging a stone wheel and screaming. He turned in time to see the Boulder fly from the dust cloud by Toph. She heard a man with yellow and green face paint screaming as he swung threw the air and she smirked. The other two fighters charged at her and they both found themselves on a large stone wheel. Toph quickly bent the wheel around, pointing the other two fighters in the way of the one swinging down to attack her.

The three attackers lay in a pile groaning and Toph knocked them out of the arena with a few simple flicks of the hand.

"I never knew," Yu said, waving his arms around animatedly, "Your daughter's amazing."

Toph raised her hands and then brought them down fast. The dust cloud cleared and only Xin Fu remained. The started to circle each other, waiting for the other to make a move.

Xin Fu attacked first. He bent a rock from the ground and kicked it at the blind bender. He then followed it up with seven more in rapid succession. Toph brought up a triangular shield around her and the rocks just shattered on impact. Toph then fired one half of her shield at the older bender which he dodged into the air. As he came back down he reached into the ground and flung another stone at her.

She calmly side stepped it and it passed centimetres from her face. She had felt it before it came. She then slammed her hand into the ground and a wave of earth threw Xin Fu from the arena. He landed on the seats between Yu and Lao.

"She's the greatest earth bender I've ever seen!" Lao said amazed and Toph's father watched on, too stunned to move.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Toph stood in front of her parents and the three friends.

"Dad," Toph started in a soft voice, "I know it's hard for you to see me this way, but the obedient little helpless blind girl that you think I am just isn't me. I love fighting. I love being an earth bender. And I'm really good at it. I know I've kept my life secret from you, but you were keeping me secret from the whole world. You were doing it to protect me but I'm twelve years old and I've never had a real friend. So now that you see who I really am, I hope it doesn't change the way you feel about me."

"Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something." Lao said and everyone looked up hopefully.

"It has?" Toph's head shot up and mixed emotions shone in her dull eyes.

"Yes. I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you will be cared for and guarded twenty four hours a day."

"But dad!" Toph cried clenching her hands in front of her chest.

"We are doing this for your own good, Toph." Mrs. Bei Fong insisted and Toph bowed her head, eyes closed.

"Please escort the Avatar and her friends out. They are no longer welcome here." Lao said.

"I'm sorry, Toph." Aang apologized as she and her friends were being led out.

"I'm sorry too. Good bye, Aang." Toph said and tears began to flow down her cheeks.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

Aang look out over the Bei Fong's estate and sighed. Katara, seeing her friend's solemn mood, walked over and put her hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find you another teacher. There is plenty of amazing earth benders out there."

"Yeah maybe one that isn't another girl." Sokka called out while polishing the belt but they both ignored him.

"Yeah... But not like her."

Katara climbed into the saddle and Aang's bent herself onto Appa's head. The young Avatar turned at the sound of heavy breathing. Her stormy eyes wided at the sight of the Blind Bandit running towards them. She was in her fighting gear and shouldering a small bag, "Toph!" Aang cried happily, "What are you doing here?"

"My dad changed his mind." She lied but they didn't know that, "He said I was free to travel the world.

"Well, we'd better get out of here, before your dad changes his mind again." Sokka said.

"Good idea." Toph agreed.

"You're going to be a great teacher, Toph." Aang smiled.

"Speaking of which," Toph said slyly, "I want to show you something."

"Okay." She jumped down and the minute her feet hit the ground she was fired back up. She crashed into the branches of the nearby tree and hung off one by the leg.

"Now, we're even." Toph said and she held her hand up to Sokka, "Um, I'll take the belt back."

Sokka unhooked unhappily and tossed it down to her. Unfortunately she couldn't see it and she missed. It hit her in the head and she fell down, "OW!"

"Sorry." Sokka said. Aang fell out of the tree and landed beside her, groaning in discomfort. The two girls pulled themselves off the ground and Aang lead Toph onto Appa. The blind girl shifted uncomfortable. She didn't like not touching the ground but as Appa lifted off she was lulled into a peaceful state. She was free to live how she wanted.

^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v ^v^v^v^v^v^

**Me: Sorry I've been very rushed to get these two chapters (This and next one) finished. The next one will be up thursday after I get back from the hospital instead of today like I said. Sorry guys.**

**Toph: They won't forgive you.**

**Me: Well hopefully they do. I want to thank Shufleboarding, anon (I went back and fixed it. Thanks for telling me. :D), ZukaangLurver, naru-chan, Maria (Yeah I might do some companion short stories if you want and I have time.), xxTigerAvatarxx, AliceElizabeth1, Eli the Amazing, Aura1324, Guest (I'm not going to gender bend Toph as you can see. I actually thought about it but I then found I really good gender bend called Taang AU on DA where it is like that. You should go read it.), deepstars, alessa-vulturi, Zoey H, Flower of Venus, UltimateLoveStorys, rebfan90 and angel2u. That's a lot for just two chapters without doubling up on names. Thanks guys the support is appreciated.**

**Toph: And now I'm in the group so shit's going to go down.**

**Me: Toph don't swear D:**

**Toph: That wasn't a swear. This is a swear, M***** F*******!**

**Me: TOPH! :O There was no need to yell monkey feathers out. Anyway thanks for reading and please excuse Toph's bad language. R & R! RandomPow3r Out!**


	30. Authors Note III

**Dear readers,**

**My ankle surgery has left me in a lot of pain. Leave it to me to require major surgery on the most painful bone in the human body. I wont be updating for a while as I struggle even to sit up like this. I'll update as soon as I am able.**

**RandomPow3r AkA Liz**


	31. Zuko Alone

**Me: I've missed you guys! :D**

**Zuko: Then you should have posted this sooner.**

**Me: Shut up and do the disclaimers.**

**Zuko: How can I do both?**

**Me: Don't question my logic!**

**Zuko: RandomPow3r doesn't and will never own Avatar. **

**Me: Why!? Oh well on with the chapter.**

-x-

Book 2: Earth

Chapter 7: Zuko Alone

The sun parched the earth. Its heavy heat baking the already cracked ground. Zuko's mount staggered down the road. The Fire Prince's eyes were glazed as he struggled to hold his head up. A sadistic person may find it ironic that the very thing his people worship would be his end. The terrain never shifted. Its constant prairie and rocky pains stretched as long as the eye could see. Only broken by a few mountains that dotted the horizon and the winding river that cut through the middle.

The weakened mount placed its first foot on the splintering bridge. The unsteady wood creaked beneath it. The beast threatening to collapse as any moment. As they reached half way a plank snapped. The ostrich-horses foot plunged through and the frightened beast crowed loudly. Zuko snapped out of his daze and tightened his grip on the reigns. He hurried his mount over the bridge, not wanting to end up in the river far below.

The unwavering path showed signs of battle. The evidence of past attempts to smoother the land in flames in ages passed surrounded him. Stone wheels stone ruined in the ground and old weapons lay shattered in the dirt. He casted is dulled gaze around to where the river had flattened and the gouge shallowed. It meandered slowly next to him. His only companion beside his shadow on this lonely road.

He perked up at a delicious smell wafting on the dry wind. He search wildly as his mouth watered. His suppressed hunger making itself known with a vengeance. He spotted a man and a woman stirring a pot of stew by the river. He clasped his hand onto his empty stomach and one on the hilts of his swords. The man walked over to his wife and Zuko's resolve weakened at the sight of her swollen belly. He released his grip and turned away.

He put his water skin to his lips. Trying in vain to get the last few drops of moister. He sighed in defeated through his chapped lips. His vision blurred and his eyes drooped. He was numb to everything around him. He fought weakly to keep his golden eyes open but he was losing. Each time longer than the last until darkness took over. A lady fled into his self made blackness. He red and gold cloak fluttering in her haste. Her amber eyes brimming with tears. He snapped his eyes opened and forced himself on. Banishing the woman from his mind.

Zuko reached the top of the hill and looked down. A weak but relieved smile reached his lips. He guided his mount down to the village slowly. He rode passed the buildings slowly. The town was quiet and only few seemed to walk the streets. Zuko passed a group of man in Earth Kingdom army uniforms who were gambling and one of them glared. His green eyes piercing into the Fire Princes own. He reached a store and dismounted his ostrich-horse, careful to not let his guard down. Something about the way the soldiers watched him was unnerving.

"Could I get some water, a bag of feed, and something hot to eat?" Zuko said turning to the shopkeeper. He pulled out two silver pieces and the keeper sighed. He looked to the hunger fire bender and smiled sadly.

"Not enough here for a hot meal. I can get you two bags of feed."

Zuko nodded. He knew even that was a stretch with what he had. The man went into his shop to get the bags and the golden eyed boy stayed outside. The sound of laughter reached Zuko's ears and he turned his head to the side slightly. Two boys were crouched behind some barrels next to the shop. One shushed the other before throwing something at the soldiers. A splattering noise followed and a man grunted in surprise. The two boys ran away and he heard the soldiers get up.

"Hey! You throwing eggs at us stranger?" The leader who was glaring at Zuko before demanded. Zuko tensed, narrowing his eyes.

_Do I look like I would be wasting food?_ He thought angrily.

"No." Zuko replied without turning.

"You see who did throw it?" The leader asked, stepping closer to the fire bender. Zuko thought back to the two young children and frowned.

"No." Zuko lied while dropping his hand to his sword in a warning.

"That's your favourite word? No?" One of the soldiers taunted but Zuko remained silent.

"Egg had to come from somewhere." The leader said, trying to goad the Fire Prince into answering.

"Maybe a chicken flew over." Zuko answered dryly and turned back to the shopkeeper who was just coming out. One of the soldiers laughed but the leader silenced him with a glance. The merchant put down the bags of feed and Zuko went to grab them but was pushed out of the way. The soldier picked the bags up and smirked at him.

"Thanks for your contribution. The army appreciates your support. You better leave town. Penalty for staying is a lot steeper than you can afford stranger." The soldiers walked away leaving a seething Zuko.

The shopkeeper looked at Zuko apologetically, "Those soldiers are supposed to protect us from the fire nation, but they're just a bunch of thugs."

Zuko walked over to his tired mount and grabbed the reigns. There was no point fighting.

"Thanks for not ratting me out." A childish voice came from the other side of the ostrich-horse. Zuko looked over to see a scrawny kid peering at him. The Fire Prince ignored him and mounted up, there was no reason to stay.

"I'll take you to my house and feed your ostrich horse for you. Come on, I owe you." The young boy said while grabbing the reigns from his hands. He was too tired to resist so he just let him. The boy led the mount after him and held his empty stomach.

The boy led them to the outskirts of town and on the way he introduced himself as Lee. Zuko had also since dismounted to save the poor animal from exhaustion. They walked in silence until they reached the edges of a farm. Animals cried at us from their stalls alerting the occupants of the farm that someone was coming.

"No one can ever sneak up on us." Lee said as they continued their loud and obnoxious noise.

"No kidding," Zuko muttered with amusement lacing his voice. Lee took the ostrich-horse away from him and led it to the barn. The golden eyed boy turned his head to the side only to have a pig-chick crow at him. He turned again to see a man dressed in green walked at cautiously, "You a friend of Lee's?"

"This guy just stood up to the soldiers!" Lee cried as he ran form the barn. He slung himself around the side of the man and hugged him, "By the end, he practically had them running away!"

A short lady in the same coloured, basic clothes came out of the house and smiled warmly, "Does this guy have a name?"

"I'm... Ah..."

"He doesn't have to say who he is if he doesn't want to, Sela." Lee's father said, "Anyone who can hold his own against those bully soldiers is welcome here."

"The real soldiers are off fighting the war, like Lee's big brother, Sensu. Supper's going to be ready soon. Would you like to stay?" Lee's mother asked.

"Can't. I really should be moving on." Zuko said and the family shared a glance.

"Gansu could use help on the barn. Why don't you work with Gansu, then we'll eat." Sela suggested and seeing she wasn't going to be persuaded Zuko agreed. Gansu walked into the barn and grabbed two mallets and a bucket of nails. He gestured to Zuko to come to him, "Come the wood is around on the roof."

The man led Zuko up a ladder and passed him a mallet. He started to hammer the wood to the roof and Zuko copied. Lee climbed up after them and peer curiously at the Fire Prince, "You don't seem like you are from around here."

Zuko grunted a negative while shaking his head. He didn't want to talk about this and risk them finding him out.

"Where are you from?" The younger asked again.

"Far away." Zuko answered shortly.

"Oh... So where are you going?" Lee asked again but before Zuko had to answer Lee's father cut in.

"Lee, give it a rest. Stop asking the man personal questions." Lee looked away pouting before a question that had been nagging at him for too long bubble to the surface.

"So where did you get that scar?"

Zuko's eyes widened and his mind froze. His body moved without thought and he brought the mallet down. The metal crushed his finger and he groaned in pain. He shook his hand in an attempt to distract himself form it. He looked at the boy who was smiling sheepishly back at him.

"Lee, it isn't polite to ask people things that they might not want to talk about. A man's past is his business." His father chided and Zuko went back to work, drowning out the noise around him. He was swamped by his thoughts.

Calm afternoons in the garden with his mother. The persistent but not overwhelming heat that bathed his homeland. The light sparkling off the pond as turtle-ducks swam with their families. The annoying taunts and tricks of his sister. The awkward moments around Mai. Getting his dagger from his uncle. Peace, happiness, true family.

Zuko barely noticed the day pass and dinner was filling but uneventful. He went to sleep in the barn and just closed his eyes when a creaking noise alerted him to a presence. The door slammed shut and Zuko's golden eyes snapped open. He looked around and noticed that his swords were missing. He opened the door to see the slowly retreating form of Lee disappearing into the field. He followed swiftly and quietly, testament to his persona as the Blue Spirit.

He reached a filled of sunflowers and saw Lee swinging his swords. He moved them in an untrained fashion. Stabbing and slicing as if they didn't go together. The golden eyed boy smirked and went closer, "You're holding them wrong."

Lee startled and fell over. He smiled apologetically to Zuko as he handed his swords back. The Prince put the two blades together and looked down them at the younger, "Keep in mind that these are dual swords."

He swung the blades around in trained movements. Years of practising with Piandao and fire bending had made his movements fluid and fast, "Two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole."

Zuko handed the swords back and the boy grabbed them tentatively. He copied Zuko clumsily but he grasped the idea. She swung at a tree truck and looked back grinning.

"I think you'd like my brother Sensu." Lee said as they walked back to the barn, "He used to show me stuff like this all the time."

The next day as Zuko was parpering to leave a distant drumming caught the family's and his attention.

"What do you think they want?" Gansu asked, a scowl on his features.

"Trouble." Zuko said glaring at the approaching dust cloud. As the dust reached them it cleared to reveal the men from before.

"What do you want, Gow?" Gansu demanded and the leader just smirked cruelly.

"Just thought someone ought to tell you, your son's battalion got captured." The horrified family gasped and hugged tight against each other.

"You boys hear what the Fire Nation did with their last group of Earth Kingdom prisoners?" The leader asked his lackeys. His smile was laced in his sick amusement.

"Dressed them up in Fire Nation uniforms and put them on the frontline unarmed, way I heard it. Then they just watched." One of the soldiers said while spitting on the ground.

"You shut your mouth!" Gansu yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" The leader challenged and rode forward but Zuko blocked him.

"Why bother rolling around in the mud with these pigs. Let's go." The leader said after staring dangerously at Zuko. The group rode off and the family broke down it tears.

"I'm going to the front." Gansu said while holding his wife tight to his chest, "I'm going to find Sensu and bring him back." The couple walked back to their house and the boy looked up to Zuko. His eyes were red from crying and his voice unstable, "When my dad goes, will you stay?"

"No. I need to move on." Zuko said but pulled something out of his pocket. He passed it down to the boy who opened the sheath to reveal a pearl dagger. The same one his Uncle had given to him, "Here, I want you to have this. Read the inscription."

"Made in Earth Kingdom."

"The other one." Zuko said and Lee flipped it over, "Never give up without a fight." Lee smiled up at Zuko and the older nodded at the younger. The Fire Prince kicked his mount forward and rode off with only his thoughts for company.

He was unsure how far he had ridden. The entire time his mind was shifting through memories. The message from the front. The lose of his cousin. The meeting with his grandfather, the Fire Lord. The embarrassment of failure. The jealousy of his sister, of perfection. The request of his father. The rage of this grandfather. The judgement of his father. The order of his death. All Azula's lies.

He opened his eyes and found himself chanting that old mantra. He breathed it out a final time before staring up into the sky, "Azula always lies."

He looked up to the road behind him as he heard the sound of a cart. He was surprised to see it was Sela. Her face was red with tears and she had a panicked look in her eyes, "You have to help. It's Lee. The thugs from own came back as soon as Gansu left. When they ordered us to give them food, Lee pulled a knife on them! I don't even know where he got a knife!" Zuko looked away ashamed but continued to listen, "Then they took him away, they told me if he's old enough to fight, he's old enough to join the army. I know we barely know you, but-"

Zuko stood up and his face was set in determination, "I'll get your son back."

He rushed to his mount and pulled himself into the saddle. He urged the animal on and hurried to the town. By the time he reached there the sun was already hanging low on the horizon.

"Hey, there he is!" Lee grinned widely from his place tied to the out post, "I told you he'd come."

"Let the kid go." Zuko demanded while hoping off his mount.

"Who do you think you are?" Gow laughed while getting off the ground, "Telling us what to do."

"It doesn't matter who I am. You're not soldiers. You're bullies. Freeloaders, abusing your power, mostly over women and children. You don't want Lee in your army. You're sick cowards messing with a family who's already lost one son to the war."

"Are you going to let this stranger stand here and insult you like this?" The leader said to his men. One of them snarled and charged, spear aimed at Zuko's chest. With quick reflexes, Zuko ducked under the weapon and slammed his elbow into the soldier's chest. He pulled his swords out in warning before sliding them buck in. The next ran at Zuko in the same reckless fashion and Zuko easily disarmed him. Using his momentum, Zuko continued forwards and grabbed the man's face. He forced him to the ground and the man crawled away in fear.

Still not learning another man ran forward but Zuko just kicked up, snapping the spear down the middle and the man bolted. These were no soldiers. The leader watched as all his men ran away and he growled. He pulled out his hammers and shifted into a heavy stance. His legs were spread and he lowered himself closer to the ground. Zuko's eyes widened as he recognised it as a bending stance. Zuko pulled out his swords and clenched his teeth.

The man took a heavy step, slamming his foot hard against the earth. Several rocks jutted from the ground and he hit them at Zuko with his hammer. Zuko smashed the on coming rock with his swords but the jarring on his arms was painful. He redirected them as more came but being on the defensive was not a good place for a fire bender. The earth bender had the upper hand.

Zuko's strength was weakening in his arms. The ache was making his movements slow and clumsy. One slammed into his chest and he stubbled backwards.

"Look out!" He heard an old man from the crowed cry.

"Behind you!" Lee yelled and he looked up only to have a wall of rock slam into his chest. He slammed against the ground. His vision blurred and faded. His mind dulled and a memory came to mind. A women, his mother, dressed in a dark cloak woke him from his sleep. He words echoed through his mind, "Zuko please, sweetie I love you. Everything I have done tonight, I have done to protect you. No matter how things seem to change, never forget who you are."

She disappeared into the night and the memory faded.

"Get up," A small voice broke through his daze. I am the crown prince. I am Zuko. I don't give up.

He let to his feet, spinning flames around him. The Earth bender was knocked away. Zuko ran at him, eyes blazing. He threw flames off his swords, knocking the other bender into a wall.

"W-who are you?" The soldier asked as Zuko walked up to him. His blades steamed as they cooled down. He took his old knife from the man and tightened his hand around it.

"My name is Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai." He swung his swords around before sheathing them, "Prince of the Fire Nation and heir to the throne."

"Liar! I've heard of you!" A rough voice yelled from the gathered crowd, "You're not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him."

"Not a step closer," Sela said as Zuko stepped to where Lee's mother had untied him.

Zuko knelt down in front of the mother and her son and offered Lee his dagger, "It's yours. You should have it."

"No, I hate you!" Lee yelled and walked away. The whole town watched as he mounted his ostrich-horse and started to ride away. He drowned out their taunts with his thoughts. The memory of that night. Rushing to find _her_. His sister's twisted humour. His father's silence. A broken family.

-x-

**Me: Thank you all my fabulous reviews. There are too many for me to name at the moment but you know who you are.**

**Zuko: *Whispers* She is just being lazy.**

**Me: I heard that! R & R! RandomPow3r out!**


	32. The Chase

**Me: Today I bring you some words of wisdom. "Stop worrying about the world ending today. It's already tomorrow in Australia. - Charles M. Schulz". I'm going to start posting a little inspiration quote with each of my chapters cause why not. Any way I can see my foot again :DDDD I got my cast off and all my assignments are done but you didn't know about them cause I forgot to tell you guys.**

**Zuko: Despicable.**

**Me: Shut up. I'm proud of the end but the start is so repetitive :( Anyway there is an amazingly perfect Zukaang line in this chapter so I've had a lot of feels. Please do the disclaimer before I die from them.**

**Zuko: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar. Or a life.**

**Me: WUT?! That's it you're so dead. *Screen cuts out with RandomPow3r chasing Zuko with a rabid fan girl on a leash* **

-x-

Book Two: Earth

Chapter 8: The Chase

The sun was beginning to set casting an orange glow across the land. A gentle spring breeze wafted through the trees carrying the smell of flowers and leaves. The gang were unloading Appa for the night and one of their first with Toph. The blind bender smiled contently, "Hey, you guys picked a great campsite." Toph said, rubbing her toes through the soft covering on the ground. "The grass is so soft."

"That's not grass." Sokka said looking down to see that the rocky ground was covered in white fur. He sighed before turning to their new member, "Appa's shedding."

"Gross." Katara wrinkled her nose in disgust while side stepping out of the fur.

"That's not gross; it's just a part of Spring." Aang said while holding up her finger for a sparrowket to perch on. A butterfly flew past and the Avatar smiled peacefully, "You know, rebirth, flowers blooming and Appa gets a new coat."

"Ah, the beauty of Spring," Appa chewed at the loose fur on his legs, the longer hairs of his winter coat falling to the ground. The bison inhaled some of the fur and it sneezed powerfully. Fur bellowed through the air and covered the travellers, "Stop, Appa, stop!" Katara cried while trying to brush the fur off of her.

"It's not that bad Katara," Sokka said, pulling hair onto his head. He stood up and gestured wildly, "It makes a great wig."

Aang jumped down and threw some fur onto Sokka's chin and lip, "And a great beard."

Sokka stroked his new beard seriously before the two broke into laughter. The water bender looked and the two and hung her head, "You two are disgusting."

"Excuse me, does anybody have a razor?" Toph asked, walking over. She put her hands behind her head and said, "Because I've got some hairy pits!"

The group looked at her and the white fur sticking out of her sleeves. The three started to laugh again and Katara just continued to be unimpressed. The fur rubbed up against Aang's nose and she let out a violent sneeze. Her bending threw her into Appa's side with a grunt and blew Toph and Sokka's fur away. She fell down and continued to laugh.

Katara looked at the laughing trio and let out a light chuck. The group continued to unload and ad began to set up in the darkening light. Aang pinned the tent in then used a just of wind to blow it up. Sokka set down all the bags and Katara began to prepare dinner.

Toph was sitting lazily leaning against a rock, shifting a piece of straw between her lips. Katara left the pot and walked over to Toph, "So, Toph, usually when setting up camp, we try to divide up the work."

"Hey, don't worry about me, I'm good to go." Toph said, tapping her bag,

"Well actually... What I'm trying to say is, uh, some of us might fetch water while someone else might set up the fire pit or put up the tent." Momo flew by and dropped a few nuts in Katara's hands, "Even Momo does his fair share of work."

"Katara, I'm fine. I can carry my own weight." Toph rolled her unseeing eyes, "I don't need a fire, I've already got my own food, and look." She slammed her fists into the earth and two slabs of rock jutted out. The stone formed a tent over her and she waved Katara off, "My tent's all set up."

"Well, that's great for you." Katara said, her annoyance starting to build, "But we still need to finish-"

"I don't understand!" Toph yelled in frustration, "What's the problem here?"

"Never mind." Katara stormed off and Toph fell back into her earth tent. The rest of the group continued their work through the dim light. Katara looked back at the earth bender and took a deep breath. Bringing a smile to her lips she walked back over, "Hey, Toph, I just want to apologise about earlier. We're all a little tired and getting on each other's nerves."

"Yeah, you do seem pretty tired." Toph replied blandly.

"I mean all of us."

"Well, good night." Toph said, turning to lay on her stomach in her tent. Katara looked back at the younger and sighed in annoyance.

"Goodnight." She said while turning to walk away.

The group settled down and night set in. After scarcely an hour of sleep a series of strong, fast moving vibrations hit Toph's senses. She jumped up quickly and yelled, "There's something coming towards us!"

"What is it?" Aang asked while rubbing dust out of her eyes. Toph walked to the centre of the clearing where the rest of the group gathered around her. She placed her hand to the ground and focused on the vibrations.

"It feels like an avalanche... but also not an avalanche."

"Your powers of perception are frightening." Sokka said. His voice was heavy but he still managed to put a layer of sarcasm in it.

"Should we leave?" Katara asked.

"Better safe than sorry." Aang nodded and the group quickly packed their things up and took to the air. A large dust cloud was gathering in the distance.

"What is that thing?" Katara asked and the entire group looked at the large machine. Aang snapped the reigns and urged her friend on. After flying for little over an hour the friends were starting to feel their weariness catching up with them. Stifling yawns, they landed in a hilly area and started to unload.

"Ahh, land, sweet land!" Toph cried, enjoying the dirt under her feet. Flying still unnerved her and she didn't think she would ever get over it. She dived onto the ground before bending herself back up, "See you guys in the morning."

"Actually, can you help us unload?" Katara said while Aang and Sokka were dropping things from the saddle.

"Really, you need me to help unload Sokka's funky-smelling sleeping bag?" Sokka tool a whiff of his bag and gagged.

"Well…yeah. That and everything else. You're a part of the team now-"

"Look." Toph said, tired and irritated. "I didn't ask you to unload my stuff. I'm carrying my own weight." And she stomped off. Katara glared and put her hands on her hips.

"That's not the point. You've been nothing but selfish and unhelpful."

"What? Look here, Sugar Queen," Toph jabbed the air near Katara's face and the water bender began to quiver in rage, "I gave up everything I had so that I could teach Aang earth bending. So don't you talk to me about being selfish!" Toph slammed the ground as she sat and two slabs of earth rose up and made a tent over her head.

"Sugar Queen?!" Katara screeched and Toph just brought another slab up in front of her. Katara began to pound the stone walls, "Did you just slam the door in my face? How can you be so infuriating?"

"Should we do something?" Aang asked as she and Sokka watched the two girls fight.

"Hey, I'm just enjoying the show." Sokka said with a mischievous smile.

"Okay, okay." Aang walked closer with her hands held high, "You both need to calm down.

"Both!" Katara whipped around and glared at her with one eye twitching, "I'm completely calm!"

"I…I can see that." Aang stuttered as she backed away slowly. The group eventually calmed down and got to sleep except for Katara. "The stars sure are beautiful tonight." She said loudly, obviously directing it at Toph. She looked towards the rock tent, "Too bad you can't see them Toph!" **(AN – Can we all take a moment to recognise how b*tchy that was. That's like going to Teo and saying lets got for a run.)**

Toph dug her fist into the dirt sending a wave of rock at Katara. The water bender was flung into the air and she landed on her brother with a grunt. Sokka finally got up and Aang shuffled over so Sokka could push Katara off and between them, "Hey! How is a guy supposed to sleep with all this yelling and earthquaking?"

Toph ignored him and opened her tent. She pressed her hand flat against the ground, "That thing is back!"

"Well, how far away is it?" Sokka asked, pulling the sleeping bag over his head, "Maybe we can close our eyes for a few minutes."

"I don't think so Sokka." Aang said as she and Katara looked up at the rapidly approaching smoke cloud. They quickly packed up and began to fly away, "Seriously, what is that thing?" Katara asked as she watched it from over the side of the saddle.

"And how does it keep finding us?" Toph asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to make sure we lose it this time." Aang said snapping the reigns and Appa began to pick up speed. They flew until they reached a very mountainous area and they landed in the ranges. Appa rolled over and the riders just fell off into the ground.

"Forget about setting up camp, I'm finding the softest pile of dirt and going to sleep." Sokka said getting into his sleeping bag and crawling away.

"That's good, because Toph wasn't going to help anyway." Katara yelled while putting her rolled up sleeping bag under head.

"Oh, I didn't realize baby still needed someone to tuck her in bed." Toph shot back angrily.

"Come on guys," Aang pulled her shawl over her face and tried to block out the noises, "There's something after us and we don't even know what or who it is."

"It could be Zuko." Katara said, "We haven't seen him since the North Pole."

"Who's Zuko?" Toph asked.

"Oh, just some angry freak with a ponytail who tracked us all over the world." Sokka answered and under her shawl Aang frowned.

"What's wrong with ponytails, ponytail?" Katara joked at her brother. Sokka pointed to his ponytail and pouted, "This is a warrior's wolf tail." Sokka said without lifting his head from the dirt.

"Well, it certainly tells the other warriors that you're fun and perky!" Katara said and Sokka frowned in annoyance. He was tired and couldn't deal with this now.

"Anyway, whoever's chasing us, they couldn't have followed us here." He rolled over and put his arm over his eyes, "So now would everyone just shush..."

Momo started to jump excitedly on his chest and Sokka raised his arm to shush him, "No Momo... Shush... Sleepy time."

The lemur jumped off and chirped excitedly, flapping his arms. Sokka looked at him and groaned, "Don't tell me..."

"That's impossible." Aang said getting up and searching the distance, "There's no way they could have tracked us."

"I can feel it with my own two feet." Toph said as she stood and Aang ran up to the edge of the ridge.

"Maybe we should face them." Aang suggested as the rest of her friends joined her, "Find out who they are. Who knows, maybe they're friendly."

Sokka looked at the brunette and let his shoulders drop, "Always the optimist."

The large machine stopped and a large door fell open. Three mongoose-dragons walked out that were ridden by three girls.

"It's those three girls from Omashu!" Katara realised as the girls began to run towards them.

"We can take 'em." Toph said, dropping into a strong but tired stance, "Three on three."

"Actually, Toph, there's four of us." Sokka corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't count you, you know, no bending and all."

"I can still fight!" Sokka yelled. He was tired of have all these girls and their bending around him.

"Okay, three on three plus Sokka." Toph said, finishing quickly and Sokka groaned. Toph made some quick hand movements and rocks jutted from the ground. The nimble creatures that the girls were riding just wove around or climbed over them.

"Well, we wanted to find out who they were, we found out." Sokka said, putting away his boomerang, "Now, let's get out of here."

Aang and the siblings rushed to Appa but Toph stayed at the ridge. She stomped the ground hard and a large wall rose from the earth. The three girls kept riding at it and Azula began to circle her arms. The smell of ozone and the crackling of electricity filled the air. Azula extended her fingers and lighting shot out. The wall exploded shaking the earth and stunning the blind bender. Mai fired darts at Toph but she catapulted herself out of the way and onto Appa. Aang snapped the reigns just in time to dodge a streak of blue fire.

"I can't believe those girls followed us all the way form Omashu." Katara said.

"I still think we could've taken them." Toph huffed.

"Are you kidding?" Katara asked, hugging herself, "The crazy blue fire bending and the flying daggers are bad enough, but last time we saw them... one of those girls did something that took my bending away. That's scary."

"Oh no, the sun is rising!" Sokka cried, griping his head and failing dramatically, "We've been up all night with no sleep!"

"Sokka, we'll be okay."

"Are you sure!" Sokka yelled continuing his rant, "I've never not slept before! What if I fall asleep and something happens! And something always happens!"

"Every time we land, those girls are there so we'll just have to keep flying." Katara decided.

"We can't keep flying forever." Aang said, knowing her friend's limits. After a couple more minutes of flying she sighed, "So, what's the plan?"

"Don't know…" Toph said, her head lying on the saddle's edge, "Too tired to think."

"Yes! Sleep!" Sokka said contently as he closed his eyes. Each of the members of the group gradually started to fall asleep as they flew. A light feeling overcame them. The feeling became heavier like they were sinking. They snapped their eyes open and panicked when they saw they were plummeting out of the sky.

"What happened?" Toph yelled as she barely held onto the only thing she could feel or see.

"Appa feel asleep!" Aang yelled over the wind. She crawled down Appa's head, "Come on Appa! Please wake up!"

The large creature's deep brown eyes snapped open and he beat his tail. Their descent slowed but they were still thrown through a thick of trees before hitting the ground.

"Appa's exhausted..." The Air Nomad patted her now sleeping friend sadly and turned back to the others.

"Okay, we've put a lot of distance between us and them." Sokka said while laying his sleeping bag out and sitting on it, "The plan now is to follow Appa's lead and get some sleep."

"Of course, we could have just gotten some sleep earlier if Toph didn't have such issues." Katara snapped.

"What?!" Toph yelled, slamming her fists into the ground. Aang walked over and raised her hands in a peaceful gesture, "Alright, alright. Everyone's exhausted. Let's just get some rest."

Toph turned away from the Avatar and to the angry water bender, "No, no. I want to hear what Katara has to say. You think I have issues?!"

"Hey I'm just saying, if you had helped out earlier then maybe we could have set up our camp faster. And we could have gotten some sleep. And maybe we wouldn't be in this mess."

"You're blaming me for this?!" Toph started to march over to the other bender and Katara threw her bag to the ground. The water bender gave a taunting gesture and Aang quickly raced in between to stop them, "No, no. She's not blaming you."

"No I'm blaming her."

Toph pushed Aang out of the way and walked right up into Katara's face, "Hey, I never asked you for diddaly-do-dah. I carry my own weight. Besides, if anyone's to blame, it's sheddy over there!"

"What!" Aang cried, jumping in to defend her friend, "You're blaming Appa!"

"Yeah! You want to know how they keep finding us?" She grabbed a bunch of Appa's fur and let it blow away in the breeze, "He's leaving a trail everywhere we go!"

Aang jumped off Appa, "How dare you blame Appa! He saved your life three times today! If there's anyone to blame, it's you! You're always talking about how you carry your own weight, but you're not! He is! Appa's carrying your weight! He never had a problem flying when it was just the three of us!"

"I'm leaving," Toph said, earth bending up her bag and walking away.

"Wait." Sokka said, spreading his arms in front of her. She tapped the ground and Sokka was pushed to the side. Sokka looked around shocked and the blind girl just walked away silently.

After the group calmed down Aang started to freak out, "What did I just do!" She fell to the ground and pulled at the grass, "I can't believe I yelled at my earth bending teacher. Now she's gone."

"I know. We're all just trying to get on each other's nerves and I was mean to her." Katara said.

"Yeah, you two were pretty much jerks." Sokka said bluntly while sipping some water.

"Thanks, Sokka." Katara sad sarcastically but it was lost on the tired boy, "We need to find Toph and apologize."

"Okay, but what are we going to do about the tank full of dangerous ladies chasing us?" Sokka asked and Aang looked thoughtfully into the air. She picked up some fur and watched it blow away in the wind, "I have a plan."

She led her group down to the nearby river and directed Appa to get in. "First we need to give Appa a bath."

"How will this help?" Sokka asked sceptically.

"Just trust me."

Sokka and Momo began to scrub away at the bison's fur while the two benders washed it away. After several minutes the river was full of fur drifting down it but no more was falling off the large animal. Appa climbed form the water and Aang smiled at their handy work.

"Toph was right." Aang said rubbing her friend, "Appa's fur was leaving a trail right to us. But now he's clean, no more trail!"

"Are you sure that he's okay to fly?" Katara asked.

"He'll be fine as long as we leave his saddle and all our stuff here." Aang said, stuffing some of the fur in a bag, "I'm going to use Appa's fur to make a fake trail and lead the tank off course and you go that way and look for Toph."

Aang opened her glider and took off. The gentle breeze tempting her to close her eyes, lulling her slowly to sleep, but she resisted. The sun feel steadily from its place in the sky as Aang flew over a ridge. Beyond was a deserted town and Aang decided silently that there she would make her stand. She landed at the far end and sat down.

After an hour of rest a silhouetted figure appeared in the distance. The young Avatar looked up and saw it was the blue-fire bender, "Alright, you've caught up with me. Now, who are you and what do you want?"

"You mean you haven't guessed?" Azula smirked while dismounting her mongoose-dragon. "You don't see the family resemblance? Here's a hint." She covered her left eye and frowned. Deepening her voice she spoke in a mocking tone, "I must find the Avatar to restore my honour."

_Zuko!_ Aang thought, _They're related?_

Aang looked at the girl's eyes and saw the similar gold peering back at her. So close to Zuko's own but hardened and cold.

"It's okay, you can laugh. It's funny." She mocked while removing her hand.

"So what now?" Aang asked, still sitting on the ground.

"Now, now its' over. You're tired and have no place to go." Azula said, her voice was sharp and cruel, "You can run, but I'll catch you."

"I'm not running." The Avatar stood up and drew her staff into a ready position.

"Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked, sliding into an advanced fire bending stance. Her confidence radiating of her form. Suddenly a figure jumped to the ground. They were wearing Earth Kingdom clothes that were tattered and worn. The figure threw his hat off revealing molten eyes and an angry burn.

"Yes, I really do." Zuko said.

"Zuko!" Aang whispered taking in his new appearance. She scolded herself slightly as traitor thoughts filled her mind.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Zuzu." Azula said smirking. Zuko snarled at his sister's nickname and took a ready position. Aang covered her mouth to stifle her chuckles, "Zuzu?"

"Back off, Azula! She's mine!" Zuko glared and Aang's heart skipped a beat. A light blush grew on her features and she started to furiously remind herself that he didn't mean that. _He only wants me to take me to the Fire Lord. He doesn't like me or want me like that. _**(AN – Screw the Kataang vs. Zutara triangle. It obviously is an Azulaang vs. Zukaang triangle.)**

Azula's eyes narrowed and she struck out quickly with two fingers pointed. A precise blast of blue fire knocked Zuko into one of the dilapidated houses. Aang quickly decided it was time to leave and took to the air. She began to escape into the sky when a wave of fire descended down on her. She flipped around and dispersed the flames with her staff but she hit the ground hard. She looked up to see that the princess was already fast approaching. She swiftly ran across the roof of one of the old buildings. Aang rolled over just in time to dodge a kick and leapt into the air to evade a sweep of fire.

The Avatar was suddenly trapped between the two fire benders and was forced onto the defensive. Flames licked past her as she danced in unpredictable circular patterns her movements keeping her from harm but her tired body couldn't keep it up. She spun passed Azula and shot an air blast at her. The blue-fire bender was suddenly forced into the centre and Zuko started to focus her. Fire and fire clashed giving the air bender some relief but Azula was still keeping her moving.

Azula forced Zuko back and sent a strong wave at Aang. The Avatar jumped onto a set of stair and narrowly side stepped another rapid blast. She ran into the building and quickly created an air scooter. Azula followed fast but she reacted just in time to not fall down. Her sharp eyes quickly seeing that there was no floor but Zuko wasn't as lucky. He crashed hard into the floor and Aang waved tauntingly at both of them. Azula shot a blast at her which she dodged around before blasting her down.

Aang rushed outside just to see Zuko get blasted through the wall. He groaned in pain and didn't get back up. Aang started jumping from wall to wall to get on top of a building but Azula's fire was always close by. Her fingers gripped the top but a blade of flames cut it away. The bender scrambled for her grip but Azula took more of the roof off and she fell.

The roof caved in on her, trapping her arms and legs. She tried to lift them but they were too heavy. Azula walked in and grinned. She set fire to the edges of the building and stalked to the struggling air bender. Fear shone in the trapped girls silver eyes and Azula's smirk widened. She raised her fingers, ready to strike. Suddenly a whip of water grabbed the girl and snapped the beam trapping the air bender.

"Katara!" Aang cried happily but she was chased from the building by a blast of fire. Azula followed and Aang scrambled to her feet. Sokka struck out from a door way, halting Azula's pursuit and forcing the bender back. The friends began to encircle the other girl. The tides were turning. A shadow woke the dazed prince and through the glare he made out Iroh, "Uncle?"

"Get up!" The older man commanded him and helped him to his feet. The Azula and the group were trading blows but the trio had the upper hand. Suddenly the ground shifted and the princess fell to the dirt.

"I thought you guys could use a little help." Toph smirked and the group grinned back.

"Thanks." Katara said.

The princess began to retreat but she was stopped by Iroh. "Well, look at this." Azula said as all the fighters surrounded her in a corner, "Enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honour."

The group began to close in on her and she threw her hands into the air. Iroh took in the tired fighters and noticed that the girl he was having tea with was standing with the young Avatar. In his discovery he didn't notice Azula's swift movements. She struck out and shot blue fire at his chest

Zuko cried out in anguish and the fighters all attack. The elements combined and exploded. The town was set alight and Azula was gone.

"Get away from us!" Zuko shouted, his voice strained and angry. The companions took another step closer and the Prince's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Zuko, I can help." Katara bent her water into a glove and approached slowly. Concern more for Iroh on her features. The Fire Prince whipped around. His wild emotions burning through his eyes.

"Leave!" He released a wave of fire at the group causing them to duck. He buried his head in his hands and holding himself to his chest. The group left slowly but the Avatar lingered briefly before turning to slowly to chase after her friend. Once the others were gone Zuko started to weep into his hands at his own weakness. He lifted his uncle's head and began to carry him as well as he could into one of the nearby houses.

Aang watched sadly from the saddle as they flew away. The bellowing smoke got further and further away until it was gone from sight. The sky was dark and the second they were landed the exhausted team were asleep in the saddle.

-x-

**Me: Ok wow sorry about the disappearing for a week and a half :3 I went to a writers thing the day after I should have updated cause I wanted to do that before I finished all my final checks and stuff. Then I got sick and there was a black out and I have all these assignments. So I lost the will to write this kind of story that week. It had too much happiness! So I wrote more of my AANGST story I'm working on. It is truly a terrible story. Why do I write such depressing things?**

**Aang: And about me?**

**Me: Because I hurt everything I love or vice versa. Wait when did you get here?**

**Aang: I'm always here.**

**Me: True... Anyway as part of my apology I have posted a tiny bit of it at the bottom to kind of give you a taste. Anyway thanks to all my amazing readers and reviewers and to anyone in the Bro Army. *Brofist* See ya next time. RandomPow3r out!**

-x-

- I have been tending to call this 'helping along' but for now it is title less. -

The words were getting louder, like someone was shouting them in his ears. His fingers tangled in his hair and he shook his head furiously.

_You are a disgrace of an Avatar and you let everyone down._

His breathing sped up and the throbbing spread from his back to the rest of him. His whimpers became pained moans. He curled in on himself more to escape it but it was everywhere. Picking at him. Taunting him. The room seemed to shrink. The world collapsing in on him. He needed to get out, to see the sky that used to be the untouchable expanse that only the Nomads could roam. But he couldn't. The judging eyes. The heavy gazes would be too much. He would shatter. Breakdown till everything that he was is gone.

(Small skip over a bit that gives too much away. Can't have you know what is going on too much :3)

_Coward. This is all your fault._

Aang fumbled for his staff and hugged it to him. His fingers twitched around the smooth wood. His muscles tensed and relaxed. He looked as if he would strike out at the formless voices.

_Weakling. You shouldn't be the Avatar. The world deserves better._

_They do deserve better..._ Aang's walls fell and he stilled.

"Maybe..." Aang rubbed his staff thoughtfully. He got up and walked to a table on the other side of the room. He opened the draws and saw what he was looking for. A small jar of ink. He swirled the contents with his bending. He sat on the bed and looked at the dark liquid. He unfurled his glider and sat it on his lap. His thin fingers traced shapes over the orange fabric. A sad smile for old memories painted his lips and a lone tear fell.

And I'll leave it there. If you want me to send you some more just review the story and place a ;_; (crying face) in the review. Also you can make little guess on what will happen if you want and if you get it right well I may send you even more :P. Adios!


	33. Bitter Work

**Me: Two in a row :P See no more disappearances. I really like this chapter, especially the end. Here is the quote of the week,**

**"If you try and lose then it isn't your fault. But if you don't try and we lose, then it's all your fault." **  
**― Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game**

**and here is Aang with the disclaimer.**

**Aang: RandomPow3r doesn't own Avatar and it kills her everyday.**

**Me: No need to bring such sadness into this I have great news. I have over 100 people who have faved or followed my story :D I can also walk again! **

**Aang: You can hobble you mean.**

**Me: Same thing. Thanks for all the support and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

-X-

Book Two: Earth

Chapter 9: Bitter Work

"Today's the day." Aang jumped off Appa's leg and flipped through the air. The very wind vibrated with her excitement, "Can you believe it? After all that time searching for a teacher, I'm finally starting earth bending! And this place..." She let her eyes travel around the rocky outcroppings, sun bathed earth and sparse shrubbery, "It's perfect!"

She skipped over to the warrior sleeping nearby, "Don't you think so, Sokka?"

The Water Tribe boy rolled over in his sleeping bag and groaned, "Oh, you're still sleeping. Sorry..."

The ground began to shake and Toph's earth tent exploded, "Good morning earth bending student!"

Aang bowed as the blind girl walked over, "Good morning Sifu Toph."

Katara rubbed her eyes as she woke up. She caught the last part of the exchange and frowned, "You never call me Sifu."

"Well if you want..." Aang trailed off as Sokka grumbled angrily at them. Toph snickered at his annoyance, "Sorry Snoozles. We'll make sure to do our earth bending as quietly as possible."

With a wide smirk, Toph slammed her heel into the ground. The rock under Sokka jutted up and sent him flying. The warrior screamed as he rose and hit the ground hard. The boy got to his feet and pulled his sleeping bag tight around his chest. He grumbled and hopped away. The girls watched him before Aang piped up. Bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet she turned to her instructor, "So what move are you going to teach me first? The rockalanche?"

Aang moved her arms around animatedly in a mock attempt at the move. She began to shake as if an earthquake had struck, "The trembler?"

She twirled with her hands in the air, "Oh! Maybe I can learn how to make a whirlpool out of the land."

Toph stopped Aang spinning and closed her smoky eyes, "How about just moving a rock."

Aang excitement dropped remembering she hadn't yet learned even that. She shook it off and clapped her hands, "Sounds good to me."

The air bender followed her teacher further out of the camp, her smile wide with anticipation. Toph bent a rock in front of herself and a slightly smaller one in front of Aang.

"The key to earth bending is your stance." She bent her knees and lowered herself to the ground slightly. Aang looked at her stance and spread her feet. She lowered herself as well and turned back to her teacher.

"You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element." She shoved at Aang's shoulder sending her sliding to the side, "If you're going to move it, you've got to be like the rock yourself."

"Like a rock. Got it."

"Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple." She lunges forward and punches the rock in front of her. It flies into the side of the canyon and Aang grinned in amazement, "See? Simple. You read to give it a try?"

The air benders eyes narrowed and she dropped into a mimicked stance, "I'm ready."

She punched out at the rock but instead of earth bending she air bent. The gust of wind pushed her back into her bison. She grunted on impact and fell onto her face. Sokka laughed at her from a nearby rock, "Rock beats air bender."

-X-

Iroh struggled in his unconsciousness. Pain painting his features and sweet dripped from his brow. The old man moaned and opened his eye a crack, "Uncle!" Zuko cried in relief. His golden eyes gazed down at his uncle's similar but weathered own.

"You were unconscious." Zuko explained while the sore man struggled to sit, "Azula did this to you. It was a surprise attack."

"Somehow, that's not so surprising." Iroh groaned and leaned against the wall.

Zuko poured the tea he had been boiling on the fire and passed it to the ex-general, "I hope I made it the way you like it."

Iroh took a sip and gagged but covered his reaction. He quickly sculled the rest and resisted chocking on it, "Mmm, good, that was very, uhh... bracing."

Zuko poured his uncle more who just tipped it out the window when he wasn't looking,

"So, Uncle, I've been thinking, it's only a matter of time before I run into Azula again. I'm going to need to know more advanced fire bending if I want to stand a chance against her. I know what you're going to say; she's my sister and I should be trying to get along with her."

"No, she's crazy and needs to go down." Iroh said and Zuko looked back in success and confusion, "It's time to resume your training." Iroh stands slowly and gestures for Zuko to follow him outside.

-X-

Katara walked over to the frustrated student and teacher, "I don't understand what went wrong. He did it exactly the way you did."

"Maybe there's another way." Aang said, facing her boulder. She put her hands up and began to circle the boulder. Her movements were light and graceful and Toph noticed this, "What if I came at the boulder from a different angle?"

Toph grabbed her collar and turned her around, "Nope, that's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an air bender." She rapped her knuckle on her head and she winched, "There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity trick that's going to move that rock."

Toph pushed her and she fell down with a short cry. As the air bender pulled herself to her feet Toph began to talk again, "You've got to face it head on. And when I sat head on, I mean like this." Toph ran towards Aang's boulder and jumped into the air. She crashed into the rock head first and it shattered into tiny pieces. Aang recoiled from the brash move and Katara saw this.

Katara walked over to Toph and leaned to her ear, "Look... I've been training Aang for a while now." Katara explained, keeping her voice low, "She really responds well to a positive teaching experience, lots of encouragement and praise. Kind words. If she's doing something wrong, maybe a gentle nudge in the right direction."

"Thanks Katara. A gentle nudge, I'll try that." Toph said daintily.

Although as the day went on it was evident that Toph regarded this as more of a suggestion then advice to go on. "Keep your knees high, Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled as Aang struggled to walk with a large boulder perched on her back. She pushed Aang's knees higher with pillars of stone and eventually Aang lost her balance and slid over.

Toph kept Aang moving. Doing exercises to give her the mindset and strength of an earth bender. She demonstrated digging through solid stone with her finger tips. She rubbed her hands together then struck the earth repeatedly. Going deeper and deeper with each hit. Aang breathed in and copied but her fingers just crumpled and she barely held back a yelp.

They kept going as the day went on. No breaks and little relief. Aang studied the area around her and tried to focus on the vibrations of the earth. She dug her toes into the dirt to calm herself. Toph erupted from the ground and landed next to her, "Rock-like!"

Aang feel over startled and smiled sheepishly back, knowing she had failed the exercise again. Toph pushed her back up with some bending and then flicked her on the head. Toph told Aang to stay were she was and walked off to find Sokka. The blind bandit grabbed his club and easily took it from him. Toph told Aang to blind fold herself and try to hit the pillars with the club.

Aang listened and tried to feel for the grinding of stone. After a few misses and slow reactions Aang finally hits one. She removed her blind fold and grins at the other who has a small smile herself. Toph rose walls around them and Aang gasped in surprise. Toph bent the rocks onto her like a suit and charged Aang. The Avatar held on tightly and pushed back as hard as she could. Toph began to force the young Nomad back but with a last effort Aang managed to push Toph back across the line.

The earth bender dropped the suit and the walls. She nodded at her student then bent two high pillars. She gestured to them and Aang hopped up. Toph threw a stone weight to her and instructed her to throw and catch it. As Aang proceeded Toph walked under and hit the two pillars, "Rock-like!"

Aang held strong and kept her footing. Toph bent herself up and nodded. Aang smiled widely and hoped down. She was tired and sore but she was progressing.

-X-

"Lightning is a pure expression of fire bending, without aggression." Iroh said pouring Zuko some tea, "It is not fuelled by rage or emotion the way other fire bending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire. It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind."

"I see, that's why we're drinking tea. To calm the mind." Zuko took a sip and swallowed slowly.

"Oh, yeah, good point." Iroh nodded then caught his self, "I mean yes."

After the two fire benders finished their tea they walked outside. They stood by the cliff and Iroh turned to his nephew.

"There is energy all around us." Iroh spread his hands out to represent the two kinds, "The energy is both yin and yang; the positive energy and negative energy. Only a select few fire benders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment, the positive and negative energy come crashing back together. You provide release and guidance, creates lightning." He brought his hands back together. He motioned for Zuko to step back.

Iroh began to rotate his hands and a strong smell of ozone filled the air. Light crackled along his finger tips and illuminated his golden eyes. He brought his hands together and lightning arched into the sky. Its wild pattern cutting the wide expanse down the middle.

"I'm ready to try it!"

Iroh rubbed his shoulder, "Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first." Zuko took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He started to do the movements Iroh had done but no energy crackled around him. He brought his hands together and the energy exploded. He was thrown back into the dirt.

-X-

"This time we're going to try something different. Instead of moving a rock, you are going to stop a rock." He walks towards Aang and pointed to her feet, "Get into your horse stance. I'm going to roll that boulder down at you." She points up the hill at a large boulder sitting at the top of the trail. "If you have the attitude of an earth bender, you'll stay in your stance and stop the rock. Like this." She held her hands out in front of her as if she was stopping a rock.

"Sorry, Toph, but are you sure this is really the best way to teach Aang earth bending?" Katara asked as she looked up to the boulder sitting precariously on the ledge.

"I'm glad you said something." She reached down and grabbed Aang's belt. "Actually, there is a better way." She jerked off Aang's belt and blindfolded her with it. "This way he'll really have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it. Thank you, Katara!"

"Yeah, thanks Katara!" Aang said sarcastically and Katara laughed nervously.

Toph climbed to the top of the hill. She stood next to the boulder and Aang stood nervously at the bottom. Beads of sweet flowed down her brow. Toph shoved the rock forward and it began to roll down the slope, gaining speed and power. The young Avatar swallowed and tried to focus, keeping her ears and feet trained on it. Katara covered her mouth with her hands, a worried look on her face.

Aang clenched her teeth but with the rumbling of the stone getting louder the more his fear began to show. The sound got too much for Aang and she jumped up. The stone narrowly missed her and slammed into the canyon wall. Aang floated to the ground and looked at her feet. Toph ran up to Aang and pulled off her blindfold. The air bender swallowed dryly as the girl glared at her.

"I guess I just panicked. I don't know what to say." Aang said, not meeting the sea-foam coloured eyes.

"There's nothing to say. You blew it. You had a perfect stance and perfect form but when it came right down to it you didn't have the guts."

Toph punched Aang lightly and she fell to the ground, "I know, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you are sorry." Toph said, getting in her face, "If you're not tough enough to stop the rock, then you could at least give it the pleasure of smashing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp. Now, do you have what it takes to face that rock like an earth bender?!"

Aang looked down sadly, "No, I don't think I do."

Katara put a hand on Aang's shoulder, "Aang, it's no big deal. You'll take a break and try earth bending again when you're ready. Besides, you still have a lot of water bending to work on, okay."

"Yeah... that sounds good." Aang said and the water bender led her away. The air bender spared a glance at her earth bending teacher before Toph disappeared from view.

-X-

"Why can't I do it. Instead of lightning it keeps exploding in my face!" Zuko cried after he hit the ground one last time, "Like everything always does!"

Iroh walked over and placed his hand on the scarred boy's shoulder, "I was afraid this might happen. You will not be able to master lightning until you have dealt with the turmoil inside you."

"What turmoil!"

"Zuko, you must let go of your feeling of shame if you want your anger to go away."

"But I don't feel any shame at all! I'm as proud as ever!"

"Prince Zuko, pride is not the object of shame, but its source. True humility is the only antidote to shame."

"Well, my life has been nothing but humbling lately."

"I have another idea." Iroh pointed to himself and smirked, "I will teach you a fire bending move that even Azula doesn't know because I made it up myself!"

-X-

Aang and Katara moved a globe of water slowly between them. The cool liquid flowed gently around them and the reeds. Katara smiled softly at the younger bender, "You know this block is only temporary. Right?"

Aang looked away but continued the slow, calm motion, "I don't want to talk about this now."

"You know that's the problem, don't you? If you face your issues instead of avoiding it-"

Aang cut Katara off and in her frustration dropped the water, "I know, I know, I know, I know! I get it, alright. I need to face it head on like a rock. But I can't do it! I don't know why I can't do it, but I can't!"

Katara paused slightly to let Aang calm down before continuing, "Aang, if fire is the opposite to water, then what is the opposite to air?"

"Earth I guess."

"That's why it's so hard for you to get this. You're working with your natural opposite, your opposite way to acting and thinking. But you'll figure it out. I know you will." The water bender reached behind herself and snapped off one of the reeds She quickly threw it at the unsuspecting air bender, "Think fast!"

Aang quickly brought up a blade of water and sliced the stick in half. The two halves flew past harmlessly and Katara smiled proudly.

" Excellent. You have the reflexes of a water bending master."

"Thanks, Katara. Sifu Katara." Aang bowed to her teacher and Katara bowed back happily.

-X-

"Fire is the element of power." Iroh started while drawing the symbol of fire into the dirt, "The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want." He drew the symbol of earth next, "Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring."

He drew three swirls to represent air, "Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had a good sense of humour!" He laughed slightly but stopped when he saw Zuko's stern face. He drew a crescent moon shape with some waves and swirls, "Water is the element of change. The people of the water tribe are capable of adapting too many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything."

"Why are you telling me these things?" Zuko asked, looking at the four symbols drawn on the ground.

"It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from one place, it becomes rigid and stale." Iroh drew a line between the four elements to separate them. He then drew a circle around them and looked back to Zuko, "Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole."

"All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff." Zuko groaned and rubbed his head.

"Right, it can also make you powerful, Zuko. You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the water benders."

-X-

Aang sat on one of the rocks and tried to collect her thoughts. The sun was lowering in the sky and her optimism about earth bending from this morning was all but gone. She closed her eyes and took in the warmth and listened to the wind.

"Aang! I found these nuts in your bag." Aang's peace was disturbed by a loud voice and the rattling of nuts, "I figured you wouldn't mind. And besides, even if you did, you're too much of a pushover to do anything about it."

Aang peeked at the earth bender from the corner of her eye before shutting them. She forced herself to remain calm as she responded, "As a matter of fact, I don't mind. I'm happy to share anything I have.

"You know, I'm really glad you feel that way, because I also have this great new nutcracker."

She spun Aang's staff above her head and the Avatar's eyes snapped open at the familiar sound. Aang's eyes widened in panic, _She wouldn't!_

The earth bender brought the staff down on a nut and the air bender winced at the crack. "Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't... That's an antique, hand crafted by the monks... It's a delicate instrument!" Aang cringed at every new strike, every crack and her voice was getting strained.

"It's not the only delicate instrument around here." Toph taunted while putting some nuts into her mouth. The blind girl got up and smirked as she walked away. She smacked the staff against the rocks and Aang just watched in pain as she left.

"Ohmmmm..." Aang hummed trying to calm herself and return to meditating.

"Hey Aang, have you seen-" Katara asked, walking up behind the Avatar.

"Meditating here!" Aang yelled in annoyance.

"It's important. It's almost sundown and Sokka isn't back yet. I think we should search for him."

Aang looked over at her worried friend and bent herself up, "We'll find him faster if we split up."

Aang ran out into the wood and searched for the blue clad boy. She rushed through a clearing when she heard a voice call to her, "Aang! Thank goodness! Have you got any meat?"

The tattooed girl ignored the odd question and ran to the boy who was stuck in the ground.

"Sokka! Are you okay?" She bent down and grabbed his hands. She began to pulled but he wouldn't budge.

"Stop, stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't think the rest of me is coming!" Sokka groaned and the girl let go.

"Hmm... I bet I can air bend you out of here." She slammed her hands into the crack and pushed as much air as she could in. The air pushed up under the stuck boy but all it did was blow dust everywhere. When it cleared Sokka's hair was wreaked and his boomerang was flying up into the air. It came down on his head and he groaned in pain.

"Seriously, Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earth bending here. How about it?"

"I can't. I can't do it." She looked away. She sat down and sighed.

"If you can't earth bend me out of here, go get Toph."

"I can't do that either."

"You can't? Why not?"

"It would just be really... uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable? ...Well, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." He replied sarcasticly but it was lost on the forlorn girl.

"Thanks, Sokka. This whole earth bending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position."

"Awkward position... I think I know the feeling." Sokka nods, frowning in annoyance.

"If I try, I fail. But if I don't try, I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place."

"Hmm. How about that." He rolled his eyes and gestured to a small animal who had just walked over, "Aang, this is my friend Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Aang."

Aang looked at the furry animal and picked him up to hug him to her chest, "Aww, what a cute name for a little baby sabertooth mooselion cub."

"Really? He looks nothing like a sabertooth mooselion."

"It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in. Whatcha doin' out here, little guy? Did you lose your mama?"

The cub blinks at Aang and gave a little yawn. A loud roar echoed from behind her. The Avatar turned slowly and saw a large animal with razor like teeth and claws standing beyond a bush. Its tall antlers standing proud above her head. It roared and took a step forward.

-X-

"Water benders deal with the flow of energy. A water bender lets their defence become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning."

"You can teach me to redirect lightning?" Zuko's eyes lit up.

Iroh nodded, "If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it." He pointed with his right arm into the air and pointed at it with his other hand, "You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach." He moved his left hand from his arm, to his shoulder, and then to his stomach, "The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean."

The older man laughed but Zuko's face remained stoic, "You direct it up again and out the other arm." He pointed off into the distance with his left arm, "The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart," he pointed his fingers at Zuko's chest, "or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this."

He pointed to the left with both his arms and Zuko mimicked the motion. Iroh then brought his right hand down to his stomach then into the air it in the other direction. Zuko watched carefully and copied then movement. Iroh and Zuko then move their left arms to the right and back again.

"Now, are you focusing your energy. Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out?"

"I think so." Zuko replied as he continued the motions.

"Come on. You've got to feel the flow." Iroh joked while making a wave with his arms.

"Excellent! You've got it!" Iroh finally announced when the sun was low in the sky.

Zuko bowed slightly, putting his hands together, "Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!"

"What, are you crazy? Lightning is very dangerous."

"I thought that was the point: you teaching me how to protect myself from it."

"But I'm not going to shoot lightning at you! If you are lucky, you will never have to use this technique at all."

Zuko frowned and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were fast approaching. His eyes darked, "Well, if you won't help me, I'll find my own lightning."

Zuko mounted his ostrich horse and rode to the storm.

-X-

Aang stood nervously and held out the cub, "Hey, there... we found your cub!" She smiled and placed the baby down. It ran to its mother and the mother roared, "See? We have no problem with you! We're friendly."

The mooselion growled and Sokka began to freak, "Aang, this is bad! You got to get me out of here!"

The beast charged and Sokka screamed. Aang air bended the stampeding creature over her head, barely passes over Sokka's head before hitting the ground and spinning around. The mooselion roared loudly and Sokka looked up at Aang with a scared look on his face, "This is really bad! Please, Aang! You have to earth bend me out, there's no other way!"

Aang tried some of the moves she had seen but not even a pebble budged. She grinned sheepishly at Sokka before looking back to the animals that was pawing at the ground, "Oh no!"

Aang leapt up on a rock outcropping away from Sokka. She cupped her hands around her mouth and began to shout, "Whoo-hoo! Look at me!"

She waved her arms and did a small dance to distract the mooselion but it wasn't working. It charged at the stuck boy and Aang jumped down in its way. She turned on the spot and extended her arms at it. A powerful gust of wind blew the animal back but it still wasn't deterred.

"Please don't leave me again." Sokka whimpered from the hole.

"I won't."

The mooselion charged toward Aang. The Avatar waited and watched its movements. She took a stance and circled her hands. As it was about to reach them she pushed forward, summoning a powerful gale. The blast sent the beast sprawling and it abandoned its hunt. Aang kept her stance but dropped from it when she heard slowly clapping. The air bender turned to see the blind girl siting on a rock and smirking.

"What are you doing here?" Sokka asked.

"Just enjoying the show." Toph replied, opening her closed eyes.

"What? You were there the whole time?" Aang asked in annoyance.

"Pretty much." Toph shrugged and the silver eyed girl glared at her.

"Why didn't you do something? Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could've gotten him out and helped us get away!"

"I guess it just didn't occur to me." Toph shrugged again, brushing the accusations off. She tossed a nut onto the ground and pulled Aang's staff out to crack it. She swung down but Aang grabbed it.

"Enough! I want my staff back!" She said slowly and forcefully. She took it from her and Toph jumped down.

"Do it now." Toph said smiling to herself.

"What?"

"Earth bend, Twinkletoes. You just stood your ground against a crazy beast, and even more impressive, you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff."

"But..."

"DO IT!"

Aang glanced at her in confusion but complied. She stomped down and shoved her fist forward causing a large rock to shoot off and crash into a ridge. She grinned widely and in shock.

"You did it! You're an earth bender." Toph yelled excitedly, knocking her out of her shock.

"I can't believe it!" I cried happily.

"Aww, this is really a wonderful, touching moment. So, could you get me out of her so I can give you both a big, snuggly hug?" Sokka said from down in his hole.

"No problem, Sokka!" Aang says eagerly and begins to walk to him. Toph grabbed her wrist and stopped her, "Actually, you should probably let me do that. You're still a little new to this. You might accidentally crush him."

"Yeah, no crushing, please." Sokka says smiling anxiously.

Toph walked up to Sokka and stomped her foot hard into the ground. Sokka popped out of the hole and Toph grabbed his hair, dragging him out as she walked away. Aang slung Sokka's arm around her shoulder and helped him walk back to camp. When Katara saw them she ran up and hugged Sokka in relief, "You found him!"

"The whole time that I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realized-" Sokka started but Aang cut him off in her excitement.

"Hey, Katara, look what I can do!" Aang punched out and a rock broke off it's pillar and flew into the canyon wall.

"You did it! I knew you would!" She leant down and whispered to Toph, "You tried the positive reinforcement, didn't you?"

"Yep. It worked wonders." Toph replied with a soft smile.

"Appa! Appa! I can earth bend now! The key is being completely rooted! Physically and mentally unmovable!" She should in her horse stance but her friend licked her and she fell forward. The group who had been listening to her declaration laughed at her 'immovability'. Aang looked up from the dirt in embarrassment but eventually joined in.

(Appa licks Aang and he flies forward onto his face. Sokka begins to laugh and Aang joins him.

-X-

Dark clouds swirled above him. Their grey shades reminding him of the person who was always out of his reach. Their taunting eyes laughing at him. The elements lashed out but what he wanted eluded him.

"You've always thrown everything you could at me!" Zuko yelled to the heavens. Lighting danced just out of his reach, striking the peaks around him, "Well I can take it! And now I can give it back!" The storm roared in all its fury but didn't attack, "Come on! Strike me! You've never held back before!"

The sky continued in its rage but its fire eluded him. The ground shook, rain poured and wind wailed but the arching light stayed away. He glared at the sky. It was all its fault. He could never reach it, always out of his grasp. Tears spilled from his good eye and his screams mixed with the gales.

-X-

**Me: I can't believe it guys. Next week we will have reached half way through the second book. That is practically half way through my story. I love all you for reading and reviewing and special thanks to those who have been with me for soooooo long.**

**Aang: She's crying... **

**Me: Oh my feels... Thanks for reading. R & R! See you next time! RandomPow3r out!**


	34. The Library

**Me: Sorry this is late I had a migraine this morning and couldn't put it up. So today's quote:**

**Knowledge will forever govern ignorance; and a people who mean to be their own governors must arm themselves with the power which knowledge gives. James Madison**

**I want to know what I should do about the episode "Appa's lost days". I was thinking of putting the corresponding part with the chapter. Tell me what you think. Toph pls disclaimer me.**

**Toph: She owns nothing.**

**Me: K, on with the chapter.**

-X-

Book Two: Earth

Chapter 10: The Library

The sun baked the prairie ground. The sandy dirt shifting beneath the gang's feet. Aang grinned and sat on the ground. The golden rays warming her back and she took a deep breath. The heated air flowed around her, gentle ruffling her clothes. She pulled out a small pipe flute and fingered a few swift notes on it.

"What's out here?' Sokka asked, his blue eyes gazing over the almost barren plain.

Toph crouched down and pressed her palm to the ground. She sensed the tiny scampering vibrations of little animals, "A lot actually. There's hundreds of little-"

"Shhh! I know you can see underground, but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch." Aang hushed her and brought her flute to her lips. She blew a steady stream of air into the pipe and a simple note resonated through. A small prairie dog ducked out from a hole and copied the sound.

"Heheheha, yeah!" Aang threw her hands up as she cheered. Aang played a lower note and another popped out of a hole and copied it. "I'm putting an orchestra together."

"Orchestra, huh?" Sokka said, rolling his eyes disinterestedly, "Well la dee da." Sokka swayed his arms, taking little steps as he spoke.

Aang played three descending notes and three of the little animals echoed it back. The air bender smiled and continued despite Sokka's negativity. Aang continued to play her pipe with the prairie dogs and bask in the sun. Sokka scowled and shoved his finger up the pipe's hole. Aang's cheeks puffed out and the air escaped trough her nose.  
"This is great and all, but don't we have more important things to worry about? We should be making plans." Sokka frowned and removed his finger.

"We did make plans. We're all picking mini-vacations." Toph shrugged, rubbing her toes through the dirt.

"There's no time for vacations." Sokka groaned and made futile grabs at the air.

"I'm learning the elements as fast as I can. I practice hard everyday with Toph and Katara. I've been training my arrows off." The young Avatar groaned.

"Yeah. What's wrong with having a little fun in our downtime?" Katara said, walking forwards.

The warrior crossed his arms, "Even if you do master all of the elements, then what? It's not like we have a map of the Fire Nation. Should we just head west until we reach the Fire Lord's house? Knock, knock! Hello, Fire Lord? Anybody home? I don't think so. We need some intelligence if we're gonna win this war."

Aang played a quick note and the prairie dog popped up right under Sokka. He yelped in surprise and the girls laughed. Aang bent herself up and tucked the flute into her shirt.

"Alright, we'll finish our vacations, and then we'll look for Sokka's intelligence." Katara said and Aang chuckled. The tow girls joined Toph by the saddle and looked at one of Aang's old maps.

"Your turn, Katara." Aang held up the map of the Earth Kingdom, "Where would you like to go on your mini-vacation?"

Katara looks thoughtfully at the map. She rested her chin on her hand before pointing at a place on the map, "How about the Misty Palms Oasis? That sounds refreshing."

"Oh yeah, I've been there. It's a pristine natural ice spring, and I usually don't use the word pristine. It's one of nature's wonders."

-x-

They walked through the front gate and Aang cringed. The ice spring was all but melted. The buildings were run down and the people looked like renegades and thieves. She chuckled nervously, "Must have changed ownership since I was here."

The desert renegades watch he group closely as they approached the small tavern. The group hurried in and Sokka quickly sidestepped to avoid getting hit with some phlegm. The inside was bare and there were few customers. The bartender chopped some fruit and placed it into an ice bowl. He added water and gave it to a man standing at the bar.

"I don't see anything wrong with having one of those fruity beverages while we plan our strategy." Sokka said rubbing his hands together. He pushes passed the girls and heads to the bar, "Excuse me!"

The man dressed in white who already had his drink spun around and bumped into Aang. The juice spilled down the front of her clothes and pants, "No worries, I clean up easy."

Aang pushed her fists together and a gale pulsed around her. The wind blew the drink off her and dried her clothes out. The man's hat was blown down and he grinned widely as he pulled it back up, "You're a living relic!"

"Thanks. I try." Aang answered unsurely.

"An Air Nomad, right in front of me... Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University." He grabbed Aang's hand and traced her tattoo, "Tell me, which of the Air temples do you hail from?"

"The Southern Temple."

"Oh, splendid! Now tell me, what was the primary agricultural product of your people?"

"Uh, are fruit pies an agricultural product?"

"Oh, truly fascinating. That is one for the journal." Zei starts to franticly write in his journal as Sokka stepped forward, "So professor, you're obviously a well travelled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated."

"Certainly." He pulled a map out of his bag and unravelled it on a table.

"What, no Fire Nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?"

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert." Katara said, tracing the marked tracks on the map.

"All in vain, I'm afraid. I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel... Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?" Toph asked dubiously.

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge... is priceless."

"Mm, sounds like good times." Toph replied sarcastically.

"Oh, it is. According to legend, it was built by the great knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his foxy knowledge seekers."

Sokka raised his eye brow, "Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?"

Katara gave her brother a small shove, "I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka."

"You're both right. Handsome little creatures. Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves." He unravelled a scroll and laid it out. On it was a detailed drawing of a large building with a tall spire.

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map maybe?" Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't know, but if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library."

"Then it's settled." Sokka stood up, "Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation," He pointed his hand dramatically into the air, "AT THE LIBRARY!"

"Uh, hey? What about me? When do I get to pick?" Toph asked.

"You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time." Sokka crossed his arms and Toph slammed her drink down on the table.

"Of course there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert, and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross."

Sokka looked to Aang and back at the professor, "Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?"

"A sky bison?! You actually have one!?" The group led the professor outside and outside the walls of the town. Some sand benders were surrounding Appa, "Sandbenders! Shoo! Away from the bison!"

The sand benders backed away and jumped onto small boat like craft. They bent the sand in a spiral and the produced wind caused them to speed away. The climbed up onto Appa and Aang guided them into the sky.

"Tell me, sky bison. Are you the last of your breed?" Appa growled back softly and the profession rubbed his hand's affectionately through Appa's fur.

"Oh, delightful! I only wish I spoke his tongue. Oh, the stories this beast could tell." Momo perched next to him and chirped but he just shushed him, "Shush, chatty monkey."

"Wow, shouldn't be too hard to find a place like this out here." Aang said, studying the map.

"Aw, does this place even exist?" Toph complained.

"Some say it doesn't."

"Shouldn't you have mentioned that before?" Toph fell back in the saddle before jumping up. She pointed to a random spot in the distance and yelled, "There it is!"

She smirked as she felt the muffled vibrations of everyone hurry to her side of the saddle. There was a brief moment of silence and Toph looked at her friends tiredly, "That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it."

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot a giant ornate building from the air." Katara sighed as she looked over the large expanse of sand dunes.

"Down there. What's that?" Sokka yelled as he spotted a tall tower from his spyglass. Aang guided them down and the hoped off. A tall but slanted tower was perturbing from the sand. The group groaned in disappointment.

"Forget it. It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous." Katara turned around and was followed by the others but something caught their eyes. A glimmer on the dunes was coming towards them. They watched it until they saw a little creature carrying what appeared to be a scroll. It ran to the tower then scaled it like gravity didn't exist.

"What kind of animal is that?" Sokka asked as the animal disappeared into one of the top windows.

"I think that was one of the knowledge seekers. Oh, we must be close to the library!"

"No, this is the library." Sokka looked at the picture then pointed up at the spire, "Look! It's completely buried."

"The library is buried!" Zei fell to his knees, "My life's ambition is now full of sand." He brought out a small shovel and began to dig, "Well, time to start excavating."

"Actually," Toph pressed her hand against the stone spire, "that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact, and it's huge."

"That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look."

Toph crossed her arms, "I say you guys go ahead without me."

Katara put her hands o her hips, "You got something against libraries?"

"I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me."

Katara laughed nervously, "Oh, right... Sorry."

"Let me know if they have something you can listen to."

Sokka threw his boomerang up with a rope and attached it to the spire. Aang patted her companion's noise, "Don't worry buddy. I'm not making you go underground ever again. You can stay out here with Toph."

"What's up?" Toph said looking at Appa.

The group climbed up the spire and down the other side. Zei looked around it awe, "Oh, it's breath taking. The spirits spared no expense designing this place."

The large room is supported by many pillars and archways and the visage of an owl was carved into the arcs. "Look at those beautiful buttresses!"

Aang and Sokka chuckled at his words and the professor looked at them strangely, "What's funny?"

"Nothing. We just like architecture." Aang replied with an amused smile.

"As do I." Zei replied, still unaware of their joke. As the reached the bottom they looked around. Rows upon rows of books lined the halls and floors, "My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol..." The group looked at him in confusion. He pointed to the mosaic, "Eh, nice...owl."

The group spun around at the sound of ruffling feathers. They sprinted off and hid behind some pillars. A large black owl, like the one on the mosaic, walked through the halls. It looked at the rope and rotated its head around, "I know you're back there."

Zei grinned and stepped out form behind the pillar, "Hello! I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

"You should leave the way you came, unless you want to become a stuffed head of anthropology." The owl replied looking at some stuffed heads.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?" Sokka asked, walking up to the bird.

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, he who knows 10,000 things. And you are obviously humans, which by the way are no longer permitted in my study."

"What do you have against humans?" Aang asked while joining them.

"Hmm, humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans, like that fire bender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy."

"So, who are you trying to destroy?" He lent down to Sokka and peered at him with obsidian coloured eyes.

"What? Oh, no, no, no destroying, we're not into that."

"Then why have you come here?"

"Um, knowledge, for, knowledge's sake."

"If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it.

"I'm not lying. I'm here with the Avatar," Sokka pulled Aang over to him, "and she's the bridge between our worlds, she'll vouch for me."

"Uh, yeah, I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word." Everyone bowed deeply to the spirit.

" Hmm, very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection, on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge."

"Please accept this tome as a donation to your library." Zei said handing a large tome to the spirit.

"First edition, very nice." He waved his wing over it and the tome vanished. Katara stepped forwards holding her water bending scroll.

"I have an authentic water bending scroll."

"Oh... these illustrations are quite stylish." The spirit took the scroll from her hand with a swipe.

"Uh, oh, I know!" Aang pulled a scroll with her picture on it from her shirt. "Ha!"

"I suppose that counts." The spirit said while studying the wanted poster.

"Oh, great spirit, check this out!" He tied a piece of string into a butterfly and held it out, "Ta da! It's a special knot! That counts as knowledge."

"You're not very bright, are you?" He took the note and began to walk away, "Enjoy the library."

Wan Shi Tong jumped off the landing and flew down to another level. Sokka looked after him in contempt, "Bright enough to fool you."

-x-

The group flipped through the books and scrolls. Aang stopped on a page with an illustration of a giant turtle with the face of a lion looming over a man wearing a long robe. Behind it were two other lion-faced turtles. Aang held the book up to the others, "Hey, look at these weird lion turtle things."

"Eh, I've seen weirder." Sokka said, glancing at the book.

"Aang, did you know in a past life, you were left handed?" Katara asked and Aang scratched the back of her head.

"I always knew I was special."

Zei was huddled on the ground with a stack of books and scrolls. A content smile was resting on his lips as he tore through the information. Page after page. Sokka looked at a glass cabnet and saw a burnt scroll fragment, "The darkest day in Fire Nation history. It's got a date at the top, but it doesn't say anything else.

Sokka lifted the case's lid with his machete and grabbed the burnt paper. He rolled it up and started out of the section they were in.

"Sokka, where are you going?" Aang asked.

"I want to know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day. This could be promising." The group hurried through the halls, "The information on the Fire Nation should be right up here."

They walked into a room that was decorated by red tapestries. They walked in and saw all the books were destroyed.

"Fire benders..." Aang said sadly, "They destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation."

"That's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago." Sokka fell to his knees, "I need to know what happened on the darkest day."

The fox that had been following them whimpered and Sokka turned his head around to look at it. "Hello, little weird fox guy."

The fox pointed its nose down the hall. Zei rubbed his chin, "Seems it's trying to assist you."

"Um, sure, I'll guess I'll follow you."

The group followed the fox to a symbol of the sun. The animal duck away and the door rolled away. The fox was sitting behind it and gave a whimper. The group walked in and looked around at the room.

The room was dome shaped and on the walls were painted mountains, clouds and the sky. The whole area was dark, illuminated only by light from outside the door. A large stone pedestal sat in the middle of the room with a lever. The fox pushes a lever next to the pedestal. The room changes and false stars cross the sky before becoming light.

"This room is a true marvel. A mechanical wonder! It's a planetarium that shows the heavens moving."

"Uh, this is beautiful, but, how is it helpful?"

Katara pointed at the rings on the pedestal, "Maybe these dials represent dates and times. Sokka, try entering that date from the parchment you took."

"Shh! Katara! Not in front of the fox, he's with the owl."

The fox lowered its head and puts its ears back, whimpering dejectedly. Sokka put the data in and the room began to shift from day to night. The stars, moon and sun taking turns in the sky.

"Wow, I gotta hand it to you Sokka. You picked the best mini-vacation, for sure." Aang said cheerfully. The room switched to day then became dark.

"Hey wait, what happened to the sun?" Katara gasped.

"Great, you must have broken it." Aang sighed. _How was she meant to tell the spirit that?_

"It's not broken." Sokka said, "The sun is behind the moon, it's a solar eclipse! It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history. Now I get it! Something awful happened on that day, I don't know what, but I do know why."

Sokka grabbed Aang by her shoulders and began to shake her, "Fire benders loose their bending during a solar eclipse! Sorry."

"That makes sense. I mean, think of what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the water benders. This is huge."

The fox whimpered and Sokka looked to it. The fox dropped a small bag in front of Sokka and looked at him pleading, "Fine, you earned it."

Sokka opened the bag and threw one of the treats to the fox, "We've got to get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is goin' down! "

"Mortals are so predictable. And such terrible liars." The spirits large shadow loomed over the warrior. Sokka took an audible gulp and turned slowly.

"You betrayed my trust. From the beginning you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand. If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information." Sokka said.

"You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here, seeking weapons or weaknesses or battle strategies."

"We had no choice. Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love." Aang pleaded as the large owl leaned closer.

"And now I'm going to protect what I love." The spirit beat his large wings. The air around them bellowed and the ground shook.

"What are you doing?" Aang yelled over the wind.

"I'm taking my knowledge back. No one will ever abuse it again."

Sand started to seep through the walls, "He's sinking the building! We've gotta get out of here!"

The spirit began to shift into a more draconic form. His neck lengthened and the feathers on his head became like razors, "I'm afraid I can't allow that. You already know too much. "

The spirit lunged for the group but they dodged. Its beak hit the ground, cracking it. The group ran from the planetarium and into the rows of shelves.

"Great knowledge spirit, I beg you. Do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes." Zei turned around to plead to his pursuer. Aang turned back and bent a vacuum behind the professor. He was suck back to Aang and the Avatar pulled him along as she ran.

Wan Shi Tong flew across the bridge in pursuit. Aang quickly turned and sent a gale at the spirit. The large owl was sent over the side of the bridge and it landed on a lower floor. "We've gotta get back to the surface."

They reached the rope where they came in back Sokka continued running. "Sokka, let's go!" Katara called after him.

"But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna happen."

"Don't be stupid, we'll find out later."

"No, we won't. If we leave this place we'll never get the information. Aang, come with me to the planetarium, I need cover." Aang ran over to Sokka and followed him back to the planetarium.

"Katara, take Momo and get out of here."

"But-"

A loud crash cut her off and Wan Shi Tong appeared out of a cloud of dust. "Go!" Sokka yelled franticly at his sister.

"Hurry, Sokka!" Katara yelled as she took off in another direction. Aang and Sokka rushed through the halls and into the planetarium.

"Why are we doing this?" Aang panted as Sokka dropped his bag to the ground. Sokka began to turn the dial, "Because if this calendar can tell us about eclipses in the past, then maybe it can project when the next one will be."

"You can't possibly check every single date."

"I don't have to. We just have to check every date before Sozin's comet arrives, because after that... Well, try not to think about that."

Sokka continued to change the dates causing the days to change. Aang watched the sun and moon grew closer and closer together, "Come on, eclipse!"

The sun went into the sky and then disappeared. The sky darkened and the moon held over it. "That's it, the solar eclipse! It's just a few months away."

Sokka wrote down the date and chuck it into his bag, "Got it. Now, let's get to Ba Sing Se."

They raced to the bridge where the rope was and saw Katara was cornered. She dropped into a bending stance and uncorked her water skin.

Your water bending won't do you much good here. I've studied Northern Water Style, Southern Water Style, even Foggy Swamp Style." The spirit towered over her, spreading its large wings.

"Get on!" Aang opened her glider and Sokka grabbed onto the top. Aang launched them up and over to the spirit, "Now!"

Sokka jumped off and hit the spirit on the head with a large book. The owl wavered and fell over. Sokka jumped off and taunted the fallen spirit, "That's called Sokka style." He pumped his fist in the air, "Learn it!"

Sokka and Katara started to climb the rope out of the library. The warrior looked around and saw Zei sitting by a pillar with a pile of books, "Wait! Professor, let's go!"

"I'm not leaving. I can't. I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on Earth. I could spend an eternity in here."

"Just go!" Katara pushed Sokka up. They continued to climb up the rope but it started to shake. The enraged spirit was shaking the rope and causing the sibling's to slip. The Water Tribe slipped and began to fall. Aang flew under them and Katara grabbed onto her tail wing. Sokka grabbed her sister around the waist. The air bender pulled them up and into the spire. The spirit took to the air and followed them. The spirit snapped at Sokka but missed.

Aang flew out the window and the siblings dropped to the sand. Aang landed gracefully and looked to where Toph was struggling with the building. Toph let go of the spire and it disappeared beneath the dunes. Dust and sand bellowed around.

"We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming. The Fire Nation's in trouble, now!" Sokka cheered.

Aang looked around and couldn't see her life companion, "Where's Appa?"

Toph buried her face into her hands and shook her head slowly. Aang's eyes widened and she looked around franticly. Tears welled in her eyes and began to slip down her face.

-X-  
**Me: Thanks for all the reviews and kind words. I'm doing some drabbles so if you have a prompt or anything I'll write one for you and post it. R & R! See you later. RandomPow3r Out!**

**EDIT: All the mistakes and stuff are fixed but pls tell me if you see more.**


	35. The Desert

**Kuzon: Hi... Mun is useless at the moment so I'll be the only one here today. Summer really kills her. **

**Me: ...**

**Kuzon: She has been trying to update for a bit but fanfiction . net has been kinda derpy and wouldn't put the chapter through so yeah. Sorry for the wait and normal updates will be from now on. Hope you had a great holiday and had fun celebrating whatever you do. RandomPow3r doesn't own squat.**

**Me: ...**

**Kuzon: Anyway... On with the chapter.**

-x-

The wind whistled loudly through the sand dunes. Its lonesome song cared the pain of its last bender through it. With every pulse of her being the wind shuddered and grew in strength. "How could you let them take Appa? Why didn't you stop them?!" Aang yelled at the blind earth bender.

"I couldn't! The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and-" Toph replied with a wide gesture but before she could continued Aang cut her off.

"You could have come to get us! I could have saved him!" The young Avatar's voice cracked with each word. Pain echoing with each force syllable.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here. The sand benders snuck upon me and there wasn't time for-" Toph tried to explain but the air bender's anger blocked out all reason.

"You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!"

Katara walked over to the two younger girls. She pulled Aang away from Toph, "Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives."

"Who's going to save our lives now? We'll never make it out of here." Sokka gestured to unending hills of sand.

"That's all any of you guys care about: yourselves! You don't care whether Appa is okay or not!" Aang strode off to the top of one of the dunes.

"We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now." Katara tried to calm the younger down.

"I'm going after Appa." Aang broke into a run and jumped. With practised easy she swapped her staff into a glider and caught the wind. He her whipped violently around her face from her faced speed and the wind screamed in her ears.

"Aang, wait!" Katara yelled but her voice was lost to the sky.

-x-

Zuko and Iroh rode on their ostrich horse through a ragged path. The plants growing were dry and hardy. The earth was cracking and dusty. Iroh groaned in discomfort and Zuko pulled their mount to a halt, "Maybe we should make camp."

"No, please, don't stop for me!" Iroh moaned so Zuko kicked their stolen mount onwards. Although after a few moments it became painfully obvious that Iroh wanted to get off. Zuko reigned in their mount and hopped off. Iroh jumps off before taking a seat on a nearby rock. He sighed and rubbed his stiff limbs. The animal's ears pricked up and Zuko dropped into a stance.

"What now?" Iroh groaned standing up. He looked around at the surround trees when a komodo-rhino burst from the underbrush. More surround them and Iroh smile. He placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "Colonel Mongke! What a pleasant surprise!"

"If you're surprised we're here then the Dragon of the West has lost a few steps."

"You know these guys?" Zuko asked his uncle as each of the raiders raised their weapons.

"Sure. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Riders are legendary. Each one is a different kind of weapons specialist. They are also a very capable singing group."

"We're not here to give a concert. We're here to apprehend fugitives!"

"Would you like some tea first? I'd love some. How about you, Kachi? I make you as a jasmine man. Am I right?"

"Enough stalling! Round 'em up!"

One of the riders swung a ball and chain at Iroh but the retired general kicked it away with ease. The ball wrapped around the leg of another rhino, lodging it in place. Iroh ran to the rhino, dodging fire blasts as he went, and slapped it on the flank. The beast reared and ran off pulling the soldier with the ball and chain with him.

An archer fire flaming arrows at Zuko but the fire bender heard its soft whistling. He turned quickly and snapped it. With a sift punch he sliced the bow's sting with a blade of fire. He jumped up onto Mongke's saddle and kicked him off, stopping his assault against Iroh. The older ran to their ostrich horse and quickly mounted it. He rode to Zuko and the prince jumped on.

Iroh runs up to the ostrich horse, jumps up on the saddle, and rides to Zuko. Zuko jumps from Mongke's rhino into the saddle as Iroh gallops by. One of the men tried to pursue them and throw a grenade at them but the explosion just provided cover for them to escape.

"It's nice to see old friends." Iroh smiled as they rode their mount away from the defeated soldiers.

"Too bad you don't have any old friends that don't want to attack you."

"Hmm... Old friends that don't want to attack me..."

-x-

Silver eyes scanned the endless sand. Their vision wavered but the heat and reflected light. She blew on her whistle before calling to her friend, "Appa! Appa!" The young Avatar landed and looked around her. Her stomach dropped and tears began to well. Anger surged through her but it was just shy of the amount needed for the Avatars to share it with her. Alone in her pain she cried to the wind, "No... NO!"

Aang slammed the base of her staff into the dune and it erupted around her. The blast sent a powerful gale around her and the sand floated around her. She dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands. Rage. Anger. Loathing. Lose. Pain. Sadness. Numb. Nothing. Emptiness.

Aang sat there unfeeling for hours as the sun went down. As the sun was painted with purples and reds she stood up. She unfurled her glider and took to the air. After a while of searching she found the others and landed by them. Katara walked over to her and reached out to her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Aang. I know it's hard for you right now, but we need to focus on getting out of here."

As she finished she placed her hand on the younger's shoulder but the Avatar just flinched and shook it off. Her voice was soft and stoic, "What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa. We all know it."

"Come on, Aang! We can do this if we work together. Right, Toph?"

Toph kicked at the sand, "As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I got nothin'."

"Sokka? Any ideas how to find Ba-Sing-Se?"

Sokka pointed to the buzzard-wasps circling above, "Why don't we ask the circle birds?"

"Ugh... We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together! Aang, get up. Everybody hold hands. We can do this. We have to." She grabbed Aang's staff and pulled him to his feet. Aang grabbed on to Toph and the earth bender grabbed on to Sokka who was pulling Momo by his tail.

The group walked for an hours after sun set. "I think we should stop for the night." She said and the rest of the group sighed, falling to the ground.

"Is there any more water?" Toph asked and Katara bent the last of her water out of her water skin, "This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink."

Momo dived at the water and it splashed to the ground. Sokka crawled over to the lemur and grasped his hand's to his head, "Momo, no! You've killed us all!"

"No, he hasn't." Katara spoke calmly as she bent the water back into its skin.

"Oh, right. Bending." Katara passed her skin to Toph and turned to her brother, "Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library."

Sokka reeled back and clutched his bag full of scrolls to his chest, "What! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?! It was you! You ratted me out!" Sokka pointed at Momo and the lemur chirped into its hands.

"Sokka, I was there." Katara took the bag and searched through the scrolls.

"It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa is." Aang whispered.

Katara pulled out a map of the stars and rolled it out on the ground, "No, but we can find out which way Ba-Sing-Se is. We can use the stars to guide us. That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day. Just try to get some sleep. We'll start again in a few hours."

-x-

Zuko and Iroh entered the bar and sat down. Zuko looked around in disgust at the bandits and travellers, "No one here is going to help us. These people just look like filthy wanderers."

"So do we." Iroh reasoned and then pointed at a man sitting at another table, "Ah, this is interesting. I think I've found our friend."

Zuko looked to the man, "You brought us here to gamble on Pai Sho?"

"I don't think this is a gamble." The two walked over to the man and Iroh bowed, "May I have this game? "  
The man gestured to the table, "The guest has the first move." Iroh smiled softly and placed a lotus tile in the centre, "I see you favour the white lotus gambit. Not many still cling to the ancient ways." The man bowed and Iroh bowed back, "Those who do can always find a friend."

"Then let us play. "

Zuko sat down and watched intently as the tiles where placed down in rapid succession. The tiles formed a flower shape and the players stoped. The held their hands like an open flower.

"Welcome, brother. The White Lotus opens wide to those who know her secrets."

"What are you old gasbags talking about?" Zuko demanded. Irritated that he was left out of the loop.

"I always tried to tell you that Pai Sho is more than just a game." Iroh laughed while rolling a tile over his knuckles.

"It's over! You two fugitives are coming with me!" An Earth Kingdom man yelled from the door.

The Pai Sho player stood up and yelled at them, "I knew it! You two are wanted criminals with a giant bounty on your heads!"

"I thought you said he would help!" Zuko yelled at Iroh angrily but the older remained calm.

"He is. Just watch." Iroh pulled Zuko back.

"You think you're going to capture them and collect all that gold?" The white Lotus man yelled even louder.

Several men looked up at the mention of gold and they all started to get to their feet.

"Uh... Maybe we shouldn't." One of the two bounty hunters thought aloud but his partner was already fighting off other people who wanted the money. Zuko and the two older men took their chance and slipped out of the tavern.

-x-

"Come on, get up. We need to go." Sokka walked over to a sleeping Sokka who was half buried in sand. Sokka sat up slowly and Toph licked her lips and grimaced, "Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much."

Katara walked over to Aang and went to shake her shoulder but a cold voice stopped her, "I'm awake. I couldn't sleep."

Katara frowned at Aang's total dismissal of her but let it slide, "Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit.

A shadow passed over the dunes and Aang looked excitedly to the sky, "Appa!"

"Appa? But why would Princess Yue need him? She's the moon! She flies by herself!" Sokka chuckles drunkenly.

They watched the shape pass over the moon and sighed in disappointment, "It's just a cloud. Wait! A cloud! Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch."

Aang glares at Katara and her easy dismissal. She took the water pouch and unfurled her glider. She took to the air and flew to the cloud. She swept past it, gathering it into the flask. After a few passes it was completely drain and disappeared.

Aang threw the skin on the ground and landed in. Katara picked it up and peered inside, "Wow... there's hardly any in here."

"I'm sorry, okay! It's a desert cloud; I did all I could! What's anyone else doing! What are you doing?' Aang spat at her. Grey eyes flashing violently and pointing her staff at the water bender.

"Trying to keep everyone together." She answered quietly, "Let's just get moving. We need to head in this direction."

Katara checked the map and lead the group through the darkness. After a few moments Toph yelped and fell to the ground. She groaned as she rubbed her soar foot, "Ow! Crud! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going! And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert?! "

"A boat?" Katara asked.

"Believe me... I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations." Toph groaned in discomfort.

Aang swung her staff down in a large arch and the sand bellowed up. When the sand cleared a wooded boat and intact sail was visible above the sand.

"It's one of the gliders the sand benders use! And look! It's got some kind of compass on it! I bet it can point us out of here! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!"

-x-

Zuko and Iroh followed the Pai Sho player into another building. They checked around to make sure no one else was there before closing it up. The Fire Prince looked around the building and saw that it was nothing more than a flower shop.

"It is an honour to welcome such a high-ranking member of the Order of the White Lotus. Being a Grand Master, you must know so many secrets." The man bowed to Iroh.

"Now that you played Pai Sho, are you going to do some flower arranging, or is this club going to offer some real help?" Zuko scowled, crossing his arms.  
"You must forgive my nephew. He is not an initiate and has little appreciation for the cryptic arts."

The man nodded at Iroh words and knocked on the door at the back. A small hole slide open showing only a man's eyes, "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

Iroh smiled softly, "One who has eaten the fruit and tasted its mysteries."

The door opened and Iroh and the Pai Sho player entered. Although when Zuko tried it just slammed in his face. Iroh slid open the small hole, "I'm afraid it's members only. Wait out here."

Zuko frowned and leaned against the wall. He looked aver at a small flower and sniffed it before closing his eyes and relaxing against the wall again.

-x-

The rode the sailer across the dessert sand. Aang's powerful winds bellowing in the sails giving them more speed. Katara tapped the need in the glass container at the front, "The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts."

"Take it easy little lady. I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here." Sokka murmured in his drugged haze.

As they raced across the dunes Katara spotted something in the distance, "That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock! It must be the magnetic centre of the desert."

"A rock?" Toph asked grinning, "Yes! Let's go!"

"Maybe we can find some water there!" Katara cheered.

"Maybe we can find some sand benders." Aang whispered darkly. The raced the down rising sun to the rock and when they reached it they all hurried to the solid ground. Toph dived onto the rock and spread her arms and legs, creating a rock angel, "Ahhh... Finally! Solid ground!"

The looked at the caves curiously and entered it. The walls were covered in a yellow ooze. "I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice." Sokka breathed deeply and scooped some of the slime off the wall. "And look!"

He licked it off his hand and immediately started to gag, "This tastes like rotten penguin meat! Awww I feel woozy."

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave?!" Katara stressed to her brother but he just shrugged it off.

"I have a natural curiosity."

"I don't think this is a normal cave. This was carved by something." Toph ran her fingers across the rounded stone.

"Yeah... look at the shape." Aang agreed as she looked at the odd curving of the hole.

"There's something buzzing in here. Something that's coming for us!" Toph yelled and the group scrambled out of the rock.

A buzzard wasp flies out and goes to sting them but Aang blows it away. More fly out and Aang scatters them with a blast of wind. One lands near Toph and she sends it flying.

Another buzzard wasp flew between Toph and Sokka. Toph heard its wings and stomped the ground. She bent a rock and threw it and the buzzard wasp but she missed and nearly hit the blue eyed warrior, "What are you doing?! That rock almost crushed me!"

"Sorry, I can't tell where they are in the air!"

Another flew past and Sokka drew his machete, "I got this one." He ran after it and swung his weapon wildly at the air.

"Sokka, there's nothing there." Katara yelled at him and he stopped swinging and looked around.

"I guess my head's not as clear as I thought."

"We have to get out of here! I'm completely out of water to bend!"

Momo was suddenly snatched up from behind Aang and Katara. The young Avatar watched at the creature sped away with the wing lemur and something innocent inside her snapped and shrivelled away "Momo! I'm not losing anyone else out here."

She opened her glider and took off after the buzzard wasp, a deadly look in her eyes.

"Come on, we're going down. " Katara yelled before leading the other's down the path way. Buzzards swarmed around them and when one got close Katara stuck her hand out, "Toph, shoot a rock right there. Fire!"

The rock hit the angry creature out of the sky and Sokka cheered, "Yeah! You got it! She got it, right?"

"Yes. Now let's move." Katara nodded and continued to lead the others down.

Aang chased down the buzzard wasp with a murderous glint in her eye. Upon reaching it she did a roll and kicked out with her leg. The creature was forced to drop Momo but it kept flying away. Aang glared at the creature and flew lower to the ground. She closed her glider midflight and she skated across the sand. With her moment she swung her staff creating a blade of wind. The strong gale rocketed at the fleeing animal and cleaved its wings. It fell to the earth unable to fly and Aang simply sneered at it. She turned away and walked a bit before taking into the air. Momo crouched low against the sand in terror after his normally gentle master's merciless actions.

"On your left!" Katara yelled and Toph bent a rock into the air. It hit the buzzard and it fell to the ground, screeching in pain. As they reach the ground pillars of sand rocketed up and attacked the wasps. The swarm scattered and the gang shielded their eyes. When the sand cleared they could see they were surrounded by sand benders. The group got into a ready position as Aang landed back with them. Her eyes were slitted and her lips pressed into a firm line.

-x-

Zuko leant against the wall. His eyes closed and his features content. The door slid open waking Zuko from his daze. He looked around and jumped into a defensive stance, "What's going on? Is the club meeting over?"

Iroh nodded, "Everything is taken care of. We're heading to Ba-Sing-Se."

"Ba-Sing-Se? Why would we go to the Earth Kingdom capital?"

The Pai Sho player exited the back room, "The city is filled with refugees. No one will notice two more."

"We can hide in plain sight there. And it's the safest place in the world from the Fire Nation. Even I couldn't break through to the city." Iroh added.

A man entered the shop with two slips of paper, "I have the passports for our guests, but there are two men out on the streets looking for them."

Iroh and Zuko look out the door and back at the White Lotus member. Iroh nodded to him and they went to hide into the back room.

-x-

"What are you doing in our land with a sand bender sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe." The leader demanded.

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We're travelling with the Avatar. Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba-Sing-Se." Katara responded calmly.

A younger sand bender next to the leader stepped forward. He raised his voice and clenched his fists, "You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand sailer?"

Toph's eyes widened before they narrowed. A shadow falling on her face.

"Quiet, Gashuin. No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality." The leader commanded while holding his arm out.

"Sorry, father." Gashuin said and stepped back.

"I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa." Toph whispered and Katara turned slightly to her. "Are you sure?"

"I never forget a voice."  
"You stole Appa! Where is he? What did you do to him?" Aang demanded, brandishing her staff.

"They're lying! They're the thieves!" The son said to his father.

Aang slammed her staff into the ground. A powerful blast of wind stuck one of the sailers and it shattered. "Where is my bison?! You tell me where he is now!"

Everyone watched in fear as Aang created another blade of wind. It slammed into another sailer and the wood splintered like twigs.

"What did you do?" The lead demanded from his son.

"I-It wasn't me!" The sand bender pleaded feebly.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!" Toph yelled back and Aang whipped around and the edges of her eyes began to glow.

"You muzzled Appa?!" Aang demanded and slammed destroyed another sailer.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!" Gashuin pleaded but Aang was too far gone. Her tattoos began to glow but her eye still had remnants of humanity in them.

"Tell me where Appa is!" Her voice was disappearing into the layers of past Avatars.

"I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba-Sing-Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!"

A tornado enveloped her as she descended deeper into insanity. The winds tore at the sand and the people. A thousand voices screaming through the wind. Aang began to lose touch of the ground and she floated upwards, her own protective bubble around herself. Her soul curled up within herself and let go of reality. The numbness seeped from her emotions into her spirit leaving her cold.

"Just get out of here! Run!" Sokka yelled to the sand benders as he grabbed Toph by the arm. Everyone fled the sand storm as the winds picked up again. Everyone except Katara. Aang's cold eyes starred blankly ahead. Their piecing gaze filled with hatred and pain. She reached up and grabbed her friend's hand. The white eyes snapped to her and burned into her very soul. Their tortured glow reminded her of the Southern Airtemple only more lost. Everything was gone now. The only things from her old life were the clothes on her back and her staff on the ground.

She peered back into their endless depths, through the angered spirits and power of the past Avatars. Aang made no move to resist so she pulled her down, wrapping her arms around her in a tight hug. The wind whipped at their hair and clothes but she held on. The gale eased slowly before disappearing completely, leaving a sobbing Aang resting weakly in the elder's embrace.

-x-

**Kuzon: If this does get put up please message Liz because the website is being retarded. It says it is there for her but it isn't the she has to do everything again but it doesn't work.**

**Me: ...**

**Kuzon: R & R! We hope you enjoyed. We are out :D**

**EDIT – HOLLY MOTHER OF EVERYTHING skjlbhfalkbfaljkbsfaksjbfjkz IT WENT UP! *PARTIES***


	36. A NOTICE TO RULE ALL OTHERS

Hi it's RandomPow3r AKA Liz here. I'm sorry I kinda dropped off the face of the earth and left you all with nothing. I've been having personal problems which have made it very hard to do things. Anyway that's not the reason I'm making this post.

I have received a review telling me to just scrap the story is it is just a rewrite and the review doesn't like that. I know you're all wonderful and would have told me by now if you didn't like how things were going but I doubt...

Anyway the question is "Should I just scrap this part and delete my story. From then I can just start the post-war version and it will be a completely new story. Or do you want me to keep writing?"

Please be honest because as much as I love writing this (even if I haven't been able to lately) I do want you guys to be happy and it will be great to move on to the more exciting part with all the Zukaang and stuff.

Just message me your answers or review this chapter ok. I'd love to hear from you even if it has nothing to do with that like ideas and stuff oh and to reply to some reviewers.

(if you want to read their review it is the really big one and that tells me to scrap and rewrite.)

**Guest ****5/16/13 . chapter 21**

**My birthday is the twelfth of September too**

WE ARE TWINS OR SOMETHING! I LOVE YOU!

**Guest ****4/27/13 . chapter 21**

**It would be awesome if the author wrote another story where Luzon finds out about the air nomad genocide **  
**Their friendship reminds me of Leslie and Jess from bridge to terabithia 3 3 3**

Hehheheheh u auto corrected XD that happens on my phone and stuff cause apparently that is a real name XD I would love to and in my spare time I do. I did say he is my favourite character XD I LOVE HIM SO MUCH BBS (might change my writer name to something with him in it :3

**Guest ****3/20/13 . chapter 1**

**Ok I'm really blonde I don't get the pancake thing in the blue spirit at all but I really hate not knowing...**

It is a satire reference to a thing on youtube. really rally funny. you can find it but searching Aang vs Zhao

**evilAangFan ****2/8/13 . chapter 13**

**You say maple syrup I say milk. MILK.**

WHAT MILK D: XD

And yeah I think I answered the rest of you before. Peace out and yeah have a great day or week or whatever.


End file.
